Connections
by Jewels3
Summary: New Chapter added- Feb. 2003. Harry and friends are back at Hogwarts. They explore new friendships and relationships while they learn about connections. Connections to the past, present and future. Romance and Adventure. multiple ships
1. Indecision

Title: Connections  
  
Author: Jewels  
  
Feedback: juliew428@yahoo.com  
  
Archive: Read it at HP_Fan_Fiction or Fiction Alley or Gryffindor Tower  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Pairing(s): H/G, R/?, F/Ang, C/OC, B/many, G/?, ?/H  
  
Summary: This is a fifth year story. With flashbacks from Charlie's and Bill's Hogwarts days we learn how some people are connected to others. Romance and adventure abound. The story begins where GoF ends.  
  
Notes: Thanks as always to my wonderful BETA - Carissa. A special thanks to Delilah Granger at Hogwarts 2 for providing the contest that got me started.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
1 Chapter 1: Indecision  
  
Harry followed Uncle Vernon out of King's Cross Station towards the Dursley's waiting car. Uncle Vernon was muttering under his breath about "those weird red-heads." As they reached the car, his uncle unlatched the boot and grumbled to Harry, "Hurry along- you've wasted enough of my day already."  
  
Harry didn't argue. His thoughts were not on his uncle or the car- he was still thinking of everything that had just happened. He was thinking about Dumbledore's words at the final banquet, Cedric's parents insisting that he take the money, Cho Chang's grief stricken face, and worst of all, the fact that Voldemort had returned.  
  
All along the drive back to number four, Privet Drive, Uncle Vernon was talking listing all the chores that Harry was to complete this summer, "… the gardens need regular tending and I think it is about time for a new coat of paint on the old house, and I'll have none of your funny business…" Harry had heard him, but he wasn't listening- it was the same every summer.  
  
"Boy, are you listening to me? You ungrateful… I asked you if you understood- I expect an answer," his uncle bellowed as he was getting out of the car.  
  
Hedwig screeched as Uncle Vernon slammed the car door, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.  
  
"Oh- urmm… yes sir- I understand." When did we get here? Harry wondered to himself as he unloaded Hedwig's cage and his trunk and began to walk up the front path.  
  
His Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen as he was about to mount the stairs, "Mind the walls- don't be so clumsy- I know how clumsy you can be. Not like my Dudley he's so graceful and polite."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Harry said to his Aunt Petunia, but he grinned as he thought about how graceful Dudley was last summer when he tripped over his own feet, smashing a biscuit tin flat in the process.  
  
Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon continued with their usual litany of all the bad things Harry was, and how wonderful his overweight, bully of a cousin was by comparison. He closed the door to his room, wondering why the usual speech from his Aunt and Uncle didn't bother him like it used to. He thought to himself, "Maybe it is true- maybe it's what I deserve," as a vision of Cedric's lifeless body swam into view.  
  
He unloaded his trunk, putting away his clothes in the armoire, and putting his spell books and other school supplies safely under the loose floorboard on the far side of his bed. He knew the Dursleys usually insisted on taking these things from him so he wouldn't be able to complete his summer work. They were aware of the rule about underage magic, but the Dursleys didn't trust Harry to follow it.  
  
Harry went down to the kitchen for dinner and quietly took his usual seat next to Dudley. His cousin hadn't lost any weight this past year but it didn't look like he had gained any either. Aunt Petunia was rambling on about how wonderful her little Dudders did at Smeltings, but Uncle Vernon grumbled something about poor grades.  
  
Harry started to grin, but then the horrible images from the day of the final task of the Triwizard Tournament flashed in his head, and the partial grin turned to solemn frown. He finished what he could of his dinner and asked, "May I be excused?"  
  
His uncle coughed on the roll he was eating and said, "Hmm, seems they may have actually taught you something useful at that ridiculous school of yours. Learning good manners is good, especially for someone in your position, orphans rarely make anything useful of themselves. I hope whatever they did to you this year, they do again next year!" Harry's heart skipped a beat. He certainly didn't want more of what had happened last year. His stomach lurched as he realized that Uncle Vernon's wish would more than likely be granted. Well Hagrid said, "what will come, will come." But Harry's mood darkened. He didn't want any more to come. He didn't think he wanted to fight anymore.  
  
When Harry got upstairs, he fed Hedwig a few pieces of food he had nicked from his dinner plate, then climbed into his bed. His sleep was not restful, he tossed and turned as memories of his fourth year at Hogwarts relived themselves in his dream. He woke up sweating, heart racing pictures vivid in his mind of Cedrics death, Wormtail's shiny new hand, and Voldemort back again. It was all his fault. His stomach lurched again, more violently than it had earlier in the evening and he knew he was going to be sick. He barely made it to the small bathroom down the hall before vomiting the meagre meal he had eaten with the Dursleys. He heaved again but he knew his stomach was empty. He couldn't help wishing he could vomit the memories of what had happened the night of the final task and flush them away with the bits of cabbage and potatoes floating around in the toilet.  
  
Harry knew he wouldn't sleep tonight and decided that a cool drink of water was in order. He crept down the hall, past his Aunt's and Uncle's room, listening for the sound of his uncle's snoring that rattled the door. He was cautious not to make a sound as he descended the stairs. He stopped in the hallway in front of a door cut at an odd angle to accommodate the rise of the stairs. He opened the door. There were a few more items stored here- more things than when this had been his cupboard, but there was still room enough for him. He reached up to pull the cord of the bare light bulb illuminating the small space. As he stepped inside, he pulled the door shut behind him.  
  
The thought of a cool drink was forgotten as he nestled down in the space in the corner and began to trace the all too familiar cracks in the paint on the wall. "That's odd," he thought, "of all the times I dreamed of being anyplace other than here, in this spider infested cupboard under the stairs, now I feel at home safe and secure, away from all the evil."  
  
He remembered when he was younger, before he got that letter with the mysterious green script inviting him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hagrid had come to tell him that he was a wizard, when he was just ordinary, plain "Harry Potter, ungrateful orphan." He thought back to a time when he longed to do something, anything, that would please his aunt and uncle. Back to a time when he thought that this cupboard would be his only room. Back to a time when he dreamed of running away when he was older, leaving the Dursleys and the cupboard behind.  
  
What if he did that? What if he didn't go back to Hogwarts? He could turn his back, he could live as a muggle. He had done enough yard work to get a job with a gardening company or he could do some other odd job. Perhaps he could earn enough wages to get his own flat- nothing fancy. He was used to the cupboard, he could pretty much live anywhere.  
  
He could be free.  
  
He could forget- Dumbledore, Voldemort, Cedric's death, Ron and Hermione. He could pretend they were all just characters in the dream that had awoken him this evening. He could pretend his parents were just killed in a horrible automobile accident and not in a blinding flash of green light. He could pretend he was just normal, ordinary "Harry Potter- the ungrateful orphan" as the Dursleys so often called him. Harry Potter the kid who weeded the garden- not the boy who lived.  
  
He started crying. The tears streamed down his cheeks, fogging his glasses. Had he ever cried like this before? He couldn't remember. He didn't know why he was crying. Was it all the things that happened this past year and all the years before, or was it the thought of what he might lose if he gave it all up? Were the tears shed for what was, what might have been, or what could be? He didn't have the answer, and he didn't want to know.  
  
Sometime in the night, with tears still moist on his cheeks, he fell asleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep but it was the most sleep he'd gotten in almost a year. He was startled awake by the thundering footsteps of his uncle coming down the stairs. He could hear that he was angry, yelling about something, then he discerned his own name. He stretched. His muscles were sore from sleeping in such an awkward position for so long. He reached up and quickly shut off the light so as not to alert his uncle of his presence in the cupboard. He liked his cupboard well enough but not enough to be locked in it all summer.  
  
After his uncle walked past the cupboard door, he silently slid out. He stopped to grab the broom and dust pan just as his uncle returned to the hallway. "Where have you been? Oh, your getting to work, I see. Well, good, get along now, there'll be no lazing about this summer." Harry headed up the stairs and snorted softly under his breath, "Since when have I ever lazed about in this house. I have always been busier than a house elf."  
  
"What was that boy?" his uncle called from downstairs.  
  
Harry answered, "I said, 'yes sir I was just going to clean up my room myself'."  
  
"You're darned right you'll clean your own room, no maid service in this home," his uncle replied as he went back to the kitchen and his morning tea and newspaper.  
  
Aunt Petunia nearly ran into her husband as she came into the hall to add, "And don't take too long up there. The front garden needs to be weeded and pruned and I expect you to be done before your uncle gets home from work this evening."  
  
Harry spent the next few weeks cleaning and working around the Dursley's home. He hadn't really thought about Hogwarts, the wizarding world or even his best friends, Ron and Hermione since the night he spent in the cupboard under the stairs so he was a little bit startled when he was awoken one morning by a frantic tapping on his bedroom window. He looked up to see a small feathery blur outside his window, and laughed at himself for startling so easily as he let Pigwidgeon, Ron's elf owl, into his room.  
  
"Settle down, let me get the letters, will you," he said as he wrestled the hyperactive bundle of energy for the two pieces of parchment attached to it's leg. Once free of the burden of the letters, Pig flew to Hedwig's cage for water. Hedwig looked at Harry, annoyed by the intrusion, but permitted the small owl to drink.  
  
Harry sat back down on his bed to read his letters. He smiled as he opened the first of the two pieces of parchment and instantly recognized Hermione's neat, measured script.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I haven't heard from you since school. I hope that the Dursleys aren't being too dreadful. I am going to be leaving for Paris this weekend but only for a week. Then, I will be going to the Burrow to stay with the Weasleys while my parents travel on a second- honeymoon cruise. I am not going to visit Viktor as planned, with all that has happened, Mum and Dad do not think it is safe for me to travel. To be honest, I don't really want to go. I haven't bothered to fill Ron in on the decision- you should have seen the letter he sent telling me I had no business going to see Viktor. The nerve he has- well he can just fret for a while longer. Oh I'm sending this letter with Pig. Ron sent him to me with both of our letters. Ginny had wrote to me a week ago and sent the letter with Errol. Poor thing is almost dead. Mum took him to the vet here and he said the only thing that could be done was to make him comfortable. So when you write back just send my letter to The Burrow, and please send word about Errol. I will bring the poor bird when I go there. Harry, maybe you and I can pool our money and purchase the Weasleys a new owl- you know, as a sort of thank you for all the times we have stayed with them. I hope you are doing well and hope you get to come to the Weasleys soon too.  
  
With love- Your friend,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
"Yes," thought Harry, "I can certainly get a new owl for the Weasleys." He cringed a little thinking about his vault deep beneath Gringotts, filled with wizarding money, and the Weasley's empty vault, "That would be a nice thing to do, if I go back."  
  
Harry sighed and opened the next piece of parchment, laughing at how different the handwriting of his two best friends was, as he looked down at Ron's messy scrawl and began to read.  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
Hey mate. What's up? I haven't heard from you in a bit- hope the Dursleys don't have you locked up in the cupboard again. Don't worry, Mum and Dad are working on something with Dumbledore.  
  
Can you believe Hermione? She is actually still considering going to visit Krum. I can't believe she would do such a thing after what all he did.  
  
Ginny says hi- she had written a note but Errol never came back from Hermione's (the old thing is probably dead somewhere) and she refused to send it with my letter. I think she thought I would read it first- hey, it's my owl. I need to know what he's carrying.  
  
Oh I almost forgot, Hermione is coming here some time this summer, her parents are going on a cruise or something. Cool huh?  
  
Well got to go.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry laughed again as he folded up both letters and put them under the loose floor board. He removed fresh parchment and ink to write a letter in return.  
  
Ron,  
  
I received your note and one from Hermione. She said to let you know that Errol is at her house and not doing well. She plans to bring him with her when she goes to The Burrow, if he makes it. I wouldn't worry too much about her and Victor Krum- even if it was safe for her to travel there, I don't think she wants to see him all that much. The Dursleys have been ok. I've been busy- working a lot. It's not so bad- it keeps my mind off of things, if you know what I mean. Tell your parents not to go to too much trouble on my account- I'm fine, really.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Tell Ginny I said hi back.  
  
He returned his quill and ink to the hidden spot and attached the note to Pig's leg and sent him on his way. He dressed in old- well older clothes- and headed downstairs. Today, he would be painting the exterior of number four Privet Drive.  
  
After a long day of working, he showered and headed to his room. When he entered, there was the a tapping at his window. He opened the window to allow one of the school owls to enter his room. "That's strange," he thought, "it's too soon for a supply list- well, let's see what it is." He removed an envelope from the leg of the owl perched on his desk. As soon as he pulled his hand away the owl swooped out of the room, not even waiting for a snack. Harry looked at Hedwig and laughed. She looked offended by the slight of attention from the school owl.  
  
The writing on the envelope was a sparkling blue ink. Harry grinned because it reminded him of Dumbledore, for some reason. When he opened the envelope and looked at who it was from, the smile broadened. It was from his headmaster and now Harry realized why it reminded him of Dumbledore- the ink was the same color as his eyes.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I trust that you are doing well at the Dursleys and completing your school work. The Weasleys and I have arranged for you to travel to the Burrow on Sunday morning. The fire place of number four, Privet Drive will be connected to the floo system on Sunday morning for fifteen minutes only. It will open this Sunday at 7:00 am and close promptly at 7:15 am, so mind that you are ready to leave. If the Dursleys give you any trouble about leaving their home, send Hedwig to me. Enclosed you will find a small packet of floo powder to use for your trip to the Burrow.  
  
Enjoy your summer, Harry.  
  
Professor A. Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster, Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
So this is what the Weasleys were planning. Harry knew he wouldn't have any complaints from the Durlseys. I've already completed all the work on the list of chores for him to do this summer, and besides, I don't intend on telling them. He wasn't sure if he was going to the Burrow at all, but he knew now that by 7:15, this Sunday morning, he would no longer be here either. He had less than 33 hours to make his decision. Would he go to the Burrow and the Weasleys, back to Hogwarts and the wizarding world, or would he leave the Dursleys, and his life among the wizards behind forever? Would he throw the handful of powder into the fireplace or walk out the front door of number four, Privet Drive and run away as he had started to do two summers ago?  
  
The next twenty-four hours passed uneventfully, but slowly. He waited in his room on Saturday night until he heard the rhythmic reverberations of his uncle's snoring and then began to packhis things, what little he had.  
  
Before leaving his room, he wrote a note to his Godfather.  
  
  
  
Sirius,  
  
I hope that you are doing well. I have been busy at the Dursleys, but it's been okay. Dumbledore has arranged for me to travel to the Burrow earlier than expected this summer. Please send Hedwig to the Weasleys after you receive this note, as that is where I should be by the time you get this. Thanks for everything.  
  
Your Godson,  
  
Harry  
  
He nuzzled Hedwig as he attached the note to his Godfather. He wasn't sure where he was but Hedwig always found him. "All right my girl- you bring this note to Sirius then he'll be sending you on the Weasley's home." The snowy owl looked warily at him. Did she suspect his plans? "Now if anything happens and I don't show up, you stay with the Weasleys. They could use some help with Errol sick and you know Pig isn't a proper post owl. Now, go on girl." Hedwig hesitated, nuzzled Harry again, and flew off to his Godfather. Harry watched her until he could no longer see her- then wondered if he would ever see her again.  
  
He sat down and wrote another note- this time for the Dursleys. He thanked them for their kindness in taking him into their home and informed them of what Dumbledore had arranged. "That will take care of things either way," he said to himself as he folded the note and gathered his things once more.  
  
He carefully and quietly brought his trunk down the stairs. He left Hedwig's cage on his desk. He couldn't bring it and the trunk in the floo channel and he wouldn't need it if he was living as a muggle. When he arrived into the parlor, he placed his trunk in front of the fireplace and set out to locate tools to remove the screen the Dursleys had put up after the last time the floo system was used in their home. He tried to keep the room as neat as possible as he worked quietly. He went outside and collected a few branches from the pruning and set them in the grate for the morning.  
  
He set a small alarm clock to ring at 6:45 a.m. - enough time to get a fire going. He sat down on the sofa to think of what he would do. He had less than eight hours to make his decision. Sometime later in the night, he drifted off to sleep and dreamed, the first time he had dreamed since his first night back at Privet Drive. This time, his dreams weren't haunted by dead Hogwarts' students and evil dark wizards. This time, his memories were pleasant -getting his first Hogwarts letter that announced he was a wizard and would escape the Dursleys, meeting Ron and Hermione on the train and several other adventures, and just time spent with his two best friends, flying on a broom for the first time and in many Quidditch matches, Draco as a ferret, Hagrid's hearty laugh, the friendly twinkle in Dumbledore's eye, even stern looks from Snape and McGonnagal left him feeling happy. He felt the motherly love from Mrs. Weasley's tight hugs, the comfort to know that Sirius, his Godfather, may soon be his legal guardian. All these things rushed and tumbled through his dreams. He was only disturbed by the persistent beeping of the small digital alarm clock announcing to the world that it was now 6:45 a.m.  
  
He sat up and quickly silenced the alarm. He sighed as he started the fire in the hearth of the newly opened fireplace. He sat back and watched the green luminous numbers of the alarm clock change as the time did. What would he do? Could he face being the cause of more deaths? The minutes ticked slowly- 7:00, …7:05, …7:10…  
  
He picked up his trunk standing it on end and stepped up to the small fire holding a fist full of floo powder. "There is no turning back now," he said to himself as he looked up at the clock that now read 7:13. He took another step forward still not knowing what he would do. He threw the powder into the fire and watched as it turned a now familiar green signaling its connection to the floo system.  
  
Harry sighed, a tear fell from his eye as he said, "The Burrow!"  
  
To Be Continued? 


	2. You Learn Something New

Title: Connections  
  
Author: Jewels  
  
Feedback: juliew428@yahoo.com  
  
Archive: Read it at HP_Fan_Fiction or Fiction Alley or Gryffindor Tower  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Pairing(s): H/G, R/?, F/Ang, C/OC, B/many, G/?, ?/H  
  
Summary: This is a fifth year story. With flashbacks from Charlie's and Bill's Hogwarts days we learn how some people are connected to others. Romance and adventure abound. The story begins where GoF ends.  
  
Notes: Thanks as always to my wonderful BETA - Carissa. A special thanks to Delilah Granger at Hogwarts 2 for providing the contest that got me started.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 2: You learn something new…  
  
Harry looked up at the clock as the numbers changed and now read 7:14 a.m. He took a deep breath and stepped into the fire place, immediately getting the dizzying feeling of rushing through the floo network. Harry closed his eyes, watching the rapidly changing views of a variety of wizard fireplaces always made him sick to his stomach. He felt himself come to a stop and fell forward into a large black dog.  
  
"Sirius! What are you doing here?" Harry asked as his Godfather transfigured into his human form. Then he looked around. They were alone in the living room of the Burrow.  
  
"Well- Harry - it had something to do with your note," Sirius paused as he started walking toward his Godson, "I think it was something about-'it's where I should be' that did it for me. That and the fact that Ron wrote me and mentioned that you didn't seem very excited to be spending almost the whole summer at the Burrow with your friends." Sirius reached down and assisted Harry to his feet. He saw Harry's reddened eyes and blotchy face, "He's been crying," Sirius thought.  
  
He took a deep breath and continued, "I know things haven't been easy- I don't think I would have handled all this too well myself- but- you do know that there are quite a few people who care a great deal about you, who would miss you dearly had you not arrived here this morning."  
  
Harry just hung his head and sighed. His vision was beginning to blur with tears. He bit his lip determined to stop crying.  
  
"Ron and all the Weasleys were really worried too, Harry. I don't know what you had in mind but I can tell you some of the speculation here last night was pretty grim," Sirius said as he reached awkwardly and placed his arm around Harry's shoulders.  
  
Harry took a deep breath again and said, "I was thinking of running away. I've hurt so many people- I thought it's only going to get worse- but…"  
  
Sirius interrupted, "You- hurt- you, Harry, have not hurt anyone. Voldemort is evil and he is to blame- not you, Harry. It has never been your fault." Sirius held Harry's chin forcing him to make eye contact as he continued, "Not his resurrection, not Cedric- and especially not your parents- Harry, it has all been Voldemort."  
  
Harry sank down towards the floor sobbing. Sirius sat down next to him and embraced Harry, who began crying onto his Godfather's shoulder, "It just seems like so many people have gotten hurt because of me- I thought if I left then no one else I care about would have to suffer or worse…"  
  
Sirius shook his head as he lifted Harry's chin again to look him in the face, "Harry- you're looking at this all backwards. Have you ever stopped to consider how many lives you have saved, just by being there? I know you hate the title, but you aren't the 'famous Harry Potter' because you were just there. Harry, you are special and the world would be much worse without you. You never asked for any of this, Harry, and none of this is your fault."  
  
Harry smiled briefly and wiped his eyes with his faded, over-sized t-shirt. He looked around the Weasleys' living room and asked, "Where is everyone? Usually this place is crawling with redheads."  
  
"Oh- well some are sleeping. It's still early and most of us were up quite late, but I suspect that there is at least one anxious redhead behind that door over there," Sirius answered as he indicated the door leading to the Weasley's kitchen.  
  
Harry looked at his Godfather, stood up, took a few deep breaths and crossed the room to enter the kitchen. When he opened the door, he was suddenly very happy he had taken those deep breaths because he was instantly swept up into the arms of Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, as she gave him the strongest hug he had ever received. "Oh Harry, I'm so glad you made it. I was so worried- we all were," she paused just long enough to pull him away to look in his face and then pulled him back into her strong embrace, "We are so glad to have you with us." Harry was laughing despite the discomfort.  
  
"Ma, let go. You're going to suffocate him," Ron said to his mother, "Mum, come on. He's going to go right back to the Dursley's if you keep this up." Ron walked over and patted Harry on the back as his mother released him. Harry noticed her eyes were red like she had been crying and there were dark circles under her eyes. "Come on Harry before she hugs you again. I'll help you get your trunk. As usual you'll be bunking down with me."  
  
Mr. Weasley patted Harry on the back and smiled as they walked past, "Don't be too long boys and, Ron, wake your brothers and Ginny. Your mum has prepared a nice breakfast for us all."  
  
As they reached the first landing the door to the right was open a crack. Harry could see Ginny standing behind the door as they climbed the steps. Ron reached the landing first and began banging on the door to the left, "Wake up Perce, Mum's got breakfast."  
  
Harry waved at Ginny as he reached the landing. To his surprise she swung open the door and hugged him quickly, "Harry I'm so glad you made it. We were all so worried."  
  
Harry felt his face warm and wondered if it was as red as Ginny's was, "Uh- Thanks, Ginny, I'm glad I made it here too."  
  
Ron was muttering softly under his breath, "… Getting bolder... least she's not hiding and screeching anymore…" Harry laughed a little as he picked up one end of his trunk and climbed up the stairs to the next landing.  
  
Harry knocked on the door to the right to wake the twins who came bouncing out of the room and almost knocked Harry down the stairs as they roughly ruffled his hair. "Hey you made it -great," George said.  
  
"Yeah," Fred added. "We thought we might have to take out an add in the Daily Prophet for a lost Harry."  
  
The twins stopped just before the stairs. George turned and held out a handful of small wrapped hard candies, " Want one? They're new."  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you," warned an older voice coming out of the opposite room. Harry brightened as he saw Charlie coming his way and thought, "Maybe we'll get a pick up game of Quidditch later."  
  
Bill, Ron's oldest brother with the long hair and earring that all the girls thought was cool, joined them and said, "I'd be careful with those two- I ate one of their candies without thinking and was turned purple for three hours- right before a date."  
  
"Aww," Fred retorted, "You lot spoil all our fun."  
  
"Yeah- we were only having fun- besides Fleur said the you looked good in purple," George added doing a very poor imitation of Fleur Delacour's French accent.  
  
"Harry, we better hurry or there won't be much food left with that lot already headed down the stairs," Ron warned as he picked up one side of Harry's trunk and prepared to climb the final flight to his room. Harry grabbed his end of the trunk and hurried behind Ron. As they entered Ron's brightly colored room Harry thought, "Doesn't he ever get sick of all the orange?" Ron was anything but a closet Chuddley Cannons fan, a Quidditch team that wore orange. Ron had almost every blank wall space covered with banners and posters. Even his bead spread was Cannon orange with their team emblem across the front. They put Harry's trunk at the foot of the cot on which he would be sleeping. Harry was thankful had a simple blue spread.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry, who was checking to make sure nothing had broken in his trunk, "Harry- is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes," Harry answered still looking through his trunk, "I guess I was just confused, but I know now that I made the right decision, and you know, I'm really glad your parents worked it out so I could stay here this summer." Harry paused and walked to the door, "Even if I can beat you down stairs and get more food."  
  
Harry ran out the door. "Hey that's not fair," Ron called as he went bounding down the stairs after his friend.  
  
The nine Weasleys, Harry and all piled around the table for breakfast. Harry looked around and smiled as he watched the Weasley boys elbow one another, argue over food and all talk at once. Ron leaned to Harry to be heard without screaming, "Hermione will be here on Wednesday and Penelope Clearwater- you know that Ravenclaw Percy was caught snogging with- will be here on Friday."  
  
Percy overheard his youngest brother and was blushing slightly as he stood, "Mum- thank you that was delightful, but I must head into the office- no rest for the hard working." Charlie and Bill were rolling their eyes and making faces as Percy apparated to the Ministry.  
  
"Arthur, he works too much- is there anything you can do about this," Mrs. Weasley asked her husband, "Poor Penelope is going to feel out of place if he keeps popping off to work while she is visiting."  
  
"I'll talk to him about it- but you know Percy- my asking him to pace himself more is no guarantee that he will listen," Mr. Weasley told his wife. Then noticing her look of concern added, " They are planning on transferring him to the Office of Improper Use of Magic, Juvenile Division by this fall so that should slow him down a bit."  
  
"Hey mum- can we have a friend or two over too?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah mum- everyone else is- we could just have them bunk down with us in our room," George added.  
  
"And they won't eat much," Fred said grinning.  
  
"I thought you said that Lee was visiting relatives in the states for the summer," Mrs. Weasley said as she got up to get more sausages not really paying attention to the twins.  
  
"Oh, he hasn't left yet, Mum, but we were thinking of some other friends," George said. This got Mrs. Weasley's confused attention. "We were thinking of Katie and Angelina," Fred added.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's confused look melted into one of anger, "Well I can't believe- boys- we have company," she said as she motioned her head toward Sirius and Harry.  
  
Mr. Weasley turned to Sirius, "You'll have to excuse the boys- they have no manners and seem to delight in angering their mother."  
  
"Oh- it's really quite alright- now I know why my mum always seemed to be red in the face when I was around. I am surprised that she didn't pickle me and use me in some potion," Sirius answered.  
  
Mrs. Weasley laughed, "Yes, I seem to recall a few shenanigans you got yourself into that make this lot look like angels."  
  
Harry smiled, enjoying learning the new information about is Godfather. Mrs. Weasley noticed the smile and added, " I understand James was in on many of those adventures that should have earned you a pickling, Sirius," then turning to her own sons, "Really you two do try my patience, but it has been nothing in comparison to what Sirius and his friends did to their poor parents."  
  
"You hear that, Fred- now we are going to have work harder when we go back to school- it being our seventh year and all," George said trying to see if his mother's face would become crimson again.  
  
"Yes, George, I do believe we have our work cut out for us, dear brother," Fred replied.  
  
The twins both quit snickering when they noticed the particular shade of crimson their mother was turning as she said, "Oh- if it is work you are interested in you can start by clearing the table of the breakfast dishes and when you are done the garden could use a good de-gnoming."  
  
Ron and Harry attempted unsuccessfully to stifle the giggles. Charlie leaned closer to his chastised younger brothers and said, "You two really need to learn when to stop pushing. You would think that you might have picked up a thing or two from watching Bill. He's de-gnomed that garden so many times that when he walks out there the poor creatures just throw themselves in the air when they see him."  
  
Bill light-heartedly punched Charlie in the shoulder, "I seem to recall you sending your fair share of gnomes flying over the garden wall yourself."  
  
"Yes, Bill, I did my share of de-gnoming- but not nearly as often as you did- which is the point I was trying to make to those two," Charlie responded laughing. Then he turned to Harry and asked, "You up for a pick up game of Quidditch later? Percy never plays anymore but with you we could play three on three."  
  
Sirius turned to Ginny, "Do you share the Weasley Quidditch talent? Because if you play then I'll join in and the game will be better with four on four."  
  
Ginny turned a few shades of red, but it was Charlie who answered, "Actually, Sirius, my little sister is probably the best Chaser you'll ever see."  
  
Harry didn't think it possible, but Ginny turned an even darker shade of red. He looked at his best friend's younger sister and thought, "Wow- there does seem to be a lot to Ginny than her just being Ron's baby sister I never knew she could fly much less play Quidditch." He looked at Ginny again and flushed when he thought, "She really isn't a baby anymore either."  
  
Ginny's coloring was returning to normal, until she noticed Harry staring and then he smiled at her. When she smiled in return, they both flushed again.  
  
Bill nudged Harry from his thoughts of Ginny when he asked, "What have you been eating at the Dursley's? It looks like you put on a good twenty pounds since school let out."  
  
Harry was confused at first. He ate less at the Dursley's than at Hogwarts then said, "I don't know -I guess it's from the work I've been doing around the Dursley's house. You know gardening and cleaning out the yard. I just finished painting the house yesterday."  
  
"That explains the tan too. You did all that work yourself- without magic?" Charlie asked Harry who nodded his reply, "You'll want to keep up the exercise this summer or you'll pay when you start playing Quidditch in the fall." Charlie got up and brought the last few dishes from the table to his brothers at the sink and said, "Personally, I think Mum wasn't thinking when she assigned the dishes to the two of you." Fred and George just smiled mischievously.  
  
"If you want to, Harry, I go running each morning. You can join me tomorrow and that way you won't lose any ground," Charlie asked.  
  
"That'd be great- what time should I meet you?" Harry asked. Charlie told him to be ready at six.  
  
"Well don't wake me up when you leave the room," Ron said.  
  
"I'm with you baby brother- do you know that idiot actually woke me up yesterday at 5 a.m. to see if I wanted to go run with him- I had only been home for like three hours. I don't have to run much to break curses for Gringotts you know!" Bill said in agreement.  
  
Sirius added, "Well I tend to get my exercise in a different form than most but it's proven to keep me agile enough."  
  
"Well I guess a game of fetch the stick is really not what you were talking about, Charlie?" Harry said as Sirius smiled then ruffled Harry's hair.  
  
Sirius stood, stretched and yawned, "I think I might go lie down for a bit- someone kept me up most of the night worrying," he said as he ruffled Harry's hair again.  
  
"Hey come on- your gonna mess up my hair," Harry said and smiled, "besides, didn't you say that it wasn't my fault?"  
  
"That wasn't what I meant," Sirius started to explain but stopped when he saw the grin on his Godson's face, "You know, Harry, your father had the same grin when he was planning mischief so you had better watch out- it's a look I know all to well."  
  
*****  
  
After lunch they headed out to play a pick up game of Quidditch in the small field behind the house. The game would be shielded from muggle view by the landscape of the surrounding trees and, Harry suspected, by at least a few muggle-repelling charms. They planned to play in teams of four. Sirius, Harry, George and Ginny would make up one team playing Keeper, Seeker, Beater, and Chaser respectively. The other team was made up of Ron as Keeper, Charlie as Seeker, Fred as Beater, and Bill as Chaser.  
  
Charlie surprised them all when he brought out a box containing a complete set of Quidditch balls. He removed the Quaffle, one Bludger and the Snitch.  
  
"Oi- Charlie, where did you get those?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"I borrowed them from a friend. We'll only use one Bludger." Charlie said.  
  
"What friend do you have that owns a complete set of regulation Quidditch balls and will let you borrow them?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ron- you'll find out soon enough. Come on everyone- let's do a little warm up flying before we start the game," Charlie said as he walked on the field.  
  
After a brief strategy discussion by both teams, the eight far from professional Quidditch players, took to the air. Harry felt free as he flew around doing a few sharp turns, cuts, dives and even a loop to loop. Everyone else did a few moves too, but the only player besides Charlie to match Harry in complexity was Ginny.  
  
Harry watched as Ginny used Percy's old Clean Sweep 250 like it was a Firebolt- not quite as fast but she certainly did fly like a natural. Charlie flew beside Harry who was watching her intently, " Told you she was good."  
  
"How come she never tried out for our house team? She's great. I never even knew she could fly like that," Harry said as he continued watching his friend with a look of awe on his face. He had to turn almost completely around as she dove next to him, "I just don't believe- I mean wow!"  
  
Charlie laughed and said, "Hey, Harry, don't forget that the Snitch doesn't have long red hair and brown eyes- you do remember it is the small golden ball with the wings."  
  
Harry smirked at Charlie as he blushed but he did remain somewhat distracted by his new team mate. He was very glad to have her on his team too as he watched her swerve to miss a Bludger and steal the Quaffle from Bill who had been distracted with concern over the safety of his baby sister. Ginny aimed for the goal but the ball was blocked easily by Ron.  
  
Harry seeing the save, looked over at Fred and George who must have been thinking the same thing that he was thinking, "The Gryffindors have a new keeper." The only Quidditch team member not returning to the Gryffindor team next year was their captain and Keeper, Oliver Wood. He had finished his seventh and final year at Hogwarts two years before and his departure would leave a hole in the team roster. Last year they had not played Quidditch due to the Tri-wizard tournament so no replacement was ever sought for the spot.  
  
Bill was able to score easily against Sirius who hadn't played Quidditch in at least thirteen years, "Hey, don't worry about it," then shouted to the twin Beaters, "You two do know that you are playing on two different teams today!"  
  
Fred and George had fallen into their all too familiar routine as Beaters for the Gryffindors and had been working together in their attempts to knock the other players off of their brooms.  
  
Harry watched from high above the others, surveying the pitch for the Golden Snitch. But he also couldn't help to keep his eye off Ginny, who was taking another shot that was blocked by Ron but quickly recaptured the Quaffle and shot again. This time Harry yelled as she scored ten points for his team.  
  
Harry almost missed the snitch when it appeared beneath Sirius. He chanced a glance at Charlie who hadn't seen its arrival. Ron and George were arguing over the last ten-point goal and it distracted him. Harry's grin turned to a determined sneer as he turned his broom to dive for the snitch. Charlie noticed his sudden movement and set off in a rapid dive in attempt to beat Harry to the small ball that would win the game with its capture.  
  
Charlie was trying to catch Harry but his Nimbus was not a match for Harry's Firebolt and the head start.  
  
Harry knew Charlie wasn't far behind as he reached his hand out and grasped the small, slippery Snitch. Harry held up the gold winged ball as he set to circle the field for a victory lap. As he flew around Harry couldn't believe that he actually thought about leaving this world, his friends--- his family behind. He suddenly couldn't imagine himself living as a muggle as easily as he had just a day before.  
  
Harry finished his lap and landed on the ground with the other seven players. Harry looked at George, a little puzzled who was jumping up and down screaming, "Yes- Yes!"  
  
"Gee –uh, George, aren't you just a bit excited about the win. I mean I'm happy and all but it's just a pick up game in your back yard." Harry asked as he backed away a bit from his friend and teammate.  
  
Ginny came up beside Harry and laughed and put an arm around his shoulder and said, "When the Weasleys play a Sunday Quidditch game, the losing team does all of the winning team's chores for the next week." She blushed when she realized her arm was around Harry, "You see- Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Fred have to do all our work next week."  
  
When she finished the explanation George actually did a little dance as he looked at his brothers and said, "Nah- Nah Na-Nah- Nah!"  
  
Sirius laughed at his performance and said, "I'm glad I was on the winning team. I would have just hated to leave all the work to my team mates." He looked at the disgruntled losing team and said, "Look at it this way, the four of you only have to do the work of the three on this team, not four. And, I doubt your mother has all that much worked assigned to Harry. So you four just really have Ginny's and George's work to do."  
  
Miss Weasley shouted from the porch for everyone to come inside to get cleaned up before dinner, "Come on, get going, you all need showers and there are only two bathrooms," she moved aside to allow the sweaty players to enter, "Supper will be at six this evening."  
  
Sirius grabbed Harry by the shoulder to hold him back for a minute, "Harry, I need get going now."  
  
"But you said you weren't going until after dark," Harry said as he gave his Godfather a disappointed look.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, but I will try to make it down for your birthday," Sirius told him. Harry's face brightened a bit as he thought of spending his fifteenth birthday with his Godfather and all of his friends.  
  
"Well I guess that will be okay. Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius nodded his answer then ruffled Harry's hair and told him, "Your birthday should be a new experience this year- being away from the Dursley's and all." Then added, "Send my good byes to your friends- I've already spoken to Molly and Arthur."  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked being concerned for Sirius' safety. He knew that his Godfather was still a wanted man in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. "Do you have everything you need?"  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. I'm staying with friends and Dumbledore is making sure that I stay hidden. How about you, Harry? Are you going to be okay now?" Sirius asked. As he looked him in the face he flashed back to the Harry's parents. He could see so much of his two friends in his face. Harry was definitely both James' and Lily's son.  
  
Harry broke him from his memories, "I'm fine- I think that the Quidditch match was just the thing I needed. There's nothing quite like flying. I was really thinking about leaving and now I can't imagine being gone."  
  
Sirius smiled at Harry, "Promise me that you will talk to someone the next time you get those feelings again, Harry- It doesn't have to be me- just know that you are not alone and you have people who love you and care about you."  
  
"I will, Sirius, I guess it was just a bit too much all at once then having to go back to the Dursley's," Harry answered.  
  
"I was a little worried about you going to stay with them but it really was the safest place, Harry- Well enough of all that. You behave yourself and listen to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Sirius said as he looked at Harry.  
  
Harry laughed and then hugged his Godfather. Sirius smiled at Harry and turned away walking to the tree line where mid-step he simply apparated away.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Luck and Surprises

Title: Connections  
  
Author: Jewels  
  
Feedback: juliew428@yahoo.com  
  
Archive: Read it at HP_Fan_Fiction or Fiction Alley or Gryffindor Tower  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Pairing(s): H/G, R/?, F/Ang, C/OC, B/many, G/?, ?/H  
  
Summary: This is a fifth year story. With flashbacks from Charlie's and Bill's Hogwarts days we learn how some people are connected to others. Romance and adventure abound. The story begins where GoF ends.  
  
Notes: Thanks as always to my wonderful BETA - Carissa- I told you not to worry about the orange/blue combo in Ron's room. Thanks to Barb Purdom from whom I borrowed the 'Anthology of Muggle Literature and Poetry'. And to Paula (firebolt909) from whom I got the idea for the new Firebolts.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 3: Luck and Surprises  
  
Harry was awoken by the unfamiliar sounds of his roommate cleaning the room. In the short time they had been sharing Ron's room, you could easily determine which areas were Harry's and which were Ron's. Harry had grown up with very little and had learned early to cherish each possession, no matter how trivial or used. Because of this, Harry tended to keep his side of the room neat and orderly. By contrast, Ron grew up receiving hand-me- downs from his older brothers.  
  
"Most of it is already trash by the time I get it. Why bother worrying about it," he once told Harry when Harry had asked about his untidiness. Ron did appreciate some things. He took meticulous care of his Chuddley Cannons collectibles and of the gifts he received from his friends on his birthday and Christmas. It was just that there was a lot more of the old stuff in his room that he didn't bother to put away. Harry knew that Ron half wished that most of it would disappear so he would have to get new items but his family could not afford them. So, when Harry woke up and saw the red-headed blur picking up items from the floor and putting them away at an hour much earlier than he had ever known his friend to wake up, he was a bit confused, especially because Ron was humming cheerfully as he displayed this unusual behavior.  
  
Harry reached for his glasses and asked Ron, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Tidying my room," Ron answered as if it was the most natural thing for him to be doing.  
  
"Did you have an epiphany or something?" Harry asked seeking further clarification for his best friend's bizarre behavior.  
  
"Huh?" Ron replied as he heaved a large pile of clothes onto his bed and began sorting and folding them. "What are you on about, Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Ron, the sun is barely up and you are awake and you are cleaning," Harry paused a moment to emphasize his last point, "and you are humming."  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," Ron said but failed to answer Harry's question.  
  
"Oh, I'm not complaining. Please, keep it up. I was getting up early to go run with Charlie. I was just curious as to what caused this sudden burst of cheerful energy that you are channeling into cleaning your room," Harry told him as he slipped on his running shorts, t-shirt, and sneakers.  
  
"Oh, it's Wednesday," Ron replied as if this answered Harry question and continued with his task of folding his laundry some of which, Harry noticed, was very dirty.  
  
"Call me skeptical, but I hardly think this is your normal Wednesday routine. At least I know it isn't when we are at school," Harry answered as he tied his shoes.  
  
"Okay, your skeptical," Ron was smirking when Harry looked up from his shoes to smirk at him.  
  
Ron grinned and said, "Harry, Hermione is coming today. She is bound to come into our room. You know how she is. I don't want her lecturing me about my cleaning habits."  
  
"Oh- okay," Harry answered with a chuckle. He knew that there was more to this than avoiding one of Hermione's rants. He suspected it had more to do with impressing their friend, who Ron had only just recognized as a girl after the Yule Ball. Harry kept his suspicions to himself. He didn't want Ron to stop working.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go meet Charlie. I'll see you at breakfast," Harry said as he headed down the stairs and out the back door to meet Charlie. They had been running together since the day after Harry's arrival at the Burrow.  
  
"Hey there, Harry," Charlie called as Harry walked outside, "do a few exercises like I showed you to get warmed up then stretch out and we'll get going." Harry nodded and sat on the ground to begin his routine.  
  
"Do you think you're up to seven kilometers this morning?" Charlie asked as he switched from doing sit ups to doing push-ups. "Yeah," Harry answered as he began his sit-ups.  
  
Charlie had started off the first morning by explaining why they needed to do warm up exercises and stretch before running. Their first run was not far, only about two kilometers. Charlie had told Harry that he normally ran about twenty Kilometers each day but that he didn't want Harry to overdo it too soon. Harry had done well and yesterday they had easily accomplished their planned five kilometers.  
  
"By the end of the summer you'll be running the fifteen kilometers with me easily," Charlie said as he began stretching. Harry noticed Charlie had the well-defined muscles of an athlete and thought to himself that he could too if he kept up the work at school.  
  
Harry really enjoyed this time with Charlie. It was like having a big brother. Charlie would talk about his days at Hogwarts and his job studying dragons. Fearing Ron might get jealous, Harry had tried to talk Ron into joining them. Ron had laughed at the idea telling him, "You two are nuts." Charlie had told Harry that he never could get any of his brothers to go running with him. So Harry figured he didn't need to worry about what Ron might do.  
  
Harry and Charlie were both doing lunges when Charlie noticed someone watching from a second story window. He chuckled as he pointed in the direction of Ginny's bedroom window and said, "Someone's got an admirer."  
  
Harry flushed then shocked himself when he asked, "Does Ginny ever run with you?"  
  
Charlie was taken off guard by the question too and said, "You know, I've never asked her to join me. Maybe we will see if she would like to tomorrow. Ready?" Harry nodded and they headed off on their run.  
  
**********  
  
In less than an hour they had arrived back at the Burrow running a little more than the seven kilometers they planned. Charlie and Harry had chatted as usual about things they had seen on the route. This time Charlie noticed Harry had asked a few more questions about his siblings especially his youngest and only sister.  
  
"You know Harry, what you should do is just get to know her. Include her in things that you and Ron and Hermione do. Become her friend before you start thinking of anything else about my little sister," Charlie had advised him. Harry flushed again when he realized that Charlie knew his thoughts. "I don't have to tell you that if you break her heart you have six of us to answer to, do I," Charlie added then seeing Harry's very worried expression chuckled and said, "If you become her friend first, Harry, you won't hurt her. But I would like to warn you that her temper is worse than the rest of us put together." He laughed again at Harry's confused expression as he went inside to shower.  
  
**********  
  
Harry headed to the bathroom, showered quickly, and dressed to go to Diagon Alley. They were going to meet Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron later that morning. When Harry walked into Ron's room, he had to step back out to make sure he had found the right room. Ron had completed his cleaning and had removed most of his bright orange Chuddley Cannon posters and decorations. The beds were now covered in matching spreads with pictures of the Gryffindor Lion. Ron must have charmed the old coverlets to change because Harry noticed that bits of orange color would show through in some spots depending on which angle you looked at them. Harry started to smile but the smile was quickly replaced by a look of concern when he realized that his friend must have done magic outside of school. Harry had once received a letter from the Office of Improper Use of Magic charging him for underage magic that was actually committed by Dobby, the house elf he befriended in his second year. The consequence, if caught, was expulsion from Hogwarts.  
  
Ron walked in behind him correctly reading the look on his friend's face and said, "Mom knows I did it. You know it's harder for them to detect underage magic in a wizarding house than a muggle one."  
  
He turned to look at his friend with a smile of relief but ended up rolling with laughter. Ron had his hair combed differently and Harry was overcome by the strong smell of too much after-shave. Harry couldn't help but wonder if his friend was the victim of one of the twins' practical jokes. "Uh, Ron, what is that smell?" Harry asked fearing the answer.  
  
"It's after-shave. Like it? It's some of Bill's old stuff that he doesn't use any more," Ron answered cheerfully.  
  
"It isn't the smell so much as how easy it is to smell it," Harry answered making a face to indicate that the odor was somewhat strong.  
  
"Is it really that bad?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"Well let's put it this way, I could be blindfolded and point you out if you were standing next to a vat of bobotuber puss," Harry said as he wished that the window to the small attic room to be opened.  
  
"Fred and George said…" Ron stopped mid-sentences when he realized that he was the victim of a joke from his older brothers then added, "Save me a sausage and some toast from breakfast. I'm going to take another shower." Harry chuckled as Ron ran from the room his ears red with anger and embarrassment.  
  
**********  
  
After breakfast everyone gathered in the kitchen as Bill lit a fire in the fireplace enabling them all to travel in the floo network. Bill and Charlie went through first to make sure there was no danger. Harry then Ron then Ginny then Fred and George each took their turns at the hearth throwing in the powder and stating their destination. Harry remembered the first time he traveled by floo powder. He had coughed and ended up in Borgin & Burkes, a shop on Knockturn Alley that dealt in the dark arts.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was the last to arrive at the Leaky Cauldron and as she brushed the soot from her clothes asked, "Are the Grangers here yet?"  
  
Hermione's parents were dropping her off at the Leaky Cauldron before continuing on to their cruise. They were traveling the busy London streets by taxicab and had undoubtedly gotten held up in traffic. So the Weasleys and Harry ordered a round of butterbeer and some light snacks and took their places at the booths at the back of the pub and waited for Hermione and her family to arrive.  
  
Tom, the bald innkeeper, greeted them happily and chatted with Harry about how his summer was going. Fred and George tried to talk Tom into eating one of their new hard candies that changed the eater whatever shade the candy was. Tom was well aware of the Weasley twins reputation from last year when they stayed the night at the small-attached hotel and refused their offer politely.  
  
George turned to his identical sibling and said, "We are going to have to find someone who doesn't know us."  
  
Fred answered and smiled mischievously, "Isn't that what first years are for, my dear brother?"  
  
The party hadn't waited long before Harry heard the voice of his other best friend, "Yes, mum, this is the place… No, daddy, they charm the door so that non-wizards do not notice." It was Hermione Granger explaining the inconspicuous charm on the door to the Leaky Cauldron to her parents.  
  
When she walked in Harry couldn't help but notice that he and Ginny were not the only ones to have undergone a physical transformation over the short summer. Obviously Ron noticed to as he flushed and ran to greet her. Ginny and the twins giggled as George said, "I don't think she is going to run away. Well, she might if she sees that running at her."  
  
"At least she can't smell him coming," Harry said looking over and making a face at the twins who started laughing conspiratorially.  
  
"He should have known better by now after fifteen years of living with us," Fred said.  
  
Charlie and Bill just grinned and shook their heads at their younger brother's obvious infatuation with his female friend. Harry and Mrs. Weasley also stood to follow Ron to greet Hermione and her parents.  
  
Upon seeing he redheaded friend practically run over to see her Hermione turned from her parents and grinned. She put down Cookshanks', her pet cat, basket on the floor and gave Ron a friendly hug. Harry did notice the brief change in their facial expressions as they both made eye contact. Hermione took the cage holding a very sick looking Errol inside from her dad and placed it on the floor as she frowned over at Harry.  
  
Ron shook hands with her parents then turned to Hermione and said, "So you came to your senses and decided not to visit Krum?" Hermione's previously friendly smile turned to a disgruntled smirk, but as she moved to greet Mrs. Weasley she once again wore a bright smile. Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione one of her usual bear hugs. Harry didn't miss the look of relief as Hermione returned the hug. Mr. Weasley who had the habit of reading the Wizarding tabloid magazines had believed when she had read that Hermione was being a tart playing with both Viktor Krum's and Harry's affections. As a result, Mrs. Weasley had treated Hermione quite coldly for several months. Molly Weasley released Hermione and to their surprise greeted her parents with equally exuberant hugs.  
  
Hermione glanced back at Ron then turned to hug Harry. Before she released Harry she kissed him on the cheek. Harry flushed and looked over to Ron who was glaring at both of them.  
  
By this time the rest of the Weasleys had joined them to greet the Grangers. Fred and George were both staring at Hermione's chest as Fred said, "Hermione, you're looking well. The Parisian air must agree with you." Hermione blushed but didn't seem to mind the attention especially, when she watched Ron becoming angrier.  
  
Harry laughed as Charlie and Bill each swatted one of their twin brothers on the back of the head. "You two are so crude," Bill said to his brothers then turning to Hermione he added, "nice to see you again Hermione." Harry noticed that Bill, too, took in the physical changes that Hermione had undergone since the end of school. He was only slightly more subtle than the twins.  
  
This time it was Charlie who elbowed his older brother, shook his head and said, "Hi Hermione. Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your summer in a house full of leeches?" Hermione's smile grew. She really was enjoying the attention from the Weasley men. Ginny pulled her to the side and soon the two girls were looking over at Harry and Ron and giggling as they talked secretly.  
  
The Grangers gave Mrs. Weasley a copy of their travel itinerary and then hugged their daughter before turning to leave the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione watched, waving as they got into the waiting taxicab. When she turned to join Harry and the Weasleys she had a tear in her eye. "I already miss them," she said softly trying to hold back more tears, "I won't see them again until next June." Instinctively both Harry and Ron each grabbed an arm as they all walked out together. Hermione's tears went away with the comfort of her two best friends, but Ginny's face saddened as she watched the three friends and thought, "Will I ever be one of them?"  
  
They all walked out into the alley behind the pub and Bill used his wand to touch the brick that would open the entrance to the Diagon Alley. The wall opened to reveal the wizarding shopping district hidden in the middle of London. People wearing wizard robes in a variety of styles and colors were bustling about the busy shopping area. From afar, some of the shops looked no different than muggle stores, but as you got closer and read the book titles or saw the merchandise sold or even saw the prices listed in the wizarding rates of knuts, sickles, and galleons you became well aware that you were far from the muggle world.  
  
The group headed first to Gringotts, the Goblin run wizarding bank. It is a large impressive structure made of white marble with uniformed goblins at the door. Harry and Mrs. Weasley took the trolley beneath the ground to their vaults. Harry opened his door only wide enough to permit him to scoop some galleons into his bag. When they went to the Weasley's vault Mrs. Weasley again emptied it of its meager contents. Harry remembered his and Hermione's plan to get the Weasleys a new owl. After seeing Errol he knew that they really needed to do this. They made their way back up to the bank lobby to find Bill chatting in a friendly manner with a small group of Goblins. Charlie was just finishing a transaction he had made and Hermione had exchanged her muggle money from her parents for galleons. Ron was complaining that the exchange rate was ridiculously in the Goblin's favor.  
  
They decided to go to Madam Malkin's for new school robes first. That way they could be altered if needed as they completed the rest of their shopping. All of the returning Hogwarts students needed new school robes due to the fact that they all seemed to have experienced adolescent growth spurts of an inch or two. Fred, George, Harry, and Hermione went to the section with new robes. Harry and Hermione had money from their families and Fred and George had the Triwizard prize money Harry had given them on the train ride home from school last term with the instructions to purchase new dress robes for Ron. Ron and Ginny followed their mother to the section with used robes.  
  
As Mrs. Weasley reached the center of the store, music began to play and Filibuster Wet Start No Heat Fireworks were zooming around the family.  
  
"Fred! George!" she screamed suspecting the twins of causing the mayhem.  
  
"We didn't do this," George and Fred offered in their defense.  
  
Madam Malkin herself walked out smiling as she said, "Congratulations! You are our one-millionth customer and because of this, your party," she paused as she motioned to all of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, "will all receive today's purchases for free."  
  
Everyone was quite excited. Mrs. Weasley was flustered, "Are you sure? There are so many and I can't believe it. Are you serious?" Madam Malkin reassured Mrs. Weasley and steered Ron and Ginny toward the section with new robes.  
  
"Well let's see, that will be six sets of Hogwarts robes. Gryffindors? Correct? Good and of course you are all at least fourth years. You will need new dress robes too," Madam Malkin grabbed Ginny and looked at her then said, "Hmm- green perhaps? Yes this shade of green would go well with your hair and skin color." Ginny walked over to look through the dress robes to pick something for herself. Hermione joined her and soon they were very involved in their selections.  
  
Harry was joined by Ron at the plain black dress robes. Madam Malkin looked at Ron and said, "Well, you can't go wrong with black but have you thought of this color, it would go well with the blue of your eyes?" She motioned to a rack containing a few sapphire blue robes. Harry laughed to himself when he realized that Hermione had stopped her shopping to see what Ron might choose.  
  
Harry walked over to the twins, "Did you guys arrange this because if you did Hermione and I can…"  
  
"No, Harry," George interrupted, "We planned to just pick something out for Ron and get them to add it to his package. We had nothing to do with this."  
  
"Isn't it great though?" Fred added.  
  
Madam Malkin now turned her attention to Mrs. Weasley, "You simply must pick out a few new robes for yourself and while you are at it I know that you have another son that isn't here and your husband to shop for- surely they could use something new, too." Mrs. Weasley couldn't answer and she allowed Madam Maulkin to select robes for her and her absent family members.  
  
Harry couldn't help but notice the broad smiles and quiet chatter going on between Bill and Charlie as they selected robes for themselves. He overheard Charlie tell the shop owner, "Yes these six robes will need the faculty crest and thank you, you did a great job. No one suspects a thing."  
  
Harry was puzzled, "Where did Charlie get the money to do this? I know he doesn't make that much as a dragon trainer." He walked over to Charlie and looked at him and smiled. Charlie correctly read Harry's thoughts and facial expression and as he raised a finger to his lips whispered, "Ssh, It'll be our secret. Don't worry- you'll understand soon."  
  
"This is great and all, Charlie, but really Hermione and I can afford our own. You don't need…" Harry was interrupted by Charlie.  
  
"It's not a problem, really. I have some money now. Mum and Dad would never take money from any of us kids and I just wanted to help out. They have sacrificed so much for us. Bill is only letting me pay for him because I actually owe him some money. Besides, you and Hermione have become members of our family." Charlie explained in quiet tones as he continued to look at dress robes.  
  
"Are you really sure? I mean I have enough money of my own from my parents and all. I don't want you to be put out," Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, like I said don't worry about it. I've got quite a bit of money myself now," Charlie told him. Harry walked away from Charlie. Still confused about why he is doing this but relenting to his wishes.  
  
Harry watched as the others excitedly selected their purchases and smiled over at Charlie, "Thanks," he mouthed and walked over and added his selection to the stack.  
  
They left the store and headed to Flourish and Blotts for their books and school supplies. Bill and Charlie stayed behind telling the others that they needed to get socks. Harry started to stay behind for more socks too. For some reason his had been going missing since staying at the Weasley's. But Charlie winked and laughed, "I'll get you some socks too, Harry. I see you haven't identified the thief yet." Harry had thoughts of the ghoul in the attic and made a mental note to remember to ask Ron or Ginny about who could be stealing his socks.  
  
The rest of the Weasleys were excitedly discussing their good fortune as they walked to the old bookstore. Hermione walked over the Harry, "You didn't…" Harry shook his head. "But you do know something don't you, Harry?" she asked bugging him with her eyes to reveal her information.  
  
"Just enjoy, Hermione, I don't really know everything but I do know something," Harry told her as he walked ahead to hold the door for the others and to end the conversation. He was about to go inside himself when Charlie and Bill called to him to hold the door for them. As they walked through Charlie whispered to Harry, "Your turn."  
  
"Huh?" Harry had no idea what he was talking about until he entered Flourish and Blotts and was treated to a similar but more subdued display as they had experienced in Madam Maulkin's store. Harry smiled with understanding as he was informed that he was the five millionth customer to the store and had won all of his party's purchases for the day. Charlie winked at him. Mrs. Weasley was thrilled and told Hermione, "I'm so glad we all came to meet you. We really have luck smiling in our corner today."  
  
Harry wasted no time in validating the reality of his winning and requested, "I need two sets of seventh year books, three sets of fifth year books, and one set of fourth year books for Hogwarts."  
  
The shopkeeper was writing everything down, "Now what other classes are you taking so that we can get those?" Each of the Hogwarts students told their elective courses to an assistant who checked the Hogwarts book list for the titles of the books needed.  
  
Harry walked across the room and picked up a large book, 'The History of Muggles and How They Live without Magic' by I. M. Gladknot and added it to the growing stack. Harry had seen Mr. Weasley look at this book more than one time but it had never been purchased. He began to scan titles and found one called 'Discovering Hidden Magic- A Primer for Officers of the Improper Use of Magic Department' by Hugh Betterknot. This book was also added to the pile of books on the counter.  
  
Charlie walked over to him, "Percy will really like that one, Harry. Hey here is a book 'Quidditch Strategies' it has an entire section on the Cannons. I'm sure Ron would love that one." Charlie handed Harry the book with two others. Harry looked down to see a second copy of the Quidditch book and Charlie smiled, "For you." The third book was "The Anthology of Muggle Literature and Poetry. Harry frowned as he read the title and Charlie whispered, "For Ginny."  
  
Harry winked his understanding and added 'Obscure Facts that No Regular Human Should Know' by Ima Noughitall. "Hermione will really like this one," Harry told Charlie as he hefted the very large book onto the counter.  
  
Ron walked up to Harry carrying two books 'Practical Jokes that Can Get You Expelled' and 'Things No one Ever Thought of Doing and Probably Never Should' both by Nash T. Imp. "I will live to regret this I know, but maybe they will find some more ideas for their joke shop," Ron said as he handed the books to Harry.  
  
Ginny walked up with the newest edition of Gildroy Lockhart's book on home and garden magic. Harry frowned. "I know, but mom loves the books- besides we know the information is good and he is just collecting royalties. Here these are for Bill and Charlie," she said as she gave him 'Cracking the Codes of the Ages' by C. Cret and 'Every Beast You Want to Know About and Some You Don't' by Z. Brazoo.  
  
The shopkeepers gathered all the books and handed everyone a bag with their new purchases. "Well this is really a great day for the Weasleys," Mrs. Weasley said as they headed out of the door. Bill and Charlie stayed behind again. Bill made the excuse of ordering a book for a friend that he couldn't find in the store.  
  
They stopped in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. All of the Weasley boys and Harry wanted to see if there were any new brooms or other Quidditch equipment out this year.  
  
They were thrilled to see that this year there was a new Firebolt on display in the window. The company had released four new brooms. One for each Quidditch position that would maximize the players performance. The sign in the window read 'Price on Request'. Pointing at the sign Fred said, "Translation don't bother asking it costs more than anyone could think of affording."  
  
Hermione walked over from where she was waiting with Mrs. Weasley, "We're going to the Apothecary to get the items we need to replace in our potion kits. You boys give us your lists and we'll get yours while you gawk at the new brooms." Hermione collected the lists from the others then pulled on Ginny who really wanted to get a closer look at the brooms saying, "Come on Ginny."  
  
The boys wished Ginny well and headed into the store for a closer look at the new Firebolts. There was no fanfare this time. Ron actually looked disappointed as he said, "Guess it was too much to hope for."  
  
Harry laughed a little as he headed over to check out the seeker broom. He knew it was well out of his price range even if he took in the money he saved by not having to pay for his robes or books. He was however able to justify the purchase of new Quidditch gloves and pads. He went to the shopkeeper whom Fred and George were trying to get to eat one of their new candies. "Come on guys- I don't want to get banned from this place," he said as he reached to stop the shopkeeper from taking one of their candies.  
  
"Joe here isn't going to ban us because we gave him a candy," George said offering the candy again.  
  
"He might when he turns purple," Bill added as he walked up.  
  
"Oh that's right the red hair- you're the Weasley twins. I've heard about you and your jokes from Tom over at the Leaky Cauldron. You say these candies turn you purple?" Joe said to the twins.  
  
"Well not permanently only about three hours or so and they don't just make you purple they turn you what ever color the candy is," Fred explained.  
  
"I don't care to change colors myself but do you think you can sell me a few? I'm going to a convention in a few weeks and would love to bring them as a new novelty item for the fans. Eat an orange one before a Quidditch match and show your support for the Cannons," Joe explained to the boys.  
  
George and Fred were delighted by the idea, "Quidditch fans would voluntarily eat sweets to show their support for the teams," George said.  
  
"How many do you think you can get for me by say next Thursday?" Joe asked.  
  
"As many as you need. We have all colors too," Fred answered and the three worked out the details of their plans for the sale.  
  
Charlie walked up behind Harry and said, "I had nothing to do with that."  
  
Harry laughed and asked the other shopkeeper for assistance in getting the equipment he wanted. He bought himself new pads and gloves for his seeker position and quietly ordered a set for a keeper and a set for a chaser too. He figured he could spend the money he saved today on Ron and Ginny since he was hoping they would both join the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He arranged for their equipment to be sent to them at Hogwarts after the start of term.  
  
When Harry completed his purchase, the shopkeeper handed him seven slips of parchment. Harry looked at him confused. Seeing the confusion, Joe walked over informed him, "Those are for a drawing. The company that makes the Firebolts is giving away seven of the new brooms, one for each position on the team. So you can put your name in for each position if you would like."  
  
"Oh that's great. I sure hope our luck still holds out," Harry replied as he took a quill from Joe and began to fill out the small slips of parchment. On the slip labeled for the Seeker broom, he placed his own name. He put down Ron's name for the keeper broom and the twin's names on the two slips for the Beater brooms. On the chaser forms he wrote, 'Virginia Weasley' on all three of the forms and secretly wished that at least one of those forms would be the winner. He slipped the forms into the cups labeled for each position. As he dropped each one in a flame came up from cup and the parchment disintegrated into ash. Harry gasped then realized it probably worked like the Triwizard cup and that the names would be selected by magic.  
  
They left the Quidditch shop and were nearly run over by a very excited Hermione.  
  
"You'll never guess what just happened. I answered a trivia question and got it right and we got all of our potion ingredients for free," Hermione said everything very quickly and added, "So when you check your lists I added a few items that might come in handy for everyone."  
  
She lowered her voice and leaned towards Harry and Ron, "Maybe we won't have to sneak into Snape's office again." They were all smiling.  
  
Charlie said, "Wow that's great!" as he winked at Harry indicating that he had orchestrated this as well.  
  
"It was something she knew from reading that horrid book she knows by heart. You know…" Ginny said but Harry, Ron, Fred and George all joined her to finish the last part of her sentence, "Hogwarts: A History."  
  
Hermione smirked at them all then said, "Well for once I get to show you a good reason for having read the book. If I hadn't read that book I wouldn't have answered the trivia question and no one would have gotten the potion ingredients for free." She punctuated the end of her sentence with a friendly poke at Ron's chest.  
  
Ron's ears turned bright red as he said, "Okay, for the rest of the day I hereby promise not to make any derogatory comments about you reading that book!"  
  
"Just the rest of the day?" Hermione teased, "it should be the rest of the year."  
  
"Well I wanted to make a promise to you I knew I could keep. There is no way I could resist razzing you about reading that blasted book for any longer than a day," Ron answered with the goofiest grin Harry had ever seen on his face. Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny and rolled her eyes but she turned to Ron with an equally goofy grin.  
  
"Uh-oh," Harry thought, "looks like we're in for a few changes this next year."  
  
Charlie called over to Ron and Ginny to go into the Stationary shop next door to Quality Quidditch Supplies. "All you need is parchment, ink and quills and you will have all that you need for school," he said then turning to his mother said, "Bill and I will get this for them, mum."  
  
Bill followed his three siblings into the store. Harry watched through the window as Ron and Ginny were encouraged by their older siblings to purchase the nicest quills and multiple colors of ink. Many rolls of parchment were added to the counter as well. Harry thought, "this is way more then we all need." But smiled as he watched how excited they were. Ginny also added a sketchbook and other art supplies to the pile.  
  
Fred and George were busy discussing their plans to fill the order from Joe in the Quidditch shop. Harry asked them what they were getting paid. Fred answered.  
  
"He's giving us 75 galleons and two Nimbus 2001 brooms," Fred answered.  
  
George added, "Works great for us. We thought of using some of the money you gave us for new brooms but this way we can use it for product development like we should."  
  
The group from the stationary shop returned and distributed bags to everyone. Mrs. Weasley looked a little confused about the number of purchases but Charlie said, "They had a fantastic sale." And she seemed to accept this explanation.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was simply beaming. She took out her purse and closed it shut again. "This is a first," she announced, "I have completed the shopping for the entire family and my purse is still full. I say we all go celebrate our luck at Flourean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and indulge sinfully in large ice cream sundaes. My treat!"  
  
Charlie was smiling from ear to ear. Harry smiled over at him as Bill patted him on the back. "Charlie has gone through a great deal of trouble," Harry thought to himself, "to arrange all of this for his family." This made a short pang of sadness run through Harry thinking that this was one of the things he missed by not growing up with a loving family. "I don't know where he got the money but as long as the Weasley are happy and he didn't do anything with Voldemort or his minions to get it, I don't care," thought Harry.  
  
Harry whispered to Hermione, "This is really great. Do you realize that Ron has not complained once on this shopping trip? He is usually so disagreeable when we shop for our school things." Hermione agreed with Harry, "Yes it has been nice. When do you suppose we can go to the Eeylops Owl Emporium? Errol will definitely not last much longer."  
  
"Let's see if we can go after the ice cream parlor. Or maybe we'll make another trip to Diagon Alley, after all, we have a month until term starts." Harry answered her. Hermione stepped up faster to walk beside Ron. Harry was pleasantly surprised when he looked over to see who had fallen in step next to him and saw Ginny's big brown eyes.  
  
They made their way to the ice cream parlor everyone but he and Ginny chatting happily. When they got to Flourean Fortescue's Harry's mind wandered back to Charlie and his secret. He wondered where the money came from and when he would let his family in on his financial windfall. He was also thinking about how happy all the Weasleys were at thinking they had won all those things.  
  
"Harry are you on this planet?" Ron asked startling Harry from his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said realizing that he hadn't heard anything anyone else had said.  
  
Hermione and Ginny giggled as Ginny asked, "What kind of ice cream do you want?"  
  
Harry placed his order then went outside to find the others. He found them sitting at a few of the many outdoor tables. He had enjoyed working on his summer homework two years ago at these tables. He did his work and got help when needed from Mr. Fortescue and watched the others do their shopping. Harry had always enjoyed watching the wizards and witches. He had grown up not knowing so much and there was still a lot he wasn't taught at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry joined Ginny, Hermione and Ron at one of the tables. Ron had been filling the girls in on the twin's business deal with Joe.  
  
"What do you think about Fantastics?" George asked as he leaned over to their table when he overheard their conversation. Fred was doodling a package design using the new name on a napkin.  
  
"That sounds really cute," Hermione said. Ginny was getting up to see what Fred was drawing. She grabbed her parchment and some art supplies and quickly drew a much better rendition of what Fred was attempting and handed it over to her older brothers.  
  
"Wow that's great, Gin," Harry said as he saw the picture, "I never knew you could draw like that." He kept learning new things about his friend's little sister.  
  
Ron added, "She's always doodled, but Gin, I really like that. It goes well with the name and everything."  
  
Bill walked out and joined the others carrying sundaes for himself, Fred and George, "The others are coming soon." He said as he sat down at the table with Fred and George. "Is this Gin's work?" he asked as he looked at the picture she drew for the candy packaging, "It's really good."  
  
Harry watched a group of young wizards and witches walking in their direction. They were all talking and laughing. They all seemed to be wearing clothing made of dragon-hide leather. As he watched he couldn't help but think a few of them looked familiar to him. Then Hermione spoke his thoughts, "Odd- the four in the middle look familiar. Like I should know them from somewhere. But I don't know where."  
  
Harry looked more closely at the ones she mentioned. There was a tall dark haired wizard with a dark eyes and complexion. Another had blonde hair and blue eyes with a tan. When Harry saw his eyes he thought, "His eyes are as blue as mine are green." He was joking and cutting up the most. The other wizard in the group of four Hermione had indicated had light brown hair and gray eyes. The last in the group was a witch. She had dark auburn hair almost the same color as Professor Dumbledore did when he saw him at a younger age in his pensieve. She had blue green eyes that seemed to just light up at the antics of her friend. She was wearing dark brown dragon hide pants and a green top made of what Harry thought had to be silk. The other wizards and witches in the group all had a variety of colorings and looked like they could have been from all over the world. They were all tanned and all seemed to be good friends.  
  
Ron asked Hermione, "Where would you know them from?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders and frowned. Harry knew she couldn't remember and it was bugging her.  
  
When Ron asked her the question it brought Fred and George attention to the group. Fred immediately singled out the witch with auburn hair and said, "Oh- Angelina needs trousers like hers."  
  
At this statement Bill looked up and bolted from the table towards the group. As he was leaving Mrs. Weasley walked out with Ginny and Hermione's sundaes and said to Ron and Harry, Charlie will be out in a bit with yours, boys." Bill was shaking hands and occasionally hugging some of the group. Mrs. Weasley turned and started to ask, "Where is Bill?" but her words were cut off mid-sentence as she saw her oldest son tightly hug the auburn haired witch. And her eyes became the size of Dobby's when Bill kissed the girl on the lips. Harry thought it was a friendly kiss especially for Bill's reputation with the witches, but they continued to hold one another in their arms as they chatted.  
  
"I guess he knows her from somewhere," George said as he was laughing.  
  
"Yes, leave it to Bill to know all the nice looking witches," Fred added.  
  
Charlie walked out and brought Harry and Ron their sundaes as Mrs. Weasley was saying, "Well I hope she's nicer than that Fleur- at least from here she looks more down to Earth."  
  
Charlie had his back to the group and asked, "Where's Bill?" but answered his own question when he looked in the direction everyone was paying attention too. Fred opened his mouth to answer but before the words could get out of his mouth Charlie had dropped his ice cream and run to the group. The members of the mystery group were all excited to see Charlie and greeted him more exuberantly than they had Bill. Bill turned smiling at his brother as Charlie reached the woman. Charlie literally picked her up and twirled her around as they hugged and kissed. The kiss they had was definitely more than friendly and as Harry looked around he was glad to realize that he was not the only one blushing.  
  
"Well- Uh- Well," was all Mrs. Weasley seemed to be able to say. She began to wobble a bit and Hermione and George hurried to get her sitting in a chair before she fell.  
  
Charlie and the auburn haired witch finished their kiss and he began to turn his attention to the others in the group whom he greeted with half hugs as he still had an arm around her. They talked for a few minutes then all but Charlie, Bill, the woman, and the three wizards Harry couldn't place apparated from Diagon Alley. The smaller group walked over to the ice cream parlor to meet the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry.  
  
"Mum," Charlie said, "these are my mates from Romania. This is Merrick he's from Australia," he pointed to the blue-eyed blonde, "this is T.J. he's from the states," he pointed to the wizard with brown hair, "this is Carlo he's from Italy," he pointed to the raven-haired wizard. Mrs. Weasley nodded with each introduction but she never took her eyes off of the witch at Charlie's side holding his hand. "And this," he said as he smiled at her, "is Bethany. You may have heard Bill and I mention her before. She went to Hogwarts with me." Charlie smiled again at the girl and their eyes locked briefly. Harry thought, "this must be what it looks like when you are in love."  
  
Bethany smiled and offered her hand to Mrs. Weasley, "I'm so pleased to finally meet you." Mrs. Weasley hesitated taking her hand.  
  
Everyone sensed the tension. Bill said, "Mum, Bethany is the Ravenclaw that I took to the Yule Ball in my fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts. She and I have been great friends since I was a third year." Instead of easing the tension, Bill's words seemed to increase her confusion. She looked from Bethany to Bill then back at Bethany then at Charlie then looked at Bill again. She reached and took Bethany's extended hand and shook it briefly. Charlie exhaled. Harry smiled to realize that he had been holding his breath. After shaking Mrs. Weasley's hand Bethany turned to the rest of the group.  
  
"Let's see," she said turning to the twins, "Charlie and Bill talk so much about you all. You must be Fred and you must be George." She shook both their hands as she correctly identified the identical Weasley boys. "And you are Ron," she pointed to Ron who blushed as she shook his hand. "You've got to be Ginny," she was holding Ginny's hand as she turned to Charlie, "Charlie you really do need a new picture of your sister," then turning back to Ginny she added, "the one he has of you - you have got to be no more than nine or ten." Ginny smiled back as Bethany turned her attention towards Harry and Hermione. Harry braced himself for the famous Harry Potter line. "You two- I've met before," she told them. "Harry and Hermione- I trust Hagrid isn't having you help him get rid of any more creatures he shouldn't have now is he?"  
  
"I knew I knew you from somewhere," Hermione exclaimed as she shook her hand. Harry realized too that he had recognized them from first year. They were Charlie's friends that had come to Hogwarts to take Norbert, the baby dragon, to the dragon ranch in Romania. He shook her hand and smiled at her and turned to smile at the other wizards. "How could he have forgotten their faces," he thought.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was still not happy as she said, "Charlie you seem to be very- uh- friendly with this one." She pointed toward Bethany and smirked at her. The light in Bethany's smile dimmed as she swallowed and realized that Mrs. Weasley was not going to make things easy on her.  
  
But it was Merrick the jokester from Australia that added gasoline to the slow burning fire that Molly Weasley harbored inside when he said, "Well, what else would you expect from a couple of newlyweds who haven't seen each other in a month." Before the whole sentence was out of his mouth Merrick was hit by Charlie, Bethany, Bill, Carlo and T.J.  
  
Mrs. Weasley gasped and the rest of the family was shocked. They all stood staring from Charlie to Bethany. The Weasley children all stealing looks at their mother as well.  
  
"Mum- I'm sorry," Charlie started to explain as he watched his mother turn pale and he was very happy for the chair beneath her, "I didn't want you to find out this way."  
  
"You mean it's true!" she said as she gasped to catch her breath and held her hand over her chest.  
  
"Mum, there is a reason for it to happen this way and I had planned to tell you all about it this evening," Charlie knew his mother was only hearing every other word as she glared at his wife, "Mum, the middle of an ice cream parlor is not the best place for this to be discussed.  
  
The others stood stunned waiting for Mrs. Weasley's legendary temper to kick in. As if they all suspected it was about to erupt, everyone but Charlie, Bethany and Bill moved a few steps away from her.  
  
Bethany leaned forward and bit her lip, "Mrs. Weasley- Let me reassure you that Charlie and I didn't have to get married. But we were instructed to keep it quiet for safety reasons. Believe me if we could have done it differently we would have."  
  
Mrs. Weasley seemed to ignore her as she turned to her oldest son, "And you- you knew all about this didn't you." Her face was getting redder.  
  
Harry almost laughed to see Bill, a grown man, squirm in front of his mother.  
  
"Like they said, mum, it couldn't be helped. I knew about this because I was in on the original plans that included the more traditional methods," Bill answered her trying to remain calm. He was one of the Weasley kids that always seemed to argue with and push his parents. He wasn't used to quietly giving in but was calm for Bethany's and Charlie's sakes.  
  
"More traditional," she said turning to Charlie and Bethany, "like meeting the groom's family before the wedding?"  
  
"Yes, mum, those were our original plans," Charlie answered. Harry could tell that Charlie was really hurting over his mother's reaction to the news.  
  
"And what did your parents say? Or should I feel privileged to have found out first," Mrs. Weasley said as she waved her arm in Bethany's direction. Bethany didn't flinch.  
  
Charlie's and Bill's eyes widened. Everyone knew the Weasley temper was bad, but they both knew that it was nothing to the wrath that Bethany could release when angered or threatened.  
  
Bethany took a deep breath and stared her mother-in-law in the eye, "My mother was killed when I was five, my father when I was ten- so no- my parents were not in on any of the plans." Her face was getting redder. She took another deep breath and said, "I love Charlie. I would never do anything that would harm him or his family."  
  
Mrs. Weasley was definitely not expecting Bethany's reply, but she wasn't ready to give in either, "You said that you were instructed to keep this all quiet, what is that about? Because you know if it has anything to do with You-Know-Who, I'll have you know that Albus Dumbledore himself has trusted us with…'  
  
Charlie cut her off abruptly, "Mum, like I said this is not the place that we should be discussing this." All the Weasleys flinched at Charlie's interruption. Charlie calmed himself with a deep breath and continued, "I suggest we collect our packages and call it a day. We had come to ask if it was okay for my friends to pitch our tent in the backyard until it was time to head on to our next job. Our plans were to tell you and dad everything over dinner." Charlie shot eyes toward Merrick who mouthed his apology.  
  
He moved closer to his mother and said, "Mum, I am very happy. And you know, I don't recall receiving a letter since I finished Hogwarts that hadn't asked when I planned to marry and give you grandchildren. I'm half- way there- I know you're upset with how you found out but I would have thought you would be happy for me."  
  
Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes as she stood up and said to her other children," You lot get your things and meet me back at the Leaky Cauldron." Turning to Charlie she said, "Your friends can stay. We will discuss this further after your father comes home."  
  
She shook her head and began sobbing as she hurried off to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"I'll go after her," Bill said as he rushed to catch up with his mother.  
  
"Wow- now that was a surprise," Fred said as he held out one of his candies, "Let me offer you this candy to welcome you to the family."  
  
"And end up purple for three hours? No thanks. You seemed to have missed the fact that not only am I married to Charlie here but Bill is my best friend. I haven't had a day that I didn't communicate with a Weasley in some form or the other since I was eleven. Your two brothers love to regale us all with tales of their younger siblings and their friends. I probably know far more about you all than you would wish," Bethany laughed at her new brother in law.  
  
Carlo, Merrick and T.J. all offered to help the others carry and collect their things. So they all headed back to Madam Malkin's to get their new robes. Harry had forgotten his package from Quality Quidditch Supplies and returned to the table at Flourean Fortescue's. He told the others he would catch up to them.  
  
Charlie looked depressed. Bethany did too as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and asked, "So how did your family's lucky day go?"  
  
Charlie grinned as he remembered their reactions, "You should have seen their faces- it was really great." He turned as Harry walked up, "I suppose you know where the money came from now. Bethany came from two families that have more money than even the Malfoys could dream of. She's wanted to help out before but it just didn't seem right. Now that we are married we both wanted to help mum and dad but you know how they are- they would never take money from us. Bill is working on a deal with Gringotts so that we can just deposit a little at a time into their account," Harry smiled at him as he continued, "It was hard enough when it was just Bill and me for eight years. Percy, Ron and the twins have had to use our hand me down stuff their whole lives."  
  
Harry stood there looking at Charlie, still not quite believing it all. "Well we better get going. We still need to get our robes and mum won't be in a better mood if we are late." The three of them headed toward Madam Malkin's. Harry was really happy for Charlie. "I hope Mrs. Weasley comes around soon," he thought as he watched Charlie and Bethany walk hand in hand.  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Introductions

Title: Connections  
  
Author: Jewels  
  
Feedback: juliew428@yahoo.com  
  
Archive: Read it at HP_Fan_Fiction or Fiction Alley or Gryffindor Tower  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Pairing(s): H/G, R/?, F/Ang, C/OC, B/many, G/?, ?/H  
  
Summary: This is a fifth year story. With flashbacks from Charlie's and Bill's Hogwarts days we learn how some people are connected to others. Romance and adventure abound. The story begins where GoF ends.  
  
Notes: Thanks as always to my wonderful BETA - Carissa- You do put up with my murdering the language from time to time- I bet you can't tell that I actually have a minor in English.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Introductions  
  
They all traveled back to the Burrow. The younger Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Molly traveled via the floo network from the Leaky Cauldron. Bill, Charlie, Bethany and their friends apparated to the Burrow's back yard.  
  
The younger Weasleys and friends were whispering excitedly about the day's revelations as they carried their packages up to their rooms. Harry and Ron stopped outside of Ginny's room to talk to Ginny and Hermione some more.  
  
"I wonder why they had to keep it secret?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm sure Charlie had a good reason," Hermione added.  
  
"Yeah, he had to have a really good reason," Ginny said, "Charlie has always been one to get into mischief but he never has deceived mum and dad before. He just wouldn't do that without a good reason. I think that is why mum is so mad."  
  
"Why do you say that, Gin?" Harry asked realizing that was the longest string of words he had ever heard from Ginny.  
  
"Because mum didn't expect this from him," Ginny explained, "You know Bill and Charlie have both spoken about Bethany over the years. Just neither one of them ever said that they were, well, serious about her. I don't think mum ever put her in anywhere other than the just a friend category in her mind."  
  
"I remember them talking about her before," Ron added, "always talked about her doing wonders with the dragons that no one else could handle. Of course, I never exactly pictured her when I thought about the person they were talking about." Ron flushed and Hermione gave him a soft backhanded slap in the chest. He feigned injury and smiled at Hermione's jealousy.  
  
"As I was saying," Ginny rolled her eyes as she continued her explanation, "Mum wouldn't have been as shocked if Bill had shown up in Diagon Alley today with a wife, two kids and a dog that he had failed to mentioned to the family. She wouldn't be thrilled but she would accept it as Bill just being Bill. This is so unlike Charlie to keep the relationship a secret not to mention the marriage. He usually tells them so much."  
  
"Charlie is real close with Mum and Dad, closer than any of us. He always sends mum letters, almost two a week when he is away, and he never misses a holiday visit. This summer is the longest Bill has spent back at the Burrow since he finished Hogwarts," Ron offered.  
  
"See what I mean. I think if they had told mum before or even sooner, she would have taken it better. And Charlie has been here almost since term ended and hasn't said a thing. That couldn't have helped the situation any," Ginny told them as the others agreed with her point.  
  
"So what was it that Bethany meant when she said she had met you two," Ginny asked Harry and Hermione.  
  
Hermione bit her lip as she looked back and forth between Harry and Ron and said, "Norbert."  
  
"Norbert?" Ron asked.  
  
"Who or what is Norbert?" Ginny asked.  
  
"What does Hagrid's baby dragon have to do with anything?" Ron asked answering Ginny's question with his own.  
  
Ginny looked a little shocked when Ron revealed that information. She knew nothing of the trio's first year experience with the baby dragon.  
  
Harry turned to her, "Hagrid hatched a dragon's egg our first year. He wanted to raise it in his hut but for obvious reasons he had to get rid of it as it got larger. Ron wrote to Charlie asking for help. Hermione and I sneaked the dragon through the castle up to the astronomy tower to have him picked up."  
  
Ginny laughed thinking about the idea but understood Hagrid's tendency towards unusual creatures, the more dangerous the better in his eyes. She wasn't really surprised that he would have wanted a dragon as a pet.  
  
"Charlie's friends, Bethany included, are the ones who picked up Norbert to take him to Romania in our first year. Remember, Ron, we said how nice they all were?" Hermione said.  
  
The sound of cupboard doors slamming and pots banging drifted up the stairs from the kitchen below. "You better be getting your new things put away right now," Mrs. Weasley yelled up at them.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Ginny called down to her, "we are."  
  
"So how did you two sneak a dragon through the castle?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Come on, Ginny," Hermione said as she pulled her into her own room, "I'll tell you all about it as we put all our stuff away."  
  
Harry and Ron went up the next to flights of stairs to Ron's room. Harry thought, "I never realized how much Ginny doesn't know." Then speaking his thoughts out loud said, "You know Ron we should tell Ginny some more of our stories."  
  
Ron smiled a bit, "Yeah, I guess. If you really want to, she has been spending more time with us and it seems that she and Hermione have become better friends this past year too."  
  
Harry didn't think it wise to add that he would really like to become better friends with his little sister either.  
  
**********  
  
"This looks like a good spot," Carlo said, "Not too far, but far enough that we can talk outside the tent without disturbing the Weasleys."  
  
"And," T.J. added, "it isn't in direct view of any of the windows. Except for the one at the top." As he said the last part he pointed to Ron's bedroom window.  
  
"Hey, Charlie, whose room is that anyway?" Merrick asked pointing up in the same direction.  
  
Charlie didn't answer. He was staring down at the grass under his feet. Bethany nudged him. "Oh, sorry," he answered sullenly, "that's Ron's room. Just him and Harry in there."  
  
Merrick nervously walked closer to the couple, "Hey mates, I really am sorry about what I said. You know me, I always seem to speak before I think. Is there anything I can do to help? Maybe I can talk to your mother," he offered.  
  
"NO!" Charlie and Bethany answered in unison. T.J. and Carlo laughed.  
  
"She's waiting for dad to come home before she'll talk about this any more. This is a good thing. Dad will be disappointed that he was left out and all, but he'll love Beth and he'll be able to bring mum around," Charlie said trying to reassure himself more than the others.  
  
Bethany hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder, "She will come around, Charlie. Do you think it would help if I sent for my grandfather or Remy?"  
  
She stood next to Charlie as they watched T.J. remove the tent from his pack and say the spell to restore its size and cause the tent to set itself up properly.  
  
"Let's see how she takes the whole thing first," he paused to kiss Bethany on the forehead, "Bill will be around to help and if we need to we can contact your grandfather." Charlie moved behind her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and pulling her to him. He kissed her lightly on the neck and said, "Besides, we can't call your brother."  
  
"Hmm?" Bethany asked enjoying being close to her best friend once again, "Why not?"  
  
Charlie laughed and pointed to the early evening sky with a bright full moon coming over the horizon. "Duh," she said out loud to herself, "You'd think it would be me that would have realized what time of the month it was."  
  
Bill walked up to them, "Hey, Charlie, are you and Bethany sharing a room in this thing now?"  
  
"Well, yeah, some of my stuff is still in my old room, but I've pretty much moved into Beth's room. Why?" Charlie said as he stooped down to tighten a rope to secure the tent.  
  
"On Friday Percy's girlfriend, Penelope, is coming for a visit and I just thought it would be easier for me to bunk here in your room then Penelope could stay in our room," Bill explained.  
  
Charlie laughed, "And you can avoid having to share a room with Percy."  
  
"I do have to admit that not sharing a room with our younger brother is my biggest motivator in this, but I did think it would be nice too," Bill admitted then turned to his sister-in-law and said, "So Mrs. Weasley, would you welcome a wayward friend into your home?"  
  
She glared at him and raised her right eyebrow, "If you keep calling me by your mother's name, you can forget it. But if you are okay with getting into the cleaning and cooking rotations with the rest of us then I might overlook your breech in etiquette and provide you with shelter."  
  
"I hate to break this news to you, Bethany. But you married my brother. You are a Weasley now," Bill said, but Charlie shook his head.  
  
"Nope she's keeping her last name. It's part of the inheritance thing with her family, but don't you just love how it makes her turn all red in the face when you call her that?" Charlie said as he dodged the clump of dirt hurled in his direction from his wife.  
  
Bill laughed, "I will keep this sensitive issue in mind, Ms. Donnalaith. And no, I have no problem joining in on the cooking and cleaning rotations."  
  
"Good," T.J. said, "Because tonight is your night to clean." He smiled and added, "Welcome to our humble abode," as he bowed and motioned toward the entrance to the tent.  
  
They all turned when they heard giggling and saw Ginny and Hermione walking slowly over to them.  
  
"Come on, you two," Charlie called, "I suppose you'd like a tour." Then he added, "Well, Ron, Harry, come on."  
  
Bill laughed again, "I didn't see them."  
  
"They were behind the hedge. Been there since just before you walked over," Bethany told him and walked into her tent.  
  
"Okay who packed the tent?" she yelled from inside, "You forgot the restraining spell before you folded it up and stuff is all over the place." She began casting spells to return items to their previous locations and to repair a few broken items.  
  
Harry walked over with Ron, "Boy that tent is much bigger than the ones we used at the World Cup."  
  
Carlo walked up behind them, "This tent isn't your average tent even for the wizarding world. This one," he said pointing at the large structure, "has five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a den, a library, a game room and a study"  
  
"Wow," Ron said eager to go inside, "You've got a fold up house bigger than our regular one." The tent was large, about seven meters square and four meters high.  
  
Carlo, Harry and Ron turned as Hermione and Ginny giggled. Both girls were blushing but there was no mistaking what they were looking at as they giggled and whispered to one another.  
  
Carlo looked down at his bare chest, "Sorry," and took his shirt from the waistband of his leather trousers that he had tucked it in and put it on, "I don't usually have to worry about having ladies around."  
  
Merrick walked up, "I'm afraid we'll be apologizing quite a bit for our manners, the only females we are around are dragons."  
  
"What about Bethany?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Like I said, just dragons, Annie has got a temper the likes of which even you Weasleys haven't seen," Merrick told them softly then proceeded to redden as he was greeted by Bethany who stood in the entrance glaring at him.  
  
Carlo and T.J. laughed. Bethany smirked and said, "and you are about to witness the full fire-breathing potential of this dragon. You know, Merrick, you are pushing your luck today."  
  
She turned to the others, "Seems we'll have to keep apologizing for Merrick but we are used to it. Of course, I have been called worse than a dragon."  
  
Then touching Carlo on the shoulder, "But you, dear Carlo, have never had to apologize for appearing without your shirt," he blushed and she laughed. Her laugh lightened everyone's moods.  
  
"I heard that," Charlie shouted from the other side of the tent where he was checking the ropes with Bill.  
  
Bethany put her finger in front of her mouth and grinned mischievously, "Yes, I'm sure Hermione and Ginny enjoyed it," the girls blushed and giggled quietly as she continued, "Carlo don't do that. I don't think that Bill and Charlie would appreciate you doing that to their little sister." She was giggling quietly as she waited for her two best friends.  
  
Charlie and Bill came running around the side of the tent.  
  
"You two are so gullible," Bethany said laughing. Showing that Carlo and their youngest sibling were engaged in no inappropriate behaviors.  
  
"I'm so offended," Carlo said in his Italian accent as he clutched his chest, "I have known you for many years, Charlie, and you believe this about me."  
  
"It is because I've known you for about ten years that I came running, Carlo," Charlie said as he laughed.  
  
Bethany turned to the quartet of Hogwarts students and said, "You can come on in and have a look around if you'd like. There are a few things out of place but T.J. and I got most of it earlier."  
  
They all walked into the tent entering into a large kitchen. The kitchen was well equipped and looked capable of feeding more than just the five residents. Hermione thought it looked like a restaurant kitchen. The space was large and easily accommodated the large group.  
  
Charlie held his arm up to the kitchen, "as you can see, our kitchen is equipped for muggle cooking but it does have a few magical improvements here and there."  
  
Merrick walked in, "Charlie here is a great cook. I think he uses a lot of your mum's recipes. But he isn't as good as Carlo. Oooh! Carlo is our gourmet. Annie here isn't a bad cook either but she always wants to cook something exotic she's eaten when she's been traveling so we never really know what we will get. T.J. can handle the basics all right but he tends to want to eat hamburgers and hot dogs all the time- yank that he is. Now on my night to cook- well…"  
  
"On Merrick's night to cook we usually go hungry," T.J. said with a smile, "Because none of us are brave enough to taste what he cooks. Shoot, half the time we can't even tell what it is."  
  
Bethany showed them through a door to a hallway. She pointed to a door on the left, "This is the formal dining room. Unless we are here for major holidays or have a bunch of people over we never use it to eat. It usually ends up a spot to spread out large projects."  
  
They continued down the hallway stopping in front of an arched doorway with the multi-paned glass French doors on the right of the hall. Charlie said, "This is the formal living room- used when one wants to impress company." He pointed across another arched entry way that lead to another hall, "That goes to the foyer and front entry."  
  
"Is that a Picasso?" Hermione asked indicating the small painting that hung above the chocolate brown leather sofa.  
  
"Yes, it is," Bethany told them, "It's Carlo's. He is related to him somehow and it has been in his family for a few years."  
  
Charlie motioned to his left and they entered a large but cozy looking room. The walls were covered with what were apparently family photos of the residents. They had wizard photos that moved about and muggle pictures that held their images exactly as they were when they were taken. The furniture was large and overstuffed but looked very comfortable. Along one wall was a large fireplace in which a grown man could almost stand.  
  
Harry walked up and laughed at a photo of him, Ron and Hermione. It was one taken after a Quidditch match in their third year that Colin Creavy must have taken. Harry was wearing his Quidditch robes and had his arms around his two best friends who flanked him on either side. "Cool," Harry thought, "I'm on someone's family picture wall."  
  
"Ugh," Ginny said from the other side of the room, "Don't you have a more recent photo of me?" Ginny pointed to the photo of herself from her sixth year of primary school, "I look like such a baby in this one."  
  
"You were a baby," Ron said and made a face at his sister who glared at him.  
  
Harry walked up behind Ginny to get a closer look at her old photo and said, "Aw, Ginny you were cute." Then he and Ginny both flushed to a rather brilliant shade of scarlet.  
  
Bethany sensed the embarrassment smiled and said, "Well, Ginny, while we are here we'll make sure to get a new photo and we can retire this one to the Weasley family photo album." She pointed to the five large books on the shelf. The spine of each book bore a different initial obviously representing each member of the household. Bethany's book had the D for Donnalaith. Merrick's had an E for Edwards. There was a book belonging to T.J. with the letter M for Marsh. Carlo's book had a very ornate looking F for Fazio. And of course, Charlie's book had a W.  
  
"Is this a cousin or something?" Hermione said pointing to a photo of a red head about their age.  
  
Ron walked by her and placed his arm on Hermione's shoulder, as he leaned in for a closer look, "No I've never seen her before, but she is kinda cute." Hermione gave Ron another playful slap to the stomach following his remark.  
  
Bethany laughed at their adolescent display. "Actually that is my cousin, Mona. She lives in New Orleans, Louisiana, and she'd be thrilled by the attention. She used to give her parents fits. She has gotten herself kicked out of more schools in the city and now has private tutors. She is very smart and probably does a lot of what she does out of boredom. I probably wouldn't have lasted in a regular muggle primary school long myself. I do need to call and check on her. Our great aunt has been given the responsibility of her care since the deaths of her parents a few years back and she is not a young woman."  
  
Charlie walked to the far side of the room to a large wooden door, "Through here is our library."  
  
Hermione was at the door with her hand tuning the knob as she asked, "May I?"  
  
Charlie nodded and she entered the room. The walls were lined with books from floor to ceiling. There was a small table on one end and two wing- backed leather chairs each with its own lamps beside them on the other end of the room.  
  
Hermione was standing just inside the doorway looking in awe at all of the books. Some were new but many were very old. The majority were wizarding books but some were muggle. There was a small group of books held inside what looked like an enchanted case. The writings on some were in languages Hermione could not even guess to identify.  
  
Bethany came up behind Hermione. "This is my favorite room. Most of them are mine, but my roomies are not illiterate by any measure so a few actually belong to them. Many came from my mother's and father's private libraries but a few I have collected on my travels," she told her as Hermione walked up to a bookshelf and began examining titles.  
  
"Feel free to look around, Hermione. You can spend all the time you'd like here while we are here. And, if you want to borrow one, well, if you can get it from the shelf, feel free. We have our own restricted section and you will not be able to remove anything you shouldn't from the shelves," Bethany told her as she left her.  
  
Ron walked over and stuck his head in the doorway then turned back to talk to Charlie, "Hey big brother, I hope you don't mind sharing your home with Hermione because you'll never get her to leave now."  
  
"If you want to stay and look around longer, Hermione, that is fine. We are going to show the others the second floor," Bethany said to Hermione who just nodded her reply as she read the titles of the different books.  
  
They headed up the stairs along the wall by the dining room. Harry stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking at a door to a cupboard under them just like his on Privet Drive. He felt himself getting a little queasy as he remembered his last night there. Charlie stopped beside him and said, "Oh we forgot to show you our smallest room. It is meant to be a storage cupboard but Beth reads and escapes, as she puts it, in there. She put a silencing charm on it and unless they ring this bell she couldn't hear a heard of Norwegian Ridgebacks dancing in the den."  
  
"I like it in there. It's cozy. It's sort of an inner sanctum for me," Bethany said in defense of the small room.  
  
Harry looked over at her and said, "I have one of these at my aunt's house, but I have to share it with the holiday decorations and a few spiders. I used to hate it. Now, though, it is probably the only room I feel comfortable in at their house."  
  
Bethany wanted to hug Harry. She hadn't told him yet about the times she had spent with his parents before their deaths. The suffering he had to experience growing up with his family hurt her, but she knew it was what he needed to become the person he is today.  
  
Bethany looked at him knowingly and said, "Sometimes it's nice to have a familiar place to go to that you can just get away and think or sort out problems." Harry nodded and smiled at Bethany. He thought, "She really seems to understand me."  
  
They followed Ron and Ginny up the stairs and entered another large room.  
  
Ron gasped when he reached the landing at the top of the stairs. "Wow, this is awesome."  
  
"This is the game room," Bill said. He had been upstairs checking out his new room to see what he needed to bring over from his room at the Burrow.  
  
There were sofas and chairs scattered about with tables for chess, exploding snap, and other wizarding and muggle games.  
  
"What's this for?" Ron asked pointing at a game with stick-like poles run through plastic figures over a table.  
  
"That is a foos ball game. T.J. brought it here from the states. He is our resident expert but Charlie does give him a run for his money. The guys usually play as teams," Bethany said as she walked over and sat next to Bill on a sofa.  
  
"Oh, cool," Harry said looking down at a table with a large glass dome, "Is this some sort of Quidditch game? It looks like it would be great to work out game strategies. I have never seen one like this."  
  
"That's mine," Charlie said as he jumped up to show Harry and his siblings his favorite toy, "Beth gave it to me for Christmas a few years ago. You can set it up so that the players have the personalities and skills of whichever players you'd like. During the winter we put in the teams we have out at the preserve so we can continue playing even in the heavy snow."  
  
Bethany rolled her eyes, "Yes, perhaps one of my biggest mistakes ever, buying that thing, but he does enjoy it. And, like you suggested Harry, it would come in handy to teach Quidditch strategy."  
  
Charlie winked at her and said, "On with the tour. Dad will be home soon."  
  
The sound of running water could be heard coming from behind a door at the far side of the room.  
  
"This obviously is a bathroom. We won't show you in there because it is currently in use. I do believe it is Carlo so, Gin, if…" Bill was stopped by the impact of a sofa pillow hitting him in the face. Ginny turned a bright red after throwing it at her older brother.  
  
"You know Bill, that's a very dangerous suggestion with Carlo. He tends to not discriminate against age. As a matter of fact we should probably warn your mother about him too," Bethany said, "or should we just warn your dad?"  
  
"He doesn't discriminate against much. He's a regular dingo when it comes to the ladies," joked Merrick who had just come upstairs, then as he banged on the door he added, "Hurry up and come out descent or I do believe you will have several Weasley men turn you into dragon chow."  
  
"Around this way," Charlie gestured to a hallway and to the left, "You'll find the study. It's like a quiet den. This is where you will usually find Carlo if he isn't in the kitchen."  
  
The room was a nice size. Not too big so it wouldn't be cozy but definitely large enough so it didn't feel cramped. There were two writing desks and a few comfortable chairs to read in positioned in front of the small fireplace.  
  
They left the room. Merrick was standing in front of the doorway directly across from the den. "This is my room," he said, "and it's a mess."  
  
Bethany pointed down the hall in the opposite direction. "And next to his is Carlo's, then T.J.'s, then Charlie's at the end. Mine is around the corner- well, I guess it would be Bill's and then our room around the corner," she corrected herself as she told them, "they are all pretty much the same, except usually a lot neater than, Merrick's room."  
  
"Beth's room has its own bathroom. The privilege of being the only female house mate and it helped that she owns the place," Charlie added.  
  
Bill walked out of the room at the end of the hall. "Charlie, are you taking any of the furniture out of here?" he asked his brother.  
  
"Doubt it. At least not right away. Are you moving out tonight?" Charlie asked. Ron, Harry, and Ginny looked confused.  
  
"Bill is going to stay here while Percy's girlfriend visits," Charlie explained to Harry and his siblings.  
  
"Smart thinking, Bill, because otherwise you'd get stuck sharing a room with Mr. I-Want-To-Be-The-Next-Minister-Of-Magic," Ron said then turned to his other brother, "You sure that isn't why you married Bethany here? To avoid ever having to share a room with Percy."  
  
They laughed and Bill told them, "Ron, you go get Hermione then go back to the Burrow and get cleaned up for supper. Behave. Tell Fred and George I said no funny business tonight," Bill instructed, "we'll most likely eat outside tonight with all the company. After dinner Mum and Dad are going to speak with Charlie and Bethany. So you will need to stay up in your rooms and out of trouble."  
  
"You are all welcome to hang out here. It will give you a little more freedom for fun without worrying about your mother," Bethany offered, "be sure and to let Fred and George know they are welcome, too."  
  
Ginny, Ron and Harry walked toward the stairs, "I'm sure T.J., Carlo, and Merrick will tell you plenty of stories about Charlie tonight," she added before they left.  
  
They collected Hermione and headed back to the Burrow.  
  
"The library is fantastic. They have books that are in the restricted section at school and everything. At first I thought that the books would be mostly about dragons and other beasts but they have books on almost every topic," Hermione said saying the words so fast that she was gasping for breath at the end.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny filled her in on what she missed upstairs, Bill's instructions for the evening, and Bethany's offer to visit there while she and Charlie talked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"So do you think your mum and dad will come around?" Harry asked Ginny, "I really think they make a good couple."  
  
"I think Bethany will win dad over with no problem, and I do think that Mum will have had a chance to settle down by now. All she really needs to do is watch them together," Ginny replied.  
  
"Boy, I know. You can almost feel the warmth from them just when they look at each other. Their eyes connect or something," Hermione added.  
  
"They do seem to really love each other," Ginny agreed.  
  
As they walked inside, they looked up at the family clock. The hands representing all of the Weasleys pointed to home except for Percy's and Arthur Weasley's. Theirs pointed to traveling.  
  
As they reached the landing outside Ginny's room they could hear Percy asking his mother, "Is something wrong? You've been crying. What's happened, mum?"  
  
Mr. Weasley joined in with the concern. "Oh Arthur, my baby," she cried.  
  
"Ginny?" he said worriedly, "has something happened to Ginny?"  
  
"No. Not Ginny. Charlie," she was now sobbing heavily, "he didn't even tell us. He just did it on his own anyway."  
  
"I've said before that nothing would come of him living out in the woods like that. Dragon Tamer what kind of responsible job is that?" Percy said.  
  
"Percy, I don't need this right now," Mrs. Weasley told him. He apparated to his room and was soon heard moving around inside by the others still standing on the landing.  
  
Ginny and Hermione went into Ginny's room. Harry blushed when he overheard Ginny say, "Yes, Carlo did look great but I'd love to see Harry shirtless in leather trousers."  
  
The girls disappeared behind the door and a wave of giggles.  
  
Ron hadn't heard his little sister's comment just the giggles, "Girls," he said as he rolled his eyes, "they have been so giggly today."  
  
Harry didn't bother to clarify to his friend. He didn't think it was necessary or wise.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N- Another thank you to my Beta, Carissa.!  
  
Please Review!!! 


	5. In the Beginning

Title: Connections  
  
Author: Jewels  
  
Feedback: juliew428@yahoo.com  
  
Archive: Read it at HP_Fan_Fiction or Fiction Alley or Gryffindor Tower  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Pairing(s): H/G, R/?, F/Ang, C/OC, B/many, G/?, ?/H  
  
Summary: This is a fifth year story. With flashbacks from Charlie's and Bill's Hogwarts days we learn how some people are connected to others. Romance and adventure abound. The story begins where GoF ends.  
  
Notes: Thanks as always to my wonderful BETA - Carissa who diligently catches all my grammatical errors and eventually I'll spell Voldamort (oops Voldemort) correctly too. And all you people anxiously awaiting the H/G part of the story- it's coming don't worry!  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: In the Beginning  
  
They all came down for dinner when called by Mrs. Weasley. They were dining outside. Arthur, Bill and Percy had brought out the kitchen table and elongated it with magic. Candles were hung around the garden behind the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was upset but she had company that needed a meal and she wasn't about to skimp on the décor.  
  
As they gathered around the table Charlie introduced each of his friends to his father and to his brother, Percy. He greeted each of them amicably and they all thanked him for the Weasley's hospitality. When he was introduced to Bethany he smiled and hugged her. "Welcome to the Weasley family," he whispered softly into her ear. When he turned and hugged Charlie, Bethany had a tear in her eye.  
  
Ginny was sitting next to Harry and she leaned towards him and whispered, "Looks like it is going to be easier than we thought."  
  
Harry looked over at Mrs. Weasley. She was no longer crying but still wore the red-eyed evidence of her recent tears.  
  
Merrick managed the meal without offending anyone or embarrassing his roommates. Carlo and T.J. were genuinely complimentary of the meal Mrs. Weasley had prepared. Carlo asked for her pudding recipe and said, "I see where Charlie here has learned to cook."  
  
"Do you boys have to cook much?" she asked as she looked at Bethany as if she had been slacking on her womanly duties.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," T.J. said sensing the insult to Bethany within her question, "We all participate equally in the cooking and cleaning. After all, we all face the dragons as equals."  
  
"So you each cook for the others?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," T.J. answered again, "except for Merrick. No one would call what he does in the kitchen cooking."  
  
"More like torture," Charlie said with a chuckle.  
  
"Okay, okay," Merrick said as he raised his voice, "Merrick Edwards can not cook and from this day forward never will stoop to do so again as not to be accused of torture."  
  
He looked at his friends, "Happy?" The dragon ranchers all nodded their agreements.  
  
Merrick turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Sorry about my outburst. They've been giving me a bad time about my cooking for days. You see, I'm hopeless in the kitchen, barely passed potions in school. When I try to boil water for tea, I usually have to put out a fire."  
  
"So how long will you be staying in England?" Percy asked the new visitors.  
  
Merrick started to answer but only replied with a yelp as he was kicked under the table by T.J. and Carlo.  
  
Charlie couldn't help but laugh at his pain stricken friend, "We plan to stay here until the middle of August or so. If that's okay with Mum and Dad, then we have work to do in Scotland."  
  
"That's what I was going to say," Merrick whispered loudly to Carlo who kicked him again as he shook his head and laughed at his friend.  
  
The rest of the dinner went uneventfully with idle chit chat and a few stories of Charlie's ability as a dragon rancher. All members of the party, including Percy who had still not been told, carefully skirted the topic of marriage.  
  
When dinner was obviously over, Bill suggested that all of his siblings and their friends join him at the tent for a visit.  
  
Percy started to protest but Fred and George each grabbed one of his arms and Fred said, "Come on, dear brother, we haven't gotten to see Charlie's home. Ron and Ginny tell us it is full of surprises." Then George lowered his voice and said, "I think we need to fill you in on a few things that happened today."  
  
Bethany, Charlie and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley all tidied the mess without saying a word. Then went into the living room.  
  
"Well I'm sure you are aware that your mother has told me of your marriage, but she was unable to report your reasons for the secrecy or urgency," Mr. Weasley said as he sat in a chair next to his wife and across from his son and daughter-in-law. He looked intently into the eyes of the newlyweds and continued, "She did say that there was not a reason for you to get married, so I take it this was something you both wanted."  
  
"We have explained to Mum that it was something that we had been planning for a while. Before the night of the final Triwizard task, our plans for this evening would have been an engagement announcement," Charlie explained.  
  
"When Voldemort returned," Bethany began noticing that both of her in-laws flinched when she said the dark wizard's name, "It was suggested that our plans be advanced and that we not inform others so as not to call attention to our marriage at that time."  
  
"Why would You-Know-Who have anything to do with your marriage plans?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Mum, I wish you would just trust…," Charlie started to argue but Bethany interrupted with a hand placed on his knee.  
  
"It is a long story. I would guess that the best place to start is the beginning," Bethany said as she leaned forward and began her life's story.  
  
"My mother was Muriel Donnalaith, the auror," she paused as both of the elder Weasleys acknowledged knowing her mother, "You knew her or of her, I take it?"  
  
"Yes we did," Mr. Weasley said, "She was one of the best, a great loss."  
  
Bethany nodded and continued, "I was born at our ancestral home in Donnalaith," she turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Bill and Charlie have both told me that you had told stories of Bill performing accidental magic at a very young age."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded, "He was always causing so much trouble. Levitating things and transfiguring items I needed. I could never keep anything out of his reach."  
  
"Well in comparison to what I was capable of doing as an infant his abilities were nothing," Bethany noted the offense taken by Mrs. Weasley at her last statement but continued, "the magic I performed was not accidental and my grandfather recognizing my abilities, arranged for me to be instructed in magic when I was only a year and a half old. I could do strong magic and had the knowledge of a great many charms and spells, but at that age I lacked some of the needed control which actually made me quite dangerous to those around me. I did my magic then as I do now, wandless. By the time I was five I was performing spells not even taught at Hogwarts until the seventh year. I was permitted by the ministry to have an apparation license for emergency reasons. As you both know my mother, you know that being her daughter made me a target of many dark wizards even without the magical ability I possessed and with Voldemort's opposition to my grandfather, the deal was clinched so they say," Bethany paused briefly for a sip of water and when she did Charlie moved nearer to his wife.  
  
"What about your father?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"His story is coming. My mother taught me many defenses against the dark arts and the final spell she instructed me in was that of invisibility. It is a spell, even now, that few witches and wizards are capable of performing. As a matter of fact there are those that believe you must actually possess a specific gene for the ability similar to the animagus transformation. I was five when I mastered the spell. And it is that spell that saved my life. Voldemort and his death eaters came to our London home in May of 1973. I hid beneath a table in the corner and performed the spell. I still hear my mother's screams in my nightmares. They tortured her, demanding that she turn me over to them to spare her life. He wanted to use my powers to bring him closer to his goal of immortality. When she refused, they killed her using Avada Kedavra. They searched our home but I was not located. They did not know the extent of my powers. As they walked out of the house and created the dark mark, I made myself visible and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts where my grandfather was. He decided that I would be safest with my father and his family. Minerva McGonnagal was selected as my initial secret keeper and I was sent to my father in America," Bethany looked over at Charlie who squeezed her hand and smiled encouragingly at her. This was not the first time he had heard her stories. He knew that it was not something she enjoyed discussing.  
  
She repositioned herself closer to Charlie still holding his hand and continued her story, "My parents met in America. Mother had traveled there in the sixties as a liaison to the American Federation of Wizardry. My father was her counterpart and had spent time in Europe prior to this time. They worked closely together for more than two years before my mother was instructed to return to London. She left the United States two months pregnant and had never informed my father of her condition. She was not prepared to give up her position and he would not have sacrificed his either. When I showed up at Adam Delachesay's home in New Orleans on that wet summer day with a note from my grandfather, he was surprised but he did accept the reality with little question. He arranged for his old Nanny to return to his home to assist in my care. My father traveled a great deal and would not be home for long periods of time. I couldn't travel with him and he wanted someone he could trust and who could control me to be in charge of my care and further education. My Na'Nan as I called her was a wonderful Caribbean woman who was the daughter of slaves. She was a great and powerful witch. She assessed my strengths and weaknesses and determined that I needed of instruction in potions, care of magical creatures and herbology. These were the areas my mother was weakest. I had been taught little or nothing in these areas, so she proceeded to teach me all that she knew. Over the few years I lived in Louisiana, I was also taught more about the muggle world. The Delachesay family is a very wealthy and powerful family in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. Most members of the family freely moved between them both, so I was also forced to learn how to live as a muggle. I had no siblings. My father had never married but I did have several cousins and enjoyed having playmates."  
  
She paused again and took a deep breath. Charlie brought her hand to his lips and kissed it as she continued the tale, "Na'Nan had gone to visit relatives. I was home with my father. It was an unusual day to find no one else in the home, but on this day we were alone. I was ten years old that March. Voldemort had located me. We still don't know how. The death eaters arrived with instructions to take us both alive. I again was to be used later in a spell. My father was going to be ransomed. Things did not go as the death eaters had planned. My father fought them and instructed me to hide. I hid myself again in the same way. I could have fought too. I knew some spells but I was young and there were so many of them, if I had not remained hidden I would have been killed like my father was. His death was quick and much more humane than my mother's. My Na'nan returned home and found me. She contacted my grandfather and arranged for me to return to him at Hogwarts."  
  
"To Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "You keep mentioning spending time at Hogwarts. Was your grandfather employed there?"  
  
"Yes," she answered, "He still is." Her in-laws both looked confused by her statement. They could think of no one who could have been her grandfather.  
  
"He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts" Bethany said to her shocked in-laws.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore is your grandfather?" Mr. Weasley asked incredulously, "I had no idea that he had ever had a child."  
  
"It wasn't ever common knowledge. Like my parents, he and my grandmother were not married. My grandmother died in childbirth and my mother was raised at Donnalaith. It wasn't until she attended Hogwarts that she met her father. He was the transfiguration professor then. They were never close. I think that is why he as taken such an active role in my upbringing. He wants to ensure my safety. He was one of the few adults thrilled that I chose a career as a medizoologist and didn't follow my parent's footsteps to become an auror. He has made several decisions and had me do things that I don't often understand, but I do know that each of his decisions have always been for my safety and for the safety of those I care about. I have been a target for dark wizards my entire life and he knows that I alone carry the line of three very powerful wizarding families," Bethany looked down at the rug on the floor. She didn't like reliving these experiences. It brought back too many bad memories to her.  
  
Mr. Weasley put his arm around his wife and hugged her closely. Mrs. Weasley was restless. She looked like she wanted to jump up and hug her daughter-in-law. Charlie knew this and the smile of relief on his face showed this.  
  
Charlie winked at her, and she continued her story, "It was near the end of term when I arrived at Hogwarts. I stayed in the castle in an area far from the dormitories and classrooms. When term ended, my grandfather introduced me to a sixth year Gryffindor boy and explained that I would be going home to live with him and his family and would return in the fall to attend Hogwarts as a first year. I was confused and upset. I felt abandoned and isolated. The boy sensed this. He told his friends that he would write and he and I sat alone on the train. He told me funny stories and slowly drew out most of my history. On that train ride home I went from feeling alone to feeling like I had family again. And that sixth year Gryffindor became my big brother. That next summer with Remy and his family is one of my fondest memories."  
  
Charlie interrupted to answer the confused look on his parent's faces, "By Remy, she means Remus Lupin."  
  
"We shared many stories but the one he and his family hadn't told me was that he was a werewolf. When the full moon arrived, I was told he went to visit friends. I took advantage of my solitude to explore their home. I found Remy in a locked cell in a dungeon like room. They had not yet discovered the potion that would help him so they would sedate him chain him up to prevent him from harming others or himself during the change. When I found him I had no idea why he was there. I immediately unlocked the door and entered the room. He aroused enough to warn me of what was about to occur. I left him in the room, closing the door behind me but did not return to my room. I stayed outside of the door and watched through the small window as my brother writhed against the metal bonds and yelled in pain," Bethany paused. She was staring at a non-existent spot on the wall a tear falling down her cheek with the memory.  
  
She took a deep breath, wiped away the tear and continued, "My Na'Nan had taught me many things about magical beasts and I had a way in that area as well. I can get them to do things others can't. They can tell me things."  
  
Charlie interrupted again, "It's not 'a way'. It's a talent. She can literally talk to them and they talk back to her. I have seen her do wonderful things. It is amazing, truly amazing."  
  
She smiled at him and spoke again, "I had never been taught about werewolves. I knew nothing more than the scary stories I had been told. But as I watched him turn into a beast, I had an idea. I opened the door and crept inside. He was snarling and lashing out as much as he could against the restraints. I looked at him, knowing that Remy was inside. I began to hum a tune that my mother used to hum. As I hummed I concentrated on thinking that he was calm and to my surprise he quieted down. I approached him slowly and put out my right hand. I got closer and allowed him to smell my hand, like you would do with a strange dog. I reached over and placed my left hand on his head and focused on him sleeping. The next thing I knew I woke up lying next to him. He was crying. He had thought I was dead and that he had killed me. I released his restraints and he immediately started looking for evidence of a wound. I told him I was okay and he hugged me then scolded me for my foolishness. We went back to the house and I was thanked by his parents and scolded again. I wrote to my Na'nan and she sent instructions for a very difficult potion that could be taken. It would not prevent the change but would allow him to remain cognizant of what he was doing. It gave him back his conscience. During the next change he took the potion and I again helped him to relax and sleep. He told me all about Hogwarts and his friends. When we returned to Hogwarts in September, I felt I already knew James, Sirius, Lily and Peter. And although I was sorted into Ravenclaw they allowed me to tag along with them, as Sirius said when I first met him, as long as you keep your mouth shut."  
  
"So you and Charlie were sorted the same year?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
Bethany laughed softly, "Yes, but it was Bill that I met first."  
  
They were all distracted by a sound coming from the closed door to the kitchen.  
  
"Speak of the long-haired devil now. Bill, get in here," Bethany called to her friend. Charlie just laughed and shook his head.  
  
Bill walked into the room. He looked very nervous. He had been pacing in the kitchen debating whether or not to interrupt to make sure everything was going okay.  
  
"I was just going to tell your parents how you and I met," Bethany told him and smiled, telling him that things were going well.  
  
"Oh- I can tell them about this. It was maybe the third or fourth week of school and McGonnagal had just given me a detention. Bethany here had gotten one as well and," Bill started his story but was interrupted by his mother.  
  
"A detention. What did you do to get a detention?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Mum, that was sixteen years ago. I was thirteen then. I am almost thirty now. Does it really matter that I released a few hedgehogs in her class now?" Bill argued.  
  
Charlie laughed, "I remember that. I had the class after yours and we spent the whole time chasing after those little guys."  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, Bethany had a detention the same time I did. She got caught skiving off class if you want to yell at her too," Bill said as Charlie and he laughed. Mrs. Weasley smirked at her oldest son, but he just smiled at her as he continued, "We both had to report to the Transfiguration classroom and after a lecture from Professor McGonnagal on responsibility, she showed us to a pile of muggle cleaning equipment. She pointed at mops, brushes, buckets and rags and informed us that she would return in five hours and expected the room to be spotless. She took our wands from us and left." Bill started his tale and Bethany was smiling at the memory.  
  
**********  
  
McGonnagal walked out of the transfiguration classroom with the swirl of her green robes following behind her. Eleven year old Bethany made a face in her direction as the door shut. She walked past the thirteen year old Bill and sat down at a desk, put her feet up on the seat of the neighboring desk, and took out a book to read. Bill put his hands on his hips and looked exasperated at the first year Ravenclaw.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Priss," he said to her, "I realize all you Ravenclaws worry about are books and learning but you should have thought about that, Miss Wise Ravenclaw, before you skipped a class. I don't plan on cleaning this room alone."  
  
Bethany raised her right eyebrow in reply and looked at the handsome red- headed Gryffindor and said, "I'll help. We have five hours it'll only take a few minutes to clean this place up."  
  
"A few minutes? I thought you were supposed to be smart," Bill said glaring back at the young auburn haired witch, "she took our wands, genius, we can't use magic. That is why this is detention. You know a punishment. We have to do this the muggle way. It will take hours."  
  
Bethany rolled her eyes and shook her head at the older student, "I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be able to think on your feet to get yourself bravely out of trouble. I've heard about you, William Weasley, they say you're pretty smart and not half bad when it comes to magic. Didn't you ever do any accidental magic as a child?"  
  
"Well yeah, don't we all. My mum talks about how I was very young and performing magic she swore wasn't accidental," Bill started to explain, "my other brothers have been older when they started doing it. Except for my twin brothers, they've already started and they aren't even a year old, but everyone thinks it is because they are doing the magic together."  
  
"Okay, okay- so you do have magical ability," she said sarcastically, "If you did it as a baby, you can still do it now. All you have to do is concentrate hard enough and you can do any magic without a wand." Bill shook his head doubtfully.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you," she said as she stood and walked over to the cleaning supplies.  
  
She closed her eyes and held up her hand in the direction of the mop, bucket, rags, and brush and said, "Spic and Span." The mop and brushes began to vibrate. Bethany opened her eyes, took a deep breath and said firmly, "Tidious!" The mop rose and dunked itself into the bucket and began to mop the floor. Chairs moved themselves out of the way when needed to allow the mop to pass. The brush and rags flew into the bucket next. The brush came out sudsy and began scrubbing an ink stain on one of the student's desks. The rags hovered above the bucket as they wrung themselves then flew to the windows where they began cleaning in small circular motions.  
  
Bill watched in awe as this occurred. "But, how can you," he stammered.  
  
"Oh please. You were a baby doing accidental magic and you said yourself that your mum thought you did it on purpose. Go ahead try a simple summoning charm. Try it on those," she said as she indicated some crumpled scraps of parchment on the floor in the corner.  
  
He looked at her doubtfully again, but raised his hand in the direction of the parchment as he said flatly, "Accio." Nothing happened.  
  
"You know, Bill, it won't work if you don't believe that you can do it. Try again but this time forget that you don't have a wand and say the spell like you mean it," Bethany coached.  
  
He stepped forward with a more determined look on his face and said, "Accio Parchment!" This time the crumpled parchments flew swiftly in his direction striking him in the face.  
  
"You did it. But it would look better if you tried to catch them with something other than your nose," she smiled at him as she retrieved a crumpled ball and threw it in his direction.  
  
He caught the parchment in his hand and asked, "You sure you're just a first year?"  
  
He walked over and sat down on the desk next to her.  
  
"This is my first year of Hogwarts, but my family has always encouraged my natural talents I should say," she told him.  
  
They sat and talked for several hours about their early childhoods. She told him about her parents and about living in the States. She left out a few details like the extent of her magical abilities, the details of her parents deaths, the fact that her foster brother was actually a werewolf, and that her grandfather was their headmaster. Bill told her about his life at the Burrow and about his younger brothers.  
  
"See nothing too exciting- well except for the twins," Bill said. As he finished talking he looked around at the now sparkling clean transfiguration class room, "Wow, I hadn't even realized how well those were cleaning. McGonnagal is sure to return soon though."  
  
"Oh yes you are right," she said as she turned towards the cleaning supplies that were buzzing about looking for more dirt to clean, "Finite Incantatum." The mop, brush and rags returned to their original locations near the bucket.  
  
**********  
  
"So," Bill said, "after that we agreed to meet the following Saturday. She promised to help me learn more wandless magic and I offered to help her with History of Magic, seems she could never find the classroom- wasn't that your excuse for never attending the class, Beth?"  
  
"I just couldn't bring myself to sit through his classes. They were so boring. I just couldn't take it," she said trying to explain as Bill and Charlie laughed at her discomfort.  
  
"To be alone to work on the magic, we would meet over by Hagrid's hut. He liked the company and he would sit in on her tutoring sessions at times too. The more proficient I became at wandless magic the better control and skill I acquired with the wand. With my help, she was passing History, and, with hers, I was excelling in many of my classes. We eventually started meeting just to spend time together. To talk. She was my best friend," Bill told his parents.  
  
"Well then how come you two ended up married," Mrs. Weasley asked Charlie, "if they were courting?"  
  
Bill answered, "Beth and I were never courting, mum. We were and still are best friends."  
  
**********  
  
"What is going on?" Percy asked insistently, "I have things to do and don't have the time to spend playing your childish games. Now I've seen Charlie's home and met his friends, just get out of my way and I will return to the Burrow."  
  
Fred and George were blocking Percy's exit. Merrick, the tall, burly, blonde Australian, came up behind him and steered him forcibly to the sofa in the den.  
  
"Sit her mate. I think we ought to fill you in on a few things," he said.  
  
"Well what is it?" Percy demanded impatiently.  
  
"Charlie is in talking with mum and dad," Fred told him.  
  
"I know that. What are they discussing? Do you know?" Percy asked.  
  
"Yes," George answered, "Mum, got a little angry with Charlie today."  
  
"Oh, I don't know if I'd say angry, perhaps miffed, but not angry," Fred corrected his twin.  
  
Ron walked over laughing, "I think she was more than miffed. She was definitely upset."  
  
"Yes, little brother, I do believe you may be correct," Fred said grinning.  
  
"Will you please stop this and tell me what it is that Charlie did that upset mum," Percy yelled.  
  
T.J. grinned and joined them in the game of tormenting Percy, "Actually, Charlie didn't upset your mom. Merrick did."  
  
"Yes, sadly it was my fault," Merrick added as he joined the game, "and I'll have you know that I have apologized to all parties involved."  
  
"This is not helping! Tell- Me- Now!" Percy yelled turning redder in the face with each word and looked as if he may stomp his foot like a child throwing a temper tantrum.  
  
"Boy now I understand why he named a dragon after his brother," Merrick said to T.J., "Didn't that face he made make him look just like Percival?"  
  
"Yes," T.J. answered laughing, "I always thought the choice of name was odd but now I completely understand."  
  
Percy was becoming obviously angrier.  
  
Carlo walked over and said, "That's enough Percy baiting. Tell him already before he explodes or something. He's the only Weasley that doesn't know."  
  
Ginny walked up to her older brother to end his misery, "Mum, got upset with Charlie because Merrick here let it slip that Charlie and Bethany got married at the end of last term."  
  
"What?" Percy said and sat back down, "but I was… I'm going to…" Percy didn't finish his thoughts, but he did cross his arms over his chest and proceed to pout.  
  
The others walked away from him and left him there to stew.  
  
"Hey Harry," Merrick asked, "want to play a match of table top Quidditch? Charlie won't mind. I know you're a seeker. Probably better than Charlie by the way I saw you fly at the Triwizard Tournament with those dragons. Charlie told me you have been on your house team since your first year."  
  
"A game sounds great," he said as he and Merrick headed up the stairs followed by Fred, George, Ginny and Ron.  
  
Ron stopped midway up the stairs, "Hermione, you coming?"  
  
"I'll be up in a bit. T.J. is looking for a book he told me about," Hermione called back as she was heading into the library.  
  
Ron turned to Carlo who was walking back to the kitchen, "It's always, 'to the library' with that one."  
  
Carlo looked up at the youngest Weasley male, "I have a small piece of advice for you, Ron. Hermione would probably really like it if you came down here and waited for her. It would show that you cared about her interests and that you thought of her before yourself. Trust me, a little thought goes a long way with the ladies."  
  
Ron thought to himself for a moment and then climbed down the stairs and walked across the room to the library. Carlo smiled, shook his head and went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Ron, What are you doing down here?" Hermione asked as she was pulling a book of the shelf. She just glanced in his direction and began scanning titles again. T.J. was along the far wall looking for a book with his back turned to them.  
  
"Oh," Ron answered blushing, "I just thought I'd, uh, wait down here for you then we could go upstairs to meet the others together."  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled brightly. Ron gasped as his heart skipped a beat. He returned the smile and they both flushed.  
  
**********  
  
Bill looked at his parents and motioned to his brother, "Charlie here came into the picture just before Christmas. I had told him about a baby unicorn I had seen at Hagrid's when I went to meet Bethany. She had been helping Hagrid with its care. You know how Charlie is, as soon as I mentioned the unicorn he was all 'ooh Bill, you have to let me go down there with you' so I said I'd take him."  
  
"Let me tell this part," Charlie said.  
  
Bethany laughed at the Weasley brothers and said, "Please do. I don't think I've ever heard this from your point of view."  
  
"Like Bill said, I wanted to see the baby unicorn. I knew Bill had been meeting with the first year Ravenclaw but he never would tell me what they were doing. I did love teasing him about it though," Charlie said as he began his tale.  
  
**********  
  
The two red headed Weasley boys were walking across the Hogwarts grounds towards Hagrid's cabin. Only two years separated them in age but Bill was already almost half a foot taller than his younger brother.  
  
"So you and what's her name going to go snog in the forest later?" Charlie teased dodging his older brother's playful return punch.  
  
"Her name is Bethany Donnalaith and no, we are just friends. She and I have been helping each other with class work." Bill answered, "Maybe you can go back to the common room though."  
  
"All right," Charlie said grinning, "I was just wondering what class work that cute first year Ravenclaw was tutoring you in, Mr. Highest-Marks-In- the-Third-Year."  
  
Bill was about to send his brother back to the Gryffindor tower when Hagrid opened the door, "Well- well, two Weasleys come to visit," Hagrid motioned them into the small hut, "Come on in Bill, Charlie. Bethany didn't mention that you were coming, Bill."  
  
"I told Charlie about the unicorn and he insisted I bring him here to see it," Bill said.  
  
"Charlie, you are always welcome to come visit. Anyone who likes all the animals as much as you do is always welcome," Hagrid told them then added, "Bethany and the unicorn are out back."  
  
Hagrid showed them to a small paddock out the rear door. Bethany was kneeling next to the small golden hair creature, cooing and talking softly.  
  
Charlie was mesmerized by the beast and began walking towards it. "Hold up there, Charlie," Hagrid said as he stopped him, "Unicorns don't take well to men, you need to go slowly."  
  
Charlie crouched down making himself as small as he could and slowly crept across the paddock towards the unicorn. Bethany smiled at the sensitive approach that her friends younger brother took to greet the unicorn. When he was beside them both he said softly, "Well, hi ya' little one. Aren't you a pretty little thing."  
  
The unicorn looked over at him and lowered her head allowing him to pet it. As Charlie was petting the unicorn, he said to Bethany, "Hi, I'm Charlie Weasley, Bill's my brother."  
  
"Hello, Charlie Weasley, I'm Bethany Donnalaith, Bill is my best friend," she answered.  
  
They looked up simultaneously and smiled. When they made eye contact an energy seemed to flow between them. It stopped almost as suddenly as it started. Neither commented on it because they both doubted that it had occurred.  
  
They were both cooing at the baby unicorn. Bill, watching from a distance, told Hagrid, "Wow, he sure does have a knack with animals doesn't he?"  
  
Hagrid clapped Bill on the shoulder knocking him briefly off balance, "Yes, that one does have the natural talent. The Professor tells me he does well in his classes, too. As good as you did Bill." Hagrid chuckled at Bill's reaction.  
  
"Beth," Bill called, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Bethany waved but didn't look up she was talking animatedly with Charlie about the unicorn.  
  
"Later, Bill, thanks for bringing me over," Charlie called as Bill left.  
  
**********  
  
"Hagrid asked us both to help him return the baby unicorn to its family in the forest," Charlie said, "but from the first time we met, I felt she and I had a bond. I didn't realize how strong until later."  
  
"We started meeting up at Hagrid's often," Charlie continued, "and as we gained his trust in our abilities with the magical creatures and beasts of the forests, he began sending us in on our own."  
  
"Oh' Charlie, I don't think I want to hear about this. The forest is called the Forbidden Forest for a reason," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Hagrid knew we would be okay. When we were in the forest we avoided mischief. We knew where not to head and never went very far into the forest when we were alone. Beth and I would talk about anything and everything. I soon learned that she had told me stories she has never shared with Bill." Charlie said.  
  
"I'd go with them on some of their trips into the forest, but she and Charlie were spending more and more time alone together. I was now sharing my best friend with my younger brother," Bill told them.  
  
"It was all innocent," Charlie said noticing his mothers frown. "We helped Hagrid with the animals or worked on homework together. I probably would have flunked potions that year without her help, and we would just talk. She told me all about her time in America and of her travels with her mother."  
  
Bethany watched her husband, her best friend, tell the story of their early friendship with pride and happiness.  
  
"When summer rolled around, she wrote to both of us. She spent that summer with Remus who had gotten a flat in Hogsmeade after leaving Hogwarts. She also spent time at the Potter's in Godric's Hollow after James and Lily married. I wrote to her about your pregnancy with Ron and she sent that silver baby rattle for Bill and I to give to you," Charlie said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled over at Bethany, "I always wondered how they managed to get the money for it. They just told me they had been saving up for it."  
  
"When we returned to school," Bethany continued, "I and most of the female population noticed that Bill had undergone his transformation from boyhood to manhood and he was the talk of all the girls. With all the time Bill and I spent together I was soon included in some of the more vulgar talk. Charlie here received his first detention as a result of all the talk when he got into a fight," she paused, smiling, and put her hands dramatically over her heart, "defending my honor."  
  
"Yes, and I so enjoyed the cutting of slugs and the ribbing and teasing afterwards," Charlie smirked as he tickled his wife.  
  
"When time rolled around for the Winter Ball, I had no idea who I should ask. You know how some of the girls at that age can get. If you ask them to the ball they automatically assume you are dating exclusively and start clinging to you until the dance. So about two weeks before the ball the three of us were discussing my dilemma," Bill told his parents as Charlie and Bethany snickered at him.  
  
**********  
  
"I might as well not go," Bill said as he refilled his mug with tea. They had been sitting in front of the fire in Hagrid's hut discussing the Yule Ball. All students, fourth year and up were permitted to attend the Annual Winter Ball. Bill had plenty of girls queuing up to be his date but none that he really wanted to spend the evening.  
  
"You know how some girls are, hold the door open for them and they automatically assume you are dating exclusively," Bill said.  
  
"No, I don't know," Charlie and Bethany said together then giggled.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea," Charlie said, "why don't you go with Beth. She wouldn't hang all over you and you spend loads of time with her anyway."  
  
"That could work," Bill said excitedly, "of course there may be talk again and you might have to get into another fight and cut slugs again."  
  
The two brothers were talking and making plans as Bethany watched and began moving her head back and forth to the volley of her friends' conversation. Her grin faded into a smirk. Her fists were clinched so tightly the knuckles began to whiten.  
  
"Ahem," she cleared her throat to get their attention. Both boys looked up at her prepared for the future eruption of their friends obvious fury.  
  
"I would very much appreciate the consideration of being included in the discussion of you plans, as they involve me," Bethany said sternly.  
  
"Okay," Charlie said, "shoot." Bethany glared at Charlie.  
  
"Well not literally, Beth," Charlie said sensing a laser of her temper about to shoot from his best friend's eyes, "I meant. What is it that you would like to say?"  
  
"For starters it would be nice to be asked before you just assume I'm available," she told him.  
  
"But you spend all your spare time with the two of us. Who else could have asked you?" Charlie said then realized his error as he watched her redden with anger.  
  
"Beth," Bill said, "would you go with me? It would be so much nicer to go with a friend." He hoped that her anger at his younger brother wouldn't spoil his chances.  
  
"Sure," Beth said shocking them both that she agreed so quickly, "like I would have said no. I'll be the only second year at the ball." She grinned smugly and hopped up.  
  
"Where are you going?" they asked.  
  
"I need to go see Flitwick to see if he'll give me permission to go into Hogsmeade tomorrow. I don't have dress robes to wear. I'll need to go get something," she told them, and she raced back to the castle to locate her head of house.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She did receive her permission and was very evasive about her dress robes.  
  
"Beth, I at least need to know what color they are. Mum is going to send a corsage and she needs to know the color of your dress to match it," Bill said.  
  
"You told your mother you were taking me?" Bethany asked. She knew that the Weasley boys had both avoided telling their mother too many details about their friendship. They had mentioned her, of course, but Bill didn't want to explain about the wandless magic and Charlie didn't really know how to explain their friendship.  
  
"I told her I was going with Bethany Donnalaith from Ravenclaw. I just didn't tell her you were a second year and she didn't ask. We've both told you how she can be. It would be too hard to explain," Bill answered.  
  
"Oh," Bethany frowned a little as she turned to go to class, "Peach. My dress robes are pale peach."  
  
~~~~~  
  
On the day of the ball, Bethany left Charlie and Bill at Hagrid's cabin in early afternoon explaining that she needed to go get ready. They watched her walking towards the castle.  
  
Charlie looked at Bill and said, "It's only four o'clock she needs three hours to get ready?"  
  
"Who knows what women need to do to get ready for a ball," Bill answered as he to got up to return to the castle.  
  
Charlie looked at him and said quietly to himself, "But it's Beth not a woman."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Being from different houses meant that Bethany would meet Bill in the Entrance Hall outside of the Great Hall where the Winter Ball was going to be held. Bill had cleaned himself up rather nicely and had received several compliments from the older Gryffindor girls and giggles from the girls in his year and younger. His light red hair and complexion looked great in the dark, royal blue dress robes that he was wearing. The robes were well tailored complimented his ever improving physique.  
  
Charlie was following him down to the entrance hall.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Bill asked.  
  
"She's my friend, too, and she's been looking forward to this. I thought I should at least see you both off. After all it was my idea that you two go together," Charlie explained but he wondered to himself if that was really the reason he was following his older brother.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bill waited near the stairway where the other Ravenclaws were entering as couples or alone to meet their dates.  
  
"Where can she be," he said to Charlie who was staring wide-eyed and open mouthed at the girl now standing next to his brother.  
  
Bill turned in the direction his younger brother was staring, "Bethany?" he said surprised and promptly duplicated his younger brother's expression.  
  
Bethany seemed to glow. The material of her dress robes flowed like a liquid. Its color a perfect compliment to her hair. The robes themselves were cut with a scooped neckline that dipped in the front and back and seemed to cling in all the right places. She looked much older, until she giggled at the boys and said, "Better close your mouths before a bug flies in."  
  
"Wow," Bill said, "You - uh -wow!"  
  
Charlie's heart was beating fast and he flushed and swallowed. "Beautiful," Charlie said, "Bethany, you really look great."  
  
Bethany smiled. Bill offered her his arm and said to Charlie, "Have I ever told you that you are brilliant, little brother. Thanks for the suggestion. I owe you one."  
  
Then he turned to Bethany, "You really do look great. I think most of the other boys tend to agree." He motioned his head to the others staring in their direction.  
  
"Thanks. Not all the eyes are on me though," Bethany said and pointed to a group of girls who were looking him over and giggling.  
  
Charlie was suddenly upset. He didn't want his brother taking Bethany to this dance. "Uh, Bill," Charlie said to him, "Please keep in mind that Beth is only a second year and has to be back in her common room by eleven this evening."  
  
Bill laughed and said, "Sure. Mr. Donnalaith, I'll get your daughter home on time." Bethany laughed and hit Bill for teasing Charlie as the walked toward the entrance to the great hall.  
  
As they stood in the queue to enter the ball, Bethany turned back looking for Charlie. He was standing at the top of the stairs that lead to Gryffindor tower staring right back at her. Their eyes met and both students flushed. Bethany smiled at him then bit her lip. Charlie took a deep breath and returned the smile. They noticed no one as they looked into each others eyes from across the room. Bill looked over at Bethany and followed her line of sight to his younger brother. He noticed that there was a connection, some kind of electricity, flowing between them. He looked again at Bethany and made a mental note to alter his emerging feelings for the girl on his arm.  
  
"We are just friends," he thought to himself as he watched the interaction between her and his brother.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The ball was grand and elegant. The two friends had a great time as they talked and danced almost the entire night together. It was after eleven when Professor Flitwick approached the young couple.  
  
"I do believe it is past the time that you should escort Miss Donnalaith back to her common room," the tiny professor told them.  
  
"Yes, sir. We must have lost track of time. I'll walk her back now," Bill said as he looked down at Professor Flitwick. He offered Bethany his arm and they left the Great Hall.  
  
When they reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room Bill stopped and stared at his friend. He knew what he was doing. He was looking for the girl he saw earlier this evening smiling at his younger brother. He didn't find her. All that he saw was Bethany, his best friend.  
  
"What is it, Bill?" she asked wondering what was wrong, "Why are you staring?"  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek and said, "I was thinking how lucky my little brother is." She looked puzzled at him, but he just smiled and winked as he headed toward the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As he expected, Charlie had been waiting up for him in the mostly empty common room. Most of the younger students were already in their dorms and most of the older students were still at the ball. Charlie was not looking pleased with his brother.  
  
"Hey Charlie," Bill said as he purposefully tried to make his face look moony and love struck, "You're up late. Trouble sleeping?"  
  
Charlie's face turned red, "You are late. You know as a second year she was supposed to be back at her common room by eleven. It is nearly a quarter of twelve."  
  
"Oh she was back outside of her common room by around eleven. It just took a while for us to say goodnight," Bill said as he tried to suppress a laugh as he watched the growing jealousy of his younger brother.  
  
"What," Charlie said, "you didn't. You didn't kiss her did you?"  
  
Bill looked at his brother. He didn't know how much longer he could do this, "To be perfectly honest, yes, I did," Charlie jumped from his chair and almost fell when he had to change the aim of the punch he threw at his brother when Bill added, "on the cheek as I told her how lucky my younger brother is."  
  
"So nothing happened between you?" Charlie asked.  
  
Bill shook his head, "Charlie, when I first saw her standing next to me tonight, I thought, Oh Wow- maybe I've been looking wrong at her, but then I saw the look between the two of you. I knew where I fit into her life."  
  
"What do you mean, Bill?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Come on, Charlie, that look you gave each other outside of the Great Hall. It was like you two were physically connected by the eyes- from across the room," Bill shook his head and walked closer to his little brother and grabbed him by the front of his dressing gown, "and if you ever do anything to hurt her, I will forget that we are related as I beat you to a pulp."  
  
Bill went up to his dorm leaving Charlie shocked and excited as he thought to himself, "I didn't imagine it. If Bill saw it. If he knew it happened. Then there was a real connection in that look."  
  
**********  
  
Bethany looked over at Bill. She had never known this. Neither of the brothers had shared this story with her. Bill saw the expression and leaned over to kissed her on the cheek, just like he had after the Winter Ball that year. He looked over at Charlie and winked and said, "Same rules still apply, little brother."  
  
Mrs. Weasley missed this last interchange. She was too concerned about what she had just heard, "But Charlie, you were twelve, almost thirteen years old at that time. Are you seriously telling me you have felt that strongly since then?"  
  
"That is only the beginning, mum," Charlie told her as he looked over to his wife and smiled lovingly and squeezed her hand.  
  
To Be Continued 


	6. Connection

Title: Connections  
  
Author: Jewels  
  
Feedback: juliew428@yahoo.com  
  
Archive: Read it at HP_Fan_Fiction or Fiction Alley or Gryffindor Tower  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Pairing(s): H/G, R/?, F/Ang, C/OC, B/many, G/?, ?/H  
  
Summary: This is a fifth year story. With flashbacks from Charlie's and Bill's Hogwarts days we learn how some people are connected to others. Romance and adventure abound. The story begins where GoF ends.  
  
Notes: Thanks as always to my wonderful BETA - Carissa.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 6: Connections  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at her son and daughter-in-law not quite able to believe everything they had been telling her. She and her husband had spent the past two hours learning about their new daughter-in-law and her early relationship with not one but both of their oldest sons.  
  
"You are telling me that there is more?" she said, "you were both twelve how could there be more. Oh please don't tell me, you, no you didn't do that."  
  
"No, mum, it wasn't that. Our early relationship was somewhat intense for our age, but it was entirely innocent," Charlie explained.  
  
He looked over at Bethany, "tell them about when we were called to the Headmasters office."  
  
"It was shortly after Charlie and Bill had received your owl," she indicated Mr. Weasley, "telling them of Ron's birth."  
  
**********  
  
"You mean that you aren't excited?" Bethany asked, "Your mother just had a baby." Bethany was an only child and thought she would be thrilled to learn about a new sibling. "You know James and Lily Potter are expecting, too. I hope to be there when their baby is born this summer. To help Lily and all," Bethany added.  
  
The three friends had been sitting out by the lake watching the giant squid and enjoying the warm spring day. Charlie sat next to Bethany, closer to her than he would have ever considered before the night of the Winter Ball. As the air had warmed, so had his courage to show his new feelings for his friend. They still had not discussed what had happened between them, but they seemed to have an unspoken change in their relationship. They were not boyfriend/girlfriend, not yet, but they were more than friends.  
  
"Well, Beth, it's not like this hasn't happened before. This is my fourth baby brother," Charlie explained.  
  
"And it's my fifth," Bill added, "It isn't anything new. I'm glad they are both doing well but it's just that it has happened."  
  
They watched as the large form of Hagrid walked in their direction. "Hi there Bethany, Bill, Charlie. Nice day isn't it? What have you lot been up to?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Bill and Charlie have just received an owl from their father. Their mother has given birth to another boy and they aren't excited about it," Bethany explained.  
  
"A new baby should be treasured at this time. You be sure to send my congratulations for your mum and baby brother when you write to her," Hagrid told them, "Just got an owl myself from Lily Potter; she's doing well. Said James is beside himself and she still has several months before their baby is born."  
  
The eight foot tall half giant started to walk away and stopped suddenly, "I almost forgot. Bethany, you and Charlie are to report to the Headmaster's office right away."  
  
"What's up Hagrid?" Charlie asked nervously. He had never spoken alone with the Headmaster and had never been in his office before.  
  
"I'm not really sure, but he said it was urgent, and, if you don't mind get there fast like, I didn't come and get you as quickly as I should have," Hagrid explained and hurried off himself toward his hut.  
  
Bethany and Charlie shrugged their shoulders at Bill and headed inside the castle. Bethany led the way to the Headmaster's office. She had been there many times, she had told Charlie. He thought it had to do with her tendency to miss class and her habit of collecting detentions. On Dumbledore's orders, she had never revealed their relationship to either of the Weasley boys.  
  
"Lemon Drops," Bethany said and a doorway opened to reveal a tall, slender, moving, spiral staircase. They rode the stairs and entered the Headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore was not immediately visible. Charlie was taken in by the room with the large mahogany desk, many ancient books, and the portraits of the past headmasters sleeping in their frames hung on all the walls of the room. He completely forgot himself and his location when he saw the bright bird the color of flames perched near a window.  
  
"Is that- Is it really?" Charlie said slowly walking closer to the bird.  
  
"Oh, this is Fawkes," Bethany said as she motioned in the bird's direction. Upon hearing its name the bird flew to the shoulder of the young girl making the introductions, "he is the Headmaster's phoenix."  
  
Fawkes straitened up and posed in what Charlie could have sworn was a bow. Charlie smiled and said, "Hi there, Fawkes, I'm Charlie Weasley." After Charlie introduced himself, the bird nodded and returned to his perch and began picking through his dish of seeds.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen a real live phoenix before," Charlie said excitedly to his friend.  
  
He was startled when he heard, "And I do believe that you are the first Weasley he has met."  
  
Albus Dumbledore was dressed in long flowing blue robes trimmed in silver. His blue eyes twinkling with his smile instantly calmed Charlie. Bethany was not nervous and Charlie noticed that she seemed to be at home in the Headmaster's office.  
  
"What did you need us for? We were out by the lake watching the giant squid," Bethany asked the old wizard, shocking Charlie with her audacity of speaking to their Headmaster in that manner.  
  
"I needed to speak to the two of you. I have heard that you two have become quite good friends," they both nodded, "Hagrid has told me that you help him a great deal."  
  
He motioned for them to sit on the sofa near the window and Fawkes. "Bethany, how much of your past have you shared with the Weasley boys?" he asked.  
  
"They both know the general stuff. Charlie knows a little more than Bill," she began. Charlie had no idea why he was asking her this, but it made him feel good to know that he knew more about her than Bill did. Bethany continued choosing her words carefully, she wasn't sure why the headmaster was asking this in front of Charlie either, "They both know my parents were killed. They know of the Donnalaiths, of course, and the Delachesays but they do not know of any other relations."  
  
"I see that you are very confused, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps Bethany and I should let you in on a few of our secrets," he began. Charlie wondered what secrets his friend could possibly have with the Headmaster. Bethany was a more than a little concerned she was always told never to reveal so many things. The Headmaster continued, "I am more than just a headmaster to your friend here. Bethany is my granddaughter."  
  
Charlie's jaw dropped and Bethany's eyes widened briefly but she was calmer when she turned to nod her validation to Charlie. Charlie looked at Bethany then at his Headmaster and he noticed for the first time that there was a resemblance.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "In my younger days my hair was the same shade of auburn as Bethany's. And she tends to have my habit of speaking her mind as well, but she also has much of her mother's family and her father's too." Bethany smirked as the headmaster walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Bethany's mother was my daughter. Muriel was killed by Voldemort," Charlie flinched at the name but the Headmaster continued, "She was an auror, but he had not come for Muriel, he had wanted Bethany." Charlie's heart was beating rapidly and he felt nauseated by the thought of the dark wizard coming after Bethany.  
  
"I sent her with a trusted friend to the States to live with her father, Adam Delachesay. Five years after her arrival there, Death Eaters found them and killed her father," Fawkes flew to the young girl's shoulder and sang softly to her as Dumbledore added, "they were after Bethany again but she escaped and returned here."  
  
Charlie was now pale from hearing this news. He knew that her past held some dark secrets that she had not revealed but he had never dreamed of this. "Is Beth still in any danger?" he asked fearing the answer.  
  
"That, Mr. Weasley, is why I have brought you two here," Dumbledore began explaining, "For the past eight years Professor McGonnagal and another friend of mine have served as Secret Keepers for my granddaughter. A spell known as the Fidelis Charm was performed to protect Bethany's whereabouts. Have you heard of this spell?" They both nodded. Only five days before Bill had told them about the spell he had learned about in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
"Good. I was hoping Bill would share that particular Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with you both. That is why it was taught to the fourth year Gryffindors this year," Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"What is this all about, Grandfather? Why are you revealing everything?" Bethany asked concerned.  
  
"I have received some intelligence. Voldemort is seeking a few young witches and wizards, those with more intense powers. Bethany, you are on his list," Dumbledore explained.  
  
Charlie brow was furrowed with worry. He reached over and grasped Bethany's hand and held it tightly. He didn't even realize he had done so. He suddenly had an urge to be near her to protect her.  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he looked at the young students with their hands laced together. They too looked down and were surprised to find their hands in that manner. When they looked back up smiling they made eye contact. As soon as their eyes met the electric connection was formed. They couldn't look away as the headmaster's office faded from view. Charlie could see and think only of Bethany and Bethany only of Charlie. They were not aware of the length of time that they remained locked together. When Dumbledore cleared his throat and called their names the connection was released, but its after effects remained. They both reached for their rapidly beating hearts but still held tight to each other with their other hands.  
  
"This may be better than I thought," Dumbledore said, "Charlie, I want you to become another Secret Keeper for Bethany. You would be her third. The spell strengthens with numbers but is even more effective when there is a bond between the protector and the protected."  
  
"Why is this better than you thought though?" Bethany asked.  
  
"I don't have to tell you that something just happened between you and Charlie. Bonds of friendship that strong are rare indeed. I take it that this was not the first time that you have experienced the bond's effects?" he told them as they both thought of the other time they had experienced the connection.  
  
"The Winter Ball," Charlie answered, "Just before you and Bill went inside. Bill told me he saw it, too. What is it? Why does it happen?"  
  
"Why did this happen with Charlie and me? We are friends and all but…" Bethany paused as she thought, "Hagrid's hut with the baby unicorn. When we first met. It wasn't as strong but it was there. Do you remember Charlie?" Charlie nodded his reply remembering the event as well.  
  
"You mean this connection between you occurred the very first time you met?" Dumbledore asked looking intrigued as he fingered the long hair on his chin.  
  
"Yes," Bethany said, "What is it? Why are you looking this way?"  
  
"I had not known this. I didn't know the extent. What happened between you both is a magical bond. A force, greater than either of you separately, magically connects you both. This is your destiny. It was something that was done long before either of you were born, most likely even before I was born. Some bonds are never completed. The two never meet. You are fortunate to have found such a friend in one another. If you agree, Mr. Weasley, the Fidelis Charm will be very powerful indeed," Dumbledore said as he still looked over the young Hogwarts students with amazement.  
  
"If it will help to keep Beth safe, I'll do anything," Charlie said and smiled shyly at Bethany. Both of their cheeks reddened.  
  
"Well then. Let us get on with the spell. Turn and face one another. Join hands and look into each others eyes." Dumbledore instructed, but as they made eye contact again his words drifted far away. Dumbledore smiled as he began reciting the charm.  
  
"Charlie, Bethany," Dumbledore called to them. The Headmaster's office returned to view. They were breathing heavily as if they had just been running.  
  
"You may share what has happened with Bill. I doubt you would be able to come up with a plausible excuse, and he should know. Just take care that you are not overheard. Hagrid's hut would be a safe location to discuss this," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling again as he smiled. Then he added, "Charlie, this is not something you should share with your parents, not yet. When the time comes to inform them, you will know."  
  
Bethany and Charlie both stared unbelieving at the Headmaster as he told them, "I suggest that you run along if you would like something to eat. Dinner has been served already."  
  
They walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall. The sky was dark outside.  
  
"How long were we in there? It was just after lunch when…" Charlie said and stopped when he looked down to see that they were still holding hands.  
  
Bethany saw where his attention was focused and smiled, "I am not sure. But let's get to the Great Hall. I'm famished."  
  
**********  
  
"He never said anything to us," Mrs. Weasley said looking to her husband for confirmation, "Why were we never told?"  
  
"I guess now that we've told you, he'll explain everything if you ask," Charlie answered.  
  
"Mum, you know how Dumbledore is. He'll tell you part of something then tell you 'you'll understand later' but he usually has a good reason," Bill said.  
  
"I have learned that questioning him usually leads to frustration," Bethany said then added, "Of course, it hasn't ever stopped me from trying to get answers out of him."  
  
"Yes, you do frustrate yourself with your grandfather. He rarely gives you a straight answer," Charlie said jokingly to his wife, "It's like talking to one of your centaurs."  
  
"He's not that cryptic," Bethany said as she playfully slapped Charlie.  
  
"So, Charlie, you have been Bethany's Secret Keeper since you were thirteen?" Mr. Weasley asked his son who just nodded. "And, according to what you have said, Albus Dumbledore feels that you two are part of something older than he is. He really feels that you two were magically bonded the first time you met?" He shook his head but had an odd smile on his face.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," Bethany started to explain but was interrupted by her father- in-law.  
  
"Please call me Arthur," he told her.  
  
"Arthur," she smiled and began again, "There is so much of this I wish I could explain better myself. No one seems to have all the information and all my life those that have known portions have revealed even less. Right before I returned to England, my Na'nan told me that I would meet my soul mate at Hogwarts and that when I did I shouldn't be afraid of the emotion," she paused smiling at herself, "I was only eleven. I thought she was talking about my tendency to take everything so seriously and look at everything logically, my true Ravenclaw essence at its finest. It wasn't until after that day in my grandfather's office that I began to realize what she meant. The realization shocked me. To be honest when we were younger the connection, as we called it eventually, was very overwhelming. It terrified me. I felt I had no control of the situation, and I always tried to be in control at least of myself. The emotions and feelings just rushed through." She paused and looked over to her husband. They made eye contact and the living room briefly faded out of focus. Bill called their names.  
  
"Sorry about that, B.," Charlie said blushing then added, "It was my fault."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked warily at one another. They were not quite sure what to make of the magic they just witnessed.  
  
Bethany smiled, "The connection is still powerful, but it is no longer without control which is why Charlie just apologized. We worked on controlling it at school. We couldn't have the world fading away every time we looked at each other. It didn't take long to learn and Bill was usually there helping. Over the years, with your son's determination, we have even managed to trigger the connection without being in the same place. But, that first year or so it was very overwhelming. When my grandfather told us what he did, it made a connection, so to speak, with the words of my Na'nan and I began to understand."  
  
She paused repositioning herself and explained, "My Na'nan was a healing witch, a 'traitor' as they are called in Louisiana, and a Seer. She was a lot like my grandfather in that she always seemed to know things before they happened and she seldomly intervened saying that for a rose to bloom, one must experience thorns."  
  
Mrs. Weasley was crying as she stood and walked across the room and hugged the girl, "Somehow, Dear, I feel you have only just begun your story."  
  
"Well, mum, you should hear the story of when Bill took Bethany to the Winter Ball in his fifth year," Charlie said grinning at Bill.  
  
"ARRRGHHH, that story can wait for another time, Charlie," Bill said.  
  
Bethany laughed, "Yes it can, but it is funny."  
  
"I'm not laughing," Bill said.  
  
Mr. Weasley interrupted, "So, Bethany, did you go to Romania with Charlie right after Hogwarts."  
  
"No, the day after we got our N.E.W.T. results I was notified that my Na'nan was ill and not expected to live much longer. I returned to New Orleans to care for her as she once did for me. I stayed at the Delachesay home after her death and actually attended a muggle university there and became and exotic animal veterinarian," Bethany explained.  
  
Bill added, "When she came to her senses that living as a muggle was a poor use of her skills, she came to Egypt and lived with me." Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened and she looked over at Charlie who shrugged his shoulders and smirked.  
  
"Yeah, well, Beth and I had gotten into a bit of a disagreement over her decision to stay in Louisiana after her Na'nan died and we were not talking for a while, at least not directly," Charlie explained.  
  
"They used me horribly as a go between," Bill said, "both of them were so stubborn. It was obvious that they loved each other. Neither one of them would give in. I tried for three years to get them together."  
  
"He succeeded when I was living with him in Egypt," Bethany added, "He told me that he was going home to the Burrow which he did."  
  
"And," Charlie jumped in, "he told me that Bethany was going to Scotland to visit her grandfather and invited me to come stay with him."  
  
"You see them now," Bill interrupted, "and they still tell this story like I did something horrible. I knew all they needed was to get together and the connection would take care of the rest. They wouldn't agree to meet so I just arranged it for them."  
  
"Yes, Brilliant Big Brother Bill did it again. I walked into his flat to find Beth curled up on the sofa. She had fallen asleep reading. I dropped my bags and it woke her up. She almost cursed me to an early grave. But we made eye contact and released the connection. We talked all night and she returned to Romania with me."  
  
"I went on a conditional visit, but fell in love with the dragons and found out that three of my good friends from schools I had attended as an exchange student were working with Charlie. I decided to stay and bought the tent out back for the five of us to share," Bethany added.  
  
"Things fell into a routine. We all became an official team and worked well together. About a year later I arranged for Carlo, Merrick and T.J. to take an unscheduled and unannounced vacation," Charlie said.  
  
"I came home tired and dirty and headed straight up to my room to shower. Wishing unspeakable evil on my roomies for not completing their work or starting supper. I went downstairs after showering and changing ready to chew heads," Charlie was smiling broadly as he listened to his wife tell the story, "and was greeted by a room full of roses and candles that created a trail to the dining room. The table had been shrunk and a candlelit dinner was sitting there. Charlie came out in dress robes with the goofiest grin. He walked right up to me, purposefully avoiding eye contact, fell to one knee and proposed."  
  
"She said yes," Charlie added, "We planned to announce our engagement that summer during the school break. But, a certain young wizard and his friends, my little brother included, were visited by a certain dark wizard. Bethany's grandfather asked us to delay the announcement and our plans for the wedding. We hadn't even told him yet. We didn't mind the wait for the marriage ceremony, but we didn't like having to keep everything secret. We had already considered ourselves joined for life, since our second year at Hogwarts but we would have liked to make it official."  
  
"The night of the final Triwizard tournament task, we received an owl from my grandfather. He said that he would arrive in Romania the next day and remain only long enough to perform the marriage ceremony himself," Bethany paused momentarily looking at the faces around the room, "Included with his letter was one my Na'nan had written before her death. In it she had asked that we not marry until that night. She said that the night of our marriage had been destined long ago, before I had ever met Charlie. She said that on this night alone that our destinies would be combined forever."  
  
"After the ceremony, Dumbledore was worried about the Death Eaters and Voldemort going after Harry. We all agreed that it be wisest that everyone focus their attention to his protection and the protection of his friends. So we decided to keep it a secret for the time being," Charlie said.  
  
"Then why tell us now? Why not continue to keep it quiet?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"You've heard us mention our next job in Scotland," Bethany said, "Hogwarts is in Scotland. Hagrid will not be returning as a Care of Magical Creatures Instructor. I have agreed to take on that position. Charlie will be taking over Madam Hooch's job as flying instructor and Quidditch coach."  
  
The elder Weasleys were surprised.  
  
"Madam Hooch is okay. She has just decided to retire. We will also be teaching a new course together, Advanced Care of Magical Creatures, where the students fourth year and above will get to try their hands at dragon handling among other things. Carlo, Merrick and T.J. will also be joining us," Bethany explained.  
  
"We thought that it best that you find out now instead of by an owl following the opening feast when the Headmaster introduced us as a married couple," Charlie said.  
  
"I would say that the only thing that would be more upsetting than this would be receiving an owl from one of your siblings telling me you had married and were now teaching at Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"We also thought that it would be better for the kids not to look too surprised at the announcement of our marriage. It will be noticed far less if no one is reacting dramatically," Bethany added and yawned.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said as she rested her head on Charlie's shoulder, "We have done quite a bit today and got a very early start."  
  
"It is late, Bill, why don't you walk Beth over and chase the kids back to the Burrow so we can all get some rest." Charlie said to his brother. Then turning to his wife added, "I just want to have another word or two with mum and dad. I'll be along soon."  
  
Bethany nodded and got up and walked over to her brother-in-law who offered her his arm then turned back to his mother, "Mum, almost forgot to tell you. I'm going to stay in Charlie's old room in the tent. That way we can rearrange our old room for Penelope when she comes and no one will be put out or anything." He was smiling hoping his mother wouldn't object.  
  
"That was very nice for you to think of her, Bill," she told him, "And I am sure it will be more pleasant for you to spend the time with Charlie and Bethany and their friends instead of sharing a room with Percy." Mrs. Weasley smiled knowingly at her oldest son.  
  
She walked over to Bethany; "I'm glad that you will be staying here for a while so that we can get to know one another better." She hugged her in her usual style.  
  
After Bill and Bethany left, Charlie turned to his parents, "I really love her. She is my best friend. I am sorry if the secrecy hurt you, but I have never been happier than on that day. The only thing that was missing was the family."  
  
Mrs. Weasley hugged her son, "She seems like a very nice girl and I can tell that your feelings are mutual. I won't lie and say it didn't upset me not to be there but I am very happy for you, Charlie. Your happiness is what is important to me." She excused herself and went to her room.  
  
After she left Mr. Weasley walked over to his son, "Charlie, I think I should tell you. I knew her mother well. We worked together. She and I were partners before her death. Muriel was a good friend and her death was a great loss to the wizarding world." Charlie looked surprised. He knew that his father had been more involved in the war against Voldemort but never realized that he had been an auror.  
  
Arthur Weasley smiled, "Tonight was not the first time I have met your wife either." Charlie was visibly shocked by this admission, Bethany had never told him that she had met his father. He continued, "I was the one entrusted by Albus Dumbledore to take his granddaughter to her father. I am her second Secret Keeper." Charlie gasped.  
  
"Your mother does not even know about that part. There are many things about my old job that I have not shared with her and never will. I had no idea of your or Bill's, for that matter, relationship with Bethany. Albus told me that there was a third Secret Keeper but never did tell me that it was my own son." Arthur Weasley patted his son on the back, "I better go on up to bed or your mother will come back out again. You go to your wife, too, I think she needs you tonight."  
  
Charlie stood for a while just looking around the room as he wondered why Dumbledore had never let his father know of their relationship. It had hurt Charlie greatly to keep all of this from his parents and he had only done so to protect Bethany.  
  
He left the Burrow walking slowly back to the tent. He saw his brother holding his wife outside of the tent. Bethany was crying. He hastened his step. When he reached them, Bill kissed Bethany on the forehead and went inside leaving the two alone together.  
  
Bethany and Charlie walked to the side of the tent furthest from the Burrow.  
  
When they stopped, he wiped a tear from her face, "I love you. It feels like I have forever. I know now that it was love I felt the very first time I looked into your eyes. It's a love that has only continued to grow deeper everyday that I have known you."  
  
She took a deep breath, closed her eyes briefly and they kissed. It was a long passionate kiss. They both allowed the connection to take over as they stood outside together.  
  
Bethany spoke first, "I love you too, Charlie Weasley. It has been so much all at once. I hate having to retell those stories about my family. It is very draining."  
  
He answered with a kiss on the cheek, then the neck. She began to giggle as he knew she would when he kissed her neck.  
  
"Hah, I knew I'd get you to laugh," he said smiling at her, "I just heard the others going into the Burrow. I say we go back inside and take this to our room."  
  
"Why, Mr. Weasley, whatever are you suggesting? I'll have you know I am a married woman," she teased.  
  
"That's okay, I talked with your husband he said he didn't mind." He smiled, revealing his dimples as they ran inside to their room.  
  
To Be Continued 


	7. This Kiss

Title: Connections  
  
Author: Jewels  
  
Feedback: juliew428@yahoo.com  
  
Archive: Read it at HP_Fan_Fiction or Fiction Alley or Gryffindor Tower  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Pairing(s): H/G, R/?, F/Ang, C/OC, B/many, G/?, ?/H  
  
Summary: This is a fifth year story. With flashbacks from Charlie's and Bill's Hogwarts days we learn how some people are connected to others. Romance and adventure abound. The story begins where GoF ends.  
  
Notes: Thanks again to Carissa- she is the greatest Beta!!! Also thanks to PotterGirl who put me in a list of some of the best fan fic authors- I was really honored! I hope you are enjoying the budding romance. Chapter 8 will feature Harry's 15th Birthday and you'll get to see some of the other canon characters. Don't forget to leave your review.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 7: This Kiss  
  
It was still dark when Harry crept silently down the stairs and out the back door of the Burrow to meet Charlie and Bethany. They were to all going to run together. Charlie had told Harry that he and Bethany ran each morning and that their roommates reacted to the idea pretty much the same as his brothers. "They all think we're nutters," Charlie had told him. Harry laughed as he remembered his expression.  
  
As Harry walked across the wet grass, he thought about how glad he was that he had decided to step into the Dursley's fireplace last Sunday morning. Tomorrow was his fifteenth birthday and the first that he would spend with his friends. He had already overheard the others whispering and noticed their failed attempts at secrecy, so he had guessed they were planning a surprise party. He had hoped it wouldn't be too much, but had to admit he was excited at the prospect of having a party.  
  
He noticed a third person with Charlie and Bethany as he approached the far side of the tent where they were to meet.  
  
"Morning Harry," Charlie called, "Bethany talked Ginny into joining us on our run."  
  
Harry smiled at her as he sat down to begin the warm-up routine Charlie taught him. It was difficult for him to concentrate on the routine. He kept stealing glances in Ginny's direction while attempting to look like he wasn't. He assumed he was failing miserably at both the routine and his attempts at covert observation of the red-head because Charlie was giggling and Bethany laughed as she playfully slapped her husband and said, "Quit teasing, Charlie."  
  
Ginny's cheeks were bright red and Harry figured it wasn't caused by the mild warm-up routine as his own cheeks felt warm.  
  
"Ready?" Charlie asked as he grabbed a backpack and put it on. They all nodded and followed Charlie out of the Burrow's yard on to the narrow road. Charlie took them through the small village. The quartet ran in silence as they passed the cottages. Only a few were lit at the early hour. Their pace was slow and steady. Harry suspected that the slower speed was for Ginny's benefit, but enjoyed the prospect of a longer run with his new companions.  
  
They made their way toward the woods. Harry knew that these same woods connected to the Weasley's property, but he and Charlie had not run this way before.  
  
"This is one of my favorite places," he heard Charlie tell Bethany.  
  
"What do you have up your sleeve, Charlie?" she asked as she sped up her pace and patted Charlie's behind as she ran past him. Charlie hurried after her.  
  
Ginny turned to Harry and rolled her eyes as she grinned and motioned towards the older couple.  
  
"Where are we heading?" Harry asked Ginny. She just shrugged her shoulders. Ginny was holding her own on the run but the exertion winded her to much to permit a verbal reply.  
  
Harry was about to direct his question toward Charlie when he noticed that he had slowed to a brisk walk.  
  
"This is what I wanted to show you, Beth," he said as he waited for Harry and Ginny to catch up with them. They turned a corner and entered a place that Harry thought had to be enchanted.  
  
"Oh, Charlie, it's so beautiful!" Bethany exclaimed as she put her arms around Charlie and kissed his cheek.  
  
Ginny turned around in circles as she took in the scene. A small pond was fed by a cascading waterfall. Flowers of all types and colors bloomed all around them. The rocky bank on the far side of the pond was large and flat. Charlie had moved to that area and was opening his backpack. He removed a large blanket and spread it out and motioned for the others to join him.  
  
"Well, come on," Charlie called, "I don't know about you, but I'm famished." Charlie pulled out four plates and cups, a tea kettle, and numerous boxes.  
  
"Charlie Weasley, you are always hungry," Bethany teased, "When did you do this?"  
  
"Oh, I just threw a few things together while you were dressing this morning," Charlie said as Ginny and Harry began walking toward Charlie's picnic brunch.  
  
"I take it that you and Charlie don't usually take brunch in the middle of your runs," Ginny said as she carefully navigated the wet, slippery stones. She started to slip but Harry caught her around her waist to steady her. They both blushed and he pulled his hands away so quickly she nearly fell over again.  
  
"Hey you rat!" Bethany teased, "Carlo made these."  
  
"Yes, he did," he said as he kissed his wife's cheek, "but I thought of it and I owe him a cleaning now."  
  
As Ginny and Harry joined them on the large blanket, Bethany said, "You two are in for a treat. Carlo is a wonderful cook."  
  
"Charlie, this place is great. How long have you known about it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Since I was a kid, Gin, but don't go telling everyone else. I'd like to keep it just the way it is," Charlie said as he passed his sister a plate.  
  
"You sure we won't get into trouble being here?" Harry asked, "I mean won't the owners get mad?"  
  
"Nah, Harry, they won't get mad. I know the guy. He's a handsome chap- very friendly," Charlie said grinning.  
  
"Who owns it?" Ginny asked with a questioning expression as she took a chocolate covered strawberry from a magically chilled box.  
  
"I do," Charlie answered casually. Everyone looked surprised. "Hey, I know how to save money. I've lived rent free since I left school and I never spend much otherwise. When I found this place as a kid, I decided I would own it one day," Charlie said.  
  
"But you never said anything," Bethany said, "I would have loaned you…"  
  
"I know you would have, Beth. Actually, had you known I wanted it, you would have gone out and bought it long ago. The best part of this place is that it is mine, well ours, but I got it with my own money," Charlie said. Bethany smiled faintly and touched Charlie's cheek before leaning in to kiss him.  
  
"How much land is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"All of it," Charlie answered again surprising the others, "I bought the forest from where we entered outside of the village back around to the Burrow.  
  
Ginny giggled, "So Charlie, are you going to tell Mum and Dad or will Merrick?"  
  
Charlie ruffled Ginny's hair, "No smarty-pants, I thought I'd fill them in later."  
  
Harry was laughing heartily. Bethany had ceased her laughter and stared at Harry, lost in her own thoughts as she did. Harry noticed and asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I know you have to get this all the time but you look so much like…" she started.  
  
"My dad," Harry interrupted, "I know. I get that all the time from the people who knew him. Did you know him well?"  
  
"I knew James pretty well. He was one of my brother's best friends," she shook her head as she spoke, "but I was about to say your mother. Lily had that exact same facial expression when she would laugh at James and his friends. Outwardly, there is no denying your resemblance to James, but many of your gestures and lot of how you act is so Lily. You have more of your mother in you than just her eyes."  
  
"You were friends with my mum?" Harry asked. His eyes wide with excitement.  
  
"I met your mum through Remy, Remus Lupin. He's my brother," she said as Ginny and Harry both looked at her with confused expressions until she explained further, "He's a foster brother. I was a first year when your parents were Head Boy and Girl. Remy and the others allowed me to tag along. I suppose at Remy's insistence but, I knew a few tricks that earned me a place as an honorary Marauder."  
  
Harry just stared. He couldn't believe it. This was one of the first people he had met who knew his mother and would talk about her. He had never had much information about his father from the others but he had even less about his mother. He was always told that he had her eyes but nothing more.  
  
Then he turned to Charlie, "If she knew my mum and dad then you and Bill would have been at school at the same time too. Why didn't you ever say anything?"  
  
"There wasn't all that much I could tell you, Harry. I was in the same house as your parents, unlike Beth, but I was just a first year without an older brother who was best friends with your parents," Charlie answered, "Bill may be able to tell you a little more, but you know how it is. How many seventh years did you hang out with as a first year?"  
  
Harry laughed as he thought back over his past four years at Hogwarts. He really hadn't known any of the seventh year Gryffindors during his first year. As a matter of fact, he couldn't really say he knew anyone beyond the fifth years and the one's he knew were Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood, his former Quidditch Captain.  
  
"I see what you mean," Harry said, "I guess I just never realized that you and Bill were at school with them."  
  
"Bethany can tell you loads more than I ever could. I never stayed in Godric's Hollow either," Charlie said.  
  
Harry's head shot in Bethany's direction, "You stayed there in their house?"  
  
Bethany smiled, "Harry, I was in your parents wedding and I was at your house the day you were born. Yes, I think you could say I stayed many times at your house."  
  
Harry swallowed. He had spoken to Professor Lupin and to Sirius, of course, but they both seemed to avoid the topic of his parents. They would answer his questions when he asked, but no one openly discussed his parents. He assumed it was because it hurt them to remember, but not knowing hurt him, too.  
  
"I spent a few weeks off and on during the summer with Lily and James the year before you were born. And the summer you were born I spent the entire months of July and August at your house to help your mum. Your dad was so anxious and Lil teased him unmercifully. He didn't want her to do anything, even the things that weren't dangerous or stressing. He was very overprotective of her during her pregnancy," Bethany started laughing at her own memories, "We were always doing little things to unnerve him. Lily would have me do something that was a little risky then step into my place to make it look like she had just done it. Remy and Sirius were of no help to your dad either. They would tease him constantly and assisted your mother with a few of her more outrageous stunts." Harry looked at Bethany shaking his head and smiling as he tried to picture his mother doing these outrageous stunts. "You know Harry, the first time I watched you fly in a Quidditch match," she paused and answered Harry's unasked question, "Yes, Harry, I went to watch you play in your first year. As I was saying, the first time I saw you flying I told Remy and Charlie that your skill had nothing to do with your dad. It was because you mum was flying a broom the very day you were born."  
  
"What?" Harry asked with his eyes wide and jaw lowered, "She flew? The same day?"  
  
Bethany nodded, "Actually, I think she was in labor while she was up there. I thought your dad was going to have a heart attack. He was yelling and panicking. It was quite funny. She landed and he hugged her like he'd never see her again. Then she called for me to help her to her room. She said as calm as can be, 'I'm ready to have the baby now.' Of course, this sent your dad into another wave of panic until he stopped totally and looked at her accusingly. He had to make sure she wasn't teasing him again. She put her hands on her hips and said, 'What are you waiting for?' and he stared back, 'I just wanted to make sure your weren't teasing before I sent for everyone.' Your mum stomped her foot and her water broke. This snapped him into action and your were born a few hours later."  
  
Harry wore the biggest grin that Ginny had ever seen on him. She was really glad that she had decided to go running because not only was she getting to spend time with Harry without Ron around but she was getting to know Bethany, her new sister-in-law.  
  
"Fancy a swim?" Charlie asked as he removed his running shoes, socks and t- shirt. Ginny frowned and Charlie tossed his pack to her, "You're not the only one whose good at stealing your siblings clothes. I put yours and Beth's suits in there." He jumped into the water wearing just his jogging shorts, "Come on in Harry."  
  
Bethany pulled out her wand and pointed away from the pond and said, "Cabana." A small tent appeared off to the side. To avoid attention and unwanted questions, Bethany had gotten in the habit of carrying her wand even though she didn't use it much. She wasn't sure how much information she was prepared to share with the younger Weasleys and their friends and her proficiency at wandless magic was definitely an area she felt wise to hold back. She motioned for Ginny to join her in the cabana and they changed into their swimsuits.  
  
Harry and Charlie had been splashing one another, but both stopped to stare at the two girls as they walked over to join the fun. When Charlie realized that Harry had been looking at his little sister the same way he had been looking at Bethany, he tapped him on the head and said, "That is my little sister you're staring at, Potter."  
  
Harry grinned, "Should I look at Bethany instead?" Harry tried to duck out of the way but Charlie was too quick for him and soon Harry found himself immersed in the cool water of the pond. Ginny smiled, jumped in and began furiously splashing Harry and Charlie. Bethany joined her and soon the battle lines were drawn along the sexes as the boys began chasing after the girls. The girls were both quicker in the water and it took a while before Charlie caught Bethany.  
  
"Hah," Charlie said as he began tickling his now giggling wife, "I caught you."  
  
Bethany was attempting to wrestle free, "Only because I let you catch me."  
  
Charlie held her easily. Physically, Bethany was no match for him and the strength he had developed handling dragons. He laughed and said, "I know you don't think that you will actually escape."  
  
No sooner had he finished his statement then she whispered, "Spoutus" and a water spout sprung from the pond directly into Charlie's face forcing him to release her to shield himself from the aqueous onslaught.  
  
"No fair," he called as Bethany smiled and waited for him to come after her again. She lightheartedly splashed water in his direction.  
  
Ginny still had Harry on the run. She had crippled Harry by removing his glasses from his face during the chase. With his vision blurred she had a slight advantage. Harry knew it was getting futile and changed his strategy. He decided to quit chasing and treat her like a Golden Snitch and wait for his opportunity to snatch her. He knew she wasn't used to all the exercise and was getting tired more quickly than he was. She passed by a little too closely. Using his Seeker reflexes, Harry grabbed her and began tickling her like Charlie had tickled Bethany. He struggled and recovered his glasses. They were very close. She was wiggling to break free to play the game more when they both realized they were embracing. Their eyes met and widened. Harry grinned and they both turned a bright shade of red. They pulled apart and looked towards Charlie and Bethany who hadn't noticed anything. The newlyweds were occupied in a rather passionate embrace. Harry smiled shyly and raised his left hand and touched her cheek. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes looked nervously over in her older brother's direction. Harry leaned over and quickly kissed Ginny's cheek then whispered, "Let's get them." She flushed again then smiled conspiratorially as they both crept toward the couple that had forgotten that they were not alone and proceeded to inundate them with a tidal wave of splashes.  
  
"Ahhh," they screamed as they broke their embrace and turned their attention to Ginny and Harry. The battle lines were redrawn by age this time. They chased their younger opponents around splashing back with enthusiasm.  
  
Ginny was near the base of the waterfall when she saw a snake. She froze. "Charlie! Harry!" she called softly, "There's a snake right in front of me."  
  
Simultaneously, Harry and Bethany both began speaking Parseltongue. The snake pushed its head out of the water, looked at Harry then at Bethany, and turned and swam to the bank. It scurried away into the woods.  
  
"You're a Parselmouth?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"I see you are one too. There haven't been many of us. I do have to admit it can come in handy at times," Bethany answered.  
  
"My wife is a regular Dr. Doolittle, she can talk to almost any animal," Charlie said. Harry laughed as he nodded but Ginny just looked puzzled.  
  
"There's a muggle story about a man who could talk to animals. Which, more than likely, was a story of a witch or wizard who shared the same ability but let muggles find out about it," Bethany explained as Ginny nodded to indicate her understanding but her expression betrayed her continued confusion.  
  
"I guess it's time we start heading back to the Burrow. How about we walk back and enjoy the scenery," Bethany suggested as she walked out of the pond and conjured four fluffy blue towels. She picked one up and carried it with her to the cabana.  
  
Ginny followed changing rapidly as Charlie cast a drying spell on his and Harry's shorts. When Ginny immerged from the cabana, Bethany said, "Finite Incantatum." The cabana and towels disappeared. Harry noticed that Bethany had not used her wand. He tried to catch Ginny's eye to see if she noticed too but she blushed and smiled at him. He smiled back. The wandless magic forgotten for the moment.  
  
"Let's go this way," Charlie said indicating a well-worn path, "it leads back to the Burrow." He picked up his backpack and walked over to Bethany who was lost in thought watching the waterfall. He kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"Umm, I'll have to daydream more often," she said as she turned and kissed Charlie on the lips.  
  
Ginny was just about to make a comment about all the kissing when she remembered, "Harry kissed my cheek!" She raised her hand and touched the spot on her cheek and looked over at Harry. He had been staring at her.  
  
Harry was watching Ginny. When he saw her touch her face in the exact same spot he had kissed her earlier, his heart began to race. "How could I ever have thought of leaving any of this behind," he thought to himself. When Ginny looked over in his direction he was smiling broadly at her.  
  
The path took them through the forest back to the Burrow. The path was narrow but wide enough for two people to walk side by side. Charlie and Bethany led the way with their hands laced together. Harry fell into step beside Ginny and cautiously reached for her hand. They held hands until the Burrow came into view. Ginny grinned coyly before releasing Harry's hand.  
  
Charlie stopped to tell Harry, "We will run again in the morning, but no food or swim. Bethany needs to go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, "Do you think I could tag along?"  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot something for school," Charlie said.  
  
"Not for school. Hermione and I had planned to buy something else, but when your mum found out about you two our trip was cut short," Harry explained.  
  
"I don't mind if you tag along. I'll talk to Molly about it later," Bethany said as she put her arm in Charlie's and they walked inside.  
  
Harry and Ginny watched them leave and slowly walked toward the Burrow. They stopped outside the back door. They could hear Mrs. Weasley preparing a late breakfast for those who had slept in this morning.  
  
"Uh Ginny," Harry started, "about earlier." Ginny's face went pale. She was worried that he was going to take it all back. Harry saw the concern in her face and reached for her hand and continued, "I'm not sure how Ron and the others are, um, going to, um take this, but, um, I'd like us to be friends."  
  
"Well, I can't say I envy your position. Mum has always said that any boy that chooses me for a girlfr…" Ginny stopped, "He just said he wants us to be friends. Blast it, Ginny, you've gone and jinxed it all." Ginny was chewing her bottom lip as she contemplated her slip. Things had moved quickly this summer.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat when Harry said, "Girlfriend," as he squeezed her hand.  
  
Ginny blushed and continued, "She said that any boy who chose me as a girlfriend had to be very brave or very stupid. It's going to be a bit embarrassing. Fred and George will tease. Bill will, too. Percy probably won't even notice or since he thinks we are all infants, will think, 'How cute.' Charlie should be okay. I don't think he would have had us both there today if he didn't approve of our friendship. Ron. Ron is a different one. I'm not sure what he'll say or do. He's your best friend."  
  
"Yeah, but you're his little sister. It doesn't much matter that there's less than a year between you two. Maybe we should say something to Hermione first," Harry said as he moved closer to Ginny.  
  
"That may be best," Ginny said, "She seems to be able to control him sometimes. And if not, well, he's usually not mad at the both of you at the same time."  
  
Harry nodded and winked at Ginny. He leaned in closer and kissed her. This time aiming directly for her lips. It was a short kiss, nothing like the kisses they witnessed earlier from Bethany and Charlie. But the kiss was intense for both and they had to grab hold of the garden wall to keep from falling on their weak knees.  
  
**********  
  
"How was the picnic?" Carlo asked with a grin.  
  
"Your food was much appreciated by all, thanks," Bethany said.  
  
"Don't thank me, your husband is paying in sweat," he said, giving Bethany a toothy grin and showing his deep dimples.  
  
"So how far did you run this time?" T.J. asked as he popped the last piece of bread that Carlo had baked earlier into his mouth. Carlo smirked.  
  
"We went through the village and to the woods. It's probably about ten kilometers," Charlie said as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Did little red running hood come across any big bad wolves?" Merrick asked laughing at his own joke. "Get it - red," he said pointing to Charlie's hair.  
  
They all shook their heads. Merrick smirked back, "No one appreciates humor anymore. Hey, Annie, you still going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"  
  
She nodded as she took a drink from Charlie's glass of pumpkin juice, " Yes, I think Harry is going to join me. Of course, I may also end up with Hermione, too. Seems they have something cooked up. It shouldn't be a problem to take them both. Molly will need him out of the house to get ready for the party anyway."  
  
"Pick me up more owl treats," Merrick said as he too reached for Charlie's glass. Charlie slapped his hand away and made a face at his friend.  
  
"What do you think they cooked up?" T.J. asked.  
  
"He didn't say. Said they had planned to buy something the other day but didn't get a chance because someone made an unexpected announcement about our marriage," Bethany answered as she smirked at Merrick.  
  
"I believe I have apologized sufficiently. I think you can all quit now," Merrick said.  
  
"Like we are going to stop teasing you now that we know how much it upsets you," T.J. said, "Of course, we could always tease you about your lack of culinary talent." Bethany, Charlie and Carlo laughed as they all agreed that they would continue to tease Merrick.  
  
Bill walked in stretching and yawning, "You lot fight and pick like siblings."  
  
Carlo defended his roommates, "Well not all of us had the advantage of growing up in a house full of brothers of our own. Oh, if you're hungry, you'll have to cook your own or go home. The kitchen is closed this morning."  
  
"Not a problem. Mum will have some food still going. I doubt Fred and George have even woken up yet," Bill said as he waved to the others and headed to the Burrow.  
  
"So, Charlie, have Ginny and Harry been a couple long?" Bethany asked.  
  
"Ginny has always liked…" Charlie stopped when he realized exactly what the question was, "What do you mean, a couple?"  
  
"They weren't an item before this morning?" Bethany asked.  
  
"No, and what do you mean, before this morning?" Charlie said hoping his wife was only teasing and that there was no truth to his wife's insinuations.  
  
"They were kissing," Bethany said.  
  
"They were not. I didn't see them," Charlie replied trying to defend his sister's honor, if only in his own mind.  
  
"Well," she said as she put her arms around him, "you were otherwise occupied."  
  
"I always knew she liked him. And, uh, I knew Harry had developed a new interest in her since he's been here, but the last thing I told him was to be her friend and get to know her better," Charlie said shaking his head and becoming more than a little upset.  
  
"Sounds like they really are getting to know each other better," T.J. said. Charlie smirked and tossed a rag in his direction.  
  
"Charlie, why are you getting upset. You don't really believe Harry is going to hurt your little sister?" Bethany asked.  
  
"Well, no, but she is my little sister and I am not ready for her to grow up like that," Charlie said.  
  
Carlo laughed, "Hate to break the news but growing up is what little girls do."  
  
"They were really kissing?" Charlie asked with a pout.  
  
"There was a fairly innocent kiss on the cheek at the pond and one a little more, um, friendly as we were coming in here," Bethany said.  
  
"I missed them both obviously," Charlie said, " I sure hope they're prepared for their fair share of ribbing from the twins. Bill will tease them, too. Oh no, I just thought, Ron, I know he and Harry are best friends but Ron babies Ginny more than all of us."  
  
"Maybe if we respond as if it was perfectly natural in front of Ron, he'll think he was just a prat for not noticing," Bethany suggested.  
  
"Or you could just tease him about him and Hermione," Carlo suggested.  
  
"What do you mean? Those two fight all the time," Charlie asked.  
  
"I'm so glad you and I had that connection thing or you'd still be working up the nerve to hold my hand. Ron and Hermione are probably fighting because of that adolescent 'I don't know how to say I like you so I'll fight with you' thing. Three fourths of his letters mention Hermione more often than Harry. Especially after the Yule Ball that she went to with Krum," Bethany said, "I may be wrong but they do seem to be in the early stages of a romance."  
  
**********  
  
Ginny was still flushed as she walked into her room. Hermione was sitting near the window reading a book she had gotten from the library in the tent. Hermione looked up when Ginny entered the room, "Okay, talk. What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked trying to look innocent. She knew that she needed to talk with Hermione but wasn't sure how.  
  
"Now I know something is up. Spill it Virginia Weasley," Hermione said as she closed her book and moved to sit beside Ginny on the bed.  
  
"He kissed me. Harry kissed me and called me his girlfriend," Ginny said very rapidly. Hermione responded by dropping her jaw and the book she was holding.  
  
"Our Harry? Harry Potter kissed you?" Hermione said loudly.  
  
"SSHH," Ginny hissed, "Harry and I are a little worried about how Ron is going to take it."  
  
"He kissed you and you talked about it too," Hermione said, "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Just today, really," Ginny said as she flushed again at the thought of her brief encounter with Harry.  
  
"Oh Ginny, I am so excited for you both. I knew he'd come around eventually. I just thought we might have to have a dragon write the message in the sky before he'd come to his senses but l knew he really liked you," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm so glad you feel that way. I'm really worried about Ron. I mean Harry kissed me and we held hands but he didn't corner me for a snogfest or anything, but I think Ron will over-exaggerate the whole thing and get into a fight with Harry. Harry doesn't need that right now and frankly, Ron shouldn't behave that way anyway," Ginny said.  
  
"I sort have already been preparing him. I mean even I noticed that Harry had been trying to include you more. Do you know Harry spent an entire hour telling us what a great Chaser you are? Like Ron didn't know and, no offense, but I really don't care about Quidditch," Hermione was grinning. Ginny flushed when she heard this story.  
  
"Well- I suggest you don't kiss in front of Ron. At least not until he knows you two are more than just friends. Give him a chance to get used to the idea before you shock him," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny frowned but nodded her agreement, "Will you tell him something or should Harry?"  
  
"I definitely think I should say something first. How mad can he get at me," Hermione said seriously as both girls broke out into a fit of giggles.  
  
**********  
  
Harry went downstairs after his shower. Fred and George were trying to coax Hermione and Ginny into eating one of their latest creations.  
  
"They're dreamy. Have one," Fred offered.  
  
"You two must think we just fell off the turnip wagon or something," Ginny said shaking her head.  
  
Hermione shook her head too, "You two really should find some new guinea pigs because no one here is crazy enough to eat anything you offer. What do they do anyway? Turn the unsuspecting eater into a duck or put them to sleep?"  
  
"Come now, Duckie, you'll love these," George said as he leaned towards Hermione. Hermione grinned and blushed.  
  
"What are you up to?" Ron asked as he came down the stairs after Harry, "And why did you just call Hermione Duckie?"  
  
"We just wanted them to try our new sweets," Fred explained.  
  
"And Duckie is merely a friendly term of endearment," George added as he grinned, raised his right eyebrow and winked at Hermione. Ron missed this exchange but Hermione's blush darkened.  
  
Harry hadn't missed the interaction between George and Hermione and sought to change the subject, "Why don't you try Merrick? He probably has been warned about you two but, from what Charlie and Bethany have told me, he seems like the type that would try it just for laughs."  
  
"That's a really great idea, Harry, I bet Merrick would play along," Ginny said. Her brothers all eyed her suspiciously. They were used to her incessant chatter except when Harry was around.  
  
This time it was Hermione who noticed and said, "I'm sure Merrick would volunteer to be a guinea pig for you. Why don't you go ask?"  
  
Fred and George shrugged at one another, nodded once, picked up their new yellow duck shaped treats and headed out the back door to find their latest victim.  
  
"So, what were you to giggling about earlier?" Ron asked.  
  
"Were we giggling earlier, Ginny?" Hermione asked trying to look innocent. Harry risked a smile in Ginny's direction who blushed and returned the smile.  
  
"Yeah, you were giggling. When Harry was in the shower after his run. Which by the way, you were gone much longer today. You and Charlie are insane running longer than four hours," Ron explained.  
  
"We went a different route today and, uh Charlie brought brunch," Harry answered.  
  
"Geez, no wonder you like going running if he feeds you to," Ron said.  
  
"He doesn't usually, but today Bethany and Ginny joined us and he wanted to show Bethany something, I think," Harry said very quickly trying to rush over Ginny's name.  
  
Ron furrowed his brow and looked at Ginny, "Since when do you run?"  
  
"Oh since about six this morning. Bethany invited me yesterday and I'll be going again tomorrow," Ginny said expressing more than a little attitude.  
  
Ron looked at his little sister then at Harry, sensing something but not quite figuring out what it was.  
  
"Oh, Gin, I won't be joining you and Charlie tomorrow," Harry said, "Bethany is taking Hermione and me to Diagon Alley. And they said we would be leaving earlier than planned."  
  
"Yes, your Mum just told me I would be going but," Hermione paused to exchange knowing looks with Ron and Ginny, "she said you two had too much work to do around the house and couldn't join us."  
  
Harry smiled and tried not to laugh out loud. "Did they think I missed that," he thought.  
  
To be Continued 


	8. Celebration

Chapter 8: Celebration  
  
Harry woke up Saturday morning before the sun came up over the horizon. At first he sat up and was thinking about going running. Then it clicked in his brain that he would be going shopping with Bethany. He was about to snuggle back down into bed when he realized that today was July 31st. It was his fifteenth birthday and he wasn't at the Dursleys. He looked around the room and saw Ron sleeping soundly in the next bed. He'd only been in his friend's home for a week but it felt much longer. "So much has happened in the past week," he thought, "and I almost left this all behind." he shook his head at his memories from the last weekend.  
  
"I know I made the right decision. I'm with my friends, I met someone that was one of my mum's friends, and Ginny," he grinned broadly, "That definitely wasn't something I expected." He decided to get up anyway. "Maybe," he thought, "I can see Ginny before she meets Charlie for their run."  
  
He crept quietly down the stairs and saw Ginny doing the same a few feet in front of him. No one else was awake when he reached for Ginny's shoulder. She startled and jumped, but Harry was able to shush her before she called out.  
  
"Harry," she whispered, "You scared me. Don't you remember? You're going shopping you don't need to be upright now. Go back to bed after all ..." she paused as she remembered, "Oh, Harry, happy birthday!"  
  
Harry smiled. That was the first time since Hagrid came to him on his eleventh birthday and told and he was a wizard that anyone had told him that. Ginny noticed his unusual facial expression. "What's the matter?" she asked as she moved closer and reached for his hand.  
  
Harry smiled and took both of Ginny's hands in his, "Nothing, Gin, just hadn't heard those words before, at least not from a very cute red head. "  
  
Ginny grinned, looked around and kissed Harry on the cheek, "Well then. Happy birthday, Harry Potter. "  
  
She hugged him. He held her tightly and said, "Probably my best gift ever. "  
  
Ginny looked up at Harry again, "Harry, are you sure about all this? I mean, it's so sudden. "  
  
"Gin, it really isn't that sudden. I'm not a total prat you know. I didn't just notice you yesterday. And I do believe there's been a certain Weasley girl that was a little more than obvious in her interest in a certain wizard that shall remain nameless," Harry teased and Ginny playfully slapped him.  
  
"I don't think we need to go out and get married next week. Your mum wouldn't be pleased. I'd like us to be friends," Harry said. He and Ginny were in the kitchen walking toward the back door.  
  
"I'd like that too, Harry, but what do you mean?" Ginny asked more confused about Harry's feelings.  
  
"Gin, I don't mean be just friends. I sort of liked that hug on the stairs. " Harry grinned, "I like the idea of having a girlfriend. "  
  
Ginny's smiled faltered at his last statement. Harry noticed and reached for her hand, "Ginny, I like the idea of you being my girlfriend." He looked in her eyes, "It's just I want us to be friends. You know some of the stories Charlie and Bethany told us at the pond, I think that they've always considered one another friends. And that's what I want for you, too."  
  
Ginny smiled a little shocked by this statement. Only moments before she thought Harry wanted to put a stop to anything romantic and now he was thinking beyond even what she had dreamed.  
  
Harry smiled. He guessed Ginny was experiencing that same flutter in her stomach that he was and leaned over and kissed her once more. "Come on or Charlie will be coming after you," he said as he held the door open for her to exit.  
  
"How late do you think you'll be at Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked as they walked across the backyard.  
  
"Hermione and I only need to get a few things. But I am not sure what all Bethany has to do. She said something about making a day of it, " Harry answered. He released Ginny's hand as they turned the corner to find Charlie. Bethany was with Charlie their backs facing Harry and Ginny. She was wrapped in her dressing gown sitting beside  
  
him as he did sit ups.  
  
"Hi you two," she called without turning her back. Harry and Ginny looked each other.  
  
"How did she know ..." Ginny mouthed silently. Harry answered with a shrug.  
  
" Happy birthday, Harry," Bethany said as she turned to greet him, "I thought you were having a lie in today since it's your birthday."  
  
"I'm used to waking up early. I guess, " Harry said. Then realizing that he didn't have an explanation for being with Ginny, he added, "I was hungry and ran into Ginny in the kitchen and decided to walk her out. "  
  
Bethany whispered something to Charlie that Harry and Ginny couldn't hear. Charlie smirked at her and she laughed and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Harry, how about a birthday breakfast. I'm not Carlo in the kitchen but I do know how to cook. French toast sound good?" Bethany offered.  
  
"Sounds great," Harry answered.  
  
"Save us some will you?" Charlie said as the motioned for Ginny to begin her workout.  
  
**********  
  
They were alone in the kitchen. Harry watched as Bethany collected eggs, milk, sugar, and vanilla extract to add to the large bowl on the table.  
  
"You don't cook with magic?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's just as easy and usually much better tasting to cook by hand," Bethany said as she whisked the eggs and smiled as she accioed a loaf of bread to the table.  
  
Harry didn't miss the fact that she had not used a wand nor did he miss the slight change in her expression when she realized what she had done.  
  
"How did you do that? Harry asked.  
  
"Do what?" Bethany asked pretending unsuccessfully that she did not understand what Harry had meant.  
  
"You just summoned that loaf of bread without a wand. And, yesterday at the pond you splashed Charlie with a water spout created by magic, and banished the cabana without using your wand either," Harry said, "I've only seen one other person do anything like that."  
  
"Really?" Bethany started but decided to come clean and admit her talent, "I know you have done wandless magic before. All witches and wizards do as children."  
  
"No I …" Harry started, "Well, only the accidental magic, mostly before I even knew I was a wizard. There was one time I blew up my Aunt Marge and she floated around the ceiling but I was really mad then."  
  
"It's the same thing but with control," Bethany told Harry as she dunked a piece of bread into the sweet egg batter.  
  
"Then how come more people don't do it?" Harry asked.  
  
Bethany dropped two soggy slices of bread onto the warm skillet and looked up at Harry, "I've often asked that question myself. It is a matter of control though. Some witches and wizards can do it better than others. I don't use a wand for much anymore, but I still need it for some spells. Some can only do very simple charms and spells without a wand."  
  
"Could I do it?" Harry asked.  
  
"You already have. I would hope you could do it again. Actually with some of the things you have already accomplished I'd be much more surprised if you couldn't," Bethany flipped the pieces of toast and continued, "Give it a try. Summon that piece of parchment over there."  
  
Harry looked over in the direction of the parchment. He bit his lip and looked back toward Bethany, "What about the regulations?"  
  
"Boy are you ever James' son. Break the rules when it suited him, but as soon as he thought he might fail at something it was 'the rules this, the laws that'. He could be a real pain as a Marauder and a Head Boy sometimes," Bethany smiled, "but he was never as strict as your mum. Did you know that at the end of term their seventh year she took 100 points from the Gryffindors for a prank James, Sirius, Remy, and Peter did. It cost them the House Cup that year?"  
  
Harry shook his head amazed to get this new information about his parents. Bethany never seemed to hold back on the stories like Sirius and Professor Lupin did. Harry liked that.  
  
Bethany brought him out of his thoughts, "Give it a try, Harry, I won't tell if you don't. There's so much magic around here that they can't really tell who's doing it. "  
  
Harry shrugged, "How?"  
  
Bethany smiled remembering the first time she taught Bill, "Just concentrate on what you want. Focus on it and say the words. Know that you can, Harry. "  
  
Harry nodded, took a deep breath, and said, "Accio!" The piece of parchment flew toward Harry. With his Quidditch reflexes he easily caught the piece of parchment flying toward him. His smile grew and his eyes widen, "I did it!"  
  
Bethany smiled at Harry. She did not tell Harry that not everyone was capable of doing that magic. It had taken Bill, who had strong magical talent, many practice sessions before his spell looked as graceful. She decided to see what more he could do.  
  
"Banish it back to the counter," she instructed. Harry did as he was told and the parchment floated gracefully back in place.  
  
"Good, Harry, you're a natural. Try to unlock this cabinet. " she said biting her lip in anticipation.  
  
"Alohamora," Harry said looking at the locked cabinet. The door clicked open just as Bill walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Mmmm, that smells great ..." Bill stopped mid sentence as he watched the door finish its swing, "Teaching already, Bethany? Harry, how long have you been practicing your little trick there?"  
  
"I haven't practiced. I asked Bethany about some of the wandless magic that I'd seen her do and she told me everyone could do it and said I could try," Harry said proud of his accomplishment. He hadn't thought it would be so easy.  
  
"She told you that did she? That anyone could do it?" Bill arched his eyebrows and looked over at Bethany who smirked and shrugged her reply.  
  
"Harry," Bill said looking at him again, "Did Bethany tell you that she once instructed me in the same?" Harry shook his head. Bethany flipped the French toast in the skillet and nodded over at Harry and Bill. Her nod was to confirm that she had taught Bill the same and to acknowledge that it was okay for Bill to explain the rest.  
  
"The first thing she taught was a summoning spell. She was a first year and I was a third year. We had just met at a detention," Bill continued the entire story he told his parents only a few days ago. Harry listened amazed.  
  
"So you couldn't just do the spell the same as with your wand?" Harry asked.  
  
"There's still many things I can't do without a wand, but most of the easier spells I have mastered without the wand," Bill explained, "Not just anyone can do this magic, Harry. "  
  
Harry looked questioningly at Bethany. She had misled him. "OK, I wasn't exactly truthful, but I didn't doubt you could do it. Your father mastered the Animagus Transformation more easily than the others, and Lily had already done some things wandless without even realizing it," Bethany told him, "Charlie has tried but can't do it, neither can Carlo or Merrick, but T.J. learned more quickly than Bill. But you are the first I've seen able to do the magic that easily."  
  
Harry swallowed, "Mum and dad could do this to?"  
  
"The Animagus Transformation is wandless magic, Harry. Your dad did that easily but couldn't control most spells without his wand. Your mum, like Bill, could do and did most easy spells wandless without consideration, but she never managed the more complex spells without using her wand, " Bethany told him.  
  
"What does this mean?" Harry asked.  
  
Bethany walked over and ruffled Harry's already messy hair, "It means, Harry Potter, the you can do wandless magic. Many wizards and witches can, but don't. Many more cannot do even the simplest spells without a source of focus, a wand," Bethany said and summoned the plates and silverware to the table for Harry and Bill. Then she carried over a plate with several pieces of French toast.  
  
"Harry," Bill said as he buttered the toast and sprinkled it with powdered sugar, "I wouldn't announce this to many people. I don't know if you should tell Hermione or Ron even. "  
  
Harry didn't like the idea of keeping more secrets from his friends, but understood what Bill was saying. It would cause a rift between him and Ron, yet another thing he could do that Ron probably couldn't. Hermione would be worried about him breaking rules, Harry thought as he ate the French toast.  
  
Bill jumped up as soon as he was finished and sent his dishes to the sink without using his wand. He winked at Harry, "Keep up the practice. Oh, and Harry, if you hurt my little sister, I'll give you the first of the six beatings you'll receive. " Bill winked at Bethany on his way out the door.  
  
Harry was frowning when Bethany joined him at the table. "Harry, I take it you two thought no one else knew?" Bethany said  
  
Harry nodded, "It's not like we've been snogging all over the place. I've only kissed her four times. We talked about it. Neither one of us wants to rush into anything. I told her I'd like us to be friends, well um..." Harry paused as he blushed a bit.  
  
Bethany finished his sentence "Friends with benefits? Believe me Harry, I understand that one. I think Charlie and I knew the first time we met the we'd end up married. "  
  
Harry looked at her doubtfully. He couldn't believe he was talking about this with her. She was easier to talk to than Sirius or Remus had ever been.  
  
"It is a long story but Charlie and I became friends our first year. By the Christmas of our second year, we both knew there was much more, but it was the end of the year before we even held hands. And, it was in our third year before he worked up the nerve to kiss me on the cheek," she told him as she and Harry laughed.  
  
"I know it isn't the same as you and Ginny. I know about her crush. I know what happened in the Chamber, too. The feelings can be there for a long time. I'd take advantage of your runs to get to know her, " Bethany said making Harry smile and blush. "And I don't mean physically. I mean emotionally. Those runs may be your only time alone without several Weasley eyes watching your every move, " Bethany said.  
  
"We are a bit worried. We figure Charlie and Bill will be okay about everything. You know, take it pretty much like Bill just did. But, we were a bit worried about Ron," Harry said.  
  
"After many years of spending way too much time with the two oldest Weasley boys, my advice would be not to hide it. It would only hurt him more. I wouldn't necessarily announce it to him but let him see the two of you together. And, if he asks, be totally honest because I've a feeling your worst beating would come from Ron, best mates or not. " Bethany smiled, but Harry still looked a little worried.  
  
"Harry, Charlie was a bit surprised, not ready for his kid sister grow up. But, if any of the Weasleys, Ron included, had to choose a boyfriend for Ginny, you would be the number one choice on their list," Bethany got up and took her dishes to the sink, "The only problem is most of them would prefer that she not have a boyfriend," Bethany was grinning.  
  
"Thanks for the reassurance," Harry said jokingly.  
  
"Don't go anywhere, Harry. I have a birthday present for you. I think you might want to open it now, by yourself," Bethany said as she walked out of the room. She returned with a small package that she handed to Harry.  
  
"You didn't have to, you know," Harry said.  
  
"I know, and actually, I didn't. This is yours anyway," Bethany said.  
  
Harry opened the small package slowly to reveal a wooden box with carving of a stag and a lily on its top. "My parents," Harry thought. "This was theirs?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe your dad carved that box. We can ask Sirius or Remy. They'd know for sure. There is something inside," Bethany said.  
  
Harry looked at the box. He turned it slowly looking at the carvings on each side. The castle of Hogwarts was on one side, a Gryffindor Lion on another, the third side revealed two interconnecting circles, and the last side had a large tree with his parents initials carved on the trunk. The bottom was smooth.  
  
Harry couldn't believe that he held something that had belonged to his parents. He opened the small box. It was lined in burgundy velvet. Nestled in the bottom half the box was a necklace with a stone the same shade as the velvet. It sparkled like fire when the light hit it. The stone was set in filigreed gold. Harry picked it up and felt warmth flowing from it. He naturally brought it to his heart.  
  
Bethany wore a melancholy smile, "Your mother was wearing it when she died. I took it from her then. I've saved it for you since. " Bethany walked over to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder. He was looking away but she could tell there were tears in his eyes.  
  
"You were there when Voldemort came?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"No," Bethany said, "I arrived just after Sirius and Hagrid. Voldemort was gone by then, as well as Peter and whomever else may have joined them. "  
  
Harry turned to look better, "He wasn't alone when killed them?"  
  
"Harry, Voldemort is evil, but he's a coward. He doesn't attack without others with him," Bethany said, "Now smile. I didn't give you that to make you sad. Your mother loved that necklace. Your father had it in his family for years before he gave it to her. It was what he used when he asked her to marry him. The warmth you feel is their love. It takes on the fire of passion of each couple that it joins. So, actually, it has the love that your grandparents and great-grandparents shared as well. " Harry held the amulet in his hands thinking of all Bethany had just told him.  
  
Bethany left Harry in his thoughts as she put enough French toast for all the Weasleys into a box charmed to keep it warm and fresh and said, "Take this to Molly. She won't have to fix breakfast for that brood of hers today. I'll be over as soon as I have changed and we can go shopping."  
  
Harry smiled still holding the amulet in one hand, "Thank you, Bethany. "  
  
" You're very welcome," she said.  
  
**********  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Bethany use the floo system to travel to Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron. "Okay, spill it you two," Bethany said. "What's the big secret? What do you two have to buy?"  
  
Hermione was not as familiar with Bethany as Harry, as she looked nervously in Harry's direction. "An owl," Harry said, "Since we've known the Weasleys they've only had poor Errol and he ..."  
  
"Isn't going to be around another week," said Bethany said gravely.  
  
"Hermione thought she and I could put our money together and buy them a nice owl to thank them for everything. You know, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley treat me like one of their own," Harry said.  
  
Hermione nodded and added, "And me, also. My parents try to understand, but just don't, and it's like having an aunt and uncle to help out. They're always giving everything they've got. "  
  
"That is very sweet. I think that you have a great idea. Let's start our trip with a stop at Eeylops. That way they can get the owl cleaned up while we finish shopping and we can pick it up before we leave," Bethany said.  
  
They set off towards the Owl Emporium. The store was dark since owls prefer the night.  
  
Harry and Hermione examined the cages filled with birds. There was every type of owl imaginable. They were somewhat at a loss for what to choose.  
  
"Would you like some help," Bethany offered, "I know a little bit about magical animals."  
  
They both nodded. Bethany looked around, "Let's see. We don't want an eagle owl. They're large and impressive but very moody and temperamental. Snowy owls are nice, but isn't that what you have, Harry?" Harry nodded as he followed her down the aisle of caged birds. "We can eliminate the pygmy and elf owls. They're much too small. Screech owls make a lot of noise. Barn owls are good. They're reliable and strong, but there are rather ordinary." Bethany looked over Harry and Hermione. She knew they wanted something special. "Ahhh, that's the one," Bethany walked to the back of the store. Sitting in a cage was a great horned owl. As they approached the bird puffed itself up. Bethany cooed at the bird and the bird seemed to answer her.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry, "What is she doing? It's like she's holding a conversation with that bird. "  
  
"I talked to Hedwig and you talk to Cookshanks," Harry said defending Bethany.  
  
"Yes, but they don't talk back," she said.  
  
Bethany completed her conversation with a large bird and turned to her companions. "His name is Amadeus. And he is perfect. He's 2 years old so he requires no training, and he'd love to be a member of the Weasley family," Bethany told them.  
  
Hermione looked skeptical and slightly concerned, "The owl told you this, did he?"  
  
Remembering the snake at the pond, Harry said, "Do you know the story of Dr. Doolittle?"  
  
"Yes, the old Disney movie where the man could talk to animals. But what has this got to do with anything?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well," Harry said, motioning his arms towards Bethany, "Meet the real life Dr. Doolittle. I've heard her speak Parseltongue and Charlie said she can talk to almost all animals. "  
  
"So you could talk to Cookshanks if you wanted to?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course, but he'd have to be in the mood to answer. Cats can be very particular about communicating with other cats and, well, kneazles or even worse," Bethany said.  
  
"Cookshanks isn't a kneazle," Hermione said.  
  
"Not totally. But he is at least one-quarter kneazle. I'll have to ask if it's more," Bethany said.  
  
Harry laughed and called for the store attendant. They purchased Amadeus and a nice new cage for him. Then Harry asked Bethany to pick out four barn owls.  
  
"What do you want with so many owls, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I figured Fred and George could use one for their business. Hedwig hates when they send her all over the place. And, you know, Pigwidgeon is just not a proper owl. So, one is for Ron. And, I thought Ginny would like one, too," Harry explained blushing slightly as he mentioned Ginny's name.  
  
"Remind me to talk to you about Ginny, but that's only three, Harry, what about the fourth? Are you planning a lot of correspondence anytime soon?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No," Harry said with a smiling smirk, "the fourth is for you."  
  
"Harry Potter, that is very nice, but I have a cat," Hermione said. "How am I to travel with both?"  
  
Harry turned to the attendant, "Send the barn owls to Hogwarts, please, for the Weasleys and Ms. Granger. We will come back for the horned owl when we're done with our shopping."  
  
Hermione smiled and made a face, "So official, Harry, I am impressed. "  
  
Bethany chuckled, "Yes, he does seem to act like he has done this before. Might be a little Minister of Magic in the making. "  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at them and offered each of them an arm. Both ladies curtsied and allowed Harry to lead them out the door.  
  
"Where to next?" Harry asked.  
  
"Madam Maulkin's," Bethany answered and they headed in the direction of the clothier.  
  
**********  
  
Madam Maulkin greeted Bethany happily as they entered. Hermione and Harry exchanged glances. They had never seen her this friendly before. She usually acted as if she was several social levels above most of her customers. Hermione whispered to Harry, "She's actually offering Bethany tea. What is the deal?"  
  
"I must say, I've never worked in dragon hide before, but I believe you will be happy with the results," Madam Maulkin clapped her hands and a nervous attendant entered from the rear of the store carrying several robes made of dragon hide bearing the Hogwarts crest.  
  
Bethany smiled, "You did a great job, Marie. The should do nicely. Now, I also need a few other things. " Bethany led Madam Maulkin to the everyday robes. Harry and Hermione sat down and drank tea.  
  
"What is this all about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I know she's rich. Charlie said she has more money than the Malfoys could dream about," Harry told her and Hermione's eyes widen at the thought.  
  
"Harry, could she have arranged the Weasley's luck the other day?" Hermione asked realizing that it really was too much to believe.  
  
"She did have a hand in it, but it was Charlie who did it all," Harry said, "I overheard him when we were shopping and he told me a bit. When we all found out about Bethany, he told me the rest. "  
  
"Does dragon tending pay that well?" Hermione asked with a smile.  
  
Harry laughed and shook his head, "Bill said she inherited it from her family. Her mum and dad were both wealthy and each left her separate fortunes when they died." Hermione winced a little. She knew that Harry had also gained his wealth by the death of his parents.  
  
"So, Harry, Ginny tells me you two are, um, friendly now," Hermione said, grinning mischievously. Harry smirked and blushed a little. "I'll take that as confirmation. Do tell. What made the change all the sudden?" she asked.  
  
Harry gave her an exasperated huff, "I guess there will be no telling you to mind your own business?" Hermione shook her head and Harry continued, "I didn't think so. Herm, it isn't really all that sudden. After all, I knew she was a 'girl' before Ron realized the same about you. " Harry grinned at the blush and Hermione's cheek. "Ha! I knew it," Harry said, "Ginny and I are friends. "  
  
"Yes and so are you and I, and I don't recall snogging in a pond with you lately," Hermione challenged.  
  
"Oh, come on, Herm. You know what I mean. I like Ginny, a lot. But I want to have her friendship first," Harry said.  
  
"That really is nice, Harry. You should give lessons," Hermione said.  
  
"What's the matter? Trouble with Mr. Weasley?" Harry said grinning.  
  
"You and Ron are my best friends. When Ron finally decided to notice that I was a girl I was flattered and even a little excited. But sometimes, he and I aren't on the same page. And just when he is about to drive me up the wall, he does something nice," Hermione said.  
  
"So, you're saying, it upsets you when he's nice?" Harry asked more confused than when he started the conversation.  
  
"No, silly, it's just that we still fight like we always have. And every now and then, he decides I'm a 'girl' again and he does something nice and I think, ' hey, this is nice ' then he'll say something truly obnoxious again and before you know it we're having another row," Hermione said, "And lately, he seems to think he owns me. Like we have discussed this arrangement. That was one thing I hated about Viktor. He acted that same way sometimes. "  
  
"I'm not sure what to tell you. Ron has always jumped to your defense. I think he just doesn't know what to do," Harry suggested.  
  
"If only he would make up his mind, I would be happy. I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose him as a friend, and I am really worried that it might happen if we take this any further," Hermione said.  
  
"How for have you taken it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not as far as you and Ginny," she answered.  
  
"You want me to talk to him?" Harry asked. To his relief Hermione shook her head in answer.  
  
Bethany walked over smiling, "Ready to go? They're sending the packages on to the Burrow."  
  
"Bethany, who needed robes with the Hogwarts' crest?" Harry asked. Bethany smiled and drew her fingers across her lips as if closing a zipper and walked out of the store.  
  
They followed her to Flourish and Blotts. Bethany explored the stacks of books and selected many different titles.  
  
"Add these to my other order and send them all to the Burrow," she said she paid for her items.  
  
They traveled in and out of several stores. Bethany making odd purchases here and there. Many of the stores Harry and Hermione had never entered.  
  
They were standing just outside the sweet shop and Bethany said, "Ooh, let's go get some sweets. I've been having a craving for Fizzing Whizbees."  
  
Hermione whispered something to Bethany. As Harry and Bethany entered the sweet shop Hermione said she needed more ink and left to walk toward the stationery store.  
  
Instead, Hermione entered Quality Quidditch Supplies. She decided to get Harry some refills for his broom servicing kit and practice Snitch for his birthday.  
  
"You have one lucky friend young lady. This practice Snitch is the latest advance. It will act just like a regular Snitch except it can be called back to its box easily," Joe said as he handed her seven slips of parchment.  
  
"What are these for?" she asked.  
  
He pointed to a sign that explained the drawing for the latest brooms. Hermione quickly wrote her own name on each piece of parchment and drop them in the boxes.  
  
Hermione hurried next door and purchased fuchsia ink and returned to the sweet shop to meet Bethany and Harry who were still making their selections. Harry held up a large bags of sweets and smiled at her Hermione, "Getting something for everyone. "  
  
Bethany's basket was filled with sweets or all sorts, "Are you two up to a trip into Muggle London?"  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at one another, shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Good. I need a some clothes and I wanted to get some new CD's," Bethany said as she added eight boxes of Bertie's Every-Flavored Beans to her basket.  
  
"Harry, Ginny's favorite is Sugar Quills, but she rarely buys them for herself," Hermione said as she put six Chocolate Frogs into her bag. Harry grinned and added three Sugar Quills to his purchases.  
  
"Thinking about all these sweets has made me hungry. And I'll be sick if I eat all this. Let's get lunch then we can leave Diagon Alley," Bethany said as she completed her purchase.  
  
Hermione looked down at her watch. It was already after one o'clock. None of them had realized they were shopping that long. As they left the sweet shop Harry and Hermione turned to walk toward the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Bethany stopped and called after them, "Where are you going?"  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron. Didn't you say you wanted something for lunch?" Harry asked with mild confusion.  
  
"That's right," Bethany said as they joined her, "You never would have gone anywhere else. Well, Harry and Hermione, you are both in for a treat. The Leaky Cauldron is not the only place to have a meal in Diagon Alley. Follow me."  
  
Bethany led them past Gringotts to a small restaurant. Harry had not seen many restaurants in his life, but he could tell that this one was very nice. Hermione had eaten at many fine muggle restaurants with her parents. She was clearly impressed by the façade of this one. The sign was dark purple with gold script reading 'Le Socier Puissant'. Hermione mumbled the translation, "The Powerful Wizard. I never knew this place existed."  
  
"It's not exactly a place to get fish and chips. My mother brought me here as a child. It is one of Carlo's favorite places to eat in London. It really is quite good," Bethany said as she approached the door and motioned them forward.  
  
The door opened by itself. Hermione turned to Bethany, "Won't we need a reservation?"  
  
"They take them here, of course. It can get quite busy at times, but I have never had a problem getting a nice table."  
  
Harry and Hermione giggled excitedly, "I'm glad you came up with that owl idea, Herm. This should be fun."  
  
They were in the small entrance room checking their packages with an attractive young witch when they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"I simply must have one of those new brooms, Father," Draco Malfoy was whining to his father as they waited to be seated.  
  
The smiles faded from Harry's and Hermione's faces. "This was not who I wanted to see," Harry thought, "especially on my birthday." Harry frowned at Hermione.  
  
"How much longer must we stand here?" Lucious Malfoy barked at the hostess. Then he turned to his son and said, "I am not spending that much money on a broom for you. There is only so much you can expect from a broom. The rider has to have at least some skill. You have never even come close to catching the Snitch before Potter. I see no reason for you to have one. Besides, with your grades, you don't deserve it. My son, a Malfoy, out scored in all his courses by a mudblood. And, to arrive at the station with curse marks all over you. Your mother was so embarrassed."  
  
"It will only be a moment or two longer," said a polite French voice belonging to the hostess.  
  
Harry and Hermione were both smiling again. "Maybe seeing the Malfoys wouldn't be so bad," Harry thought. He looked at Hermione. She didn't seem to even mind the 'mudblood' comment. Harry remembered that Hermione had once told him, "If it separates me from the likes of Lucius Malfoy, I'll have written a my forehead. " They both straightened out their robes and Harry placed his hand on his wand. "No sense being ill-prepared," he thought. When Harry and Hermione entered the room where Draco and his father waited, they were smiling broadly.  
  
Draco turned slowly to see who had entered. His customary pompous smirk betrayed mild shock at seeing his fellow Hogwarts' students. But the shock was only temporary as he smugly said, "Potter, Granger, the deliveries are made in the rear. "  
  
Harry and Hermione returned the smile but did not answer. Bethany joined them and placed a hand on their shoulders and glared toward the Malfoys. The hostess, seeing Bethany, rushed past the Malfoys, "Lady Donnalaith, what a pleasure. How many do you have dining with us today?"  
  
Lucius was offended by the slight. He turned to see who was getting more attention than he was. He hatefully glared at Bethany. Bethany smiled sarcastically in return.  
  
"Just the three, Monique, but my two young friends," Bethany said as she indicated Harry and Hermione, "have never been here. "  
  
Monique, the hostess, smiled back, turned and clapped her hands. A flurry of activity was taking place in the restaurant. Lucius' face was reddening. He demanded to know when they would be seated. The hostess smiled politely and explained, "It will be a few minutes longer, Sir. May I suggest that in the future you make a reservation. "  
  
The hostess then turned her attention toward Bethany and said, "Lady Donnalaith, we have your table ready. Please follow me. "  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione and said more loudly than necessary, "I'm so happy they could seat us so quickly without a reservation. "  
  
"Yes, that is true. I would hate to have to wait," Hermione said as she and Harry both tried to hold back laughter that threatened to escape.  
  
They were seated at a table near a window but away from the traffic flow of the restaurant. "That was great!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat down.  
  
"I take it that the young Malfoy is not a friend of yours," Bethany said, "I rather enjoyed that myself. His father is a pompous pain in the ..." She didn't finish her statement. She motioned with her head in the direction that Monique was leading the Malfoys. They were being seated at a small table near the door to the kitchen. When Draco noticed where Harry and Hermione were sitting, the best table in the restaurant, his jaw dropped and he looked away.  
  
"Order what ever you like. It's my treat," Bethany said, "Everything here is delicious. "  
  
They ordered their meals and chatted as they ate. Bethany told them about the Donnalaith family since it was getting them preferential treatment.  
  
After their meal was finished, they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium to collect Amadeus. Then they left the owl and their other packages with Tom at the Leaky Cauldron and hailed a muggle taxi.  
  
The taxi took them to Mark's and Spencer's, a large muggle department store. Hermione had visited several times before, but Harry had never gone shopping for clothes other than his Hogwarts' school uniforms.  
  
Bethany turned to Hermione, "Do you know Ginny's size?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Hermione answered as she looked through the racks of clothing.  
  
"I thought that we could pick her out few things. I know Ron and the twins can all use new jeans, too. Any guess on their sizes?" Bethany asked.  
  
Harry had been looking around amazed at the size of the store. He had become accustomed to being amazed by some of the everyday things most wizards and witches took for granted, but he had not realized how much he had missed in the muggle world as well.  
  
Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder, "Earth to Harry. I asked if you knew what size Ron and the twins wear?"  
  
"Not exactly. But I do know their heights and weights if that'll help," Harry said. The girls gave him odd looks so he explained, "From Quidditch. I know the twin's uniform sizes and I'm sure I can guess Ron's size after living with him for four years. "  
  
The trio now set out on a new mission, to get muggle clothing for all the younger Weasleys. "Harry, Hermione," Bethany said, "be sure to choose a few things for yourself also."  
  
"Bethany, really you don't need to," Harry said as Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"Harry, don't argue. Had your mum and dad survived, I would have spent loads more on you than I have this week. So quit being so polite and go. I have the money, Harry, more than I can spend in my lifetime. So do me a favor and let me share," she said smiling.  
  
Harry and Hermione shrugged and started looking for clothes for themselves as well as their friends. Bethany removed a piece of parchment from her backpack and sent the store attendant after items for her roommates.  
  
They loaded the packages into the back of the waiting taxicab and rode back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Hermione chatted excitedly about everything that had happened that day. "Wow, I think I'm shopped out for the day. Maybe even the month. What about you two?" Bethany said as they went into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Hermione nodded their agreements.  
  
They collected their packages from Tom and traveled back to the Burrow using the floo system. They dusted themselves off as they exited the fireplace. Harry looked around, "Where is everybody?" He placed Amadeus on the kitchen table and Hermione added the card that they had purchased go along with it.  
  
"They're probably out back. Help us put all these packages in the rooms they belong," Bethany said.  
  
Harry grabbed his and Ron's packages and ran up the stairs to their room. He put them on their beds and left meeting Bethany at the landing outside of Ginny's room. She had the packages for the twins. He took them from her and left them outside of their room. He didn't know what sort of booby traps they might have left so he didn't go inside. Hermione joined them on their way down.  
  
"No one is in the House," he said.  
  
"Like I said they're probably out back. Come on. Help me carry my things," Bethany said winking at Hermione.  
  
Harry picked up a few bags with his back turned toward the girls and rolled his eyes. He had heard them whispering all week. He expected a party and was prepared for a surprise.  
  
They walked out the back to Bethany's tent. Bethany held the door for Hermione and Harry to enter. The kitchen was empty. They went into the living room. Harry expected the surprise to come. As he turned the corner he braced himself for ... nothing. Harry frowned. Hermione turned to look at the photographs on the wall to hide her smile.  
  
"I wonder where everyone is?" Bethany asked, "Harry, come and help take my things upstairs please. " Bethany led the way up the stairs.  
  
Hermione called, "I'll be down here," as they went up.  
  
Harry was a little disappointed as he thought, "No one was in the Burrow and no one was here either. Where could they all be?"  
  
"This way, Harry," Bethany said leading him to her bedroom, "I just need to put these things away. "  
  
"Wonder where they all went," Harry mumbled as he handed Bethany her packages.  
  
"Don't worry. They'll turn up sooner or later," Bethany said. Bethany left her room first, "Coming Harry?"  
  
"Um, I, uh, need to use the loo," Harry said, "I'll be right down. "  
  
"I'll see you in a bit then," Bethany said as she went down the stairs.  
  
**********  
  
Harry was feeling a little sad as the walked down the stairs. He really did think he would have at least had a birthday dinner with the Weasleys. He remembered that Penelope Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend, was coming for a visit. So he thought that they must be doing something with her. Harry sighed as he thought, "Sirius hasn't even gotten in touch with me today. " Harry reached the bottom of the stairs still looking at his feet. He slowly raised his head.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Harry fell back when they yelled. He looked around. All the Weasleys were there as well as Bethany's housemates. Hermione ran up and hugged Harry tightly. When she released him Harry saw Remus Lupin was present standing next to a stranger. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati and Padma Patil, and Lavender Brown were there from his year at Hogwarts. And Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Lee Jordan were there also. As Harry turned a camera's flash blinded him momentarily telling him that Colin Creavy was also present. Percy and Penelope immediately fell into their old roles of Head Boy and girl and began telling the others what to do.  
  
Everyone seemed to rush to him at once. They greeted him with hugs, friendly backslaps and well wishes. Harry sat back on the stairs a little overwhelmed. The stranger offered Harry his hand to help Harry to stand, "Did we surprise you, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked cautiously at the stranger. He knew the Weasleys would never allow someone dangerous there, but the stranger made him a little uncomfortable. "Harry, is something wrong?" the stranger whispered quietly.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but who are you?" Harry asked.  
  
The stranger looked puzzled. Then he laughed as he touched his face. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot. The name's Sampson Braun. I'm a very good friend of, um, Snuffles. You could say I walk in his skin or fur as the case may be," the stranger said as he took a sip from a flask.  
  
Thoughts of Professor Moody and his flask ran through Harry's mind. Harry smiled, "So, how is Buckbeak doing?"  
  
Sampson smiled, "I knew James' and Lily's brains would come through. I could hardly have come here without this." He held up the flask. Harry smiled again at his godfather and hugged him.  
  
"I'm a bit embarrassed. I figured the Weasleys had something planned. I was feeling more than a little down when I thought everyone had forgotten it was my birthday," Harry told him.  
  
"Aw, poor Harrykins, thought we forgot all about his little birthday," George said ruffling Harry's hair and steering him towards the others.  
  
"0h, Harry, tell us what you've been up to," Lavender said giggling. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Parvati approached Harry and squeezed his upper arm, "Wow, Harry, you look really great. "  
  
Harry searched for Ron, Ginny, or Hermione to get their attention to rescue him from the girls. He noticed that Seamus and Dean were chatting up Ginny who was looking little uncomfortable with the attention. Bethany whispered something to Bill who walked over to his little sister's side. Harry saw Ginny relax as he did this.  
  
"Harry, you've gotten all muscular and handsome," Lavender giggled at him. Harry gave her a half smile but kept looking for someone to rescue him. "How can Hermione share room with them," Harry thought to himself.  
  
Finally, Harry was rescued by Remus Lupin. The girls were obviously uncomfortable by the presence of a former professor, not to mention, a werewolf. They greeted Professor Lupin then left to join Seamus and Dean.  
  
"You're looking well, Harry," Remus said as he smiled at Harry and shook his head as he watched the girls walk away.  
  
"I feel great, Professor Lupin, and, uh, thanks for the rescue," Harry said.  
  
"Not a problem, Harry, I've always been able to clear a room. And it's Remus by the way," he told him and smiled broadly as Bethany approached.  
  
"Remy!" she said and hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Well, if isn't Mrs. Weasley," he said as he returned the hug and kiss.  
  
"You better watch it. I was almost short one brother who made a similar comment," Charlie said as he greeted his brother-in-law.  
  
"Yes, my little sister was always a liberated one," Remus said. Bethany smirked.  
  
Sirius/Sampson walked up behind Bethany and placed his hand on her waist, "If it isn't little Bethany. I heard you and Charlie here have been playing house. "  
  
"Harry, you actually let people know that this guy is your Godfather?" Bethany said making a face and pointing at Sirius. Harry smiled, nodded and shrugged his shoulders. Bethany shook her head and said, "I think that scar must go clear through to your brain." She turned to Sirius, "Watch your hands! You do know I now have five brothers-in-law and a husband who plays with dragons in his spare time. "  
  
"And, her big brother is a werewolf. Move your hands, Padfoot," Remus said laughing.  
  
"Sorry. Congratulations, Charlie," Sirius said, "You know I was just teasing, right?"  
  
Harry whispered to Bethany, "And Ginny and I thought we had a lot to deal with. "  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Charlie, is your wife corrupting my godson?" Sirius asked teasingly.  
  
Molly and Penelope entered carrying a platter and appetizers followed by Carlo and T.J., who did the same. Molly placed her tray on the table and made her way to Harry whom she greeted with one of her trademarked hugs. "Harry dear, do you know anything about the owl on our kitchen table?" she asked.  
  
Harry motioned for Hermione to join them. When she did Harry explained, "He is a great horned owl named Amadeus. He is for you and Mr. Weasley. He is a thank you gift from Hermione and me. "  
  
"Oh, you two shouldn't have done that," she said as her eyes started glistening with tears, "We think of you as family. "  
  
"That's just it, Mrs. Weasley, it's because you think of us as family that we felt we should get him. Your family has helped me and my parents adapt to the wizarding world," Hermione said.  
  
"And, you and Mr. Weasley have been like an aunt and uncle to me too. You've always been there for me, sort of like foster parents," Harry said.  
  
Molly Weasley could hold the tears back no longer. She was crying as she hugged Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Great, mum, now that they are family," Bill said with a smile, "They can help de-gnome that garden. "  
  
"Quack! Quack!"  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione said, "George and Fred must have gotten someone. "  
  
"Don't worry, Neville," George said laughing, "It will wear off in an hour or two. "  
  
"Must be the Duckie dreams," Harry said is the walked over to see Neville covered in feathers like a mallard.  
  
Percy could be heard fussing about Neville's change but Neville appeared amused. "Well," thought Harry, "as amused as a mallard could look. "  
  
Ron joined Harry on the way, "Happy birthday, Harry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I felt it better if I avoided you this morning. Otherwise I might have given something away. "  
  
"That is all right, Ron," Harry said, "I ran into Ginny this morning and she told me. "  
  
"That's good. You don't mind her tagging along with your runs do you? I can tell her to quit if you want me to," Ron said.  
  
"No, I don't mind. She and I have been talking more lately. Becoming friends," Harry answered wondering if Ron would question him. Ron wasn't paying attention. He was staring at the picture of Bethany's young cousin, Mona.  
  
"She is pretty," Harry said following the track of his friends attention, "but something about her makes me think of the twins."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked glancing only briefly at his friend before returning his focus to the picture.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it is that mischievous, trouble-making grin she has," Harry answered, " Did Herm tell you who we saw today?"  
  
"No, who?" He took one last look and sighed before turning to face his friend, "She said you shopped, ate lunch, and shopped more."  
  
Harry laughed, "Bethany took us to a restaurant, Le Socier something, and Malfoy and his dad were there waiting to be seated when we came in. The hostess practically knocked them over to wait on Bethany. They called her Lady Donnalaith."  
  
Ron looked a little surprised, "So they waited on you before them. I wish I had joined you. It sounds great."  
  
"Oh it was. Not only that but when we came in Malfoy was whining to his father about wanting one of the new Firebolts. His dad told him no because Hermione had higher grades than he did," Harry said laughing.  
  
"I can't believe he said that in front of you," Ron said.  
  
"They didn't know that we were there yet. It was right after they said that when the hostess started falling all over Bethany. They gave Bethany the best table in the place. The Malfoys sat right by the kitchen," Harry said and Ron laughed.  
  
Ron's eyes kept drifting toward the picture of Bethany's young cousin. Harry looked around. Ginny was talking with Bethany and T.J. Hermione was sitting by the twins having an animated discussion with the one he assumed was George since Angelina was sitting on the lap of the other twin.  
  
He looked back at Ron who was staring at the photo of the pretty young American standing beneath a moss covered oak tree her long red hair blowing in the breeze coming from the nearby lake. "Maybe he isn't as 'in love' with Hermione as I thought," he shook his head and went to join Ginny.  
  
She smiled brightly as he approached. They brushed hands with one another. "Did we surprise you Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I suspected something, but not this," he answered.  
  
"Bethany was telling me about your lunch. I wish I could have been there. Hermione said you went shopping at muggle stores, too," Ginny said.  
  
"Yes, and when you check your room, you'll see that your new sister here shopped for everyone," Harry said.  
  
Ginny turned to Bethany, "Oh I can't wait to see. I'm even too excited to say you shouldn't have."  
  
Bethany smiled, "Hermione helped, but I promise that before Charlie and I leave, you and I will go shopping."  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked in carrying a large cake with fifteen sparkling candles. The lights dimmed and the candles lit themselves. Everyone began singing 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' slightly off tune. Harry blushed but loved it all.  
  
After the cake was devoured, the guests handed him packages to open. Colin Creavy gave Harry a photo album with pictures he had taken last year at school. Lavender, Pavarti, and Padma gave Harry a bottle of cologne and a picture frame with a picture of the three girls. Neville gave Harry a book on magical herbs. Seamus and Dean gave him sweets and a new Quidditch magazine. The twins, Lee and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team that was there carried over a large box.  
  
"I'm afraid to open this," Harry said to George.  
  
"Glad our reputation worries you," he whispered back with a smile.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. The twins are just carrying it. Katie and I wrapped it. It's from Alicia too. She said that she was sorry she couldn't make it," Angelina said as she took the package from Fred and handed it to Harry.  
  
Harry opened the box and looked at his team mates puzzled, "New Quidditch robes?"  
  
"Try the robe on Harry," Katie said. Harry shrugged and complied.  
  
"Oi! Harry, read the back!" Ron said with a beaming smile.  
  
Harry took off the robe and turned it around. On the scarlet flowing fabric in large gold block letters read, 'GRYFFINDOR CAPTAIN'. Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"Is this for real? I thought the twins would…" Harry's words faded into a large smile.  
  
"We all voted," Katie announced.  
  
George leaned in, "We are all in our seventh year and we knew you'd be great."  
  
"Especially with that insane running you've been doing," Fred added, "just don't go all Wood on us. You've corrupted our little sister but don't get any ideas about the rest of us."  
  
Harry smiled in Ginny's direction. She smiled back proudly. Charlie clapped Harry on the back, "My gift isn't much, but it goes well with what you just got."  
  
Harry took an old book from Charlie. He opened it and looked up, "It's filled with his old Quidditch game plans." Ron took the book from Harry and flipped through it. He frowned at his older brother.  
  
"Well as long as we are on the Quidditch theme, open mine," Hermione said.  
  
Harry opened the replacements for his broom servicing kit and the new practice snitch. "When did you get these?" Harry asked.  
  
"Today while you were buying sweets and I went shopping for ink," Hermione answered smugly.  
  
Percy and Penelope gave Harry a new Eagle feather quill and packets of black ink. "Leave it to Percy to get to get something so practical," Ron said.  
  
Hermione nudged Ron, "It's nice and Eagle feather quills write elegantly."  
  
"Well here's mine," Ron said handing Harry a package, "It's from Bill too." Harry opened the package that held a slightly battered wizard chess set.  
  
"They aren't new but they'll be yours and we can have a proper game," Ron said. Harry had always played Ron with a borrowed set of chess pieces and the pawns would tease and the other pieces would scold Harry every time he made a poor move.  
  
The twins set off fireworks and Bethany shooed the younger guests out the door. Ginny remained inside to watch Harry open his last few gifts.  
  
Remus handed Harry a large box, "You may want to save these for later. I wanted to give these to you when I was your teacher, but Dumbledore suggested I wait until you were older."  
  
Harry noticed a melancholy expression on Sirius/Sampson's face. He opened the package. There were seven leather bound books each with a number on the spine. He pulled out the book labeled with a one and flipped through the pages. It was filled with a childlike script. He flipped though the other books noting a gradually maturing handwriting as the numbers increased. Each entry in the books was signed in the same manner. They all ended with, James H. Potter. Ginny had been reading over Harry's shoulder and she reached for Harry's hand.  
  
Harry looked at Remus. "These were my dad's?" Harry asked with his eyes glistening with tears.  
  
"Your father wrote in those every year at Hogwarts. There is stuff in those that Filch would have given his right arm to find out," Remus told him smiling.  
  
"I can't believe you gave him those. They are going to get into loads of trouble if they try to do any of the things you did," Bethany said as she nudged her brother, "the Marauders ride again!"  
  
Sirius laughed as he handed Harry his gift. Harry took a deep breath. He wasn't ready for another gift from the past. He began opening the package and felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. He glanced back and smiled at Ginny. It was a stone bowl filled with a silvery liquid. Ginny looked at it confused. She had never seen Dumbledore's penseive.  
  
"I felt you could use one," Sirius told him.  
  
"Thank you, Siri, I mean Sampson, I think I can use this," Harry said.  
  
The quiet ended as the younger guests all piled into the living room of the tent. The commotion outdoors over.  
  
"Are you still opening gifts?" Ron asked, "You missed a great one. Fred lit a rocket that went through Pavarti's legs. It was a laugh."  
  
Merrick, Carlo, and T.J. carried in one last gift laughing and joking as they handed the package to Harry.  
  
"You really didn't have to…" Harry started to say as he opened the package but began laughing as he saw what was in the box. Ginny started blushing beneath her own giggles. The laughter spread when Harry held up a pair of black dragon-hide trousers. A small piece of parchment remained in the box. Harry picked it up and read it.  
  
For best result wear without a shirt  
  
in front of a certain young Weasley female!  
  
Harry blushed as he read the note. Ginny's face became even redder. Carlo, Merrick and T.J. laughed louder as Harry hurried to hide the note before anyone else read it.  
  
Bethany looked over at her roommates shaking her head, "I don't even want to ask what the note said."  
  
"Oh, but , Annie," Merrick said, "That made the whole gift."  
  
Carlo called, "Everyone outside. Molly and I have been cooking all day and the food is ready."  
  
As they walked out Lavender said, "Ooh Harry, when are you going to try on your new trousers?"  
  
"Not tonight," Harry answered blushing. Ginny and Hermione giggled.  
  
"So, what did the note say?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I want to know why it made Ginny turn bright red when she read it," George said as he dramatically offered Hermione his arm. Ginny rolled her eyes and blushed again.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked looking around. She saw him enchanted by Mona's picture.  
  
"Ron," she called, "Get your head out of New Orleans. We are going into the garden to eat."  
  
Outdoors the garden had been transformed into a festive party atmosphere. Fairies lit the shrubs. The tables were laden with food of all types. Plates were stacked at one end for everyone to fill buffet style. Blankets had been laid out for all the guests to sit. Merrick had brought out his piano and was playing several old muggle tunes from the sixties and seventies. Charlie surprised his family when he brought out a twelve string guitar and played along with Merrick.  
  
Molly turned to Bethany and asked, "When did he learn to play that?"  
  
"He probably started playing his first year in Romania. He was quite good by the time I joined them there. Merrick is our resident musical genius. He taught Charlie," Bethany answered.  
  
"Are all these muggle songs?" Arthur asked as he joined his wife and daughter-in-law.  
  
Bethany nodded and hurried to swallow the mouthful of food she had just eaten, "Yes, it's my fault. I play my father's old music all the time. They just picked them up I guess."  
  
She smiled as Carlo and T.J. joined them singing the tunes that Merrick and Charlie played. Bill walked behind Bethany and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"He really loves you," he said. His parents smiled.  
  
"I know. I don't know where I'd be without him," staring in Charlie's direction. Charlie noticed her watching and winked at her.  
  
"You know he's very happy, especially now that everything is out in the open," Bill said.  
  
Bethany smiled. "I know it was hard for him not saying anything. I want to do so much for him. He's given up so much for me already."  
  
"What do you mean, dear, that Charlie has given up things?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"It bothered him a lot to keep things from the two of you. He was really upset that he couldn't have you at the wedding. But there have been other things," Bethany paused and looked at Bill who nodded her encouragement to continue, "In school, he was asked to be a prefect when we were in fifth year. I was away in the magical exchange program. He turned it down. He told Professor McGonnagal that he wanted to be able to focus on Quidditch but he told Bill that he was worried about me and wanted to feel free to leave if I needed him."  
  
"My Charlie was going to be a prefect and he turned it down," Molly said shaking her head.  
  
"Mum, Charlie's grades were almost as god as mine and he wasn't in half as much trouble as I had been in school," Bill said, "I don't think he really regretted it, mum. He always wants to do everything right. He spent most of his year worrying about Beth being away. He couldn't have done that and been a prefect. It would have upset him more to do a poor job than it would to turn it down."  
  
**********  
  
Ginny walked off from the others toward the woods. Harry quietly followed her. No one noticed either departure as they were all listening to the music. Harry caught up with Ginny and kissed her as they disappeared behind a tree.  
  
"Happy birthday," Ginny said as she handed Harry a rolled parchment. Harry smiled and bit his bottom lip as he looked into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Gin, you gave me the perfect gift this morning," he told her as he pulled her back into a hug quickly kissing her again.  
  
"I'm glad, but now you can feel twice gifted. I made this for you the other day," she said as she pulled away just enough to allow him to unroll the parchment.  
  
"Gin, you made this?" Harry said as he unfurled the parchment, "Oh this is really great. It's the pond and the woods. It looks so real, Ginny."  
  
Ginny smiled, "I wanted it to be more but…"  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, Ginny, this is wonderful. The picture is better even than I remembered it. You have so much detail. I love it."  
  
"I wanted it to give you something special, for us," Ginny said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her again.  
  
"Now I'll have a piece of you near my heart," Harry said hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead, "and a reminder of something I don't think I'll ever forget."  
  
"I know something you could do that I won't ever forget," Ginny said smiling teasingly.  
  
"Oh you do? What would that be?" Harry asked prepared to give Ginny a more passionate kiss.  
  
"Go try on your new trousers," Ginny said giggling.  
  
"You are worse than Lavender and Parvati," Harry said as he tickled Ginny, "What would your mother think if she heard you?"  
  
"Well, Mum doesn't need to know everything. Speaking of which, we better get back before we're missed," Ginny said as she pulled away from Harry. Harry grabbed her hand and held it tightly and continued to lead her back to the garden.  
  
"Um, Harry, they'll see," Ginny said.  
  
"I don't want to sneak around, Ginny, I want everyone to know that you are my girlfriend. I think most of your family knows already anyway," Harry said as he lead her back to the garden hand in hand.  
  
Hermione was sitting with Katie, Lee, Angelina, Fred, and George. Ron was near the piano with the rest of the students from their year. Lavender, Parvati, and Padma were giggling trying to catch the eye of the dragon tamers. Sirius was the first to notice Harry's and Ginny's return.  
  
He hit Remus on the shoulder. "Moony, what do you make of that?" he said as he pointed to Harry and Ginny.  
  
Remus turned from his conversation with his sister and took in a shallow breath, "For a minute there, Padfoot, I thought that was James and Lily."  
  
"That's what I thought. Amazing isn't it. He never said anything to me so I suppose this is a new development," Sirius said.  
  
Bethany smiled and stood, "Try yesterday, officially, but I think there has been something brewing for a while longer, at least in both their minds." Bethany left her brother and joined Charlie. He had handed over his guitar to T.J. who was singing and playing.  
  
Harry and Ginny joined Hermione and the others. Hermione's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face as they sat down hand in hand.  
  
"Harry, you're holding my sister's hand," Fred said frowning in their direction.  
  
Angelina smiled at Harry and Ginny then turned to Fred, "I think it's nice. It would be nicer if I had a hand to hold."  
  
"Here, Ang," George said holding out his hand and motioning her toward him. She grinned and began to move in his direction.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Fred said as he pulled her onto his lap. Then turning to George said, "There are a few things we will never share."  
  
"Harry, earlier Fred said you had corrupted our sister but I do believe it may be the other way around," George said grinning, "You do realize that that is a Weasley's hand you are holding."  
  
Harry blushed and said, "Thanks George, But I'm well aware of the owner of the hand that's in mine."  
  
"Ugh, mush," Lee said and Katie shoved him back.  
  
"I'm just happy for you both," Hermione said.  
  
"Trouble with your Weasley, Hermione?" Fred asked.  
  
"My Weasley? If you mean Ron, he and I are just friends and with his new infatuation with a photo it will remain that way," she answered back.  
  
"My little brother is a bit dense," George added smiling at Hermione. George's ears turned red.  
  
The party continued until late in the evening. The younger party guests flooed home saying their good byes until the start of term.  
  
Remus apparated home after telling Harry, "I'll see you again sooner than you think."  
  
Harry turned to Sirius for an explanation. "I think you are in for a few surprises when you return to Hogwarts," Sirius told him.  
  
Harry was excited, "Is Remus going to return as the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything," Sirius said but made a face that indicated that Harry had guessed correctly, "did you enjoy the party?"  
  
"It's the best party, well only party, that I can remember," he answered.  
  
"Okay, now I have to perform my God-fatherly duty and ask about Ginny," Sirius said grinning, "is it true love or just a summer thing?"  
  
Harry blushed, "I do like her a lot. We've talked more in the past few days. I never really thought of her as anything but Ron's little sister until the end of the school year. This summer I'd be working in the Dursley's garden and she'd pop into my head. When I saw her when I first got here- well I don't know."  
  
Sirius laughed, "Just don't go rushing things if you know what I mean."  
  
"I don't think we will," Harry said, "I'm enjoying getting to know her."  
  
Sirius shook his head, "Send for me is you need anything." He hugged Harry and disapparated.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
A/N: As always, thanks Carissa- (the mistakes from the dictation program were a little funny- and no, Harry and Ginny weren't "talked to a bed" ;), Thanks for the reviewing: Lady Malfoy (I told you to be patient), Lysa (get out and start your fic), K i w i (more H/G hugs in this chapter), Amanda, Lori, Ardence, whitelise, Jaerae, Micaela, Paula/Firebolt909 (Go read her fics at GryffindorTower.net), Kate (I'll try to put more Percy in but he is always working!), and all my Fellow Ravenclaws at Hogwarts 2- (Join- http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Hogwarts2 ) 


	9. Conflict

Chapter 9: Conflict  
  
Bethany, Carlo, and Mrs. Weasley were putting away the leftover food. Charlie, Bill, T.J. and Merrick were putting the garden back into its pre- party state.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, Harry, the others are inside why don't you go and join them. We'll have this all put right soon," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Harry smiled when he noticed Penny and Percy walking to the woods where he and Ginny had been earlier.  
  
Inside the living room were George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. They had been talking about everything they had happened at the party.  
  
"Harry, your party was great. Everyone said they had a good time," Ron said but was interrupted by Fred returning from the fireplace.  
  
"That didn't take long," George said as he offered his twin a hand to stand.  
  
"Oh, her parents were still up and still in the living room. I don't believe they appreciated me seeing Angelina home," Fred said.  
  
"Hey George, I thought you and Katie were an item," Ron asked.  
  
"Nah, Katie and I were always just friends," George said as he glanced in Hermione's direction, "She and Lee have been writing since Alicia has been writing some American wizard."  
  
"I'm heading up to bed," Fred said, "Harry, it was great. I hope you enjoyed it."  
  
Hermione stretched and yawned, "I'm tired, too. I'll see you later, Ginny."  
  
"Night," Ron called barely glancing in Hermione's direction.  
  
George grinned and offered his arm to Hermione, "May I escort you to your landing, my Lady?" Hermione giggled and took George's arm as they left the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked but Harry and Ginny just shrugged.  
  
Harry sat down on the sofa next to Ginny and put his arm around her. She snuggled next to him.  
  
"It really was a great party, Harry. Especially because we managed to surprise you," Ginny said.  
  
Ron was staring at his friend and sister. "I've missed something, haven't I?" Ron asked. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Not sure what you mean, Ron," Harry said as he tried not to laugh.  
  
"Harry, my little sister, Ginny is practically sitting in your lap," Ron said.  
  
"Ginny, what is with your brothers and the need to point out our proximity?" Harry said to Ginny.  
  
"I don't know, Harry. It must be a new game or something," Ginny said then smirked at her brother.  
  
"Harry, I don't know about this. We need to talk. Ginny, go upstairs," Ron said angrily.  
  
"You can't tell me…" Ginny started but Harry stopped her.  
  
"Go on up, Ginny, and you can check on Hermione. I'll talk to Ron," Harry said.  
  
Ginny smiled and stood. She turned back and bent to kiss Harry on the lips. Harry couldn't believe it; he knew this kiss was for Ron's benefit. When she broke away from the kiss she winked at Harry. She swung around and glared at her brother before leaving the room.  
  
"You just kissed my little sister!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Actually, Ron, she kissed me," Harry said. The annoyance at Ron's anger was revealed in his tone.  
  
"I don't like this. I think you need to stop this. She is my baby sister," Ron said.  
  
"I know who she is and she isn't a baby. She's only eight months younger than I am. I really am sorry if you don't like it, but I hardly think you have a say in it," Harry said.  
  
"I can't believe you've been doing things with my sister. I'm sure this is the reason she started running," Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron, what do you think I've done?" Harry asked hurt by the insinuation of Ron's last comment.  
  
"You were running a long time the other day," Ron said, "then you're kissing her. I don't want her hurt. What am I supposed to expect?"  
  
"I would hope that you would expect that I would treat her with respect. I would have thought that maybe you could be happy for us both. The last thing I want is for Ginny to be hurt. You know that, Ron," Harry said more exasperated than before. He could tell Ron wasn't ready to accept this.  
  
"It's not just you I'm worried about hurting my sister," Ron said, "You didn't even think about that did you. You just did what you wanted."  
  
Harry took a deep breath. He hadn't thought about her being a target of Voldemort. He had only considered her as a possible girlfriend a few days. He wouldn't let her get hurt, he knew that, but he needed her around. He didn't understand his feelings and surprised himself when he said, "But I love her."  
  
Ron was dumb-struck for a moment but Harry's declaration only seemed to make him angrier. "I don't think that matters. If you really did, you'd break it off before it goes any further. You have no business doing anything with my sister. You always have to have everything. It's just another case of 'The Famous Harry Potter' thinking he deserves it all," Ron said glaring at Harry.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Ron has gone too far. He isn't just worried about Ginny being hurt. Ron is jealous. It probably wouldn't matter if I dated Ginny or Draco Malfoy," Harry thought.  
  
"Well I know I don't deserve this!" Harry yelled back as he ran from the Burrow.  
  
**********  
  
The adults had just finished their cleaning tasks. Carlo, Merrick, and T.J. had returned to the tent. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in the garden with Charlie, Bill and Bethany. Bethany had told Molly about the items she purchased for the younger Weasleys.  
  
"What did you get me?" Charlie asked grinning like a child at Christmas.  
  
"Charlie, that isn't polite," Molly said to her son.  
  
"Mum, she's his wife. He can be rude. It's his money too," Bill said, "but, uh, Beth, what did you get for me?"  
  
Charlie and Bethany laughed.  
  
"Bill!" his mother said.  
  
"Molly, don't fuss. I'm used to these two. And, Bill, I did get you something. It's in your room," Bethany said, "And you know…" She was interrupted by Harry yelling and running from the Burrow.  
  
Harry ran past. Bethany started to stand to go after him. "I'll go, Beth," Charlie said, "I think he may need a male in this circumstance."  
  
"I'll go see what the other one has to say," Bill said as he stood, "You know I meant to talk to Ron earlier about all this."  
  
"Now what was that all about?" Mrs. Weasley asked after her oldest sons left.  
  
Bethany sighed. She didn't want to be the one to tell her mother-in-law about Ginny and Harry, but felt it best she say something. "You are aware that Ginny has had a crush on Harry?" Bethany began.  
  
Mrs. Weasley laughed, "Since before she even started at Hogwarts."  
  
"Harry has decided that he has similar feelings for Ginny. They were holding hands at the party. I'm surprised that you didn't see it," Bethany said.  
  
Molly shook her head. "I missed it, too," Arthur said, "but I had noticed that they have been together more often lately."  
  
"That must be why she took on so much of the party preparations," Molly said laughing at her self, "and to think I was going to talk to her about moving on and setting her sights elsewhere."  
  
"Are you okay with this?" Bethany asked.  
  
"Harry is already like a member of our family," Molly Weasley said, "He is a nice boy, too."  
  
"Just as long as they don't have any plans of making this an official legal thing any time soon, especially if they don't let us know," Arthur said teasingly as he stood and offered his hand to help his wife stand.  
  
"Yes, the only new Weasleys we need for a while are babies and as of right now, you Bethany, are the only one who should be taking on that job," Molly said, "No pressure. You understand, dear."  
  
**********  
  
Bill walked to the top floor of the Burrow. He knocked on the door of Ron's room but didn't wait for permission before entering. "Ron, what just happened?" he asked as he sat on Harry's bed.  
  
"What did he say about it?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"I don't know. I came in here to speak with you," Bill said, "You two are best friends. What happened?"  
  
"Did you know that Harry and Ginny are a couple now?" Ron asked not waiting for an answer, "Ginny kissed him on the lips in the living room. I can't believe Harry would do that to her."  
  
"I'm confused, Ron, you just said Ginny kissed Harry. What has Harry done?" Bill asked.  
  
"He is putting her in danger by dating her. He knows he shouldn't do that," Ron said.  
  
"Come on, Ron, you don't think he's thought about this? Is Harry supposed to go through life and never have a girlfriend or friends for that matter. You realize that our whole family is in danger because Harry is here. You know him being your best friend- the thing he'd miss most- puts our family at risk all the time. Harry can't let Voldemort rule his life," Bill said noting how Ron flinched when he said the name of the dark wizard.  
  
"I know but it's Ginny," Ron said.  
  
"Look, Ron, I'm not particularly thrilled that Ginny has a boyfriend either, but I know she isn't a baby anymore and as girls get older they have boyfriends. Charlie and I both figured that if we had to choose a boyfriend for her that Harry would be on the top of the list," Bill said.  
  
Ron sighed and looked around, "I still don't like it."  
  
"You don't have to like it, but you do need to accept it. Ginny has made her choice and she isn't the type to give in to her families' wishes. As a matter of fact, if she was dating someone we all hated, our disapproval would only make her more determined to stay with the person," Bill said, "now I think you need to calm down and apologize to Harry in the morning."  
  
Ron looked up at his brother in protest but was interrupted, "Seriously, is your worry worth losing your best friend? Harry knew that you wouldn't be happy about any of this. He told Bethany he was really frightened about all of us. Hell, I've passed over dating girls in Ginny's position for the same reason," Bill told him, "like I said, calm down. Talk to Ginny when you have and get her side of all this. He doesn't have her under the Imperious curse or anything. She had a choice in all this."  
  
"But I still feel like he's just taking advantage of her feelings," Ron said.  
  
"I disagree, and that is why you need talk to Ginny. Ever since Ginny's first year, when Harry nearly died trying to save her those two have had a bond. Harry told Bethany that he had been thinking about her for quite a while. This isn't something that just came up," Bill said.  
  
"Ron stared down at his feet. He was considering everything his brother told him. "It's just not fair. Harry always gets everything. I never have anything to myself," Ron said.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that. Harry get everything? I think you ought to re-examine your lives. You'll find that you are a good deal richer than Harry. No, I don't mean the money. I'm willing to bet that Harry would trade every galleon he has to be in your place. I wonder if you are more worried about Ginny's safety or the fact that you have to share your best friend with a sibling. Take it from me. You don't want to lose either. I was the one that introduced Bethany to Charlie. That's right, she was my friend, my best friend, first. I won't lie and tell you I never had feelings for her either. There have been many times when I was jealous of their relationship. There was almost a time when I could have changed things. Bethany and Charlie weren't talking. Hell, Bethany was living with me. I knew that I could have had a wonderful girl, but I would have lost my best friend, my brother." Bill said as he looked out the window in the direction of the tent he now shared with the two people that mattered most in his life. Ron stared. He never knew any of this about his brothers.  
  
"Look, Ron," Bill said, "get some sleep. I'll have Harry sleep at the tent tonight, okay?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
Bill left his brother's room hoping that he would follow his advice. Ginny was standing outside her door when he arrived on the last landing.  
  
"Ginny, don't go up there now. I told him to talk to you tomorrow. The last thing we need is for the two of you to have a row. I'm going to have Harry stay the night with me. I'm sure you'll see him in the morning." Bill said and Ginny nodded sadly and returned to her room.  
  
**********  
  
Charlie caught up with Harry on the trail through his woods. Harry was no longer running but he wasn't stopping for Charlie.  
  
"Harry, you're mad at my little brother, not me, so quit running," Charlie said. Harry stopped and sat on a fallen log that rested along side the trail. Charlie sat beside him.  
  
"I can't believe his nerve. Says I act like I have everything and that I think I deserve everything. He even called me 'The Famous Harry Potter," Harry told him.  
  
"Well, Harry," Charlie said laughing, "you are pretty famous and I hate to break it to you like this but you are Harry Potter," Charlie said with a smile.  
  
Harry smirked at Charlie, "Doesn't he know how many times I wished I could be him. Have a family with brothers and parents. I'd certainly give up my money for a family."  
  
"Harry, Ron is still pretty immature. He babies Ginny. He always has. It's probably his way of making sure we that the rest of us knew he wasn't the youngest," Charlie told him.  
  
"You know it's weird but I think he may be jealous that I have a girlfriend and he doesn't," Harry said as he kicked at a stick with his foot.  
  
"You're probably right, but he may even be more jealous of your friendship with Ginny. Now he has to share you with another Weasley," Charlie said.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I should go back to the Dursley's until term starts or maybe Dumbledore can arrange for me to stay at the Leaky Cauldron again," Harry suggested.  
  
"You'll do no such thing," Charlie admonished, "You can stay in the tent if Ron continues to behave like a prat."  
  
Harry smiled at Charlie who added, "Besides if you leave, I'll be short one brother because Ginny will kill him."  
  
Harry laughed, "I just wish he understood."  
  
"Give him some time, he will," Charlie said.  
  
"I guess you're right. I'm not sure if I understand it all myself," Harry said.  
  
"The best and worst feeling ever," Charlie said chuckling.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Love," Charlie said, "Makes you want nothing else. It wraps you in warmth and it will make you do things you never dreamed you would before."  
  
Harry looked at Charlie. He had so many questions running through his head, but he couldn't figure out how to ask any of them.  
  
"I'll be honest. I wasn't exactly thrilled myself when Bethany said that she had seen you and Ginny kissing," Charlie told him, "I'm still not used to the idea myself."  
  
Harry looked at his feet and bit his lip. "I'm still getting used to it myself. It's strange. Ginny has had that crush," Harry paused and Charlie nodded encouraging him to continue, "since I met her and I always thought of her as Ron's little sister. Then this summer at the Dursley's I start thinking about everything that has happened over the last year. I almost ran away. I thought if I left the wizarding world behind that things would be better. I waited outside of the fireplace until the final minute debating over whether or not to go to the Burrow. Do you know what made me come?"  
  
Charlie shook his head as he looked seriously at Harry. He had known that there was something going on the morning that Harry had arrived since Sirius had been there, but they had not explained it to him and Charlie hadn't asked.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said, "I kept seeing Ginny. I'd be cleaning out a garden and I 'd see Ginny. Painting the house and I see Ginny. Just sitting in my room and she would come to mind. Well I was sitting staring at the fire with a fist full of floo powder trying to make a decision about what I would do with my life and it was the image of Ginny that brought me to the Burrow. I didn't really know her. I didn't know that she could fly and play Quidditch like she does, that she enjoys poetry, or that she can draw so beautifully. I didn't realize how smart she was or how much of the Weasley sense of humor she had. When she popped out of her room that first morning and hugged me. I didn't think I would make it up the stairs. It was like she had called me here the whole time."  
  
Charlie nodded again and took a deep breath, "I know exactly how you feel." He thought about his own wife wondering if Harry and Ginny shared a similar connection.  
  
"I really am just getting to know her as Ginny and not Ron's little sister," Harry said, "It's confusing and a little overwhelming, like we are connected or something."  
  
"You and Ginny are connected," Charlie said.  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets," Harry said as he nodded.  
  
"No, I think there is more to it than that. I don't doubt that what happened in the Chamber had something to do with it. I've seen you two together. Even before this summer. I've watched you pass a bowl of food to Ginny before she's asked for it. I've seen her do similar things," Charlie said and then explained the magical connection that he shared with Bethany, "It isn't the same but I do think there may be more there than meets the eye."  
  
Harry thought about everything Charlie had revealed. He could tell that Bethany and Charlie seemed perfectly matched and a magical bond explained that but he hadn't even noticed some of the things Charlie mentioned about Ginny and him.  
  
"You know Ginny is very sensitive. She always has been able to know things before others. I don't think she's a seer or anything. I just think she picks up on the little things before others. I believe her crush may well have been her immature way of dealing with some sort of connection between you two. You may not have picked up on it simply because your attentions were focused elsewhere, like on staying alive," Charlie said yawning, "It's past my bedtime. Let's go back to the tent. You can bunk down there for the night. We have to get up for our run in a few hours."  
  
**********  
  
When Harry and Charlie made it back to the tent Bethany and Bill were sitting outside. "Go on in Harry. You can borrow some clothes from the left-hand closet in our room. Get yourself something to change into and take a shower. We'll be up in a bit," Charlie said as he continued to walk toward his brother and his wife.  
  
"Ron's a prat," Bill said as Charlie approached.  
  
"Come on Bill tell me what you really think," Charlie said laughing.  
  
"I'm serious. He's basically jealous of Harry having a relationship and he's mad that it's his sister because now he is sharing something with another Weasley," Bill said, the frustration with his youngest brother evident in the tone of his voice.  
  
"That's what I thought from the talk I had with Harry," Charlie said, "I guess it's a good thing our baby brother is so easy to read."  
  
"I told Ron to talk to Ginny and to apologize to Harry, and I told Ginny to stay away from Ron until he comes to her," Bill said.  
  
Bethany snuggled with Charlie. "I guess after our run, Ginny and I can have a talk. Maybe prepare her for what Ron might say. We don't want her to lose her cool, if her temper is as bad as you say, she may just kill him," Bethany said.  
  
"It can be worse with her. She doesn't explode as easy but when she does…" Bill said.  
  
"She's a lot like you, Beth," Charlie said as he kissed her on the neck.  
  
"Bill, what's the matter?" Bethany asked looking concerned.  
  
"Pretty emotional night, I guess. I compared the three of us with the three of them. I told Ron the only right choice he had in the matter was the one that kept both of his friends happy. Ron and Ginny grew up as close as you and I, Charlie, and well, they have an outsider who means the world to them both and so do we," Bill said. His eyes were somber but he looked directly into his brother's eyes.  
  
Bethany took a deep breath, obviously there had been more to Bill's feelings than he had ever revealed. Bethany pulled away from Charlie and hugged Bill. He returned the hug tightly and kissed his sister-in-law on the head. Charlie looked on. He knew they loved one another.  
  
"Okay, that's enough. I'm feeling all lonely over here," Charlie said jokingly.  
  
Bethany pushed Bill toward Charlie, "Here you can hug Bill, too."  
  
"I love you and all, Charlie, but I'm going to get Harry settled," Bill said as he left the two alone.  
  
Charlie grabbed Bethany's hands and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed her shoulder at the base of her neck.  
  
Bethany purred, "I love you." She moved his head up to find his lips and kissed him passionately.  
  
Charlie moved to stand behind her. He held her as they watched a meteor shower in the night sky.  
  
"You know, Charlie Weasley, your mother asked me about new Weasleys. She actually said that I was the only one who could take on the job," Bethany said as she pointed out a night bird flying toward the woods.  
  
"She did? Well, I guess Bill will have the pressure off him for a while, but until a baby is placed in her arms we will have no peace." Charlie said laughing.  
  
"That is something to look forward to," Bethany said with a smile, "Do you know she actually said, 'There is no pressure, dear.' But implied nothing but pressure to procreate."  
  
"Look on the bright side," Charlie said as he kissed her neck again, "it gives us a ready excuse to practice."  
  
"That it might, but I don't think we need anymore practice," Bethany said.  
  
Charlie turned Bethany sideways to look in her face, "But it is fun to practice, Beth, don't you agree?"  
  
"I agree, but we don't need any more practice," Bethany said as she faced the stars once more.  
  
Charlie turned Bethany around to face him, "What are you not saying, Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"I was just saying that you need no more practice in the fathering department," Bethany said with a smile.  
  
"You're pregnant? Bloody hell, when? How long? Why didn't you say anything?" Charlie said. His eyes were wide and his face beaming.  
  
"Yes. Watch your language. Probably our wedding night or there about. So that makes it about one month. And I only found out for sure today when I went into Diagon Alley," Bethany said answering Charlie's questions in quick succession.  
  
Charlie just stared for a moment, "I'm going to be a dad." He pulled her close and held her.  
  
"The due date's in March. St. Patrick's Day," she told him smiling.  
  
"I can't believe. I'm so excited. I'm…" he knelt and placed his hand on her belly, "Hello in there, it's Daddy."  
  
Bethany laughed, "Stand up, silly."  
  
Charlie stood up, "Okay, Beth, let's go practice for our second baby."  
  
Bethany laughed and walked inside with Charlie, "Okay, but something tells me we won't need to really practice."  
  
Charlie laughed, "But they do say you can never practice too much."  
  
**********  
  
Harry woke up disoriented. It took him a few moments before he realized that he had slept in the game room of the tent. He looked at the clock on the wall. "Six o'clock, good I'm not up too early," he said to himself as he stretched and sat up. He was tying his shoes when Bethany and Charlie came out of their room.  
  
"Morning Harry," Bethany said, "I thought we might have to wake you."  
  
"I'm used to getting up at this time," Harry answered, "I could use some water, though."  
  
"You know where the kitchen is, Harry, just dig through the cabinets until you find what you need," Charlie said. Harry shrugged and headed down the stairs.  
  
"Bethany, are you sure you should be running?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I am perfectly sure that it is safe," Bethany said, "and if you keep acting like I'm an invalid I will put a memory charm on you so you forget our conversation last night."  
  
**********  
  
Ginny tiptoed from the Burrow at ten minutes after six. She hadn't heard anyone else awake in the Burrow so she assumed that Harry had slept at the tent like Bill had suggested.  
  
She smiled and quickened her pace when she saw Harry walk out of the tent.  
  
"So what did Ron say last night?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He isn't thrilled with us. He's worried about you," Harry said. Most of his anger was gone with his night's rest.  
  
"Worried about me? What ever for?" Ginny asked angrily.  
  
Harry picked up her hand, "He says that he's worried that Voldemort might hurt you because you are my girlfriend."  
  
"I've never heard him use Voldemort's name. Ron is just being a prat," Ginny said.  
  
"You're right. He didn't say his name, but he did say he thought I hadn't thought things through properly," Harry said as he pulled Ginny closer, "Of course I don't think I've ever heard you say it either."  
  
Ginny grinned as she asked, "Have you thought things through, Harry Potter?"  
  
"More than you'll know, Virginia Weasley," he answered enjoying her reaction to his use of her full name. He kissed her.  
  
"So what did you tell Ron?" she asked pulling away just enough to stare into Harry's green eyes.  
  
Harry stared back. He said the words last night to her brother. It shouldn't be too hard to say them now. "It's too soon," he thought, "but what if Ron says something to her?"  
  
"I, um, told him that I love you," Harry said.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe what she had heard. Her heart was beating as if she had already run. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She saw the expression on Harry's face change to one of concern. "You told him THAT. Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Ginny, I did. The only problem is that the only thing wrong was that I think the wrong Weasley heard them first," Harry said as he pulled Ginny's hand to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"I don't know. I think that makes it a little more special. Many guys will say the words to girls and not mean it. It's not everyday that a guy will say those words about a girl to her irate prat of an older brother," Ginny said. She leaned back into him resting her cheek on his chest listening to his own rapid heartbeat.  
  
Harry lifted her chin and kissed her again. "I meant it, Gin. I do love you," Harry said.  
  
"I love you, too," Ginny told him as she kissed him again. The kiss was warm and tender but very passionate.  
  
"Ahem!" they were interrupted by an angry throat clearing. Bethany and Charlie had exited the Burrow.  
  
"Harry, I do believe I could do without seeing you snogging with my little sister," Charlie said.  
  
Harry blushed. Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brother and turned and kissed Harry again, more ardently than she ever had before. Harry was surprised when her tongue played at the part in his mouth. When Ginny felt she made her point she turned and smirked at her brother.  
  
"Now I know exactly why Ron was so upset last night," Charlie said.  
  
Harry couldn't answer. He was still somewhat overwhelmed but grinned, "Well, Gin, that's two down, four more to go. I think I could get used to this."  
  
Bethany held Charlie back, "Let's warm up first. We can give Harry a head start and you can chase him the entire way."  
  
**********  
  
After their run Bethany asked Ginny to join her in the garden of the Burrow where they sat beneath a tree to discuss the recent events.  
  
"Ginny, what do you think of Ron's reaction to you and Harry?" Bethany asked her.  
  
"He's a prat," Ginny said.  
  
Bethany laughed, "Well, that's a well established opinion. Your oldest brothers agree, but do you understand why he behaved the way he did?"  
  
"No, I don't. I would have thought he would be happy for Harry and me. I've been spending more time with them. I'm liable to end up on the Quidditch team with him. It's not like I'm some stranger that would be taking him away. And you would think he would trust Harry, of all people, with his little sister," Ginny said as she shooed away a garden gnome.  
  
"How much do you know about me and Charlie and Bill?" Bethany asked.  
  
"You met at Hogwarts. You and Charlie are in the same year," Ginny said.  
  
"Bill and I were friends, best friends, first. I met Charlie later through Bill. Bill and I had spent most of our free time together. When I met Charlie it was like we had known each other our whole lives. We became friends instantly and although we still spent time with Bill, Charlie and I spent more time alone together. In my second year Bill needed a date to for the Winter Ball and I went with him. Before Bill and I entered the Great Hall, Charlie, who had come to see us off, and I looked at each other and it was like the rest of the world disappeared. Bill later told us it was noticeable from his point of view. He said it was like electricity connecting us. My grandfather told us a year or so later that we were a part of a magical bond destined long before we were born. Bill still is my best friend," Bethany told her.  
  
"Wow, I never knew," Ginny said, "I figured you and Bill became friends because of you and Charlie."  
  
"I'm telling you this because with everything that happened last night, when your brothers spoke to Harry and Ron they compared what happened with all of us to what is happening now with you and Harry and Ron. It seems that at one time or the other Bill had developed feelings for me more than just the friendly ones and even though he had a chance when he could have acted on them he didn't." Bethany said.  
  
"So you were with Bill for a while?" Ginny asked enjoying the new information.  
  
"Yes and no. I lived with Bill in Egypt for a while. It was during a time after I had left Europe and was living as a Muggle. Bill convinced me to return to the Wizarding world and suggested I stay with him. Charlie and I had fought horribly and weren't talking. Bill and I got closer during that time. And I had just about given up on Charlie all together when Bill arranged for Charlie to come to Egypt when he conveniently left to visit home. Charlie and I haven't truly been apart since," Bethany explained.  
  
"So how is all this supposed to help with Ron?" Ginny asked disheartedly.  
  
"Bill told your brother that his friendship with Charlie and I was more important than a potential relationship with just one of us. I realize it isn't the same but I think it may help Ron realize that you and he can be friends with Harry. Really he is jealous of the both of you," Bethany said.  
  
"Jealous of what?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He's jealous of your time with Harry. It's another thing he has to share with a sibling and he's jealous of Harry's relationship with you," Bethany said as she called a gnome closer. It sat calmly beside her.  
  
"Well, he's blown it with Hermione. She says that she is fed up with him," Ginny said, "but he needs to get a grip if he's jealous of his best friend is dating his sister because that is just sick."  
  
Bethany laughed, "You had it in the beginning. He's jealous that Harry has a girlfriend and he doesn't. It also doesn't help that his little sister has a boyfriend and he doesn't have a girlfriend."  
  
"I never thought of it that way," Ginny said as she looked at the fifty or so garden gnomes sitting patiently beside Bethany, "Uh, Bethany, what are they doing?"  
  
"The gnomes?" Ginny nodded when Bethany asked. "They're waiting for us to finish our chat," Bethany explained as if this were normal gnome behavior.  
  
"Why are they waiting?" Ginny asked more than a little concerned.  
  
"Your mum is always after everyone to de-gnome the garden. I've arranged for them to relocate to Charlie's land," Bethany said then turning back to the topic of discussion, "Listen, don't bait Ron. Your display this morning for Charlie could have earned Harry a black eye. I know you may feel he deserves it but it will only make it worse. When you do talk with Ron, be calm. Let him know how you feel about Harry. He will come around sooner or later."  
  
"I hope it's sooner than later. Ron is my brother but he's my friend, too. And, I don't like what this is doing to Harry," Ginny said.  
  
"Let Ron know that too. It will help," Bethany said, "Now I need to get these little guys to their new home."  
  
Ginny walked away as Bethany turned her attention to the garden gnomes. She held open the garden gate as all the gnomes filed out of the Burrow's garden. As the last one exited Bethany went to the head of the line and lead them into the woods.  
  
She brought them to an area surrounded by a low fence. It was filled with flowers. A narrow stream ran through at one corner. The gnomes immediately ran in. The last one bowed before running beneath the gap between the ground and the fence. Bethany laughed out loud and returned back to the tent to shower.  
  
**********  
  
Ginny finished her shower and headed to her room. Her head was still swimming after hearing the words Harry had told her. She found Hermione reading a book.  
  
"Hey, Gin," Hermione said as she closed her book, "What happened with Harry and Ron? Ron is furious and George said that Harry slept at Charlie's."  
  
"After you went upstairs last night Ron got a little upset because I was sitting next to Harry. We really didn't think he'd get that mad and sort of pushed it. Ron got angrier and I really kissed Harry before I came up to bed. Ron let into Harry after that," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Ron can be such a prat sometimes," Hermione said.  
  
"Gee, all we need is for Mum and Dad to vote for Ron as Prat of the Year and it will be unanimous," Ginny said as she continued to smile.  
  
"I don't mean to complain but you seem awfully happy about all this," Hermione said with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Well in Harry's attempts to explain everything to Ron," Ginny paused a moment to add suspense and remember the words again, "he told Ron that he loves me."  
  
"Oh, Ginny, I knew he did. You could read it all over his face last night. He really told Ron? Wow! But for you to know he must have said it to you, too," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny nodded excitedly, "Before our run this morning. It was so nice. Of course Charlie came out and spoiled the moment a bit. I think he and Bill are okay with everything. Last night Charlie talked with Harry and Bill talked to Ron. Bethany and I talked this morning." Hermione was putting her book away as she listened.  
  
"Hey Herm," Ginny said, "You said that George told you about Harry. Since when have you and George been pals?"  
  
"I've known George and Fred as long as I've known Ron and Harry. With Harry gone and Ron being grouchy and you off running, who else would have told me anything?" Hermione answered.  
  
"I just find it interesting. It seems I've seen you two together more often and suddenly your refer to the twins as George and Fred when everyone else talk about them alphabetically," Ginny said grinning at Hermione.  
  
"I think your reading too much into something simple. George and I are just friends. We've just gotten to know each other better. Fred is always talking about Angelina," Hermione said then changed the subject, "You haven't tried on any of your new clothes."  
  
"I haven't even looked at them yet," Ginny said rushing to the bags. She realized Hermione had changed the subject but decided not to push for the information just yet. She had enough to worry about for now.  
  
**********  
  
Charlie was in the study working on lesson plans for the next term at Hogwarts when Bethany walked in and sat in the chair beside his desk.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked.  
  
"Ginny and I were chatting. She has a pretty good handle on everything. If Ron can keep from setting her off or vice versa, I think it will all work out soon," Bethany said.  
  
"I hope you're right. Did you two talk about anything else? You were gone a long while I was getting worried," Charlie asked.  
  
"No, oh, the time. I de-gnomed your mum's garden," Bethany said as she yawned.  
  
"You do anything I should know about?" Charlie asked laughing, "you understand that de-gnoming the garden is mum's classic form of punishment for all the Weasleys."  
  
"No I didn't and your mum will have to find a new punishment. I used my own methods not the standard twist and fling," Bethany said.  
  
"So, Dr. Doolittle, where are all the gnomes then?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I hope you don't mind but since the land is all yours I created a little gnome garden just for them. They are happily there now," Bethany said yawning again.  
  
"I don't mind at all. Mum will be thrilled until she figures out that she no longer has a ready punishment for the twins. I'm glad you did it. To be honest I hated when they flung the poor little things anyway," Charlie said motioning for Bethany to sit on the floor in front of him.  
  
She moved between his legs and he began massaging her shoulders. "So when do you think we should tell your mum and dad?" Bethany asked.  
  
"Tell them what?" Charlie asked. Bethany didn't answer. She turned to face her husband with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh, yes, um soon. Tonight even. She wants us to eat over there. You, Bill and me I mean. She said she wants all the Weasleys under one roof tonight for diner to give Penelope her official welcome. Percy may be making an announcement of his own tonight. It may be better to put it off until tomorrow unless she brings up the subject first. I am not going to lie to them again," Charlie said.  
  
She turned around and climbed onto his lap, "No I don't think we need to lie anymore but I agree that we should put it off so as not to upstage Percy's announcement with our own."  
  
She kissed him and stood up. "Where are you going?" Charlie asked.  
  
"To take a nap. Wake me at least an hour before we need to go to your parents house," she told them.  
  
"Are you feeling okay? I don't want you over doing anything…" Charlie was interrupted by Bethany.  
  
"Accio!" she called and a book flew into her hand. She thrust 'A Pregnant Witch: Everything You Need to Know to Keep Her from Hexing You- A Guide for Expectant Wizards' in Charlie's direction.  
  
"I am just tired. It is very normal at this stage and like I said, you may not remember me if I put a memory charm on you as tired as I am," Bethany said.  
  
"I am just concerned about the two of you. I don't want anything to happen," Charlie said as he pulled her close, "How about we nap together?"  
  
"Charlie, I need sleep. We were up very late last night and out of bed early this morning. If you want to sleep, come on, but otherwise," Bethany said.  
  
He kissed her and said, "How about I continue your massage and when you fall asleep I'll come back here to finish up my work."  
  
"That sounds wonderful," Bethany said as she lead the way to her room.  
  
**********  
  
Ginny was in her room trying to decide which of her new outfits she would wear when a knock came at the door. She smiled and thought, "It must be Harry. None of my brothers ever bother to knock." She swung open the door. Her smiled twisted into a smirk. "Great," she thought, "Ron- Just what I wanted. At least he looks scared."  
  
Ron was nervous. He wanted to hear Ginny's side of the story, but he knew that her temper could be worse than their mother's could. He looked at the smirk on her face and thought, "Maybe I should just go talk to Hermione."  
  
"What do you want, Ron?" she asked knowing that he was there to discuss her and Harry's relationship.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?" Ron said calling on all his confidence. Ginny motioned for him to enter her room and took a seat on her own bed. Ron looked around. Her dresser chair was covered in clothes and she made no effort to clear them off. He didn't want to sit on Hermione's bed, but he wasn't about to sit on the floor while she sat positioned above him. He just stood.  
  
"Well, what is it?" she asked impatiently.  
  
Ron took a deep breath, "I don't think you and Harry should be together."  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way," Ginny replied not looking Ron in the eye.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with someone your own age?" Ron asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
Ginny put her finger to her head like she was thinking. "No, I should be with Harry," she answered mimicking her brother's position.  
  
"Ginny, it isn't safe. Harry is always being chased after by You-Know- Who," Ron said as he relaxed his arms.  
  
"Your friendship with Harry makes our family a target for Voldemort," she paused knowing Ron would flinch when she said the name, "Believe me. I know. I haven't forgotten my first year. I know you think that there was no thought in all of this, but there was. I'll have you know, my crush on Harry, that everyone is so fond of discussing, ended before our last school year did." Ron looked doubtful.  
  
"I figured that Harry was never going to look at me as a girlfriend because he wouldn't want to see me or any other girl hurt. So I decided that I would just be friends with Harry," Ginny explained.  
  
"That certainly doesn't explain last night," Ron said.  
  
"Ugh! Ron don't you realize that Harry almost ran away. I don't mean like you did that time Fred and George turned your teddy into a spider. Harry was thinking of leaving for good. I hadn't slept at all the night before he came. I kept thinking of him being gone forever living on the streets as a muggle. That morning when I saw him on my landing, I was so happy to see him. I hugged him. I'm not sure what made me do that, but I did. I know it was the last thing he expected me to do. He hugged back and I could feel the tension and strain flow out of him. I knew right then and there that Harry wasn't going to let You-Know-Who run his life," Ginny said. She chose not to shock Ron with the word again.  
  
Ron sat on the foot of her bed, "But there is still a risk, Ginny."  
  
"I know that. Are you really ready to give up your friendship with Harry? Should Hermione?" Ginny asked as Ron shook his head in reply, "because I am at no more risk than you are."  
  
"But you are my little sister and you are not just friends with Harry," Ron protested, "Hermione and Harry are just friends. You don't see them snogging all over the sofa."  
  
"Is that what is bothering you? You are worried that Hermione's feelings are hurt because Harry isn't kissing her," Ginny said with a grin.  
  
"Gin! You know that isn't what I meant," Ron said then mumbled, "that wouldn't make me any happier."  
  
"So what is it, Ron? Could it be that Harry has a girlfriend or is it just me in particular?" Ginny asked avoiding the topic of Hermione.  
  
"Both," Ron said looking down at his shoes.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Just what I thought."  
  
"Gin, you're my little sister. I'm not sure what happened to the rest of the family that they don't seem to care that you are dating some boy," Ron said.  
  
"Harry is not some boy, Ron. And believe me the others care. If you'd open your eyes you would see that he really cares for me, too. I'm not just a conquest for him. I'm not something he can say, 'ooh look what I have and Ron doesn't.' He doesn't feel that way," Ginny said.  
  
Ron nodded, "I know. He told me."  
  
Ginny knew exactly what Harry had told Ron and the thought made her heart soar, but she wanted to hear it again, "He told you what?"  
  
Ron was staring at the rug as his foot made tracks in the nap. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He looked his sister in the eyes for the first time since he entered her room, "He told me that he loved you."  
  
Ginny beamed when she heard the words. Ron watched her expression change from defiance to joy. He could see that same love mirrored in her brown eyes. "Do you really love him, Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
"That really is a stupid question, Ron. What do you think?" she countered.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you knew that even though he is this big hero and everything that he is still just a fifteen year old boy," Ron said.  
  
Realization slapped Ginny in the face. Ron hadn't really been that worried about the possibility of Voldemort or even Harry hurting Ginny. Ron was worried that Ginny might hurt Harry.  
  
"I do love him, Ron," Ginny said, "I would never hurt him. I didn't win a conquest either when he kissed me at the pond the other day. We've discussed letting our friendship grow and have decided not to rush the other stuff."  
  
Ron smiled then furrowed his brow with concern, "Isn't that rushing things a bit to already be thinking about having to not rush things?"  
  
"I don't know how to explain this. We haven't talked about everything. When he is around, I feel like I am already holding so much back. It is almost overwhelming. I know that if I let all those feelings go there would be no turning back. To be honest, I feel like I will be with him forever, but I know that I am fourteen and he is fifteen. We are both too young to be making those kinds of decisions. I believe Harry feels the same way," Ginny said then laughed, "I can count the times we've kissed on my fingers."  
  
Ron was slightly relieved but wasn't sure he understood his sister's strong emotions. He knew he hadn't experienced anything remotely like that about any girl. "Not even Hermione," he thought. "So I don't have to worry about being Uncle Ron and having to kill my best friend or anything?" Ron asked with a grin.  
  
Ginny laughed, "I should say not, at least not from me. Now, Charlie and Bethany, well, that is a different story."  
  
"Have they said something?" Ron asked relieved that the conversation had gone well.  
  
"No, but this morning Charlie was different around her. He was more gentle and concerned," Ginny answered, "and Bethany didn't seem too happy about it either."  
  
"You really think she might be pregnant?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny nodded, "Shh, but don't say anything. They'll say something when they are ready. Besides, I think the next big announcement will be about Percy and Penelope."  
  
"I'm not a prat. I knew Percy is going to make an engagement announcement. I think Perce planned to say something yesterday but had forgotten about Harry's party," Ron answered.  
  
"About Harry, are you okay now?" Ginny asked timidly.  
  
Ron nodded, "I still want to talk to Harry. I'm not exactly sure I like him snogging my little sister. And please, no more details the entire idea gives me the creeps," Ron said, "At least he hasn't had any other girlfriends. It would be nauseating to think of him doing what he had done with some other girl with you. This way I just don't have to know," Ron said with a shudder.  
  
Ginny laughed, "I'll try to restrain myself in the future, but you will see us sitting next to one another and holding hands. You might walk into a room and witness us hugging or even kissing if you aren't careful. I can assure you that you shouldn't see anything more, at least not in the immediate future."  
  
Ron shook his head and smirked, "Ugh, details! I don't suppose I have much say in the matter."  
  
"No, Ron, you don't. You never did, but it is nice to know that you won't attack Harry every time you see us together," Ginny said then added, "Now get out. I need to choose what I'm wearing tonight." Ron rolled his eyes and departed.  
  
**********  
  
"You coming, Harry?" Bethany asked. It was near dinnertime and all the Weasleys had been ordered to the Burrow for a family meal. Molly had sent messages about the meal to the tent with her new owl three times that day. Bethany had teased Charlie earlier telling him that the poor thing was going to be no better than Errol in a few months if she kept using it so much.  
  
"I, um, thought it was just a family thing. All the notes said just the Weasleys," Harry answered. Harry had spent the day at the tent. Ginny, Hermione, and the twins had all visited there. He had not seen Ron since their argument.  
  
"Harry," Charlie said, "you might not have the red hair or the freckles of a Weasley, but I assure you that mum and dad meant for you to be included as family."  
  
"It's just that all the letters emphasized just the Weasleys. I figured that with Ron mad and all that maybe," Harry answered his voice becoming softer as he finished his statement.  
  
Charlie shook his head, "I have a question for you. How many jumpers has mum knitted for you?"  
  
Harry looked puzzled, "Four. She's made one for me since my first year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well, there you go. You don't get a Weasley jumper unless you are a Weasley or an honorary Weasley," he said as he ruffled Harry's hair.  
  
Bill entered the room, "And if we don't hurry, Mum will kick us all out of the family. We are already late." He held the door opened and offered his arm to Bethany.  
  
Charlie laughed, "Yes, she may just roast us. Harry, Ron is the only one who is overreacting to all of this and he'll come around." Charlie stopped in the kitchen to pick up two bottles of wine Bethany had purchased to bring to the meal. "I think the non-Weasleys Mum wanted to leave out were my housemates. If I'm not wrong, this meal is for Percy's and Penelope's benefit, and that girl is shy enough that making an engagement announcement in front of all us is going to be bad enough for her without having to worry what Merrick would tell them," Charlie said as they walked across the yard.  
  
Ginny was waiting on the back steps of the Burrow, "Harry, it's about time. I was beginning to worry that you would skive off because of Ron. Mum would be very disappointed if you weren't here."  
  
Harry smiled but Charlie said, "Gee, a couple for a few days and she's already treating you like a wife." Bethany was standing in the doorway. Her right eyebrow was arched and she wore a not too pleased smirk. "Oh, hi, Love," Charlie said as he revealed his dimples. She loved when he flashed her a big smile.  
  
"You just keep smiling. Those dimples may be the only thing that saves you Charles Logan Weasley," Bethany said. Harry and Ginny giggled when they saw Bethany pinch Charlie's behind as he walked past her.  
  
"Hey, no fair," Charlie said as he spun around. Bethany just grinned.  
  
Bill walked through, "will you two ever grow up and quit horsing around?"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped as Bethany pinched Bill's behind, smiled mischievously, and said, "No, we can't."  
  
"Charlie, can't you control her?" Bill asked as he made a face at Bethany.  
  
"Stupid question," Charlie said as he smiled at Bethany, "of course, I can't."  
  
"Smart answer," Bethany said.  
  
"Suck up," Bill retorted.  
  
**********  
  
They entered the dining room. It had been magically enlarged to hold all of the Weasleys and their guests, but it would still be a tight squeeze to get all thirteen people inside. Mr. Weasley was already sitting at the head of the table. Percy, sitting to his father's left, was obviously nervous as he chatted quietly to Penelope who looked as though she may become ill. Bill sat to the right of his father. Harry sat beside Bill and Ginny next to him. Fred entered noisily and sat beside Penelope. He offered her a Fantastic but Ginny shook her head rapidly and Penelope refused.  
  
"Spoil sport," Fred said making a face at his sister.  
  
George sat next to his twin and grinned broadly as Hermione entered the room. He moved the chair to his left out for her to sit. Harry and Ginny looked at one another with raised eyebrows as Hermione said, "Why, thank you, George."  
  
"Fred, what did our sister do this time?" George asked.  
  
"She encouraged Penelope to be rude and refuse a sweet I politely offered," Fred answered.  
  
George frowned at his sister then laughed when Hermione had playfully hit him on the arm, "Uh, well, Mum probably would have your hide if she had eaten it."  
  
"Don't worry," Percy said, "She remembers you two from school and I've warned her not to take any food from anyone younger than herself."  
  
Charlie entered laughing, "That's probably the only safe thing to do, but, George, Mum would have hided you both."  
  
Bethany entered shaking her head as she sat beside her spouse, "And, Bill thinks our team teases each other."  
  
Molly called toward the stairs, "Ron, hurry now. Everyone is here but you." Molly placed a bowl of food on the table.  
  
"Molly, do you need any more help?" Bethany asked.  
  
"Yes dear, can you get glasses from the cabinet so we can serve the wine you brought," Mrs. Weasley answered. Bethany opened the door and twelve small glass goblets floated to the table resting themselves in front of each place but her own.  
  
Ron entered quietly and smirked in Harry's direction. He frowned as he sat beside Hermione who hadn't even turned in his direction. She was talking to George.  
  
The meal was served in the usual Weasley free-for-all manor. Bethany smiled at Penelope's reaction to it all but remembered that she had been surprised by her housemates eating habits at first, too. The dinner conversation was light. The twins managed to avoid any pranks throughout the meal.  
  
As desert was being served Percy tapped his water glass to gain attention, an action he hardly needed to do for the small gathering.  
  
"I have an announcement," Percy began.  
  
"You've quit the Ministry," Fred interrupted with a grin.  
  
"And are going to be a muggle rock star," George added with a snicker.  
  
"No, he's going to join a muggle motorcycle gang and Penelope is going to be his biker chick," Fred said turning to his twin and laughing.  
  
"Mum," Percy whined, "do something with them!'  
  
"The garden. Both of you. Tomorrow. De-gnoming!" Molly sputtered out her punishment.  
  
Bethany was about to speak up about permanently de-gnoming the garden, but Charlie shook his head. "They'll owe us," he whispered. Bethany shook her head in return.  
  
"Carry on, Percy," Arthur said as he looked over to the twins with his eyebrows raised to indicate that the teasing was to stop.  
  
"As I was saying, I have an announcement," Percy began but paused to provide drama to the announcement, "Penelope and I are to be married this November." He smiled proudly as he took her hand.  
  
"George, you owe me a galleon. I told you genius and insanity go hand in hand," Fred said as George laughed and nodded. Molly Weasley's face turned red.  
  
"What, Mum?" George asked innocently, "We've lived with him for almost eighteen years and we've tried to get rid of him for at least the last fifteen. Penelope just volunteered to live with him for the rest of her life."  
  
"That's just nutters," Fred said as he turned to Penelope, "So when was your last visit to St. Mungo's?"  
  
"You insolent little brats," Percy said has his face reddened with anger.  
  
Bill laughed, "Welcome to the family, Penelope. Don't mind them. They can be annoying but mum makes sure they have their shots every year."  
  
"Wow, Penelope, I'm glad your going to be a Weasley. I can certainly use some help in the estrogen league in this house," Ginny added.  
  
"Congratulations to you both. You look very happy together and that is so important," Bethany said, "And in my short experience as a Weasley, I've learned that dealing with those two is well worth being in the family." She pointed to the twins who mocked insult then continued, "I'm sure you will feel the same, eventually."  
  
"Congrats, Perce," Charlie said, "It's a big step, but one I wouldn't have missed for anything."  
  
"Yes, this is happy news," Arthur said, "And, Percy, they tell me that you have also been given a bit of a promotion at work."  
  
"Yes, sir," Percy answered, "I'm being transferred to the Office of Improper Use of Magic, Juvenile Division in September."  
  
"Oh that is good, much better hours for a new family," Arthur said.  
  
"And should come in handy for Harry should Dobby try to help him out again," Hermione said and snorted trying to hold back laughter.  
  
"Did you just snort?" George asked grinning. Hermione's face reddened.  
  
"I'm so excited but November doesn't allow much time for planning," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"I know, but Percy and I would both like something small, just family and a few close friends," Penelope explained, "My family, being muggles, aren't the most supportive. So we really can't afford that much. We have written to Professor Dumbledore to ask if we could hold the ceremony and small reception at Hogwarts."  
  
Molly smiled sympathetically. Her heart ached for her future daughter-in- law, "That sounds lovely dear, you let us know and we will do what ever we can to help."  
  
"Wow in November there will be eleven Weasley's" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, Bill, by November, two of your younger siblings will have beaten your scrawny butt to the alter. When is it that we can expect to hear an engagement announcement from you," Bethany teased.  
  
"Yeah, big brother, when will the wedding bells chime in your direction?" Charlie added as he grinned.  
  
"Oh, Bill, do you have a special girl?" their mother asked excitedly. "It isn't that I'm not pleased with Charlie and Bethany, but I don't want any more of my children running off and eloping behind my back."  
  
"Well, mum, we can hardly run off and elope in front of your back," George said with an innocent grin.  
  
Bill's ears were beginning to turn red. He had always been the hardest to tease. He would rarely show the others any reaction. The change in color to his ears signaled the twins to begin teasing.  
  
"You know, George and I were just saying how we have always dreamed of attending your wedding, Bill," Fred said.  
  
"So is Fleur ready to tie ze knot?" George asked imitating her French accent.  
  
"That is enough. No, I don't have a special girl, mum. And, as a matter of fact I was planning on marrying sometime after Charlie marries his second wife," Bill said angrily.  
  
"Now, Bill, that is not nice," his mother corrected.  
  
"Mum, the two of them will never split up. I think the question of the night," he paused as he grinned at his brother and sister-in-law, "is when you can expect grandchildren?"  
  
He leaned forward so he could look at Bethany, "Pay back is hell, Beth."  
  
The twins jumped on the chance to tease their new sister-in-law. They had no allegiances when it came to making a sibling squirm.  
  
"Oh, the pitter-patter of little feet," George added.  
  
"Another little red-head to snuggle with. Do you think your baby will have Charlie's dimples? You know the ladies love those dimples," Fred said.  
  
Penelope watched the exchange with wide-eyes. The Clearwaters were nothing like the Weasleys.  
  
Bethany smirked toward the twins then whispered to her husband, "remind me to re-gnome your mother's garden." Charlie laughed.  
  
"Well, Charlie, I know it is early but have you and Bethany given any thought to when you will be starting your family?" Molly asked as Bill tried to stifle his own laughter.  
  
"Yes, Mother, the topic has come up," Charlie answered as he turned to look at Bethany who was also giggling.  
  
"When are you planning? A year? Two?" Molly asked as if this were a normal topic of conversation in front of so many witnesses.  
  
Bethany looked at Charlie again. He winked and squeezed her hand before Bethany turned to face her mother-in-law and said, "Actually we were thinking maybe, March."  
  
"Oh that is so nice that you are starting to plan a family so soon," Molly answered.  
  
Bill hadn't heard anything his mother had said. He was out of his chair and at Bethany's side, "I can't believe you didn't tell me."  
  
"She only told me yesterday. And, I would be more than a little upset if she had told you she was pregnant before she told me," Charlie said with a grin.  
  
"Oooohhh!" Mrs. Weasley began screaming as she jumped up to hug Charlie and Bethany.  
  
Percy was pouting a bit but Penelope was smiling. Charlie made a mental note to talk to his brother. It had not been their plans to overshadow his announcement.  
  
Everyone offered their excited congratulations. Bethany added, "Please don't pass on the information yet. I haven't told my brother yet. And I'd like him to hear the news from me not through the grapevine."  
  
"This is just the happiest day for the Weasley's. This is much better than our lucky trip to Diagon Alley," Mrs. Weasley said, "Penelope will be joining us in the fall and before spring we'll have a new baby." She began to cry.  
  
"Bethany, I just thought, you can't take that job," Bill said worriedly, "not in your condition."  
  
"Would you rather I return to the forest of Romania?" Bethany asked but did not allow him to answer, "William Arthur Weasley, don't you try to become all over-protective. I will have more than enough from Charlie."  
  
"The formal name," Charlie said, "Bill, I don't see the job as too dangerous. Yeah I know, I play with dragons for fun, but I'll be there and so will Carlo, Merrick and T.J. Not to mention another team of five dragon handlers, and her brother and her grandfather and a whole slew of over- protective house elves."  
  
Bethany looked over at Charlie and made a face, "Gee, when you put it that way maybe I will go back to Romania. You can teach my classes, too."  
  
"Your classes?" Ron asked, "Are you going to be at Hogwarts?"  
  
Bethany smirked guiltily at herself as she realized her own slip. "Yes, Ron," she answered, "I'm taking over the Care of Magical Creatures course."  
  
"What about Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dumbledore has sent him on a diplomatic mission," Bethany replied laughing a bit at her last statement. It did seem a bit odd to think of Hagrid and diplomacy at the same time. Harry nodded. He remembered that Hagrid was to meet with the giants, but had assumed he would be back for school.  
  
"Charlie, what are you going to do at the school?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Madam Hooch has retired. I'm taking over flying lessons and Quidditch. And Bethany and I will both be teaching a new Advanced Care of Magical Creatures course that is being offered only to fourth years and up," Charlie answered.  
  
"A new advanced class? What will it be like?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, do tell her. Hermione will want to start studying now and if it means tons of homework she'll sign up right away," Ron teased. Hermione smirked back at him.  
  
"Well it will be taking care of some dangerous beasts," Charlie began.  
  
"And that is going to be different from Hagrid's classes how?" Fred asked as the students all laughed.  
  
"It will be mainly dragons. And, you'd be smart to take Hermione's example because you have to take an entry test and only the top twenty students will be accepted," Charlie answered as he looked at his youngest brother.  
  
"A test?" Hermione said worriedly, "What type of test?"  
  
"A little of everything about dragons will be covered. So it would definitely do for you to all spend a little time studying if you want to take the class," Bethany said.  
  
"Do you have a book or something I can use?" Ron asked quickly.  
  
"Since when have you started studying?" Fred asked, "Why not just have Hermione tell you all about them?" George kicked his brother not too subtly under the table.  
  
"Fred, if your brother has an interest, let him be," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Actually a package should be arriving soon with seven copies of the latest primer on dragons," Bethany said.  
  
"Why seven? There are only six of us here at Hogwarts," George asked.  
  
Charlie was blushing as Bethany said, "I got a copy for your mother."  
  
"On dragon-taming? Bethany, I'm sure it is very interesting but," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Charlie's face was redder, "Well, Molly, you'll like this book. After all, you know the author." Bethany pointed to her husband and smiled proudly.  
  
"Oi, Charlie, that's great!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Will you autograph mine?" Ginny teased.  
  
"Hey, Charlie, you won't make us answer your fan mail will you?" Hermione asked with a giggle.  
  
George looked at her appraisingly and said, "Good one, Herm."  
  
"Oh, don't remind me about Lockhart," Harry said with a grimace.  
  
"Dragons at Hogwarts. What is the world coming to? I just don't think this it is wise. The children could get hurt. You shouldn't be encouraging them," Percy said.  
  
"That is what the test is for, Percy. No student will take the class who isn't prepared ahead of time," Charlie countered.  
  
"I still think it is dangerous. The children could get hurt," Percy reiterated.  
  
"What children are you worried about, Percival?" George asked as he glared in his older brother's direction.  
  
"They said only fourth years and up could even try to get in," Fred said.  
  
"I was referring to you all. Charlie knows the dangers of the dragons, you children do not," Percy said.  
  
"Did he just say he was referring to us?" Fred asked George.  
  
"I do believe that is what he said," George answered his twin, "And, I can't wait until I'm two years older so I can be full fledged adult."  
  
"Ron, do you need your nappie changed?" Fred asked. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ginny, do you need a bottle?" George asked.  
  
"Perhaps we should put you two in a play yard," Bill said.  
  
"The students will be safe unless they do something stupid," Charlie explained, "There will be ten of us to twenty of them and they won't go near the dragons until after they've passed the test and learned the theory."  
  
"Besides, Percival and Berta are very tame," Bethany said, "They've been raised by humans from eggs."  
  
"Percival?" Ron laughed, "You have a dragon named Percival?"  
  
Bill started laughing, "Charlie named him and I thought he was a bit off until I got to meet the dragon on a visit. When you see it pout you'll know exactly why it shares a name with our brother." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Come, Penelope," Percy said as he glared at Charlie and offered his hand to his fiancé, "Let's go for a walk or something. There is a nice path in the woods."  
  
"You said they were both raised from eggs," Harry said, "Do you still take care of Norbert?"  
  
"Funny you should ask, Harry, but Norbert wasn't a he. Norbert is a girl so we had to change her name. We call her Berta. And she and Perce are rather docile and used to human companionship," Bethany explained.  
  
"But wouldn't that mean we wouldn't learn how to deal with wild dragons? How are we to experience normal dragon behaviors?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
"Good thinking, Hermione, but once the students in the class learn to handle those two we will bring in wild dragons," Charlie explained.  
  
Bethany stood as the others continued to ask Charlie questions. She began to gather empty dishes but Molly stopped her, "You don't need to do that. You need your rest. I know how tiring it can be at this stage. Go on and rest. I'll finish up here."  
  
**********  
  
Bethany, Charlie and Bill left after thanking the Weasleys for the meal. They walked through the garden to the tent. Bethany nudged Charlie and pointed out the distant silhouette of Percy and Penelope walking hand and hand near the woods. She smiled as she watched them stop and kiss.  
  
"I still can't believe you didn't tell me I was going to be an uncle before you told the others," Bill said.  
  
"Like I said earlier, I only found out myself last night, and we hadn't planned on making the announcement tonight. We wanted Perce to have his spotlight," Charlie said, "but we both agreed that we wouldn't lie about it. We said if mum asked we would tell her. We didn't figure she would ask tonight though."  
  
"So are you going to name it after me?" Bill said with a grin then ran to be out of the reach of Charlie's half-hearted punch and Bethany's kick.  
  
**********  
  
The younger Weasleys, Harry and Hermione all went into the front room to chat. They were all excited about the news they had learned that evening.  
  
"I can't believe we'll get to see Charlie and Bethany all year," Ginny said.  
  
"Well do you know who is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?" Harry asked.  
  
"How do you know who it's going to be?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because after my party when Remus left he said he would see me sooner than I thought. I asked Sirius. He didn't tell me for sure but he didn't deny it either. He said we were in for a lot of surprises at Hogwarts. So I guess he meant Charlie and Bethany too," Harry answered. Then Harry thought, "Hey, Ron just talked to me."  
  
George sensed the tension of the moment and said, "Let's go outside, I still have some Filibuster Fireworks left." He then whispered in Fred's ear, "Get Ginny so Ron and Harry can talk."  
  
George whispered in Hermione's ear and Fred signaled Ginny and the four of them left the room quickly. Harry stood to follow them.  
  
"Harry, hold up. We need to talk," Ron said.  
  
"The last time I tried to talk to you…" Harry began but Ron interrupted him.  
  
"I was a prat. I've heard it is a unanimous vote," Ron said. Ron's statement surprised Harry. He didn't answer, but he sat down to hear his friend out.  
  
"I won't lie and tell you that you dating my little sister doesn't bother me. I've talked to her and I told her that I would talk to you," Ron said.  
  
"I've told you how I feel about her. I don't know what more I can say," Harry said.  
  
"When did it change? You never mentioned liking any girl other than Cho," Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure exactly. I didn't put anything together until this summer," Harry said.  
  
"When did you start thinking of her as, well, a girl?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry laughed, "Since the first time I met her in the train station our first year."  
  
"Come on, you know what I mean," Ron said.  
  
"I guess when I saw her at the Yule Ball with Neville. I mean I always knew about her crush and to be honest that was very embarrassing having your best friend's little sister acting that way. But at the Yule Ball I realized there was maybe more to her than just being your little sister. And this summer, she just kept popping into my head. You know I almost didn't come. I kept going back and forth about what I'd miss in this world. I knew that if I left I would miss you all but that it would keep you and Hermione safe. But her face kept running through her mind. Ron, I think the reason I decided to stay in the Wizarding world was to get to know Ginny. If I hadn't I would have always wondered what if. I decided to fight for my life. Not my survival but to live. It was thoughts of her that gave me the courage to battle for a normal existence. I know I can't live my life thinking about what might happen," Harry didn't cry but he had tears in his eyes. He ran his fingers nervously though his hair. He wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers, took a deep breath and continued, "I can't explain how, but I feel like we are connected some how. Ginny said that this summer she would suddenly start thinking of me. She would picture me doing the chores around the Dursleys. She described things exactly. And the funny thing is at the same times she mentioned it I would be thinking of her. When she popped out of her room and hugged me on the landing. I felt comfortable and warm and safe. For the first time I felt like I was at home."  
  
Ron nodded his head. He was still trying to grasp the meaning to all of this, but he knew Harry was sincere. If there was one thing he knew about Harry Potter, it was that he could never bluff.  
  
"I don't ever want to hurt Ginny. I find myself wondering why this didn't happen sooner, but in a way I think it needed to be at this time. It feels like it has happened so quickly and I have to keep reminding myself that it is new," Harry said, "Ginny and I have both agreed to take things slowly. We both want to be friends."  
  
"That is what she said. She does seem to really love you," Ron said, shocking Harry again, "It's not like her crush anymore. I saw it in her face when I told her what you said." Harry shook his head in amazement. He didn't know what else to say.  
  
"I don't know why I got so upset. I don't know if it was that it was you with my sister or with anyone," Harry just nodded as he listened to Ron, "I think some part of it had to do with me and Hermione."  
  
"What do you mean you and Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"In the time it took for you and Ginny to become a couple. Hermione went in the opposite direction. I thought that when she arrived we would, you know, start dating, but I don't think we ever will. I guess I was jealous because I had thought I'd have a girlfriend first," Ron answered.  
  
"You and Hermione aren't fighting are you?" Harry asked concerned. He had noticed that Hermione barely noticed Ron at the table. They were curt with one another during the meal but that was how they acted all the time.  
  
"No. That's just it. She avoided taking sides in our conflict because I think she understood us both," Ron answered, "It's strange. I've spent a lot of time thinking this weekend and I don't really think I'm upset that she and I won't be a couple as long as we are still friends." This was the third time in their short conversation that Ron had shocked Harry with his insight.  
  
"Ron, are you okay with Ginny and me?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll tell you like I told her. The thought of you, anyone, and my sister just gives me the creeps. So you are under strict orders not to share any details," Ron said, "And, I could really do with not seeing you kiss the way you did last night."  
  
"Well, I won't say I didn't enjoy it but I do believe that Ginny did that for your benefit. She only did it one other time and that was because Charlie reacted a bit like you did," Harry said.  
  
"Details, Harry, details," Ron said as he made a frightened face. His true emotions betrayed by the smile that broke through.  
  
"I do have to say this. I think you are nutters. Ginny is Ginny after all," Ron said.  
  
"That's what I like about her," he said, "but I will talk to her about discretion if you don't get upset if you see us holding hands and sitting beside one another."  
  
They stood and after an awkward moment Ron punched Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"I guess we should go rescue the girls from the twins," Ron said.  
  
"I'm all for saving Ginny. She is probably worried anyway, but, um, since you mentioned that you and Hermione wouldn't be a couple I don't mind saying that I don't think Hermione will be in a hurry to be rescued from George," Harry said.  
  
They watched the antics out the window of the back door. "You noticed that too?" Ron said then added, "Ginny does look worried. We better hurry."  
  
Harry and Ron smiled at each other before joining the others outside.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: I always start with my Thank you to Carissa- for being a wonderful Beta and helping me to reign in my typos (and no- they haven't developed Y!M in the wizarding world yet). Thanks for the reviews: Lady Malfoy and Diety (I hope you are enjoying the increased Ge/He), Bubbling Oddity, Runechild (it looks like it may be a short epic- It will be Chapter 12 before the summer is over), Joyce, Jen Hart, and Hallie and Lone Astronomer (Every Charlie Lover needs to check out there site, S.P.A.R.C., at http://www.sparc.8k.com) 


	10. He Said She Said

Chapter 10: He Said She Said  
  
"You ready?" Bethany called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Coming, Bethany," Ginny shouted back from her room. Bethany was taking Ginny shopping in Muggle London. She had never been to a Muggle store before and was very excited. She had been up since five that morning going through all her and Hermione's clothes to pick the right outfit to wear.  
  
"Ginny, you look beautiful. Get going," Hermione said as she watched Ginny nervously checking her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Your friend is right, dear," the mirror added.  
  
"Do you need anything, Herm?" Ginny asked as she stepped towards the door.  
  
"No. I'm all set. Have fun," Hermione told Ginny as she reached for her book.  
  
Ginny ran down the stairs taking two at a time and turned to go into the kitchen.  
  
"Now, where are you going?" Bethany asked Ginny.  
  
"Aren't we flooing to Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"No. Come on," Bethany said grinning and holding open the front door.  
  
Ginny exited the Burrow and froze with a grin when she saw a small white car with a black convertible top.  
  
Bethany motioned her hand in the direction of the car and the snaps and velcro of the top unfastened themselves and the top folded back behind the two black bucket seats.  
  
"It's so cute," Ginny said.  
  
"It's an MG Midget. I bought it for Remy when he finished Hogwarts but he never really used it. He's always preferred Apparation or broom for travel. It's been in storage almost since then. I just sent for it because I thought it would be good to have this year. Let's go. It will take us a little longer to get there but sometimes it is just nice to drive," Bethany told her.  
  
As they headed on the village road Ginny and Bethany chatted about all sorts of things. Ginny really enjoyed having someone older than herself who wasn't her mother to talk to. She realized what she missed by being the only girl in the family. Ginny wanted to know everything about her sister- in-law and asked her many questions.  
  
"So why did you live as a Muggle for a while?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I had returned to Louisiana to care for my Na'nan. She was very old and I guess when I was there I got used to living as an American witch. Things are different there. The Muggles don't know about the wizards but the wizards live much the same as the Muggles do. We have our own communities but not like here in Europe. Things aren't as segregated. My cousin, Mona, is a computer whiz and watches the telly each night just like most Muggle teens do. After my Na'Nan died, Charlie wanted me to return to Europe but I just wasn't ready and we had that little row," Bethany smiled and shook her head as she explained, "It wasn't that hard for me to look for a career that I would enjoy there. I had a job with the zoo in the city. Having a way with the animals certainly had its advantages, so I went to a Muggle University and earned my doctorate of veterinarian medicine."  
  
"What did you and Charlie argue about?" Ginny asked. Her red hair was trailing behind her in the breeze.  
  
"Well, my family in Europe was talking with him. They wanted me to go on to training at the Oxford Wizarding Academy. I didn't want to but apparently Charlie thought it would be a good idea for me to comply," Bethany said.  
  
"Wait. You were supposed to go to the OWA?" Ginny asked with an expression of amazement, "That is the best Auror training school in the world."  
  
"Yes, but I had no desire to be an Auror. That was someone else's dream, not mine," Bethany explained.  
  
"But why did you and Charlie fight?" Ginny asked again.  
  
"He felt that I should do the training out of duty to the Ministry and to continue the work my parents did. I didn't want to. He also wanted me back on this side of the Atlantic. I wanted to be with him but I knew from the beginning that I would never follow in my mother's foot steps," Bethany said, her face saddened with her thoughts.  
  
"My dad says that Muriel Donnalaith was one of the greatest Aurors that ever was," Ginny said. "Harry told me that she taught you things when you were a very young child."  
  
"Well, I have to say, I did love my mother, but she should have never taken on the role of mother. I'm assuming Harry told you about my magic?" Bethany waited for Ginny's nod and guilty grin before continuing, "It really isn't as big a deal as some make it out to be. I was a little precocious. I will admit to that, but that is no more than good wizarding genetics and chance. The skill I have is from very strenuous training. Mother got this bright idea to create the ultimate Auror in her daughter. She didn't even know about my ability with the animals. She didn't really care. She wanted someone who by they time they finished Hogwarts would be a more than worthy opponent to Voldemort or any other Dark Wizards that came along. So when most mothers are cooing at their babies, mine was training me. If I performed accidental magic she would encourage me to repeat the feat. Before I could walk and talk I could summon items that I wanted. My mother was never the most loving of people. She didn't have an easy life or a loving mother herself or so I am told. She didn't really know her father until she went to Hogwarts. And she had the most dreadful jobs at one of the most disturbing times in history. She was grew up during Grindewald's reign of terror and worked as an Auror in Voldemort's. I guess I can't fault her on treating me like she was treated, but I didn't like it. I never played or just had fun. Every moment we spent together was practicing magic. She taught me with unofficial consent of the Ministry and she didn't plan on failing. When she wasn't around, the house elves took over the job. They didn't like it but were slaves and had to do as they were instructed." Bethany looked up to watch a bird soaring in the sky. She smiled at the bird and pointed it out, "As a kid I used to watch all the birds flying. I used to wish I was a bird so I could just fly away."  
  
"So you couldn't just always perform wandless magic?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Had my mother not put me through the training she did when I was that young, I wouldn't be as proficient. I'd still have the ability, but I wouldn't have had the years of work behind it. Mother's plan was to use me as a reason to open a wizarding primary school, where young witches and wizards who showed some talent as babies would be sent to hone the skills they shared. I have no doubt that some early magic training would help most wizards but I still think that children should be children. Mother was already burning out, like most Aurors do, by the time she got pregnant. She wasn't young when she had me and when she did she was rather paranoid. I do believe she loved me, in her own way, but she never showed it like your mum does. I don't ever recall getting hugs or her checking on me before she went to bed. She never punished me unless I refused to practice. Muriel Donnalaith was an excellent Auror. She was loyal to the good side and to her friends. She was clever, ambitious and very brave, but she lacked compassion," Bethany's said.  
  
"Did you ever explain this to Charlie?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I tried, but look at the example he had for a mother. I know he and Bill would get annoyed with her at times, but I also know they have no doubts that she loves them. He just didn't understand that a mother wouldn't be like his own. This is a tribute to your mum and how she raised you, but it did cause trouble. I wasn't in the best of shape emotionally at the time. My Na'Nan was like the only real mother I had and she had just died. I wasn't very understanding to him either and I didn't really try to explain as much as I could have. I basically became my stubborn self and said, 'I'm not budging.' Later, when we talked again he said that had I told him that I didn't want to be an Auror that he would have supported that decision. He just wanted me here not on the other side of the ocean. I had set my mind to stay out of England to avoid having to become an Auror and I wasn't hearing anything he said," Bethany explained.  
  
"So basically, if you two had sat down and discussed it, things would have been different," Ginny said.  
  
"Yes, but I look back and I'm glad we had the time apart. The connection had us so enmeshed in one another that we needed the space. I really think it helped our relationship to grow and to mature. It wasn't fun suddenly not having your other half. Charlie was and still is my best friend. I wish there could have been away for us to really separate but still be in communication. But it would have been too hard not to give in and end up together again. We really did need the time apart. I had gone away for months at a time during my fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts. I was traveling around to various Wizarding Academies in the world. During that time the connection got strong enough that it could be triggered halfway across the globe. We couldn't read each others thoughts but we knew when one was thinking about the other and could tell the feeling behind the thoughts." Ginny raised her eyebrows at Bethany's story she couldn't imagine something so intense with Harry and she secretly was thankful she didn't have the same experience.  
  
Then she thought to herself, "This summer, I could see Harry at the Dursley's. I have got to ask what that is about."  
  
"So you are correct. Basically, we had a fight because we were both stubborn and neither wanted to be the one to give in. It's funny we were apart but in a sense, we ended up doing the same things. He decided against the professional Quidditch career everyone assumed he would enter and went off to study dragons of all things. And I abandoned all thoughts of becoming an Auror and studied exotic animal care at a Muggle university. We always knew about the other. That was Bill's job, poor thing. He was our go between. He made sure to slip in information about the other in every letter or conversation," Bethany said with a smile. She turned and stared off at the scenery. It had changed from rural area of Ottery-St. Catchpole to the more urban area of outer London. She noticed Ginny getting excited with the change.  
  
**********  
  
Ron had joined Harry and Charlie on their run that morning. Ron had struggled to keep up and was proud of himself for doing so, at least most of the time. He realized that he was really out of shape.  
  
"I almost couldn't keep up there for a while. Maybe I'll start joining you," Ron said after they had showered and returned to the tent.  
  
Harry and Charlie exchanged knowing glances. Neither had the heart to tell Ron that they had only gone about half the distance that they usually ran and at a much slower pace. "That would be great," Charlie said.  
  
Harry nodded then thought, "Of course that leaves out any alone time with Ginny."  
  
As if reading Harry's thoughts, Charlie added, "Actually it will be really good because if you are running with Harry and Ginny then they won't be running alone together."  
  
Ron laughed at Harry's smirk.  
  
"Do you think Bethany and Ginny will be late this evening?" Harry asked.  
  
"You really don't know Ginny all that well, do you?" Charlie teased.  
  
"If Bethany is anything like Gin, we may never see them again," Ron laughed.  
  
"Bethany does like to shop. She doesn't usually spend much on herself but she enjoys finding just the right things for others," Charlie said.  
  
  
  
"Well, Hermione said Ginny took all the Sickles and Knuts she had in her troll bank. She will probably spend it all," Ron said.  
  
"That and then some if Bethany has anything to do with it," Charlie said, "Bethany said something about exchanging Ginny's money for her."  
  
Harry smiled. He assumed that Bethany's exchange rates would give the Gringott Goblins heart failure. "I'm going to practice some Quidditch later," Harry said, "Did you want to join us?"  
  
"No, but I have a few things jotted down that I wouldn't mind if you tried out. That new practice snitch Hermione got for you should help out. Can't it be charmed to do specific plays?" Charlie asked. Harry nodded. "Well, let me show you the plays I have and you can see if they work," Charlie said as he lead them into the dining room.  
  
Rolls of parchment were all about the room. Some were covered in Charlie's neat but blocky script. Others were filled with intricate drawings and play patterns using little geometric shapes to represent the players. The drawings and patterns moved about and repeated the plays over and over again. Charlie showed several to Harry and Ron using dramatic hand gestures to demonstrate them further.  
  
After he had finished explaining several plays Ron looked at his brother questioningly, "Charlie?"  
  
"What Ron?" Charlie asked. He wasn't sure he was ready for the question by the look on his little brother's face.  
  
"How come you never played for a professional team? Everyone thought you'd play for England when you were in school," Ron asked. Ron had watched his brother's eyes brighten when he explained the Quidditch plays and it looked like he missed it.  
  
"I didn't want to," Charlie answered.  
  
"Are you kidding? You love Quidditch. If I had half your talent I'd be planning for a professional career now," Ron said.  
  
"If it's something you want, Ron, I'm sure you can do it. You aren't half bad on the pitch yourself," Charlie answered.  
  
"Why didn't you want to play Quidditch?" Harry asked. Harry had no idea what he wanted to do when he finished Hogwarts, but Quidditch had always remained a consideration in his mind.  
  
"I just didn't want it. I love the game but I didn't want the other part of professional Quidditch. You know the publicity, the travel away from home, the schedule," Charlie answered.  
  
"But you don't live at home now and from what you and your friends have said your schedule is really odd," Ron said. Harry could see his friend was not convinced by his brother's answers.  
  
"Ron the reserve is my home. I leave from my home and go to work with the dragons and return each day. I'm not sleeping in a strange Inn in some strange town. And the schedule varies with the seasons but I usually know what I'll be doing each day. Look, I know how much you love Quidditch. I enjoy the game myself or I wouldn't be teaching it this year, but the idea of living Quidditch didn't appeal to me. I wanted a family not fame, Ron. And, it has taken me far too long to start my family. I'm twenty-seven years old and I'll be almost twenty-eight before I have my first child. My plans did not include waiting this long for my family," Charlie answered.  
  
"So how come you and Bethany didn't get married sooner?" Harry asked. A family had always been his greatest desire. He thought about the Mirror of Erised and seeing his family. His vision had gone towards his ancestors. He smiled as he thought that one day he'd have his dream but it wouldn't be the picture in the mirror.  
  
"Bethany had gone back to the states right after finishing Hogwarts. A relative was ill and she went to care for her in her last days. After the death, Bethany said she wanted to stay in the states. Her family here wanted her to return and so did I. There wasn't a way for me to go there at least not without telling mum and dad lies or telling them the truth that I was told to withhold. And to be honest I didn't want to live in the states. I guess we both were going through emotional changes and we had a bit of a row. Long story short, we didn't communicate what we wanted or needed and didn't bother to find out about the other. We both just got mad and quit talking," Charlie said with a frown.  
  
"Wow, I guess you regret all that now," Harry said.  
  
"No, I don't. I really think it was best. The connection she and I share is very intense. We literally spent a lot of time together, but even when we were physically apart we were still together. It didn't take long for us to fine-tune the magic to allow us to know how the other person felt. It was like we carried a piece of each other all the time. That can get a little claustrophobic at times. It's funny though, after we fought neither of us used the magic to learn about what the other was feeling. It's like we built a wall around the connection. We were both stuck in our own worlds with our own problems. The time apart allowed us to each grow into our own person. Something we needed. We had become very dependent on each other. So while she went to the Muggle university, I learned about dragons. And during this time we both matured. Bill had to live in both worlds of course. He would slip information about Bethany into letters and conversations even though he knew I didn't want to discuss her. I assume he did the same to Bethany about me. He told me right off when she went to live with him in Egypt," Charlie explained.  
  
"But wasn't that long ago? I mean Bethany was with you during our first year. She had come to pick up Norbert with the others," Ron said.  
  
"Well, Bethany was in the states for four and a half years and in Egypt with Bill for another year or so. She and I hadn't been back together all that long before they picked up the dragon. It wasn't until the end of your first year that I proposed to her," Charlie answered.  
  
"You didn't propose right away?" Harry asked.  
  
Charlie laughed, "No, we didn't communicate for five years. You don't get married to someone like that. We had both changed and although the connection was as strong as ever, we needed to get to know each other again."  
  
Harry thought for a moment about all he was told. It was funny he had always thought the Weasleys to be jokesters and assumed Charlie had been more of a risk taker being in the profession he was in. He had never thought of Charlie as being a family man. It certainly gave him something to consider. Especially since Charlie and he had shared the same greatest desire.  
  
**********  
  
Bethany and Ginny had spent the entire day in London. Ginny was amazed by all she saw and was impressed by how much Bethany knew. She was even shocked when a shop attendant at Selfridges knew her name. They piled package after package into the small boot of the little white car. Ginny knew it had been magically enlarged but it still surprised her that it all fit.  
  
Bethany knew Ginny had brought all the money she had. She had taken all of the wizarding money from her sister-in-law at the onset of the day and had given her a more than fair exchange rate. She laughed as she looked at everything Ginny had purchased.  
  
"Do you think you have everything?" Bethany asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? I've purchased birthday and Christmas gifts for everyone. I didn't think I had enough money. Are you sure you exchanged the money properly?" Ginny frowned.  
  
"I'm very sure that I did. I gave you my exchange rates not the goblins. You didn't get more than the proper value for your money," Bethany looked away as she finished her statements.  
  
Ginny didn't believe her sister-in-law and suspected that she had given her more money than she should have, but it wasn't more than she needed to spend. As a matter of fact she only had a few copper and silver coins left after making all her purchases.  
  
"I've really had fun today. What were those moving stairs called again?" Ginny asked as Bethany closed the boot.  
  
"An escalator. You see Muggles have a little magic too," Bethany joked, "You know, Gin, I have had a really good time today. It's not all that often I get the company of other women and most of my friends or boys. It has been nice to have a little sister."  
  
  
  
Ginny smiled, "Do you mean it? You really think of me as a sister?"  
  
Bethany smiled and nodded her head, "And as your new big sister, I've got a plan. Let's go back to my house."  
  
"You're ready to go back to the Burrow already?" Ginny asked disappointed.  
  
"No, my home in Scotland. We'll have to owl your mum and dad and Charlie to let them know, but we can go stay the night at Donnalaith," Bethany said.  
  
"Won't it take too long to drive to Scotland in your car?" Ginny asked.  
  
"The expanded boot is not the only magic in this little car. It has a few, urm, enhancements to speed us along," Bethany answered.  
  
They stopped at the owl post in Diagon Alley. Bethany used an express owl to let Charlie know her plans and give him time to make arrangements. They sent a regular post owl to Molly Weasley knowing that the delivery would arrive before afternoon tea.  
  
They hopped into the small convertible and headed north listening to Muggle music on the scratchy wireless in the automobile. As they drove along, Ginny noticed what the magic was. The car seemed to skip large sections of the road, but she could remember driving on them. Bethany explained that the car stretched time a bit, allowing you to travel the same distance in less than half the time.  
  
"We're getting close," Bethany said as she toggled a switch on the dash. The car began to travel normally. Ginny commented on how beautiful the landscape was. The green hills stretched for miles. Some were cleared for sheep or cattle but most of the area was lush, wooded, and beautiful. The road twisted and turned and they eventually entered through a large stone and iron gate. The word Donnalaith was in ornate script on the arch overhead.  
  
Ginny gasped when she saw a home on the left of the gate, "It's lovely."  
  
"Uh, Ginny, that's the gate house. The caretakers live there," Bethany explained, "the main house is up a bit further."  
  
They drove another twenty minutes before Ginny saw what Bethany called the 'main house'. Ginny's jaw dropped, "It's bigger than Hogwarts."  
  
Bethany shook her head and laughed at Ginny's reaction, "But it isn't as much a maze. There are some enchanted areas that move around but most of it is straight forward. The home has been in the Donnalaith family for centuries, well, millennia actually. The core of the home was built more than two thousand years ago. It has been added to over the centuries. It seems each generation wants to add their own mark. The grounds include an entire town and a beautiful church. The church is where I had always hoped to hold my wedding," Bethany looked as if deep in thought.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"What's that?" she asked, her mind once again focusing on the present.  
  
"Why don't you and Charlie renew your vows here? You know, do the whole family thing. Mum would love it," Ginny said.  
  
Bethany sighed, "Maybe we will one day when things settle down a bit."  
  
"You sound confident that it will settle down. I take it you mean with Voldemort," Ginny said.  
  
"I'm a strong believer in good triumphing over evil. It doesn't mean we won't suffer more along the way, but in the end I have no doubt that the good guys will be ahead," Bethany explained.  
  
As they drove up to the front entrance, the staff came outside to greet them. All referred to Bethany as Lady Donnalaith or my Lady.  
  
"This is Ginny Weasley. She is Charlie's younger sister and is to be treated as if she was my own," Bethany instructed, as she signaled Ginny to follow her into her ancestral home.  
  
Ginny looked around. The place seemed even larger inside. The walls were covered with tapestries and oil paintings just as Hogwarts was. Ginny didn't fail to notice that several of the paintings were by the masters. In her mind she identified the works of Davinci, Degas, and Michaelangelo.  
  
"It really would be nice to see the house full, but I don't really care to live here full time right now," Bethany said as she led Ginny up to her main living quarters, "Most of it has been unused for centuries. The house elves keep it clean and have actually moved into one section."  
  
"You have house elves?" Ginny asked thinking, "We better not say anything to Hermione."  
  
"Yes there are house elves here. Eight hundred eighty three at last count. But you should know, they are all here voluntarily. One of the first things I did when I inherited the place was officially free them all. They are all clothed and receive a salary and paid days off. Of course, their idea of a holiday is working in another location, but they could leave if they wanted," Bethany said.  
  
"Well, I guess we could tell Hermione after all," Ginny laughed.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Bethany asked.  
  
"Oh, Hermione has this thing with House elf liberation. She started an organization at Hogwarts that we were all forced to join. None of the elves will have anything to do with it, except Dobby, but he was freed from the Malfoys. She really frustrates herself with the creatures," Ginny explained.  
  
Bethany laughed, "Sounds like me. You know I tried the same thing when I was at Hogwarts. Dumbledore offered them all their freedom and salaries and they would have nothing to do with it. Hogwarts and Donnalaith are the only available refuges for sacked house elves. I send them out to orphanages, hospitals, respite homes and homeless shelters. They really enjoy that work," Bethany said with a smile.  
  
"Wow, we have to let Hermione know about this," Ginny said.  
  
"Charlie was worried the first time he came here, too. At least until he was introduced to a few and they let him know what it was like," Bethany told her.  
  
Bethany showed Ginny to a suite that would be hers. The house elves had retrieved all the packages from the car and Ginny was surprised to see her satchel with clothing and other personal items from the Burrow.  
  
Bethany answered Ginny's questioning statement, "I had Charlie send some things for you. You know, Gin, we could send for Hermione and make it a girl's night of sorts."  
  
"Oh that would be nice. She has been doing nothing but reading and hanging around the twins for the past few days. I know she could use a night away," Ginny said.  
  
Bethany used the fireplace to contact Charlie. She explained her plan to the head of her husband who was speaking to her from the green flames of the fireplace, "So we'd like Hermione to come too. Make it a girl's night."  
  
"All right, Bethany, I'll go and tell her and have her floo to Donnalaith. What did Ginny think?" Charlie asked.  
  
"A bit overwhelmed at first but she's been walking around looking at the art work. Why don't you have Hermione bring her sketch pad and art box with her," Bethany answered. Charlie smiled. He had always said his little sister would love Donnalaith.  
  
"Take it easy, Beth, don't do anything dangerous," Charlie warned.  
  
"I won't mother!" Bethany answered with a smirk, "Should I say the same to you? I'm not bloody likely to do anything to hurt myself or the baby. I don't know if you could say the same Mr. Quidditch. I would like my child to have a father."  
  
Charlie laughed, "I love you. I just worry about you both." He grinned, showing his dimples in his freckled cheeks. His blue eyes sparkling at her.  
  
"I do love those dimples," Bethany said smiling, "and I love you too, Charlie."  
  
"I'll go rescue Hermione from the boys and tell mum. She should be there in an hour or so. She'll be thrilled. When she helped me pack for Ginny she was a little upset to be excluded," Charlie said as he blew a kiss to his wife and disappeared from the flames.  
  
**********  
  
Ron was watching as Harry used his practice Snitch to perform the plays Charlie had instructed. They had spent the last week and a half memorizing Charlie's old play book and had used Charlie's Quidditch game to work out the plays. Now they were combining the plays he had just taught with the old plays coming up with things that neither had ever considered.  
  
Hermione walked out to sit with Ron. She shook her head as she said, "Quidditch. I don't see what you see in it."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "It is only the greatest sport ever invented."  
  
"It's also a good way to get killed," Hermione winced as she watched Harry race to the ground breaking his dive only a few feet from the ground swooping upward and catching the Snitch in the process.  
  
"Harry's a natural though," Ron said as he watched him.  
  
"I'm certainly glad you two are talking again. I hate it when you fight," Hermione said.  
  
"So do I," Ron said as Harry landed in front of his friends.  
  
"You do what?" Harry asked as he plopped down between his two best friends.  
  
"I was saying how happy I was that you two were no longer squabbling," Hermione said, "and Ron was agreeing."  
  
"Well, I'll make it unanimous then," Harry said holding his Firebolt toward Ron, "Want to give it a go?"  
  
Ron leapt up and took the broom and practice Snitch from Harry. He was in the air seconds later.  
  
"I take that as a yes," Harry said. Hermione laughed.  
  
"So, Hermione, what is the deal with you and George?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh the weather is nice, Harry. Thank you for asking," Hermione said as she smirked at her friend, "Will you give it a rest. We are just friends."  
  
No sooner had she finished when the twins appeared. Harry like most everyone else could never tell them apart. Ron had told him once that he wondered if the twins knew who was who.  
  
One twin sat down beside Hermione. "That must be George," Harry thought, "Just friends, indeed." The other remained standing.  
  
  
  
The twin beside Hermione reached up to move a stray lock of hair behind Hermione's ear. Harry had seen George do this more than once before and was startled when Hermione slapped his hand away.  
  
"Fred Weasley, bugger off!" Hermione yelled.  
  
George who had been watching everything said, "I told you not to try it. Now- shove over." As Fred moved away George sat down next to Hermione more closely than his brother had before. Hermione smiled and blushed.  
  
"Just friends," Harry thought, "and when we get back to Hogwarts Ginny is going to dump me for Crabbe."  
  
"Do you two try this all the time or should I consider myself one of the privileged few?"  
  
Hermione asked.  
  
Fred smiled over at his twin, "George should consider himself lucky. Other than Bethany no one else has ever been able to tell us apart."  
  
"It took Katie and Angelina three dances at the Yule Ball before they realized that we had switched dress robes. And, had Angelina not had roaming hands, it would have taken much longer," George added.  
  
Ron caught the Snitch after trying for almost an hour and landed exhausted by the others.  
  
"I see that as captain I will never put you in as a Seeker," Harry laughed.  
  
"No, I think I'll stick to Keeper, if I make the team," Ron said.  
  
Charlie came out of the tent smiling, "How'd the plays work, Harry?"  
  
"Pretty good. Ron and I mixed a few with some of your old plays and they worked out better than expected. I can show you in a bit," Harry answered.  
  
"Sounds great, but first, Hermione, how would you like to escape this den of testosterone and go meet Ginny and Bethany?" Charlie asked.  
  
"But they are in Scotland," Hermione said looking very excited at the prospect of going to see Bethany's home.  
  
"They are but you can floo there. It seems she has cooked up some type of girl's night," Charlie told her.  
  
"And you're encouraging it?" Fred teased.  
  
Charlie shook his head at his brother, "Yes I am. Bethany spends entirely too much time in the company of men. I'm sure she, Ginny and Hermione could use the company of the fairer sex."  
  
"Okay I won't make a comment about the fairer sex thing," Hermione said as she stood.  
  
"So are you going?" George asked looking a little disappointed when she nodded her head.  
  
"Let's go let mum know the plans," Charlie said then turned back to Harry and his brothers, "You lot want to come over to my place for the night? T.J. is cooking he was planning on an American Bar-b-que," Charlie asked. Harry and the others exchanged excited glances and all agreed to the plans.  
  
**********  
  
Less than an hour after talking to her husband Bethany heard a crackle from the fireplace signaling the activation of the floo system. "Ginny," she called, "Hermione is on her way."  
  
Ginny hurried into the room. She had been exploring the house and was awed in every room by the art and architecture she found. She loved the stained glass and iron work located in almost every room. She couldn't wait for Hermione to see it all. She knew that Hermione would appreciate the history as well as the beauty of the place.  
  
Hermione burst from the fireplace coughing on soot she inhaled upon arrival. "I always hate that," she said as she brushed the black grit from her clothes.  
  
"Welcome, miss," said the voice of a small house elf, "I is taking your bags to your room."  
  
Hermione's faced tensed.  
  
"Welcome to Donnalaith," Bethany said, "I see you met Tiffy."  
  
Hermione's eyes glared as she held tight to her bags. She did not want the small creature to wait on her.  
  
"Miss, it is Tiffy's job to bring bags," Tiffy said as she struggled to remove the bags from Hermione's grasp. The house elf's saucer shaped eyes sadden at the struggle.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny said, "look at what Tiffy is wearing."  
  
Hermione stopped and looked. It was only then that she noticed that the house elf that she had been struggling with was wearing a pair of blue jeans and, of all things, a Mickey Mouse T-shirt. Hermione released the grip on the bags sending both the bags and the elf falling backwards.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Tiffy, if you only knew why…" Hermione began but was interrupted by the overjoyed house elf.  
  
"I is knowing, Miss. Miss Wheezy told me your name and said you was the Myowny Granger that is trying to free the house elves at Hogwarts. Dobby has visited Donnalaith. Lady Bethany has done like you, Miss. We is all wearing clothes at Donnalaith. All eight hundred eighty three of us," Tiffy explained rapidly and vanished with Hermione's bags.  
  
"You have how many house elves?" Hermione asked looking around. She had only seen the one room and had no idea the size of the structure or grounds.  
  
"Eight hundred eighty three. Tiffy is one of the youngest. She is fifteen, a relative infant in house elf years, but she is very smart and works just as hard as the more mature elves. When I inherited this place over twenty years ago, the first thing I did was to free the lot of them. I lost a few. They felt disgrace had befallen them, but most caught on that they were still needed and wanted. Now Donnalaith serves as a safe haven for sacked house elves. They have taken over their own wing of the castle and everything," Bethany explained.  
  
Hermione wiped a tear from her face and ran to hug Bethany. "Wait. Did you say castle? Is Donnalaith a castle?" Hermione asked.  
  
Bethany laughed, "Ginny why don't you give Hermione a quick tour of the main living quarters. I'm going to make some arrangements for a little surprise for you two."  
  
Bethany left the room.  
  
Ginny motioned for Hermione to follow her, "This place is huge. We drove through the gates and it was almost half an hour before you could see the castle. It's bigger than Hogwarts," Ginny said.  
  
"Bigger?" Hermione asked surprised.  
  
Ginny nodded, "Bethany says that only a few rooms are enchanted like at Hogwarts but that the core was built long ago. There is a room that has a mural of a map of the grounds and the castle."  
  
"So where all did you do today?" Hermione asked as she followed Ginny stopping every now and again to look at paintings or a sculpture.  
  
"We went to all sorts of Muggle stores. Uhm, Selfridges, Marks and Spencers and a bunch of cute little boutiques. Bethany was so much fun to be around. It really is going to be weird when school starts and she's a professor. Of course, it will be odder to have Charlie as an instructor," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione agreed, "Well at least we know will learn something this year. Hagrid is a dear but he isn't much of a professor. And Defense Against the Dark Arts will be great with Professor Lupin back. I know I'll do better on owls than if we had another professor like Lockhart," Hermione said.  
  
"The only thing Lockhart had going for him was he really wasn't bad to look at," Ginny said, "but just think how nice it will be to have a good professor who is also nice to look at." Both girls giggled at the thought.  
  
"He did look good at Harry's party, like he's been taking care of himself," Hermione giggled again and added, "what do you think the chances are of getting him to borrow a pair of Charlie's dragon-hide trousers."  
  
"He has his own," Bethany said surprising the girls, "I'll have to hint around for him to wear them." Ginny and Hermione both blushed. "So Ginny, has Harry modeled his new trousers yet?" Bethany asked with a giggle of her own.  
  
"Follow me," Bethany said as she shook her head, "I have a surprise for you that will make you forget about wizards in dragon-hide trousers. Well at least for a little while. I can't imagine anything could take the thought completely out of my mind."  
  
Bethany lead them to an area that Ginny had yet to explore. Gasps could be heard from both girls as the entered new rooms. They stopped at a wall with painting of three beautiful young women.  
  
"Well girls, looks like we've got a ladies night here tonight," said the raven-haired beauty in the painting.  
  
The blonde added, "Love to join you girls but we have company later."  
  
Bethany looked sternly at the painting, "You three behave yourselves and if you don't keep out of public areas."  
  
"So when will you be bringing Lord Charles back or his brother, William isn't it?" the brunette with long curly hair asked.  
  
"Sometime after I move you're painting elsewhere. Now I know exactly why you were removed from Hogwarts," Bethany said.  
  
"Oh that was just a misunderstanding that those boys had," said the one with black hair, "can we really help it if they did those things in front of us?"  
  
Bethany shook her head and laughed, "Open up and let us in ladies, and I use the term lightly. You are all retched."  
  
The painting swung aside revealing a hole much like the one behind the portrait of the Fat Lady leading to Gryffindor Tower. They climbed through.  
  
Ginny asked, "Bethany, whatever did they do?"  
  
"Oh, those three provided their own little peep show with several of the more than willing male portraits. Quite a scandal when a few of the former headmaster's portraits' were found cavorting with them," Bethany explained as she led them down the narrow passage, "It seems a few boys that we know got caught charging admission to the show."  
  
  
  
"Not George and Fred," Hermione said worriedly.  
  
"Or Bill and Charlie," Ginny added with the same concern.  
  
"No the Weasley men didn't get a chance at the ladies three, but from what I know of the twins I wouldn't have put it past them. I was referring to one Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter. I don't think Peter was in on that scheme," Bethany said. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and began giggling again.  
  
"Of course, and I am not telling you this, but Lily told me the older girls at Hogwarts were very appreciative of the lessons they taught," Bethany said triggering another barrage of giggles.  
  
"Here we are," Bethany said as they turned a corner to find themselves just outside a glassed room. Trees and plants were all around. It looked like a jungle. Flowers bloomed and Hermione pointed out the colorful tropical birds that sat in the branches of the trees. In the center of the room was a small tarn. As they approached the pool, a bubbling occurred as it divided itself into three wedges. Hermione and Ginny stood slack-jawed until Bethany pointed them to a curtained dressing area.  
  
"You'll find a gown to change into in there," she told them, "Hurry and meet me by the pool when you are done."  
  
After changing, the girls found Bethany dressed in a peach gown sitting beside one of the wedges of the pool. Three house elves were scurrying busily around. Hermione's cobalt blue robe hung to mid calf level. She twirled around once before joining Bethany. Ginny's wore an emerald green robe that came just below the knee. She was examining the changing pattern in the fabric. The house elves guided the girls each in front of their own wedge and instructed them to stand on a glowing sphere at the base of each wedge. A pulsing light burst from the orb and surrounded them. They giggled as they felt the light tingling sensation it caused.  
  
"What is it doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It is studying our essence. It will identify what each of us needs and likes and develop the perfect spa treatment for you," Bethany said, "I haven't done this in years."  
  
The elves motioned them to enter the pools and began adding oils and powders to the water. They walked down narrow steps. Hermione grabbed frantically at her gown and was surprised when it didn't float on the water. As they sat on submerged seats a headrest rose to hold each of their heads comfortably.  
  
"Ummm, cinnamon and chocolate," Ginny said.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's vanilla," Hermione said.  
  
"We each have something different. Mine is honeysuckle. I told you it checks to see what suites you best and what you like. It is supposed to be your signature scent. Each is individual to the person. I always like it because it is something natural. In the past I had spearmint. It changes as you do," Bethany explained.  
  
"Relax, Miss, I is to be washing out your hair. If it is being too hot or too cold you should be telling Mindy and I will be fixing it. I is Mindy," the house elf said as she smiled at Hermione.  
  
"I is being Tabby," another elf told Ginny, "You has already met Tiffy. She is being my daughter."  
  
Ginny leaned back and allowed Tabby to brush out her long red hair. Hermione was lying back with her eyes shut waiting for the pain of the tangles being pulled.  
  
She sat up and turned to the elf, "How can you do that without getting all the tangles?"  
  
"I is using a special brush that the sphere made. I will be giving it to you when I is being finished. This brush is having magic," Mindy told her. Then the house elf bit her lip, "Miss, is you being the same Hermione Granger that is freeing house elves at Hogwarts?"  
  
Hermione turned back to incredulously look at the petite feminine creature, "That's me but I don't think I was all that successful."  
  
"Yes, Miss, you is doing great things. There are being house elves all over England saying Miss's name. You is a hero," Mindy said. Hermione was amazed. She had thought the whole affair hopeless.  
  
"Miss Mione, you is knowing Winky. She is not drinking now and is working in a store for making house elf clothes," Tabby told Hermione as she stepped away from Ginny.  
  
"Wow! That is great. I can't wait to tell Harry and Ron," Hermione said as she settled back with a contented smile.  
  
"Bethany, can I ask you something?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sure, Ginny. And I'll even answer if I can," Bethany answered.  
  
"What's it like to be pregnant?" Ginny asked.  
  
Bethany laughed. She was not expecting that question. "Well, I'm tired a lot, but very excited. It's weird I haven't felt the baby move yet. It's much too early for that. But I think I knew right off that I was pregnant," Bethany said. Then realizing she was about to tell her fourteen-year-old sister-in-law and her friend that she thought being pregnant was the greatest thing, she added, "You know Ginny, I'm not the expert. Your mum would be able to answer this question much better than I could."  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if it felt different. If I ask mum she'll panic and go curse Harry or something," Ginny answered, "She'd assume Harry and I were, you know…"  
  
Ginny blushed as she finished her sentence.  
  
Bethany smiled. She understood her mother-in-laws tendency to jump to conclusions. She had read letters blasting Hermione's virtue based on an article in Witch Weekly. "I'm all for taking things slowly. It wasn't until third year at the Winter Ball that Charlie kissed me," Bethany said.  
  
"But still you were in your third year," Hermione added.  
  
"Hermione, I don't guess they've told you about me and Charlie. We are bonded magically. Apparently it is something genetic. We figured the Donnalaiths and the Weasley did something long, long ago. But basically, from the first time we met, Charlie and I were connected to each other. In my second year, I went to the Winter Ball with Bill. It was one of those 'you'll do' type of dates that Charlie instigated. It was before that dance that Charlie and I really connected for the first time. Professor Dumbledore later explained that it was a magical bond larger than the both of us. We didn't really know how to take it. There were a lot of scary emotions along with the bond. Although we began to think of each other as more than friends it wasn't until our third year that we kissed," Bethany explained.  
  
"You were able to go with Charlie to the ball in your third years? I was allowed to attend the Yule Ball last year but that was because my date was a fourth year," Ginny asked.  
  
"Charlie and I didn't go to the Winter Ball together that year. I went with Bill again," Bethany said as she began to explain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were enjoying the snowy day outdoors. Bethany and Charlie had been discussing their latest adventure into the Forbidden Forrest where they had met the Centaur, Firenze.  
  
"He said disaster was coming," Charlie said worriedly.  
  
"He did not. He said that upheaval was coming. That's is just their way of saying that we should expect change. It will take a while before he trusts us enough to tell us anything real," Bethany told her friend.  
  
Charlie smiled at Bethany as he stared at her. "I like it how her hair seems to glow in the sunlight. It's like a halo or something," Charlie thought as he stared.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"Your hair is different," he said.  
  
Bethany shook her head. She hadn't done anything different to her hair. She noticed Charlie blush a little as a smile crept across his face causing his dimples to show. Bethany felt a flutter in her stomach. "I do love those dimples," she thought.  
  
"So is Bill going to the ball with Amanda?" Bethany asked trying to get her mind on a different subject. Amanda Wiseman was a fifth year Ravenclaw prefect that Bill had gone to Hogsmeade with several times.  
  
Charlie shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows with Bill 'Love-'em-and-Leave- 'em' Weasley."  
  
"You really ought to tell him to control himself. He's gone from not wanting to date the girls, should they think there was more to it, to dating every girl at school. If he doesn't slow down he'll run out of girls before seventh year," Bethany said. She looked over at Charlie who was laughing at her description of his brother. "What is with me looking at him like this? His eyes are twinkling again. Arrgghh! Stop right now, Bethany," she thought as she stared at her friend.  
  
"What?" Charlie asked.  
  
Bethany didn't answer because at that moment Bill arrived and threw his satchel to the ground near the couple.  
  
"Trouble in paradise, Bill?" Charlie asked looking at his disgruntled older brother.  
  
"Amanda heard that I kissed Moira Buckman and now she's refusing to go to the ball with me," Bill said angrily as he plopped down beside Bethany.  
  
"Did you kiss Moira Buckman?" Bethany asked as she shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Well, yes, but it didn't mean anything. Jonathon dared me," Bill answered.  
  
"You kissed Moira Buckman, that Slytherin sixth year? The huge Beater on the Quidditch team? That is just gross," Charlie said as he made a face like he would be ill.  
  
"Serves you right Bill. You're welcome to join Charlie and me at Hagrid's," Bethany said.  
  
Bill shook his head, "I have to go. All prefects must be present with or without a date."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Charlie asked.  
  
Bill sighed as he stared out at the lake, "I don't know. I can't go without a date. How pathetic would that be?"  
  
"Well," Charlie said a little unsurely, "You could always bring Beth again."  
  
"Hello! Excuse me but in case you didn't notice I am still here!" Bethany said.  
  
Bill bit his lip and looked at his younger brother, "I had thought of that but I didn't think you'd want me to."  
  
"What does it matter what Charlie wants? You are neglecting the fact that I just may not want to go to the Winter Ball with Casanova Weasley!" Bethany said angrily.  
  
"Beth, that's not nice. I'm no Casanova," Bill said.  
  
"You certainly are doing a good job even if you don't feel you've earned the title. If only half the rumors I've heard about you are true, you should be locked in a cage," Bethany said with a smirk, "Honestly, I don't see why any girl would go out with you except for the experience."  
  
Bill looked hurt by his friends statement, "What are you talking about, Beth?"  
  
"Plain and simple, you are a slut, Bill. You proved it yourself by kissing Moira Buckman. I take it that it was more than just a peck on the cheek," Bethany said.  
  
"No, it had to involve the tongue, but…" Bill started to explain.  
  
"Oh, I am going to be ill. How could you, Bill?" Charlie asked as he shuddered.  
  
"Look, little brother, when you get one kiss under your belt you can talk, but until then- can it!" Bill said petulantly.  
  
"When I get a kiss under my belt, Bill, it will mean more than just a notch that I can measure my manhood by," Charlie said as he stood, "Forget my suggestion, okay."  
  
He turned to Bethany, "I'll see you after dinner." Then Charlie stormed away.  
  
"When are you two going to snog?" Bill asked Bethany after watching his brothers back recede away.  
  
Bethany shook her head, "It will happen when it happens. There is no reason to rush in to anything. Charlie and I have the rest of out lives." Bethany stood, "Look, if you can't find another date I'll go with you and dance a few dances but then I'm leaving."  
  
Bethany left Bill sitting on the ground next to his spilled satchel staring after her as she hurried towards the castle.  
  
**********  
  
"How does everyone like their steaks?" T.J. shouted as he came out of the kitchen carrying a tray laden with meat. True to Charlie's prediction they were having a barbecue, but they had managed to talk T.J. out of hamburgers and franks that he had originally planned to prepare. Percy would not be joining them. He and his father would both be working late at the Ministry and both had early morning appointments the next day.  
  
"Here's some more of the new Butterbeer Brute- It says that it is a manly brew," Bill said, "I thought it would be appropriate. So what do you all want to do tonight?"  
  
"What are the girls doing tonight?" Harry said answering Bill's question with one of his own.  
  
"If I know Bethany, they are all dressed to kill and nightclubbing in London," Bill said trying to make his face as serious as he could.  
  
"They're out dancing? Charlie, you told Hermione they were just going to have a girl's night at her house," George said with more than a hint of worry in his voice. Harry's brow was furrowed as if asking the same question. Bill laughed. He was hoping to get a rise out of Harry. He didn't expect the fortunate occurrence of George getting upset.  
  
"Bill, congratulations, you have successfully pulled their legs," Charlie said, "Don't worry. They are not out clubbing. I don't believe Bethany has ever gone clubbing. I have a guess that Bethany and the girls are in the spa as we speak."  
  
"The spa?" Fred said making adding a la-ti-da and accompanying hand motion, "I thought they were at Bethany's house."  
  
Bill laughed again, "The spa is at Bethany's house. Didn't you realize your brother married up?"  
  
"And if they are at Donnalaith," Merrick added, "They aren't at a house at all. They are at a castle."  
  
"How many houses do you have Charlie?" Ron asked.  
  
"Technically, none. They are all hers. But, Bethany owns Donnalaith that was her mother's, two places in Louisiana that she received from her father, a villa in Italy that her mother used to summer at, a Chalet in Sweden that her father used for holidays, and some island in the Pacific that she's never seen that belonged to her grandmother. We have a flat in London and the woods here," Charlie said.  
  
"The woods here?" George asked, "What woods?"  
  
Charlie pointed out the window to the woods surrounding the Burrow. "Those woods. They are mine. I bought the land from here to the village. And, George, if you and Fred miss the gnomes you can go visit them. Bethany made a garden and moved them all up the path over there," he said as he indicated a narrow path on the far side of the yard.  
  
"Bethany did that? I was wondering why Ginny said that we needed to thank Bethany the last time mum sent us out to de-gnome the garden. I thought that maybe Bethany had said something to mum. It didn't even click when there were none that someone had done something to them," George said, "I guess I owe her an apology and my thanks."  
  
"So, Charlie, aside from all this gnome business, you're saying your wife is really loaded," Fred said. Charlie just rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry shook his head and laughed quietly at the presumptuousness of the statement.  
  
"When Hermione and I went shopping with her the people at the restaurant called her Lady Donnalaith," Harry added.  
  
"Does that mean you are a lord now?" Ron asked. Ron had been mostly quiet before. He had been staring again at the picture of Bethany's cousin.  
  
"Can we just change the subject?" Charlie asked showing his embarrassment and annoyance at where the conversation had gone.  
  
"Lord Charles here is a bit embarrassed by the title. You see he is not a Donnalaith and there aren't any royal Weasleys so his official title is Lord Charles," Bill said then grinned mischievously, "besides, Lord Charlie is just silly."  
  
"Should we bow?" Fred asked.  
  
"It really makes him turn red when you do," Merrick said laughing.  
  
"Yes, when he received the official parchment it was very funny. Frankly, I'm surprised that your father didn't find out sooner about Bethany and Charlie, all those matters have to go through the Ministry," Carlo said, "but in all fairness it is really just a title on a piece of parchment."  
  
"It gets good tables at Le Soccier though," Harry said laughing.  
  
"For Bethany it does," Charlie corrected, "and, like I asked earlier, can we change the subject?"  
  
"Okay, I have one," Bill said with a grin as he walked toward the twins, "What is going on between George and Hermione?"  
  
"I was wondering that myself," Ron said as he turned toward his now blushing brother.  
  
"I haven't been able to get a straight answer from her either. I have to admit I'm curious about your answer, George," Harry said.  
  
"Nothing. There is nothing going on between Hermione and me," George said.  
  
"Yet," Fred added receiving a glaring look from his twin, "Do you know she caught the switch today. Right away. I say that even though they are both denying it, there is something going on."  
  
George's ears were redder than his hair. Charlie walked over and said, "Don't like the spotlight little brother?"  
  
"Listen, George, she's a nice girl and I, urm, don't want her hurt," Ron said.  
  
Harry stood up and looked at Ron. He smiled and said, "In light of recent circumstances I think this ought to be fun. I am hereby announcing my position as Hermione's surrogate brother. And as part of my unofficial duties I am telling you that you better watch it."  
  
"Ooh," T.J. said, "I'd take that threat seriously. It isn't everyday that get threatened by the kid responsible for beating You-Know-Who as a mere babe."  
  
"I think I'd consider that a pretty valid threat there," Carlo said.  
  
"Yes, I would think that one Harry Potter threat has to equal at least four big brothers," Merrick added. Harry's ears were almost as red as George's.  
  
"We - are - just - friends!" George yelled pronouncing each word slowly and carefully.  
  
Bill laughed and turned to Charlie, "And where have I heard that before?"  
  
"We're still friends," Charlie said making a face at his older brother.  
  
"How long did you and Bethany date?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm leaving for this tale," Carlo said as he jumped up and headed toward the kitchen.  
  
"I'm with you besides I have to go and check the potatoes," T.J. said as he followed.  
  
"Don't leave me here. I've heard this one before," Merrick added as he grabbed the empty bottles of butterbeer and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Bill laughed, "When was the magic moment you two started dating? I heard 'we're just friends' for a long time."  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes at his older brother, "If you hadn't been such a dog in your fifth year it would have been a lot later than it was."  
  
"Oh this is a story I have got to hear," Fred said as he and the others moved in closer to hear the story.  
  
"We were in our third year, just before Christmas break. Bethany had been telling me about the rumors she had been hearing about Bill," Charlie began, "It seems that our brother here was trying to set a world record for snog sessions and was not even being very particular about his partners."  
  
"Come on Charlie, that's not how it was," Bill protested.  
  
"Oh and Moira Buckman, that hideous sixth year Slytherin beater was a choice?" Charlie challenged, "Admit it if Professor Sprout and fallen prey to your charms, you would have snogged her too."  
  
"It wasn't as bad as he's making it sound. I never went out with a first year," Bill defended, "and I told you then that Moira Buckman was a dare."  
  
Charlie raised his eyebrows and made a face telling the others not to believe a word Bill said, "Anyway, Bill had been dating Amanda Wiseman. She was a really nice looking Ravenclaw prefect in his year. When he took a dare to tongue kiss that horrible Slytherin beast. Amanda found out and dumped him. So he was left without a date to the Winter Ball and as a prefect he was required to attend."  
  
"She didn't dump me. She just refused to go to the dance with me," Bill said, "But, Charlie here was nice enough to suggest I take Bethany until I told him he couldn't judge my extracurricular activities until he had a few of his own."  
  
"I was merely commenting about how disgusting the thought of you and Moira was," Charlie shuddered as he explained, "and you go challenging my manliness in front of Beth." Charlie pouted a bit as he finished his last statement.  
  
Bill smiled at his brother, "they were so cute. They had written letters all summer. I bet he got about five letters to my one from her, but they didn't even hold hands. He has this really gorgeous, clever, funny girl with him- ALONE- all the time and nothing."  
  
"You never did get it did you?" Charlie said, "We were only thirteen. Even Dumbledore didn't understand the extent of the magical bond. The emotion involved was more than I was ready to deal with and we both fought it for a long time."  
  
"Magical connection? What am I missing?" George asked his twin looking just as confused. Harry and Ron had shared what they had learned and were already aware of what was being discussed.  
  
"I'll tell them," Bill said, "They were in first year when they met but in second year they had this connection thing happen. Their eyes locked and it was as if they were a million miles away. Dumbledore said it had something to do with their families and birth dates and old magical rites, but plain and simple- they were in love."  
  
"That may well have been true but we both knew we were too young for that sort of commitment and for your information the connection started in the first year," Charlie said, "now do you want to tell this story or should I?"  
  
"Sorry, go ahead," Bill replied as he laughed to himself.  
  
"Anyway, typical of Bethany even though I said I didn't want her to go with him she told him that she would go with him, but she definitely wasn't easy on him," Charlie said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were in Hogwarts library. Bethany and Bill both had several books open on the table in front of them. It was the middle of the day. They shared this free period each week and often met in the library to study.  
  
"Bethany, what color is your gown?" Bill asked. He was getting a little upset because his had been giving him a hard time over how he had treated his brother.  
  
"Does it really matter? I don't intend on staying long," Bethany said as she stood to walk down an aisle of dusty bookshelves.  
  
"Come on, Beth, I know you're upset about the whole thing with Charlie, but I need to know to get your flowers," Bill said as he followed her down the secluded aisle and cornered her against the wall.  
  
"Bill, let me go. What color do I always wear?" Bethany answered as she struggled mildly to get past Bill. She smiled a little enjoying the game.  
  
"Peach," he answered as he moved in closer to her, "and what if I didn't let you go?" He didn't wait for an answer as he leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
Before he could make contact she smiled and pushed him away, but not as strongly as she could have, "You'll regret it."  
  
"You think? What will I regret?" Bill asked as he leaned in again this time his lips almost made contact with hers.  
  
Bethany's eyes were on fire with anger. She pushed Bill hard in the chest, "The fact that you'll miss the rest of your classes today." She looked over Bill's left shoulder, "Hi Charlie, you got out of class early."  
  
Bill thought she was lying and was more than a little surprised when he was pulled backwards and punched in the face. He fell to the floor and looked up at his brother.  
  
"Oi, Charlie, what are you doing?" Bill said as he rubbed his face. A bruise was already visible around his eye.  
  
Bethany stepped between them and shushed them to avoid catching the attention of Madam Pince. She looked unbelieving at Bill. Bill's face went pale as he realized what had almost happened.  
  
"You. I can't believe it, Bill. You tried to kiss her," Charlie said. His face was red, but it was hurt and betrayal in his voice not anger. His eyes glistened with unshed tears.  
  
"Really, I'm sorry. I, I was only teasing. I didn't mean to do anything," his words softened. He was having trouble convincing himself. He couldn't believe what he had just done to his brother and his friend. He realized his hormones had taken over. He couldn't honestly say how far he would have pushed it if Bethany had let him. He knew he had feelings for Bethany that were more than he should for someone who was just a friend and he knew she didn't feel the same in return.  
  
"You should thank Charlie for showing up. I wouldn't have aimed for your face and I wasn't going to use just my fist," Bethany said.  
  
Charlie looked at Bethany and knew she was angry with his brother. He looked at Bill and saw the hurt and pain he felt. He took a deep breath, shook his head and held out his hand to help his brother off the floor. Charlie wasn't one to stretch out fights or hold grudges. He knew his brother hurt with the pain of regret for his actions far more than any bruises he could give. "I think you need to find a new way to tease," Charlie said. Charlie wasn't happy but he would forgive his brother.  
  
"Thanks, Char," Bill said as he stood. Bill knew his brother's heart was bigger than his was. If the situation had been reversed he would not have done the same. He turned to the young girl at their side, "I really am sorry, Beth, really. I didn't want that. I don't want this to hurt our friendship."  
  
Bethany just looked down. She walked back to the table with her books and began to pile them together. Bill stayed where he was. Charlie followed. He reached up his hand and wiped the tear from her cheek.  
  
"I believe him. I don't think he was using his proper brain," Charlie told her softly. He offered her his biggest smile and she smiled back.  
  
**********  
  
The three girls were sitting in reclining chairs that floated off the ground. The house elves were performing pedicures.  
  
"Wait. You mean that Bill tried to kiss you in the library," Ginny said.  
  
Bethany nodded, "Had Charlie not shown up when he did, I think he would definitely had tried harder."  
  
"But would you have let him?" Hermione asked as she sat up to watch Bethany's expressions.  
  
Bethany looked at the girls and shook her head, "No. It would have destroyed our friendship. He knew about Charlie and I and the connection, but he didn't understand it. It bothered him that we weren't off snogging every chance we had. I knew Bill had more feelings for me than just friendship, but I never thought he would act on it. He was fifteen and had been doing more than just sowing his oats that year. I think he may have been looking for the connection in all those other girls. He wanted the magic too. And, to be honest, I could have put an end to it sooner. I was enjoying the game. Here was the hottest guy at Hogwarts coming on to me making moves his brother never had attempted. I liked the tease. It was flattering."  
  
Ginny's and Hermione's eyes widened. Neither could believe her honesty. Ginny bit her lip and asked, "So did you and Bill still go to the ball together?"  
  
"You're not paying attention Ginny," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, we went to the dance together. It was the next evening. I know Charlie spoke with him before but I never knew what he told him," Bethany answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charlie stood outside the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. His ears were red. The older Ravenclaws had been making comments to him as they left for the ball. It was common knowledge at Hogwarts that he and Bethany were friends. Most assumed it was much more than just friendship like they both claimed. The fact that Bethany was going to the Winter Ball with the Casanova of Hogwarts and his older brother didn't help matters.  
  
Amanda Wiseman exited and walked past him. She stopped her black hair flared out as she spun around quickly. "Charlie Weasley, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Waiting for Bethany to, uh, walk her down to the ball," Charlie said. His cheeks flushed matching the color of his ears.  
  
"Waiting? Do you have dress robes of your own?" the older girl asked, as she looked Charlie up and down. He was wearing his everyday robes opened at the seam revealing his blue jeans and a Gryffindor t-shirt.  
  
"No, I uh…" he stammered.  
  
Bethany walked into the hall and smiled at Charlie until she saw Amanda. "Oh, hi Amanda I thought you had gone already," Bethany said.  
  
Charlie was staring at Bethany speechless. Her hair was swept up in a loose bun. Random locks hung loosely around her face. Her new gown was peach, the shade she often wore. It had a sweetheart neckline and sparkled and shimmered as she moved. Bethany was purposefully avoiding direct eye contact. They had planned for Charlie to walk her down to the ball so that they wouldn't have the connection in the Entrance Hall like they had last year.  
  
"I was going downstairs until I saw young Weasley here, then I had an idea," Amanda said.  
  
"What is it?" Bethany said becoming impatient with her older housemate.  
  
"Well, I never did get another date and with you swooping down on you chance at going to the ball with Bill, I couldn't follow through on my original plans," Amanda said as she smirked at Bethany.  
  
"So what's the big plan?" Bethany asked not bothering to correct Amanda's misinformation.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that you could use your transfiguration skills to transform Charlie-boy's school robes into something more appropriate for the ball. Then we will both have dates," Amanda said.  
  
Bethany smiled. "This could work," she thought. "Well, Charlie, do you want to go to the ball?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yes, Fairy Godmother, but I haven't a thing to wear," Charlie said laughing. He was excited to attend the ball. He didn't even mind that his date was Amanda. He knew that he'd get to dance with Bethany that night.  
  
"Well, hold still, Charlierella, and I'll handle the old bibbity bobbity boo for you," Bethany said as she snatched Charlie's wand from the hip pocket of his jeans.  
  
"What are you two going on about?" Amanda asked. She was a purebred witch who had very little exposure to the Muggle world. Bethany had told Charlie all about Disney movies.  
  
"Fasten up your robes. Any requests?" Bethany asked him with a grin.  
  
"No, do whatever you would like," Charlie answered.  
  
Bethany smiled again and looked Charlie up and down. She whispered an incantation that Charlie couldn't make out. His school robes transformed into simple black dress robes that were cut to fit his stocky frame.  
  
Amanda smirked, "That will do I guess." Bethany suspected that Amanda had hoped for more. Amanda turned and walked toward the Entrance Hall where Bill would be waiting for Bethany.  
  
Charlie turned and whispered in Bethany's ear, "What did you do to my trousers?"  
  
Bethany smiled and put her finger in front of her lips, "Shh, it's nothing she need ever know about."  
  
Amanda stopped at the top of the stairs, "Well, come on. Bethany you can explain to Bill. I'll walk in with Charlie here and then we can swap partners once we are inside. I'll humble myself enough to walk in with a third year as my escort, but I'll not continue the charade after we enter." She grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled him down the stairs.  
  
Bethany laughed at the mismatched couple in front of her and hurried to pass them on the stairs. Bill smiled broadly at her until he saw his younger brother with Amanda Wiseman on his arm.  
  
"What is with that?" Bill asked Bethany as she joined him, "Wow, you look great."  
  
"Thank you," she said, "Oh, Amanda had a wonderful idea. It seems she had counted on you going dateless tonight. She didn't want to go alone so she asked Charlie to join her."  
  
"Where did the dress robes come from?" Bill asked as he checked out Amanda's robes.  
  
Bethany frowned at Bill and raised her eyebrows, "Where do you think?"  
  
"Oh, yes, you do transfigure things well," Bill said.  
  
"Thanks, but they won't last all night. He and I may even have to leave early," Bethany said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Oh are we thinking of becoming more than- just friends?" Bill teased.  
  
"We are doing nothing to our relationship, Bill," Bethany said and made a face.  
  
Charlie and Amanda walked up behind the other couple and took their place in the queue to enter the Great Hall.  
  
"William Weasley," Amanda said sternly, "I trust that Bethany has informed you of the plans for this evening?"  
  
"Yes, Amanda, she told me," Bill said as he smiled and winked in Amanda's direction.  
  
Amanda grinned and blushed then realizing others may have noted her loss of composure stiffened up and said, "Good. We will walk in and take a seat at a table and then you can ask me to dance."  
  
Bethany and Charlie rolled their eyes at one another. Charlie made a hand motion like he was cracking a whip. Bethany giggled.  
  
The decorations as usual were beautiful and grand. The ball was always held in the winter but the seventh years had the choice of holding it before or after the Christmas holidays. This year it was the weekend before the holidays. Christmas trees filled with fairy lights were all over the Great Hall in groups of three, five and seven. Candles of red and green hung a few feet above the heads of the dancers. The band, the Graveyard Crew, were set up on the stage that usually held the head table. The long house tables were removed and small round tables for three or four couples surrounded the dance floor.  
  
Amanda led them to a table at the far end of the room, "Come on Bill, let's go dance. Thanks Charlie. Have fun Bethany."  
  
The older couple was off on the dance floor moving to the erratic beat of the music. Bethany and Charlie sat down to watch.  
  
"Bethany," Charlie whispered, "my trousers are leather."  
  
"No, actually, their dragon hide," she answered as she grinned and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Miss Donnalaith! I can't believe." Charlie said.  
  
"I always wondered how you'd look in those and besides you said for me to do what I liked," Bethany said as she turned to face him, "and I like guys in dragon hide leather trousers."  
  
"And how many have you seen?" Charlie asked. Bethany just giggled. "Well I had thought you were changing the color and cut of the robes. I didn't think you would do anything to my trousers."  
  
"I left your t-shirt. I like that one on you," Bethany said.  
  
Charlie smiled. He reached over and took her hand. They smiled at each other. This was new for them both. They both knew that this night was the catalyst for a change in their relationship and although it was something they both wanted, they were both a little nervous. They had spent many hours alone but never in the context of a date.  
  
A slow song started. "Let's go dance," Charlie suggested as he stood and led Bethany to the dance floor. Bethany bit her lip as he took her into his arms. Bill had told her last year that their mother had made them take lessons in the village near their home. Bethany had taken dance lessons herself before she attended Hogwarts. She was forced to participate in the junior cotillion, a rite of passage through which all self-respecting New Orleans families sent their children. Dancing with Bill last year had been awkward for Bethany. She expected the same clumsiness with Charlie, but when Charlie took Bethany into his arms they danced like it was second nature. She suspected that it was the result of the connection. It had grown stronger over the past year. As long as they were near they could sometimes tell what the other was about to say or do. This probably aided their coordination on the dance floor. During the short pause between slow songs, they stopped swaying to the beat but Charlie did not release her. When the music continued they began again. The bond grew easily and soon it was as if they were alone on the dance floor.  
  
Albus Dumbledore watched the young couple with a broad smile. He was mildly perturbed by the interruption of Professors Flitwick and McGonnagal. He listened to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor heads of house and nodded his reluctant agreement. He gazed once more at the young couple and set off in their direction.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss Donnalaith, a word with you both," the headmaster said as he led them to a small room. Charlie was still not used the fact that the headmaster was Bethany's grandfather. He was not accustomed to being in trouble and this meeting made him very nervous.  
  
"I see that you are enjoying yourselves," the tall wizard said once they entered the small room. They both nodded their reply. "You are aware of the rules, however, and know that the ball is open only to those in their fourth year or above or the dates of an older student," he said.  
  
"Yes, sir," Charlie answered.  
  
"But we are the dates of older students," Bethany challenged.  
  
"I saw you enter with Bill Weasley and Amanda Wiseman, but since the two of them have seemed to find one another, you presence is no longer required," the headmaster informed them.  
  
"Yes, sir. We'll be leaving then," Charlie said wearing a disappointed frown.  
  
"I'm not a spoil sport, Charlie," the headmaster said causing Charlie to squirm because he used his first name, "so I have a deal for you. I have spoken to Professors McGonnagal and Flitwick and they have agreed to allow you out of your dormitories until midnight but you must serve a detention tomorrow."  
  
Bethany and Charlie looked at each other and shrugged, "okay."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Aren't you curious about your detention."  
  
"When and where?" Bethany answered. Charlie noticed that she didn't ask what the detention would be or who would be enforcing it.  
  
"Hagrid will tell you the time and location for your punishment. Now I suggest you leave through this doorway," he said as he pointed to a door that neither Charlie or Bethany had noticed before, "I will inform your dates that you were asked to leave."  
  
**********  
  
"Woah, you said that Dumbledore was Bethany's grandfather," Ron said.  
  
"He still is," Charlie said laughing.  
  
"I never knew he had any children," Harry said.  
  
"He didn't officially. Bethany's grandparents were never married. Seems to be a tradition in her family that she and I broke by marrying before having children," Charlie said.  
  
"So he just let you two take off like that if you served a detention?" Fred asked. He wasn't worried about Bethany's ancestors. He wanted to find out how he could get away with more things in his last year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Seems we've been going about things the wrong way," George added. His mind on the same page as his twin's.  
  
"Don't get any bright ideas. Dumbledore would never make that deal with any other Weasley than Charlie. Well, Percy maybe, but Percy would never dream of breaking the rules," Bill said, "He did trust the two of you didn't he?"  
  
"It paid to keep our mouths shut about what we did. No one ever knew half the things we were allowed to do at the school. We had the run of the Forbidden Forrest with Hagrid's approval and," he smiled, "the run of the castle with a certain map that Harry has in his possession now."  
  
"How'd you know about the Marauder's map?" Harry asked.  
  
Charlie laughed, "Remus told Bethany that you had it. We had discussed the fact that every Weasley except Percy has used that map. Remus passed it on to Bethany."  
  
"It was a while before he shared it with me, but it sure did make for better parties and other late night adventures," Bill said.  
  
Fred started to chuckle, "So, um, Charlie, where did you go in your dragon hide trousers?"  
  
"I do believe those trousers were the driving force behind our brother's decision to become a dracologist. What better excuse to have prance about in them for Bethany's benefit," Bill teased.  
  
"I never prance," Charlie said as he glared at his older brother. "They are practical for the job. They were not the reason I went into that field but ," he grinned as he explained, "her reaction to me in them may have had a little to do with steering me in that direction."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They exited through the door the headmaster indicated and found themselves standing just past the potions corridor. As soon as the door shut behind them they burst into giggles.  
  
Charlie held his hand on his heart and sighed.  
  
"I thought we were in a lot of trouble there for a minute. I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact that the headmaster is your grandfather," Charlie said.  
  
"He really is nice. It bothers him a little that everyone is so afraid of him, but he says he couldn't run the school if everyone knew he was really a teddy bear," Bethany said.  
  
"Somehow I don't think anyone will ever think of Albus Dumbledore as a teddy bear," Charlie said, "I guess we should go head to Hagrid's hut."  
  
"Okay, but lets go the back way by the docks. There will be couples all over the grounds if we go the front way," Bethany said making a face.  
  
Charlie smiled and reached for her hand. They walked down the rarely used hallway to the docks. This route was only used by first years coming in at the beginning of the term. Most were so nervous on arrival that they forgot that it even existed so it was almost always empty.  
  
When they reached the heavy wooden door Bethany stopped Charlie, "Hold up it's cold out there. Let me put a warming charm on your robe." Charlie nodded and she cast a spell that not only warmed the clothing but transfigured Charlie's robe once more but this time into a heavy cloak. Her gown was also transfigured into a royal blue wool cloak.  
  
"Uh, Beth, what's under your cloak?" Charlie asked. His face blushing as he asked.  
  
Bethany smiled as she realized what Charlie was thinking, "The same thing that was under my gown." She opened her gown to reveal that she was wearing a silk blouse and blue jeans.  
  
"Aww," Charlie smiled, "I was hoping for dragon hide, too"  
  
"Charlie Weasley," she said in mock indignation then smiled, "well, maybe if you behave."  
  
He blushed as he offered his arm and pushed open the large old door. They walked around toward the docks. Technically they were off school grounds. The school itself was surrounded by tall stone wall. The area inside the wall was vast and included the Quidditch Pitch, the far side of the lake and all the area between and up to the forest. Hagrid's hut was also off grounds but could be reached by going past the greenhouses and beastiary where Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures practical classes were held or from behind the large wall near the docks. The lake was icy along the edges but the giant squid swam freely in the center.  
  
"What happens to him if it freezes over?" Charlie wondered watching it waving it's tentacles to the beat of the music that drifted out from the Great Hall.  
  
"It doesn't. I asked Hagrid. There is some sort of warming charm. The lake is home to a village of Merpeople that had to be moved from their original home. If it froze over they would die," Bethany said as she moved closer to Charlie.  
  
They stood and watched the multi-limbed creature. Bethany stood in front of Charlie. Her back resting on his chest. He realized that he was finally taller than Bethany. It was only by a few inches, but he had not noticed before now.  
  
"I never knew they had Merpeople in Hogwarts' lake. Have you seen any?" Charlie asked as he wrapped opened his cloak and wrapped it around Bethany pulling her closer to him and holding her in his arms.  
  
"I've seen them once, but they wouldn't communicate with me. Grandfather says that it will take them some time before they trust me enough to try to communicate. But they only speak Mermish. I'm not all that sure that I could," Bethany answered.  
  
"I don't think it will take too long. I trusted you the first time we met," Charlie said.  
  
"Thank you, but that doesn't mean much. You trust everyone," Bethany teased as she turned to face Charlie. She looked around. Nothing could be seen other than the rear of the school, the wall and the lake.  
  
Charlie started to pull Bethany closer to hug her properly, but Bethany pushed him away. "I want to see those trousers on you first," she said with a smile.  
  
Charlie laughed a little and held open his robes. He self-consciously stared off at the night sky as she looked him over. Bethany had walked a few feet away from him.  
  
"Charlie," she called to him as she walked back toward him.  
  
"Yes," he said impatiently. He expected some sarcastic comment.  
  
"You should definitely wear those more often," She told him with a smile.  
  
Charlie smiled back and blushed. "I guess will have to come with an excuse then. They are comfortable," Charlie said laughing, "but mum will have a fit."  
  
Bethany shuddered from the chill and Charlie pulled her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and he hugged her tightly.  
  
"Remind me to compliment Amanda on her wonderful idea," Bethany said.  
  
Charlie moved his hand under Bethany's chin and lifted her head so that they were facing each other, "Yeah, I think we need to thank her."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes and just as the connection sent the warm familiar sensation to both of them. He leaned down and kissed her and she kissed back. It was a first for both of them, but not an average first kiss. It started off soft and gentle, but as their confidence and passion grew so did the hunger of the kiss. Their mouths parted. Their hearts beat faster and their breathing became more rapid. The kiss faded with a series of smaller kisses, neither ready to stop. Charlie held Bethany's face in his hands. They looked at each other. Charlie had tears in his eyes and Bethany reached up to wipe one away as it fell down his cheek.  
  
They just stared speechless at each other for a few minutes. No other words would describe their feelings as in unison they said, "I love you."  
  
"I think I need to sit down," Bethany said as she pulled out of Charlie's tight embrace.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Charlie agreed.  
  
They walked to an old stone bench that looked out on the lake. Bethany placed a slight warming spell on the bench to take the chill out of it. She removed her cloak and used it to cover them from the front and Charlie wrapped his around them both from the back.  
  
"This is nice," Charlie said, "Not as nice as the kiss but, um, Beth, what happened?"  
  
"I guess it's the connection. I don't think it's usually that intense," Bethany said, "at least Lily never described that with James." Charlie hugged Bethany tighter at the mention of her friends. They had died just over six weeks ago.  
  
"I guess I could ask Bill but I'm not really sure I want to talk to him about this," Charlie answered, "He doesn't really understand about the bond. I tried to explain the other day, but he just looked at me like I was ready for St. Mungo's."  
  
Bethany laughed then said, "Well it is odd. I don't think I understand it all myself, but we do need to learn to control it. This could get out of hand. I know I'm not ready for more right now and I'm afraid if we don't control it that it will go much further than we are both ready."  
  
"Not to mention it's a little awkward when we space out like we do. I think we should talk to the headmaster to find out what we need to do, but, um for now I wouldn't mind a little more of the same," Charlie said.  
  
Charlie didn't wait for an invitation as he bent down and kissed Bethany on the nape of her neck creating goose-flesh down that side of her body. She turned on the bench so that they faced each other. Their lips met again. Bethany played with the short curls at the base of Charlie's hair and Charlie's fingers traveled up and down Bethany's back.  
  
Charlie was caressing her shoulders and let his hand slip further down Bethany's chest when she stopped him, "Didn't we say something about not going further?"  
  
Charlie blushed and shrugged, "I'm sorry. I guess the hands went the way of the hormones."  
  
"You don't have to apologize, Charlie. I just don't trust myself to stop you. I think we are both too young," Bethany said as she snuggled back down in his arms.  
  
"Beth," Charlie paused for her to look up at him, "I do love you." She smiled at him.  
  
"I know it sounds trite, but I really do want this to be with you like this forever," Charlie said.  
  
"I don't think it's trite, but won't they talk come Monday when we are still sitting on this bench," Bethany laughed.  
  
He shook his head. He knew she wasn't teasing him for his feeling but that she wanted to lighten p the conversation. "Speaking of school, do you know what time it is?" he asked.  
  
"Wow, eleven fifteen. We've been out her more than two hours," Bethany said.  
  
"We better get to Hagrid's so we can find out about our detention so we can be in our common rooms on time," Charlie said as he slid out from the embrace, "transfigure my clothes back please. I'd rather not explain to Hagrid about the trousers."  
  
"Oh if you insist, but let me see your robe first," Bethany said and he complied, "Now, turn around and walk about five feet from here"  
  
Charlie started to follow her second directions when he stopped and turned, "What are you doing?"  
  
Bethany smiled at him, "Enjoying the scenery and thanking my parents for the magical skill to transfigure cotton into dragon-hide."  
  
"Change them back," Charlie said and smirked at her, "You are worse than the boys in the Quidditch locker room."  
  
"Spoil sport," she answered and waved her hand in his direction. His clothes returned to normal. His school robes once again held the Gryffindor crest but she left the warming charm in place."  
  
**********  
  
"How romantic," Hermione said.  
  
"I thought the emotion Harry and I shared was pretty intense, but it is nothing like that," Ginny said shaking her head.  
  
"So what was your detention?" Hermione asked.  
  
Bethany laughed. "We had to go gather herbs in the Forbidden Forest. Nothing we really minded but it was cold. It wasn't much of a punishment but I guess they had to do something," Bethany said.  
  
"So is that why your friends got Harry those trousers?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No. They got him those dragon-hide trousers because of the two of you giggling at Carlo," Bethany said, "A reaction I don't blame either of you for. Carlo does look nice in his dragon-hide trousers and without a shirt well…"  
  
"Did Professor Dumbledore know what you did that night?" Hermione asked.  
  
"More than likely. He always seems to know more than he should. I think he was encouraging us to move into a direction where we would want to gain more control over the connection. I believe he trusted us not to take it further than we did," Bethany explained.  
  
"Did he ever tell you more? I mean you being his granddaughter and all," Hermione asked.  
  
"No. I think he can be more evasive with me than he is with others. Sometimes I think he knows exactly or close to what is going to happen and just doesn't interfere too much so things aren't changed drastically," Bethany said as she looked through the glass ceiling at the starry night sky.  
  
"Is Dumbledore a seer?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't think he is in the true sense of the word, but I do think he may be on some level. I've never asked and he's never offered that information. I do know that he doesn't like to divulge too much. He knows that too much foreknowledge can be a bad thing," Bethany explained.  
  
"But what if it could save a life?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That's the thing. You may save one person's life and loose a thousand more in that person's place. I think that he sees the big picture but not the details. He knows that for a balanced world some people have to suffer," Bethany answered, "It is definitely not a talent I ever want to share."  
  
"I hate to change the deep, philosophical topic of conversation here, but I had to know. When did you and Charlie take it further," Ginny asked.  
  
"That, my dear, is a story for another evening and one you will get in much less detail," Bethany said, "I'm going running in the morning. If you want to join me just announce the time you'd like to wake up in your bedroom before you go to sleep. Hermione, I know you aren't a runner but the route I take is good for cycling. You can borrow my bicycle," Bethany told them.  
  
"That is a good thought. I'll decide before I go to bed, but if I don't join you it's because I decided to have a lie in," Hermione told her.  
  
"If you need anything more just ask. The house elves will respond to general requests. Don't feel as though you are bothering them. There are so many and they do love to work," Bethany said as she yawned. "I hate being such a party pooper on the evening but I can't stay awake any longer. Night girls," she added.  
  
The girls said their good nights and Bethany left them in the hallway as she disapparated to her room. Hermione and Ginny shrugged and headed back to their adjoining suites.  
  
"This place really is incredible," Hermione said as they made their way back.  
  
"I know. I could stay here forever and never get bored. I don't understand why she and Charlie don't just play all the time. She certainly has the means. They would never have to work again," Ginny said.  
  
"They are both so down to earth. I don't think they'd like to live here year round," Hermione said, "and besides, I think they enjoy what they do."  
  
"I guess, but this place is great," Ginny said.  
  
The girls made it back to their rooms. Ginny took a seat in a large overstuffed chair. Hermione located a Wizarding wireless and tuned it to music from the WWN.  
  
"I'm hungry," she said as she joined Ginny.  
  
Just as she sat down a house elf appeared and asked, "What is the Miss wanting for eating?" Both girls startled at its arrival. "I is being sorry for startling you. I is hearing you say you is hungry and not know what you is liking for eating. I is Flicky," the house elf bowed as she finished her introduction.  
  
Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. Ginny shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't that hungry. Hermione smiled, "Pizza. Loads of cheese, mushrooms and black olives. Is that okay with you, Ginny?"  
  
"I guess. I've never had pizza before but I do like mushrooms and black olives," Ginny answered.  
  
As soon as Ginny gave her confirmation the house elf disappeared. Ginny and Hermione giggled.  
  
"I could get used to this place," Hermione said, "So Ginny, tell me. What is it like kissing Harry?" Hermione cheeks took on an embarrassed glow after asking the question.  
  
Ginny just stared for a few seconds. "That is the last question that I thought you would ask. I don't know how to answer. What was it like kissing Viktor?" Ginny answered.  
  
"Uggh- something between kissing a wet fish and a lap dog," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I thought you liked him," Ginny said.  
  
"It was nice having a boy, especially one who was famous and all the other girls wanted, take a liking to me but really we didn't have much in common. I think his main interest in me was that I was Harry's friend and I wasn't interested in him. He was so sweet and romantic before I agreed to accompany him to the Champion's Ball. Afterwards though, he started to get jealous and treated me like I was lucky to be with him," Hermione said.  
  
Both girls were startled by Flicky's return. She had the warm pizza and a bucket with chilled butterbeer. After depositing the items on the table between the girls the house elf disappeared without adding a word. The girls dug in to the food.  
  
"Oh this is good," Ginny said, "You know, Herm, there were a lot of girls that would have done anything for him to treat them like property."  
  
"I know, but I also know that I will never be anyone's property. Would you want Harry to start saying how you were his girlfriend and therefore had to do what he said?" Hermione asked as she popped a stray mushroom into her mouth.  
  
"No, of course not, but there are plenty of girls who would. I guess that is why I it's so hard for me to get along with the girls in my year. Most are nice and all but all they seemed to really want to think about his how they will get a new boyfriend, like being themselves doesn't matter," Ginny answered.  
  
"Lavender and Pavarti are like that too. It can get annoying. They actually play a game called 'who would you rather' where they pick two or three boys and tell each other who out of the chosen ones they want to do whatever with. It really is ridiculous. One time they were doing 'who would you rather shag? Hagrid or Professor Snape." Hermione said.  
  
"Ewww! I definitely don't want to think about that," Ginny answered, "They certainly were all over Harry at his party."  
  
"Well I heard Padma and Pavarti telling Lavendar about them going into the broom shed with three Hufflepuff boys at the end of term last year," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened, "I wonder what they did?"  
  
"Probably nothing much. I still think they are more talk than anything else, but it does look as though Harry and Ron missed out after the Yule Ball," Hermione answered.  
  
"Thank goodness," Ginny said and both girls giggled.  
  
"You never answered my question about Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"Well the first time was just on the cheek and I hadn't expected it so it was a surprise. The first time we really kissed, it was warm and comfortable and I felt like I might fall over if I hadn't grabbed the wall. Other times it was more intense though nothing like Bethany described," Ginny answered, "Why are you so interested?"  
  
"I was just curious. You were not the only one to have had a crush on one Harry Potter. Not that I think of him like that anymore. Now the thought of me and Harry would be like you kissing Ron," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh gross. I may vomit at that thought," Ginny replied.  
  
"I don't think I feel quite that strongly but I do think of Harry as a brother and you know I'm starting to feel the same about Ron too. I really love them both and I want to keep them both as friends," Hermione added and yawned.  
  
"We better get to sleep. Are you going to join us in the morning?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I think I will. A bicycle ride will be nice here," Hermione said.  
  
**********  
  
Harry and Charlie had just returned from their run. Ron had not joined them saying he had stayed up too late to be up at that ungodly hour. Fred was outside sitting in the garden as they approached.  
  
"Charlie will you go tell mum that you don't see any gnomes in the garden so I can go back inside?" Fred said.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Charlie asked shaking his head as he laughed.  
  
"Oh, George and I had left out a trick wand on our desk in our room. Mum thought it was real and tried to use it to tidy up. It wasn't our fault that she got wet, but it was funny. I was going home just as she was coming out yelling. I couldn't quit laughing and was assigned the de-gnoming," Fred answered.  
  
"I don't think you'll be able to get away with her knowing they are gone for much longer," Charlie said.  
  
"It doesn't have to last much longer. We go back to school in about two weeks," Fred said, "and, after that, we don't plan to be living here. We are hoping that Weasley Wizard Wheezes is up in full swing." Charlie and Fred began walking to the back door of the Burrow.  
  
"Charlie," Harry called after them, "I just need to collect my things that I left at your place."  
  
"Just go on in Harry," Charlie called back,  
  
Harry smiled as he watched Fred and Charlie enter the house. He was going to enjoy having Bethany and Charlie at Hogwarts. "I wonder if they will continue running with us at school," Harry thought as he entered the kitchen of the tent.  
  
"Morning Harry," T.J. said, Want some juice?" He held up a pitcher of orange juice for Harry to take.  
  
"Harry shook his head, "No thanks. Just come to get my things."  
  
"Ron and um, one of the twins are still up there. Wake them if they aren't up yet," T.J. said as Harry left the room.  
  
Harry started up the stairs two at a time but slowed when he heard Ron and George's voices.  
  
"Ron, I wanted to ask about you and Hermione," George said.  
  
Harry froze. He could see the backs of their heads above the back of the sofa. They hadn't heard him come up the stairs. He debated whether or not to go back down or to make noise to alert them of his presence or just stay and listen. He knew it wasn't polite but he wanted to hear what was going to be said as well. So he remained where he was and hoped no one would come up the stairs and witness him eavesdropping.  
  
"About Hermione? What do you want to know?" Ron asked knowing what was coming but not sure he was ready to talk about it.  
  
"Well, do you still like her?" George asked.  
  
"Of course I like her. She is one of my best friends," Ron said.  
  
"That isn't what I meant. Do you like her like her as a girlfriend not a friend friend?" George asked. Harry could see that the back of his neck and ears were bright red and suspected that his face matched the crimson tone.  
  
Ron exhaled loudly, "I don't know. I thought I did, but now I think I just liked the idea of having a girlfriend and Hermione was convenient. She and I are always squabbling. I'd hate to lose her friendship over something stupid like forgetting and anniversary or looking at some other girl. Why are you asking? I thought you were just friends. Do you like her like that?"  
  
It was George's turn to exhale, "I do like chatting with her. I always thought you and Harry were nuts to have her around all the time. I always thought she was just a bossy little know it all. But now that I have come to know her, I think she is nice."  
  
"You didn't answer me," Ron said, "Is there something more than friendship?"  
  
"Not yet, but I think I'd like it. No, I know I'd like it if there were," George said, "It's weird how much we actually have in common. But, Ron, if you still have feelings for her, I wouldn't pursue it any further."  
  
Ron smiled, "You know George, she is liable to be a prefect this year."  
  
George nodded as Ron continued, "I don't think she and I will be anything more than friends, but I don't want to see her hurt. If you are just doing all this because of her, urm, physical changes this summer, I'd prefer you not pursue anything."  
  
George started to answer but Ron held up his hand and continued, "I said before that she is a nice girl and if you hurt her, I will forget that we are related. Harry will not be her only figurative brother that you will answer to."  
  
"I don't want to hurt her either. I will admit that her changes, as you put it, caught my attention, but it was her company these past few weeks that made me think of her differently," George answered.  
  
Harry was happy with the outcome of this conversation. He had always liked George. He also had to admit to himself the if Hermione had to have a boyfriend that he was glad it wasn't Ron. It wasn't that he didn't want to see them both happy, but they did squabble like Ron had said and he knew that he would be thrust in between their battles more often if they were dating. Smiling, Harry crept back down the stairs and ran up noisily to announce his presence to the brothers.  
  
"Hi. T.J. thought you two would still be sleeping," Harry said as he walked into the room.  
  
"We've been up a while chatting." Ron said.  
  
George had finished gathering his things and stood to leave, "Thanks, Ron."  
  
Ron and Harry watched as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"So how much did you hear, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry was startled by the question.  
  
"You never make that much noise going up the stairs at home or at school. I figured you were letting us know that you were there for a reason," Ron said.  
  
"I, urm, guess I heard it all. How do you feel about it? George and Hermione I mean," Harry asked as he sat on a chair and began stuffing his belongings into his satchel.  
  
"It could be worse. You could be dating her," Ron teased, "Seriously, George is okay, not as tactless as Fred. He is just as much a prankster so I wonder how it will work out when Hermione is made prefect," Ron said.  
  
Harry had heard Ron say it before. He had forgotten that two students, one boy and one girl, from each house would be made prefects in their fifth year. He agreed that Hermione would be the girl chosen for Gryffindor in their year.  
  
"I guess that may complicate things for our, um, sister," Harry said laughing.  
  
1 To Be Continued  
  
A/N: Carissa- you and your family remain in my thoughts and prayers. I can not begin to fathom your loss but know that I and others are thinking about you (((((HUGS)))))  
  
My thanks for Beta goes to Imogen for this chapter. Thanks so much- it was nice having someone correct my Americanisms- they do sneak in there don't they? To those who reviewed: In email- J.J. (and there is more to come), John (the story will continue into the school year), and Nick (wow a comparison to JKR- I'm flattered); At Fiction Alley- More G/Hr to Deity, janmci, and Lady (I may take you up on your suggestion Lady), and to Ariesgirl 13 (I'm glad you are enjoying it); At Gryffindor Tower-Raiin (sorry about the ship change- but I have other ideas for Ron), ThomasJ/Lindsay (glad you liked Ron's reactions- I always have trouble writing him), Mala (It's nice to hear you like Bethany), and Brisk (I often finish a chapter and realize I left someone out and then add a scene), and a big Thanks to everyone in the GT Café who are always asking about the story- Runechild, AlanSmithy, and Oddity- and any others that I may have forgotten- see you all in chat! 


	11. As the Owl Flies

Chapter 11: As the Owl Flies  
  
Hermione was worried about the new advanced Care of Magical Creatures course and had convinced T.J. to tutor all the Hogwarts students on dragons. So the six students started a makeshift school in the garden outside of the Burrow. For a few hours each day they would gather to go over a new breed of dragons. Fred had not taken to the early school and had skived off most of the classes to work on new wheezes for his and his brother's new company, but the others were eager to learn and enjoyed the classes with their new American instructor.  
  
"Now, unlike the Herbridean Black who require a territory of one-hundred square miles or more, the Chinese Fireball will tolerate its own species sharing its territory with up to two others of the breed," T.J. told them as he showed pictures he had taken.  
  
"Oooh! Those are pretty," Ginny said. T.J. smiled. It took a special person to appreciate the beauty of fire breathing beasts that would just as soon kill and eat you as breathe.  
  
Their lecture was interrupted by six Hogwarts school owls that swooped down to drop letters into the laps of each student.  
  
"These should be our school lists. I guess we can check to see if we still need anything," Ginny said as she broke the wax seal bearing the Hogwarts crest and opened her letter.  
  
"Oh, look here's the note about the Advanced Care of Magical Creatures course," Hermione said, "Wait it says, 'with dragons and other class four and five rated beasts. The course will be theory as well as practical. Entrance exam required. Only the top twenty scores will be invited to join the course."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione, I was having trouble reading my own," Ron said with a wry smile. Then asked T.J., "What other class four and five beasts? I thought it was just dragons."  
  
Bethany walked outside just as two large owls delivered a large parcel. She handed them owl treats, petted them on the back and watched as they flew away. She tore open the package and smiled.  
  
"Hey, the course books just arrived. Come get your copy of Charlie's new book," Bethany called. They hurried over to see the new books. They were bound in Welsh Green dragon hide and the students were surprised by the mild warmth that radiated from the books.  
  
"To answer your question, Ron," Bethany said as he took his copy of the book, "the course will cover a variety of beasts. The main focus will be on dragons, of course, but you will learn about how to handle a few others should you pass the test."  
  
"These are really wonderful books," Hermione said as she carefully thumbed through her copy. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she smiled down at the pages. George smiled in her direction. Hermione treated all books as if they were the most cherished items on Earth.  
  
"I'm glad you like them. Charlie worked hard on this and wouldn't let any of us help. I had no idea about the cover or the warmth charm. I better go give Molly her copy. If I see Charlie I'll send him out this way to autograph them for you," Bethany finished with a teasing smile. Then she added, "T.J. will you get the other copies into the tent for me?"  
  
"Yeah sure," T.J. answered, "And I'm sure Charlie will love the attention."  
  
Bethany smiled as she turned toward the back of the Burrow. As she walked away, she called over her shoulder, "It will provide us with some nice teasing material won't it?"  
  
T.J. chuckled quietly as he shook his head. He turned back to the students, "I don't want to give any of you the wrong impression about this course. It will not be easy even if it is your family and friends instructing it. To get in you must be one of the twenty best students both academically and physically."  
  
"What do you mean physically?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"Think about the job we do, Hermione," T.J. said as he leaned back on the garden wall, "It isn't a walk in the park. We don't just draw pictures and make observations. Dragons are unpredictable as are all the dangerous beasts. Even Berta and Percival could attack us. You have to be quick on your feet and on a broom. You need to be able to cast a good stunning spell. It doesn't hurt to be able to run fast, especially since you can't apparate at your ages or at Hogwarts for that matter. Bethany and Charlie run to keep in shape. Merrick swims when he can. Carlo cycles. I started lifting weights in my high school and still do it to keep my strength up and I skip rope to keep my agility up. The test will include a physical test as well as an academic one."  
  
Harry and Ron both looked over in Hermione's direction. Her brow was furrowed. Academics came easy for her, but they both remembered her first flying lesson in their first year. Harry had always thought that part of the reason Hermione didn't like Quidditch as much as the others was because she couldn't do it as well or better than everyone else. Harry shrugged at Ron who nodded as they watched Hermione chewing the inside of her cheek as she thought.  
  
"You could start running with us," Harry offered. Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I rode a bicycle at Donnalaith. Perhaps I'll see if I can get her to bring one here that I can use until my parents can send mine from home," Hermione said. Her mind was made up. She had been the first on her lane to learn to ride a bicycle and had always enjoyed taking it on the trails of the wooded park near her home.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," George said, "Maybe I'll try that too." He blushed. Harry looked over at Ron and mouthed, "We're just friends."  
  
"Angelina has been swimming. She's a regular fish that girl," Fred said, "but I don't know about any of that. T.J. can I try out your weights?"  
  
"Come around this afternoon. I'll let you borrow a set and show you a routine to get you started," T.J. answered before he left to levitate the large box of books into the tent for Bethany.  
  
"Hermione," George said, "was there anything else in your Hogwarts letter?"  
  
"No, just the usual school list and when to report for the Hogwarts Express. Why?" she answered. George just shrugged and looked away. He let out a sigh of relief when Hermione stood to leave saying, "I'm going to talk to Bethany about getting us bicycles."  
  
Once she was gone, George turned to Ron and Harry, "What about the two of you? Was there anything extra in your letters?" They both shook their heads.  
  
"Why do you look so worried, George," Ron asked.  
  
"They usually send the prefect notification with the Hogwarts letter. I'm not sure if Hermione knows that. But I really thought she would have made prefect and I half expected one of you to be the other. I think she is expecting to be prefect too," George said.  
  
Harry and Ron both looked through their letters again. They found nothing but the usual school list and the information about the new course.  
  
"You know, Harry, I could see if one of the other boys got prefect over you and me. Dean's grades are really good. Neville's grades aren't the best but he is never in any real trouble. But I always thought it would be Hermione. Could you see Lavender or Pavarti, the Trelawney twins, as a prefect over Hermione?" Ron said.  
  
"Maybe they just didn't send it yet," Ginny suggested.  
  
"I hope that's the case, Gin. I can't see Hermione being very pleased if she wasn't a prefect. She's not just the top in our class in Gryffindor, she's the top in our year. I always assumed she'd be head girl in our seventh year," Harry said.  
  
**********  
  
Mrs. Weasley was busying herself in the kitchen. "Ron dear," she asked, "was there anything else in your Hogwart's letter?"  
  
"No ma'am," Ron said as he tried to hurry the others out of the room before his mother said anything else in front of Hermione.  
  
Hermione shooed away Ron who was trying to get her outside. "What else should be in those letters? George asked me the same thing earlier," Hermione asked, as she dodged Ron and approached Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ron and Harry attempted to signal the Weasley matriarch but it was too late. "Hermione, you mean to tell me you didn't get a prefects notice?" she asked. Hermione, realizing at last, shook her head and looked down at the floor. Mrs. Weasley's face reddened as she continued her rant, "Well I just can't believe. If the girl with the top marks in her year wasn't chosen as prefect, I just don't know what it coming of that school." She turned to Ron, who jumped when she did, "Ron, give me a quill and parchment. I'm going to give your headmaster a piece of my mind!"  
  
Charlie had entered just as his mother had began her rant, "Mum, you may want to hold off on that Howler to Professor Dumbledore. At least for a bit."  
  
All eyes turned to Charlie, waiting for him to provide more information, except for Hermione's. She was still looking at the ground. Her eyes were becoming glassy from the tears that threatened. George put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.  
  
"What do you know, Charlie?" his mother asked. She was calmer but the anger was still evident by the pink in her cheeks.  
  
"Well, I know what names were on the ballot for each house. As professors, Bethany and I were both required to complete approval forms," Charlie answered, "I think the notifications will be done differently this year. It wouldn't be a first time."  
  
"When has it ever been done differently?" Molly asked, "Bill and Percy both received their letters with their school letter and so did your father and I."  
  
"I remember Angelina saying that Alicia received hers with the Hogwart's letter too," Fred added.  
  
"In my year they didn't go out that way. I think they just had a few things to consider this year. The approval form was somewhat unique this year," Charlie said. Then looking around at the questioning faces added, "No, I won't explain. You'll all just have to wait a while longer." He grabbed a pastry from a tray on the counter and ate it in one bite as he grinned then left to retrieve something from his old room.  
  
Just as a frustrated Mrs. Weasley was about to yell after her son for more information, a cacophony of fluttering wings and tapping at the window startled her to silence. She threw open the window to permit entrance to the Hogwart's owls that dropped Gryffindor red letters in the laps of Hermione, Harry, and Ron. The owls retreated through the still opened window as soon as the letters were delivered.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all picked up their letters then looked at one another. The front in gold script was addressed to each of them individually. The back was sealed with black wax bearing the crest of Hogwarts. But no one broke the seal.  
  
"They can't be prefect notices," Hermione said, "They only have two per year."  
  
"Maybe they're expulsion notices," Fred offered with a laugh. His twin shoved him in the gut with his elbow.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked sharply at her middle son and said, "Frederick Weasley, go de-gnome the garden. To even suggest such a thing."  
  
Fred winked at the others, "Sure mum." He was laughing quietly as he left to de-gnome the gnomeless garden for the second time that day.  
  
"Open them already," Ginny said.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and unfolded the letter. Inside the parchment was the usual ivory color and Harry recognized Professor McGonnagal's neat script in her customary emerald green ink.  
  
Mr. Potter  
  
It is my pleasure to announce that you have been selected as a prefect for the Gryffindor House. Enclosed you will find a list of your duties as well as your new prefect's badge.  
  
Congratulations, Mr. Potter, I expect you to uphold the values and ideals of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as you perform your duties with the honor befitting a Gryffindor.  
  
Professor Minerva McGonnagal  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
He re-read his letter twice. Ginny looked over his shoulder and smiled proudly.  
  
Hermione was being congratulated by George, "I knew you'd be prefect."  
  
Ginny and Harry both looked over at Ron who was grinning from ear to ear as he continued to re-read his letter. Mrs. Weasley walked behind him to read his letter. She threw her arms around him and said, "Oh, Ron, our third child to be a prefect. I am so proud."  
  
Harry was confused. Ginny walked over and grabbed the letter from her brother's hands and read it. "It's the exact same as yours, Harry. Well, except for the name," she said.  
  
Everyone was confused. Harry fumbled with his letter and removed the shiny silver prefect's badge and held it up. Ron and Hermione echoed his actions.  
  
Charlie walked down the stairs as Ron said, "It must be a mistake."  
  
"It's no mistake," Charlie interjected, "when we got the approval ballot it had all three of your names listed as Gryffindor Prefects. I'm assuming that the Headmaster and Professor McGonnagal had to convince a few others that you were all equally deserving of the position. So the letters were not ready when the others were prepared."  
  
"This will be an interesting year with the three of you as prefects," George said.  
  
"What wonderful news. You are all prefects. This is quite an honor," Mrs. Weasley said as she swooped around the room to hug each of them.  
  
"Geroff, Mum, you already hugged me," Ron said as he attempted to squirm free of her embrace.  
  
Bill entered the house and observed the commotion, "Did I just hear correctly? They all three made prefect?" His mother nodded proudly. He walked over to Ron and Harry and teased, "Dumbledore and McGonnagal must have lost it to have both of you in that position."  
  
"Oh, come off it, Bill," Charlie said, "Your old file is thicker than Fred's and George's combined and they made you head boy. This lot hasn't gotten into near as much trouble as we did."  
  
"Now, Bill, I can't believe," Mrs. Weasley started to chastise her oldest son.  
  
"Mum, I have been out of school now for several years and as Charlie pointed out I was head boy. But if you'd like to reprimand someone, you can blame his wife for most of the trouble I was in," Bill said as he pointed toward Charlie.  
  
"Hey, don't go blaming Bethany. You could have said no to most of her schemes. She never forced you into any of it. And, as I recall, you were quite often a more than willing participant and often instigated the very acts that you got into trouble for," Charlie said as he laughed.  
  
"That's just a technicality," Bill said as he laughed too.  
  
Charlie noticed the mischievous expressions on the faces of his younger siblings and their friends. "Don't get any ideas. You will not get away with more with her as a professor just because she tried to set a record for receiving the most detentions while she was at Hogwarts," Charlie told them.  
  
Bill laughed, "Had Bethany actually been caught for everything she did that she shouldn't have, she would have gone down in the books as the first student to spend more time in detention than in classes. I am still having trouble picturing her as a professor."  
  
"I have to admit I'm a little worried myself. You know she never seemed to wear the proper Hogwart's uniform as a student. There is no telling what she will come up with as professor," Charlie said.  
  
"It will be fun to see what she has up the sleeves of her faculty robes. I'm almost sorry I'll miss it all," Bill said. Then noticing the mischievous grins of his brothers warned, "Professor Donnalaith may be more forgiving of your mischief but don't think for a minute that you will get anything past her. I wouldn't even try it."  
  
**********  
  
"Bethany!" Charlie yelled, "What is in this package?" He was looking at a large box addressed to his wife from Madam Maulkin's.  
  
Carlo shrugged, "Not sure, Chas, but she did tell us to watch your expression when you opened it. Apparently it is for you."  
  
Charlie began to open the package. T.J. and Merrick hurried into the room and sat down to watch. Charlie stopped and looked at his friends with a smirk, "Do you know what is in here?"  
  
"No, but it took six owls to deliver," Merrick answered and added, "And, we were instructed to all be present when you opened it."  
  
Bethany walked into the kitchen and put on a kettle for tea, "My but the owls have been busy today." She smiled and sat on Merrick's knee, "The suspense is killing me. I hope it lasts."  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes in his wife's direction and began to chuckle when he saw what the package contained. "You know, Bill and I were just talking about this," Charlie said.  
  
"I wanted to make a statement at the opening feast," Bethany said as she jumped up and went over to the box. She passed out Hogwart's faculty robes to each of them. They all laughed.  
  
"Leave it to Annie to have school robes made of dragon-hide," Merrick said as he put his on and turned around.  
  
"These are great, Bethany," Carlo said, "Hmm, you think I should wear mine with or without a shirt?"  
  
"I think we will be pushing the envelope quite enough with these a shirt is definitely a must, Carlo. But," Charlie paused and grinned, "the outfit wouldn't be complete without the matching trousers."  
  
"I sent one to Remy too. I don't think he'll where it to the opening feast though. He can be such a fuddy-duddy sometimes," Bethany said as she put her robe on as well.  
  
Bill entered the room and laughed as he took in the attire of his roommates, "What were we saying earlier, Charlie? You do know that McGonnagal will have a fit. I'm jealous that I won't be joining you."  
  
"I didn't leave you out, Bill," Bethany said as she removed the last robe from the box. These were simple robes without the school crest, but were also made from dragon hide like the others.  
  
**********  
  
"I can't believe you all three were made prefect," Ginny said, "I wonder why they decided to let you and Ron take the position?"  
  
"It really surprised me too. I'm glad about Ron though. I really wish he would have it outright though," Harry said as he awkwardly put his arm around Ginny's shoulder.  
  
They were sitting beside the pond on Charlie's property. They had taken their books to study but had yet to open them.  
  
"Harry, you deserve the prefect position just as much as Ron," Ginny said as she turned to look him in the eye.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Ron never seems to get anything of his own. He has always had to share things with his brothers and now he has to share this with me."  
  
"Ron is just as happy to share this as to not. Actually, I think he'd hate it if your weren't there with him," Ginny said, "You and Ron compliment one another. Some of your weakness are his strengths and vice versa. Frankly it makes sense. Neither one of you would really qualify on your own."  
  
Harry turned to Ginny, "I'm not sure if I should smile at that statement or be insulted."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way. You and Ron need each other. You seemed destined to be friends. Why else would you work so well together and be so miserable when you are squabbling," Ginny said.  
  
"Because we are friends," Harry said, "You are right. We are friends because we compliment each other. I am very happy to have been lost in the train station and only find an odd family of redheads to ask directions. And as much as a pain that she was in the beginning, I'm glad Hermione dropped herself in our boat too." Harry bent down to kiss Ginny, "But I'm the most happy that my friend had a little sister."  
  
Ginny smiled, "You wouldn't have said that two years ago."  
  
"Eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad…" he began with a grin, "No, I wouldn't have and I'm glad I wasn't asked to make any permanent decisions then." He pulled Ginny into a tight hug, their school books forgotten.  
  
**********  
  
"Fred, how long are you going to stay out here pretending to de-gnome the garden?" George asked. He and Hermione had been sitting in the garden at the Burrow watching Fred go through the motion of catching and hurling gnomes out of the garden, even though there were none present. He had been at the charade for almost three hours.  
  
"If I don't follow through mum will know the gnomes aren't here," he said as he acted as if he was tossing another gnome over the garden wall then went to sit beside his brother.  
  
"Why pretend?" Hermione asked.  
  
George turned to Hermione, "Fred and I have de-gnomed this garden countless times in the past sixteen years. Bethany removed all the gnomes. That is great but if mum finds out she will just think up a new punishment and it may be something worse. If we can keep her fooled for just a few more weeks, we can avoid a nasty punishment."  
  
"We go to school in just two weeks. When we return it will be for just a visit. Mum never punishes Charlie and Bill when they visit," Fred said.  
  
"Just a visit," Hermione said as she looked puzzled, "where do you plan on going?"  
  
"Hogsmeade," George answered and smiled at Hermione's expression of relief, "We've made a deal with the owner of the Quidditch shop for the Fantastics and he wants to see some of our other items, too. And, as it turns out, our new sister-in-law owns property right in the center of Hogsmeade. She told Fred and me that we could have it if we promised to follow our dreams."  
  
Hermione smiled, "So Weasley Wizard Wheezes will be opening next summer?"  
  
"We hope so," Fred said as he watched a Tawny Owl gracefully gliding toward him. "Ah, a message from Angelina," he said as the owl landed on his shoulder and accepted an owl treat from him. Angelina had written to Fred so frequently that he always kept owl treats in his pocket for Mortimer, her tawny owl.  
  
"Well, that is good news but don't neglect your N.E.W.T.S. I know you won't be trying for a ministry position or anything but it will give investors more security if you do well on those tests," Hermione added.  
  
Fred finished reading his letter and looked up, "Where's Harry?"  
  
"Went for a walk with Ginny," Hermione said. She shook her head in response to the matching expressions the twins wore when she mentioned their sister alone with Harry. "He won't hurt her you know," Hermione said in her friend's defense.  
  
"He bloody well better not," Fred said. George nodded his agreement.  
  
"What did Angelina say? Why so urgent to find Harry?" George asked his brother.  
  
"You know that American Alicia was visiting this summer?" George nodded as Fred continued, "Well, they've run off together. She isn't returning to Hogwarts." George and Hermione both dropped their jaws in disbelief.  
  
"I thought Alicia would be the head girl this year," Hermione said as she shook her head slowly.  
  
"She would have been. They have made Angelina a prefect in her place," Fred said.  
  
George started laughing. "What are you going on about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fred, we're doomed," George answered shaking his head, "we are going to be surrounded by prefects this year."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing," Fred said with a snort, "who'd have thought?"  
  
"That means Ginny could get the chaser spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Hermione said excitedly.  
  
Fred looked at Hermione with surprise, "Why, George, I do think you have become a positive influence on Hermione. She actually thought of the Quidditch team before you did."  
  
"I'm so proud," George said as he faked a sniffle. Hermione elbowed him and smirked but smiled brightly at George. "She'll have to try out just like Ron will, but I doubt we will find anyone better. I'm sure she will make the squad," George added.  
  
"Lee will have a time announcing the matches," Fred added.  
  
"At least it's just the two of you that play the same position," Hermione added.  
  
**********  
  
Charlie and Bill were sitting at the small table in the kitchen of the Burrow. They would be joining the family tonight for a celebration of all the prefect announcements made earlier that day.  
  
"Wonder what's keeping Bethany?" Charlie said out loud.  
  
"When I left she said she'd be right over," Bill said as he shrugged.  
  
"I'll go see about her. Mum is almost ready to serve," Charlie said as he stood to walk to the door.  
  
As he reached for the door it swung open just missing his face, and Bethany entered. Her face stained with tears. She held an international express owl envelope in her hands.  
  
"What is it, Beth?" Charlie said as he took her into his arms.  
  
"Aunt Lelia. She died," Bethany said.  
  
"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry to hear that," Molly said as she crushed Bethany in a bear hug.  
  
"That's not all. Aunt Lelia was three hundred nine years old. It was something we have been expecting for a while. I honestly think she stayed alive just to spite my Uncle Argent, her nephew. But now that she is gone, I've become her guardian," Bethany said as she looked up worriedly at Charlie.  
  
"Uh, Bethany, I know they do things differently in the states, but how can you be guardian to your deceased aunt?" Bill asked.  
  
Bethany laughed through her tears. She wiped her eyes with her fist and shook her head, "Not Lelia, Mona. The family says I am to go there or they will just send her here."  
  
Bill shook his head, "No wonder you're crying."  
  
"Bill!" Mrs. Weasley corrected her eldest son, "that is not kind."  
  
"Mum, Mona makes the twins seem like Percy. She's not all bad but she tends to do things just to get a reaction out of those around her," Charlie said in his brother's defense. Then he turned to Bethany, "We'll have her come here. We can enroll her at Hogwarts. She has what four years left?"  
  
"I know, Charlie, I feel like I'm being selfish but I wanted it to be just us for a while, at least until March. And it is Mona. I love her to death but she does try my patience," Bethany said.  
  
Bethany took a deep breath and turned to her mother-in-law, "May I use your fireplace. We can't make transcontinental connections on the one in the tent?"  
  
"Of course, you and Charlie use the living room. I'll hold dinner for you," Molly answered.  
  
Charlie followed Bethany into the living room. He looked up at his siblings and their friends and said, "Can you all go somewhere else for a bit?"  
  
Before the living room door shut they could hear Ron asking his mother, "What's happened? Bethany has been crying."  
  
Bethany stepped up to the fireplace and dropped a handful of powder into the fire, "Delachesay House, New Orleans, Louisiana, United States."  
  
She waited as the fire spit and sputtered for the long distance connection to be made. A heavy set face appeared in the hearth, "Miss Bethany, you've heard I'm sure. I'm so sorry for your family. I'll get Mr. Agent. He's been expecting your call."  
  
Charlie pulled over a chair and guided his wife to sit. When she looked up at him he winked and squeezed her hand as he knelt beside her.  
  
"Bethany, darlin' how have you been?" said the head of a blonde in his late fifties.  
  
"Fine thank you, Uncle Argent. And how are Marcia and the twins?" Bethany asked. She hated all the small talk and wished they could get down to business but she knew that to get what she wanted with out argument she need to play by his rules. And he followed the rules of the American south which mandated a certain amount of small talk.  
  
"As good as can be expected. Lelia is a great loss to the family. I take it that you are calling about Mona," Argent said.  
  
"No more small talk?" Bethany thought, "This can't be good. He's breaking his own rules."  
  
"What has she done this time?" Bethany asked suspecting that Mona had pulled a more publicly humiliating stunt this time.  
  
"That girl. You'd think she was brought up in a barn and raised by werewolves," Argent paused. Bethany knew the last comment was meant as a not so veiled insult toward herself. She bit her tongue to keep from responding as she listened to her uncle.  
  
"She wore a red leather mini dress to Aunt Lelia funeral. Bethany, that child looked like she belonged on Bourbon Street," Argent said.  
  
Bethany rolled her eyes at this comment. Bourbon Street in New Orleans was notorious as being home to risqué adult entertainment. Her Uncle was implying that Mona was dressing like a prostitute. "That shouldn't have surprised you, Argent, she hasn't always dressed in the most appropriate manner," Bethany said.  
  
"Well, she threw the baby out with the bath water on this one. She was practically exposing herself at the funeral," Argent explained.  
  
"What are you not saying? Mona has her moments but flashing funeral guests has never been one of her hobbies," Bethany said.  
  
"The little tramp talked a few of the young boys into accompanying her to a back room. She led them to believe that she would provide them with the sort of entertainment that proper young ladies should know nothing about. She had those poor boys waiting in nothing but their starched oxford shirts when she left and sent the other old aunts into room. They had to rush Great Aunt Charlene to the hospital," Argent told her.  
  
Bethany tried not to laugh, "When you mention these young boys, you weren't by any chance meaning your Kyle and Stewart?"  
  
She could see her Uncle's face redden, "Yes, that little trollop seduced them. They are just young boys and…"  
  
Bethany cut him off angrily, "Young boys! They are fools. They should be the ones getting chastised, not Mona. Mona is fourteen your twins will be twenty next month. I could see you upset if she had a room full of ten- year-olds enticed in her scheme, but really your boys should be locked up. Where is she? I'd like to speak to her."  
  
"Just a minute, I'll get her," Argent said. His face was bright red. Bethany hoped it was with embarrassment for the sorry excuse he had for sons but she assumed it was anger.  
  
She turned to Charlie with an exasperated expression.  
  
"Do you think she'd be willing to come tonight?" Charlie asked, "that girl has a wild streak but that is just uncalled for."  
  
Bethany smiled and mouthed, "I love you."  
  
"I'll see if I can catch Percy before he gets home and get him started on the arrangements from this end," Charlie said. He blew a kiss to his wife before he left the room.  
  
"Hi Bethany," Mona said. Bethany could tell she had been crying, but also noted that she looked much older than her fourteen years.  
  
"Hey there sweetie. How are you holding up?" Bethany asked.  
  
"Okay I guess. What are you going to do with me?" Mona asked flatly as though she really didn't care.  
  
"A lot has happened here since I last spoke with you. Charlie and I are married," Bethany began.  
  
"That's great I like Charlie," Mona said suddenly appearing her age again as she heard the exciting news.  
  
Bethany smiled, "and I'm expecting a baby in March. Charlie and I have taken teaching positions at Hogwarts."  
  
Mona looked worried.  
  
"I'd like you to come meet us here," Bethany said noting tension in Mona relax. "We're staying at the Weasleys now, but the school year begins in two weeks. If you agree to come, we will enroll you at Hogwarts," she told her young cousin.  
  
"I won't know anyone," Mona said. Her voice sounded sad but her face revealed her excitement.  
  
"Now when has that ever stopped you? You'll meet six students before you even shop for your uniforms. Charlie has three brothers and a sister at Hogwarts. You and Ginny, his sister, will be in the same year," Bethany told her.  
  
"Who are the other two?" Mona asked.  
  
"Oh, friends of theirs. They have been here most of the summer," Bethany said then asked, "Are you okay with coming here? You are going to have to behave. You will not have the run of the place. I won't lie and tell you it will be easy, but I do think if you give it a chance you will like it here."  
  
"I know I don't want to stay here with them," Mona said as she motioned with her thumb over her shoulder. Bethany assumed that Argent and Marcia were in the room. Mona continued, "Since Aunt Lelia has died they've been horrible. Like it's all my fault she made me her heir. I never asked for it."  
  
"I know, Mona, neither did I," Bethany said thinking of her own problems she had with her family in the states. "Charlie's father and brother are in the ministry here. He has asked them to help arrange for your transport here tonight," Bethany told her.  
  
"Tonight? What do I bring?" Mona asked.  
  
Bethany laughed a little. She was excited for her cousin, too. "You'll need your personal things of course. Those things you don't want to be without for now and a few changes of clothes. We'll go shopping for your school things later this week. We can send for anything you leave behind later," Bethany told her.  
  
"I guess I'll just pack what I don't want them to get their grubby hands on. What about my computers? Can I have them at Hogwarts?" Mona asked.  
  
Bethany was pleased that she seemed to be accepting it all. "That's Mona," she thought, "throw the world at her and she'll just smile and catch it."  
  
"Your computers won't work at Hogwarts. There is too much magic, but we'll send for them to store at Donnalaith. That way you'll have them on holidays," Bethany told her.  
  
Mona made a face, "That will be the worst. I can't believe I'm going to have to write everything out long hand. How am I supposed to do schoolwork."  
  
"You'll manage, Mona. I think you should prepare yourself for a few other changes other than just the American versus British one's. Here most witches and wizards know little or nothing about the Muggle world. They do not mix much here," Bethany said.  
  
"Are you serious? That is just crazy," Mona said shaking her head.  
  
"Go pack. We'll talk more when you get here. Keep your head up and I'll see you tonight. Put Argent back on," Bethany said.  
  
"Thank God you are taking her. Honestly that child is incorrigible. I don't know what they were thinking about when they chose her as their heir," Argent said.  
  
Bethany had lost her patience. It was tradition in the Delachesay family for one female of each generation to be chosen as the heir. As the heir you became official owner of all Delachesay properties and holdings. No one in the family was ever left wanting. Bethany had been selected as her grandmother's heir since there were no females in her father's generation. Mona was twice selected. She received the inheritance from their great aunts Lelia and Lydia, twin sisters who never married and had been designated their generation's Delachesay heirs. So Mona was a very wealthy little girl. And, in leaving Louisiana, she would leave some with less control over the family fortune than they previously had.  
  
"Yes, Argent, she is coming to me, but frankly after what your son's have done, I think you should leave the house. I'll give you and your family until the end of the month," Bethany's face was red with anger. Argent's head stared at her from the fire. His mouth opened and closed like a fish. "I'll have someone there this evening for Mona's travel and also tomorrow to supervise the packing."  
  
"But… but…," Argent stuttered, partially in surprise and partially in anger.  
  
"There are no buts. I know Mona can try the patience of a saint. I was a lot like her myself at her age, but there is no reason for her to be treated as you have," Bethany started. Argent was making fish faces again. "To use your own language, don't try to crawfish out of this one, I'm not blind nor am I stupid," she said angrily. She knew that Mona had been at least verbally mistreated after the death of her aunt. Mona was not one to cry often and to see her tear streaked face when she first spoke to her was a clear picture of just how unhappy she was there. "Now, someone from the British ministry will be in touch for Mona's travel and my solicitor, attorney, will talk with you as well. Good bye, Argent."  
  
Her uncle's face disappeared from the fireplace. Charlie stood behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, "You okay, Beth?"  
  
"AAAGGHHHH! It makes me so mad to talk with him," Bethany said as tears crept into her eyes, "Daddy was nothing like Argent and neither was Aaron, Mona's father. Argent and his clan remind me of the Malfoys sometimes," Bethany said exasperatedly.  
  
"If I ever see those boys, I'll break their necks. They are old enough to know better, even if Mona was being Mona," Charlie said. Bethany smiled at him.  
  
"Percy has her travel arrangements set. It's a good thing he hadn't switched departments yet," Charlie said, "Dad would have had to call in quite a few favors. With Percy, I just offered him his choice of honeymoon. He and Penelope will be using your villa in Italy by the way."  
  
"Charles Weasley did you bribe a ministry official?" Bethany said as she hugged him.  
  
"Guilty. I was surprised he took me up on the offer. Honestly, I think he would have helped anyway. When I told him about what happened with her cousins, he nearly had a heart attack. He kept saying, 'if that had been Ginny.' It really upset him to hear that anyone had to live like that," Charlie said.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how happy I am to be a part of this family?" Bethany asked as she kissed Charlie.  
  
"No, but I will be sure to remind you that you said that at another time in our lives," Charlie said grinning as he led her back to the kitchen.  
  
No one was inside except Mrs. Weasley who had been tending the meal she had held for Bethany and Charlie. "I wish you wouldn't have held dinner," Bethany said.  
  
"Nonsense," Molly said, "Do you have everything straightened out now?"  
  
"Almost," Charlie answered, "If it's okay, we have a guest coming this evening and I think she'd be more comfortable in my old room here than in the tent."  
  
"The more the merrier, Charlie, and no one is in your room right now anyway, but who is this guest?," his mother answered.  
  
"My cousin, Mona. Thanks to Percy, she will be arriving this evening. She is Ginny's age and will go on to Hogwarts with us," Bethany answered.  
  
"Bethany, I don't understand why you are taking responsibility for this girl. Where are her parents?" Molly asked.  
  
"Her parents were killed when she was six. Her father was an Auror, like mine, and her mother was in the wrong place at the wrong time. My Great Aunt Lelia was her guardian. My Uncle refuses to watch her and frankly, I don't want him to. My uncle has never been kind to Mona. He didn't like that his family was slighted in the inheritance. He only has sons. But basically, the man is a bigot and would do anything for money and power, your typical Slytherin," Bethany said as she helped bring the dinner to the table.  
  
"Well, that settles it. She is certainly welcome here," Molly said, "that poor girl should have been here before now." Bethany was thankful her mother-in-law was so accepting. She really was happy to be a member of the Weasley family.  
  
"This is the cousin that you have heard the twins teasing Ron about. It seems your youngest son is quite enamored with her picture," Bethany said.  
  
"I'm so confused with that boy. I thought he liked Hermione," Molly said.  
  
"Molly, I think you have missed a few things," Bethany said.  
  
**********  
  
"Time for dinner," Charlie called out the back door. His mother had sent everyone outside while Bethany was talking to her family in America.  
  
"How is Bethany?" Ginny asked as she came inside.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Harry added.  
  
"Bethany is okay. Her great aunt passed away and she is now the guardian for her cousin, Mona," Charlie explained.  
  
At the mention of Bethany's cousin, Ron snapped out of his thoughts and walked closer to Charlie. "Is Bethany going to the states to see about her?" Ron asked.  
  
Charlie smiled. His little brother's interest in this girl was far too obvious. "Actually, no, but with the help of Percy, Mona will be under the Burrow's roof tonight," Charlie said as he put his hand on Ron's shoulder to hold him back as the others went to the table. Ron was grinning broadly.  
  
"Ron, I wanted to talk to you about Mona," Charlie said.  
  
Ron looked concerned, "What about her?"  
  
"She's been through a lot recently. Her life is about to be turned upside down without much warning," Charlie began. Ron just nodded. "It's pretty obvious that you are attracted to her. You've mooned after her picture at my place since Hermione first pointed it out to you," Charlie said.  
  
Ron's ears were bright red. "I guess I think she's pretty," Ron said looking down. The flush of his ears spread to his cheeks.  
  
"I agree. She is a pretty girl, but I think you may want to get to know her before you start making any more of this than there really is," Charlie said as he looked into his brother's eyes.  
  
"So what is it you want me to do?" Ron asked more confused. He didn't know if Charlie meant for him to stay away or not.  
  
"Just be a friend to her. Don't approach her with plans to make her your girlfriend. When it's your time to have a girlfriend, you'll have one. So when you are around her use the brain that rests on your shoulders not the one in your trousers," Charlie said as he clapped Ron on the back. Charlie smiled and shook his head. Ron just returned a puzzled expression.  
  
"When do you expect her?" Ron asked.  
  
"If all goes well it will be around nine tonight. Let's hurry. We've held dinner long enough and you're one of the guests of honor," Charlie said.  
  
**********  
  
"Thanks, Percy, for all that you've done," Bethany said as she walked along side her brother-in-law to the table.  
  
"When Charlie told me what happened with those boys, I had to. It sounds like you're going to have your hands full though," Percy told her.  
  
"That is an understatement, if I've ever heard one," Bethany said as she took a seat next to Charlie.  
  
"We have a table full of prefects or past prefects," Bill said then turned to Ginny, "or future prefects." Ginny blushed at her brother's suggestion.  
  
"Are we here, Fred? I could have sworn that we sat down with at the table with the rest of the family, but I could be mistaken," George said.  
  
"Perhaps we're invisible. Of course, so is Charlie. He wasn't a prefect either," Fred suggested.  
  
"You two are anything but invisible," Bill said to the twins, "and I hate to tell you this, but Charlie turned down the prefect position in his fifth year. But he counts because they offered it to him."  
  
"Oh no, our numbers are dwindling," Fred said.  
  
"I feel so left out," George added.  
  
"Don't worry boys," Bethany said as she leaned toward the twins, "I was anything but a prefect. I never even fell into the remotely-considered-for- the-job list."  
  
"I knew there was a good reason I liked you," George said. Hermione prodded him playfully and gave him a stern look that she lost quickly to a smile.  
  
Bethany laughed, "And unfortunately for the head of whichever house she ends up in, Mona, will not fall into that category either."  
  
"Bethany, I think our year they just drew a line through your name before they even began any discussion on who to choose," Charlie teased, "Of course, wouldn't it be poetic justice if she ended up in Slytherin? I'd love to see Snape with grey hair," Charlie chuckled. "Ow," he shouted as he rubbed his shin that was kicked by his wife.  
  
Ron looked very worried. He had not considered her being placed in Slytherin. He hadn't even thought about her being put into one of the four Hogwart houses. "Why is that?" Ron asked.  
  
Bill started laughing, "Professor Flitwick once attributed his grey hair to Bethany and her antics. She ended up with a month of detention when she pointed out that his hair was grey before they met."  
  
"He then said it was his body's foreknowledge that she would one day reside in her house that did it and ran off muttering about why she couldn't have been in Gryffindor," Charlie added.  
  
Ron shook his head, "I meant why would you think she'd end up in Slytherin?"  
  
Bethany turned to Ron, "You don't know Mona. She is very clever and could end up in Ravenclaw. She has at times run head long into danger just like your typical Gryffindor. And for Slytherin, well, ambition is a trait all of the Delachesays carry. The only thing I know for sure is she isn't really hardworking enough to end up in Hufflepuff."  
  
"But she is loyal. You've told me many stories of her loyalty," Bill said.  
  
"That's a bit of a stretch, Bill," Bethany said.  
  
"Do you really think your cousin will be a Slytherin?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Honestly, I doubt it, but you never know," Bethany answered, "the hat sat on my head a full three minutes while it debated whether to put me in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin."  
  
"The hat almost put you into Slytherin, too?" Harry asked. The eyes of everyone at the table turned to Harry. Harry shrugged in response, "It said I could do well in Slytherin, but I kept thinking anywhere but Slytherin."  
  
"The hat did take a bit longer with you than the others," Hermione said.  
  
Ron laughed, "All it said for me was, 'Another Weasley' then shouted, 'Gryffindor'." The rest of his siblings nodded in agreement that the hat had done much the same for them.  
  
"Well, for me it said something about trying to deceive it when I had it on," George said, "but that could have had something to do with me sitting on the stool when they called Fred's name." Hermione turned with wide eyes and an angry smirk that matched his mother's.  
  
"Would have served you right if it had chucked you off that stool and out of the school," Mrs. Weasley said angrily, "trying to fool the Sorting Hat."  
  
"When I sat for George," Fred began then answered his mother's angry scowl, "Mum, I had to or else they'd have known. Anyway when I sat down it said, 'Prepare to join your brother in Gryffindor' but before I took it off it mumbled something about not wanting to spread the mischief."  
  
"Why didn't the hat put you in Gryffindor? It considered Ravenclaw for me, but I really wanted Gryffindor since that was Professor Dumbledore's house. And it said, 'yes, you're right, you'd be better served in Gryffindor.'"  
  
"Like Harry, I had no desire to go into Slytherin and I let the hat know that," she paused as she took a breath, "The hat put me in Ravenclaw because at the age of eleven I thought I was invincible. I didn't fear anything."  
  
"But shouldn't that have put you into Gryffindor?" Ron asked.  
  
"No," Bethany said turning to face Ron, "because to be brave you have to have fear. I always looked at things very logically. And really I had survived quite a lot for my age. So I was sorted into Ravenclaw."  
  
"Of course, she should have been a Gryffindor for all the time she spent with other Ravenclaws," Bill said, "You tagged along with the seventh year Gryffindors until you and I became friends."  
  
"Remy was not particularly happy that I ended up in a different house. We had considered ourselves siblings when I started school. I think Sirius was the only one to complain about my presence," Bethany said, finishing her last statement with a smirk.  
  
Harry noticed the brief change in her expression and thought, "I need to remember to ask Sirius about that."  
  
"I wonder who made prefect in the other houses," Hermione said aloud.  
  
Bill looked over at Bethany and Charlie, "I know that the two of you know. All the professors know ahead of time."  
  
"Yes, we do, but you'll have to wait because I didn't bring the list with me and I haven't memorized it either," Charlie said.  
  
"Let's see if I can remember them," Bethany said with a grin, "The prefects in Ravenclaw are Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin." She turned t Charlie and said, "Still hold some house loyalty you know." She wrinkled her brow and continued, "Let's see in Hufflepuff the prefects are, umm, ummm Susan Jones I think and…"  
  
Hermione interrupted, "Do you mean Bones? Susan Bones. We don't have anyone with the last name of Jones in our year."  
  
Bethany nodded her head, "You are probably right the other is, Mc-something or other. The first name starts with an e. Edward maybe?"  
  
Ron spoke up, "You must mean Ernie McMillan."  
  
Charlie nodded, "That's it."  
  
"Last and certainly the least, Ow!" Bethany said as she rubbed her thigh where Charlie had nudged her. She grinned back at Charlie and continued, "In Slytherin we have Pansy Parkinson. Who could forget a name like that? And I know you all will be thrilled to know the other is…"  
  
This time it was Charlie who interrupted, "Draco Malfoy. I couldn't even forget that one." Ron made a face of sheer disgust at the mention of Draco Malfoy's name.  
  
"I guess we shouldn't be too surprised to hear Malfoy's name on the list," Harry said, "could you imagine Crabbe or Goyle as prefects?"  
  
"I still can't imagine why they named three prefects for Gryffindor this year," Hermione said.  
  
Harry cringed, "Just imagine Snape's reaction. Potions will be even more miserable."  
  
"He knows already," Bethany said, "I wouldn't worry too much. He wasn't the one who objected to the protocol change." She looked at her family and noticed the looks of surprise and disbelief. "The vote had to be unanimous for you three to be prefects. And if my sources are correct, Professor Snape never voiced any disapproval."  
  
"You're sources?" Charlie said with a confused look, but before the words even settled on anyone else's ears the confusion waned as realization spread across his face, "Oh, your sources, it figures that you'd know."  
  
"Did your grandfather…" Harry started but Bethany shook her head before he could finish his question.  
  
She smiled and thought, "This is fun. Come on girls think."  
  
"Centaurs?" Ron said, "Charlie told us that you used to talk to them." Again Bethany shook her head and brought a finger to her lips to silence Charlie.  
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Charlie said and Bethany just smiled.  
  
"It has to be someone who lives there," Fred said.  
  
"Not necessarily, but it could be someone who knows someone well that lives at Hogwarts. Family or friend or something," George replied. Bethany raised an eyebrow and nodded to show he was on the right track. She was impressed with his reasoning.  
  
Hermione had remained quiet. She had been calculating the probabilities in her head. She wore the same expression as when she solved complicated Arithmancy problems in her head. Ginny, too, was deep in thought. Mrs. Weasley levitated desert to the table. As the girls watched the plate land on the table they both smiled and looked at each other. In unison they said, "House elves!"  
  
Bethany grinned, "Got it in one girls."  
  
"I can't believe it took me that long. I should have realized they all communicate," Hermione said.  
  
"And the elves at Donnalaith adore you," Ginny said.  
  
"It does help to have extra eyes around," Bethany said.  
  
"Remember when Bill said not to expect to get away with anything around Bethany, that is exactly the reason why. There is nothing that goes on at Hogwarts that the elves don't know about," Charlie said.  
  
"Dumbledore," Harry said, "Is that how he always seems to know what we do before we tell him?"  
  
Bethany laughed, "I don't doubt that the elves are the source for most of his information, but I suspect there is more to it than that."  
  
"Who didn't want us both as prefects?" Ron asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Charlie said, "the vote had to be unanimous in the end."  
  
"And since it was, we are celebrating tonight," Molly said.  
  
"Here here," her husband said as he raised his glass for a toast.  
  
**********  
  
Bethany and Charlie apparated to Diagon Alley to await the arrival of Mona Delachesay. Percy had arranged for Mona to travel by Port Key from the United States to the British Central Port on the other side of London. Percy had traveled directly to the Central Port. As a ministry official in the Office of International Cooperation, Percy was not required to have the special papers for a visit to the Port. They had planned for him to escort Mona to Diagon Alley via the floo network once she arrived at the Central Port. To maintain security no one could floo to or from private homes and the port, but Diagon Alley was connected to the port.  
  
The young couple was sitting near the hearth. Charlie had a glass of Butterbeer Extra but Bethany just had the regular non-alcoholic variety. He reached across the table to hold his wife's hands, "She'll do fine. We probably should have had her at Hogwarts three years ago."  
  
"I agree but Aunt Lelia would hear nothing of it when I mentioned it. I just hope she accepts the restrictions of the school. She isn't used to obeying the rules unless she makes them," Bethany said.  
  
"Hmmm, how will I ever handle that? I've never been around anyone like that," Charlie teased. Bethany made a face at Charlie but he smiled back at her, "At least she'll get a chance to know everyone. You have to admit they are good kids, despite the trouble they always seem to find themselves in." He pulled Bethany's hands to his lips and kissed them gently.  
  
"Yes, they are good at heart and they do make a good team," Bethany said.  
  
Just as she finished her sentence the fire changed from the bright oranges and reds to a green indicating the activation of the floo system. A petite girl with dark red hair tumbled out of the hearth followed closely by Percy.  
  
Bethany was helping Mona to her feet and brushing off the soot and ash. "It's so good to see you, Mona," Bethany said as she pulled her cousin into a warm embrace.  
  
Charlie patted Mona on the back, "Welcome to London, Mona."  
  
Mona looked up. Her pale blue eyes were stained with tears, "Thanks, Bethany, I'm so happy to be away from Argent. After you told him to leave, he threw the biggest fit. He started tossing things left and right. In the end the Federation Officers showed up and hauled his butt to jail."  
  
Bethany laughed, "I almost wish I had been there to see it."  
  
Percy whispered to Charlie, "Word came before she did. It wasn't a peaceful departure. They said the life in danger alarms went off. Apparently he was threatening to kill her."  
  
Charlie paled and shook his head as he looked at his wife's cousin. "I don't know how family could act that way," he told his brother.  
  
"I couldn't believe it myself, Charlie, I think it will do her good to be here with you two," Percy said. He picked up a few of Mona's things and said, "I'll see you at home." Then he apparated away.  
  
"When your friend, Mr. Guidry, showed up, Marcia and those ninnies were yelling and fussing. He had them thrown out and started writing up a bill for all the things that they had destroyed. He helped with everything and assisted the guys from the ministry consulate," Mona said speaking very rapidly.  
  
Charlie laughed at the rapid American accent. Bethany had explained before the people in New Orleans did not speak with a Southern or a Cajun accent that was common to other areas of Louisiana. Charlie thought Mona's accent was a bit like T.J.'s friend from New York, but she spoke much more rapidly than he did.  
  
"What are you laughing at, Charlie?" Mona said as she paused with her hand on her hips.  
  
"I'm just not used to your accent is all," Charlie said.  
  
"You should talk, of course, yours isn't as bad as your brothers," Mona said, "He isn't like you and Bill."  
  
"No," Charlie said, "Percy is a bit of the black sheep, but being family and all, we keep him around."  
  
"Charlie!" Bethany said, "Percy is quieter, not as outgoing as the rest, but I think he isn't all that different than the other Weasleys."  
  
"Percy wouldn't have survived if he wasn't a little like the rest of us. Actually he is more like dad. Dad was always quieter, but the rest of us take after mum. She was the one who used to get into trouble. When Bill and I found that out we almost died laughing because she always seems so scandalized every time the twins get into trouble," Charlie said.  
  
"Charlie's parents are really great. His dad loves everything muggle and will probably have more than a few questions for you about computers. He works at the ministry and is busy far too often with that. He has a good sense of humor and always sees the good in his kids. Charlie's mum, well, the first thing you should know is that she's a hugger and she can have a temper," Bethany said.  
  
"Someone with a temper? I don't think I can handle it," Mona teased.  
  
"Very funny, but apparently she has a mischievous side that someone never told me about. She really is a sweet heart though and would give you the shirt off her back if you needed it. And her family means the world to her," Bethany said. Charlie smiled proudly at the description his wife had for his parents.  
  
"Well let me see, Bill you know. He is at the Burrow now," Bethany said.  
  
"Oh good I haven't seen him in, like, forever," Mona said.  
  
"And, Percy you just met. Next are the twins. Fred and George. They are the opposite of Percy. They joke and tease all the time and actually plan to open a joke shop when they finish Hogwarts. They are in their seventh and final year and the only ones who managed to make it to the fifth year and never be selected as selected as prefects," Bethany continued until she was interrupted by Mona.  
  
"What's a prefect?" Mona asked.  
  
"It's a type of student government except appointed by the faculty not elected by the students. They are generally leaders and have good grades. They enforce the rules and show the new students the ropes," Bethany said.  
  
"Oh, I see sorta like trustees in prison?" Mona said with a grin, "Were you one?"  
  
"No way," Bethany said, "But Ron, the next in line just found out that he is a prefect. He isn't as mischievous as the twins, but he gets into his fair share of trouble with his best friend Harry."  
  
"Do you mean Harry Potter? So Ron is THE Ron Weasley?" Mona said with an excited smile.  
  
"Harry is the Harry Potter but I don't think I've ever heard anyone refer to Ron as THE Ron Weasley. He'd get a kick out of it though," Charlie said.  
  
"Harry and Ron are best friends. Harry is a little quieter. He is also a prefect, along with their other best friend Hermione. I assume that you know who she is too," Bethany said.  
  
"She's the one that was dating Harry and that Bulgarian Seeker at the same time," Mona said knowingly.  
  
Bethany shook her head, "She and Harry have always been just friends. I believe she went on a few dates with Krum but she never would have called him her boyfriend. Hermione is very clever and keeps Harry and Ron and now George in line. Harry is dating Charlie's little sister, Ginny. You'll like her. She is your age. She's quieter but I suspect that is mainly because the other's make more noise."  
  
Charlie walked to the bar to pay their tab.  
  
"Bethany, you mentioned that Harry was dating Ginny, but urm, what about Ron? Is he dating anyone?" Mona asked as her cheeks reddened.  
  
Bethany laughed and shook her head, "No he isn't. As a matter of fact, I wanted to speak with you about him. He has seen a picture of you. You know the one of you under the oak tree by the river. Well, every time he is at our place he stares at it. I think he has a crush."  
  
Mona's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face, "You're kidding right? Ron Weasley, the Ron Weasley, has a crush on me?"  
  
"On your picture, yes. He doesn't know you, Mona," Bethany told her, "Look, since you both appear to belong to mutual appreciation societies, I want you to promise me that you will take the time to get to know him. Become friends with him. I don't believe he's ever had a girlfriend and I don't want you to take advantage of him."  
  
"I wouldn't have believed it had you not told me," Mona said.  
  
"You ladies ready?" Charlie asked as he picked up Mona's remaining bags. "I thought I'd take the bags and apparate home. That way you can floo without worrying about baggage."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Bethany said as she handed Charlie the last bag. "I'll see you soon then," she said as she kissed his cheek.  
  
Bethany threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. When they fire turned green she motioned for Mona to go ahead of her. "It's the Burrow. I'll be right behind you," Bethany said as she smiled at her cousin.  
  
Mona stepped forward, stepped up to the hearth, and said, "The Burrow," and disappeared.  
  
**********  
  
"They'll be here soon," Ron said exasperatedly, "Will you hurry and move that out of the room." He hurried down the stairs and leaving the others shaking their heads and laughing.  
  
The twins, Ron and Harry had been helping Bill and Mr. Weasley with a quick remodel of Charlie's and Bill's old room. Ginny and Hermione were changing the sheets on the bed and Mrs. Weasley was charming the curtains to a brighter shade of blue. Harry, Ginny and the twins had been teasing Ron all evening.  
  
Ron returned to the room a few moments later carrying a large vase filled with fresh cut flowers.  
  
"Gee, Ron, you never had flowers for me," Harry said with a tone of mock indignation.  
  
Fred put his arm around his little brother, "So what do you think you'll name your first child?"  
  
Ron answered them both with a glare just as Percy appeared in the doorway, "They'll be here within the hour. Bethany wanted to talk to her first. Where should I put these?" He held up Mona's bags that he had brought with him.  
  
Mrs. Weasley took them from him and said, "We'll just leave them here along side the bed." She turned to the others, "Now finish up and come downstairs."  
  
**********  
  
Charlie arrived and handed the luggage he had to the twins and Bill who took it upstairs. Whey they returned the fire had just turned to the bright acidic green that signaled the arrival of their guest.  
  
Mona tumbled out of the floo and Charlie helped her to her feet. Mona looked around the room at all the eyes turned towards her. She had never been shy or nervous around crowds, but suddenly she was so scared she felt nauseated. Her usual reaction would be to put on a hard front, to be cocky and arrogant, to pretend she didn't care. It was easy most of the time because she usually didn't care. This time was different. She didn't want to live with her Uncle Argent and his family. She wanted to stay with Bethany and to do that, she had to get along with Charlie and his family. She wasn't sure what to do. She was used to being around the servants and her wealthy cousins, but the Weasleys were so different. She had met both Bill and Charlie before when they visited Bethany in New Orleans and when she had spent a week in Egypt when Bethany lived with Bill. She was only six when her parents were killed. Her Aunt Lelia had always provided for her but was far too old to have taken on her guardianship. She had been raised as though she might break if disciplined and she had pushed the envelope of acceptable behaviors trying to get some direction. Bethany was the only person ever to correct her and she loved her cousin for it, not because Bethany had punished her but because she felt loved when she was disciplined. Now, she found herself in a strange country in a house full of strangers without a clue of what would happen next. She suddenly felt like she hadn't in a very long time. She felt like a child.  
  
A tall handsome redhead, wearing an earring approached her with open arms, "Mona, how are you? I'm so sorry about your aunt."  
  
She welcomed the brief hug, "I'm fine, Bill, thanks. And, how have you been?"  
  
Bill didn't answer as he was interrupted by Bethany's return to the Burrow. Charlie was there to catch her if she had lost her balance but she exited the hearth gracefully. As she accepted his hand she mumbled, "Not an invalid yet." She smirked briefly and then turned her attention to Mona to make introductions.  
  
"This is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, our hosts," she began.  
  
"Welcome, dear," Mrs. Weasley said pulling her into a tight hug. Mona was shocked. Bethany had warned her that she was a hugger as many are in Louisiana, but she didn't expect to feel the warmth and comfort that she did when this strange woman hugged her.  
  
"You Make yourself at home while you're here," Mr. Weasley added as he smiled at her.  
  
"Let's see, Bill and Percy you know," Bethany said, "next would be Fred and George." She correctly identified each as she said their names.  
  
"I don't know how you do that?" George said as he walked over and offered his hand to Mona then he stood beside Hermione.  
  
"Have a sweet?" Fred said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Mona looked in his hand and took a purple candy. "Thanks," she said as she put it into her pocket, "I know just where to send this one."  
  
"Yes, Fred, we warned her not to take anything edible from the two of you," Charlie said.  
  
"This is Hermione Granger," Bethany said continuing the introductions. The girls smiled at each other as they shook hands.  
  
"I hope you like it here. If you have any questions about school or England or just anything you can ask," Hermione said.  
  
"She should have her badge on. Already acting like a prefect," Fred said as he leaned toward George, "Ow!" Fred rubbed his side where his brother who wore an innocent expression had just elbowed him.  
  
Bethany laughed, "And this is Ginny. The two of you will be in the same year."  
  
Mona smiled and shook Ginny's hand. "Don't worry we won't test you on the names or anything."  
  
"And, Harry Potter," Bethany said motioning to the bespectacled boy with messy black hair. He ran his hand through his hair succeeding in only making it stand up more as he prepared himself for the inevitable 'famous Harry Potter' greeting.  
  
"Hi Harry," Mona said, "My dad used to talk about your parents. I think I still have a picture of them all together." Harry grinned as he shook her hand.  
  
"And this is Ron," she said indicating her youngest brother-in-law.  
  
Ron was bright red, "I, urm, we are all glad to have you here, Mona."  
  
Mona swallowed and then smiled her largest smile at Ron, "Thanks, I've wanted to spend more time with Bethany."  
  
Ron's eyes locked with Mona's. Bethany and Charlie looked at each other. Bethany looked a little worried and Charlie shrugged. Bill's brow was furrowed. He couldn't quite remember when he's seen that look before until he looked at Charlie. Bill's eyes widened.  
  
"Well, Ginny and Hermione, why don't you show Mona to her room," Bethany said bringing Ron and Mona out of their dazes. They both shook their heads as if shaking off a dream.  
  
Mrs. Weasley said to Mona, "You just get yourself settled and if you need anything, just ask. I want you to feel at home here."  
  
**********  
  
Ginny lead the way up the stairs to her brothers' old room. She opened the door and stood aside to allow Mona to enter first. Hermione, who brought up the rear, exchanged a quick glance with Ginny before they followed her into the room.  
  
"Mona, have you ever been to England before?" Hermione asked. Mona was distracted, looking around the room. It was clean but definitely not what she was used to. She had never seen the Weasley's home from the outside. She didn't know that it looked like it might fall over if not held together by luck and magic. "Mona," Hermione called again.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I had been to England once on a school trip to see Stonehenge, but we didn't stay long," Mona answered. She placed one of her bags on the bed and smiled when she noticed the flowers. "Oh these are nice, thanks," Mona said as she bent down to smell them.  
  
"They're from Ron," Ginny said giggling.  
  
Mona's eyes widened, "Really? Ron got these for me?"  
  
Ginny and Hermione looked at each other with surprise.  
  
"Yes he picked them himself from the garden out back," Ginny answered. Ginny bit her lip. She wanted to ask the new girl if she was interested in her brother but wasn't sure how to ask her.  
  
"Bethany says you like computers," Hermione said, "I have to say I missed mine at first too."  
  
"Oh, you know computers? Bethany had said something about the wizarding people not knowing much about muggle things," Mona answered.  
  
"They don't really. It is a shame. I'm a muggle born. My parents are dentists," Hermione said, "So I know all about those things."  
  
"I've never even seen a computer," Ginny said.  
  
"Well they do save you time with research. At home, I have the WizNet. It was great for doing essays and things. Just type in what you want and zoom it's right there. I can't remember the last time I actually looked through a real book for information," Mona said.  
  
"We don't have anything like that at Hogwarts. I can show around the library though. It is a bit confusing and there isn't even a proper card catalogue, but I have it figured out," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione lives in the library," Ginny said.  
  
"I do not," Hermione said.  
  
Mona began unpacking and when she placed a pile of American Wizarding Teen magazines on the desk, Ginny almost choked. Ginny grabbed the magazine featuring a familiar red head and started laughing.  
  
"Oh my. Can you believe this? The Inside Scoop on The-Boy-Who-Lived-Best Friend, Ron Weasley Chess Champ, oh and this one is my favorite- Ron Weasley: The Boy to Love" Ginny said, "this is priceless. I can't wait to show the twins."  
  
Mona took the magazines back and placed them on the desk. Her face was bright red. Hermione turned her head to look at the covers. She noticed that several were more than a year old. "I remember that photo. Colin took it just after a Quidditch match in our third year. I wonder where they got it from?" Hermione said as she took the magazine from the desk. "Oh, this figures, the byline is Rita Skeeter. I am surprised Harry isn't on the cover though."  
  
"He is on many of them, but I left those at home," Mona said her face turning an even brighter red, "You made it on the cover twice."  
  
Hermione was surprised at first but then smirked, "I take it that it wasn't very friendly."  
  
Mona shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Bethany told me that none of it was true though. I guess that means most of these aren't either."  
  
Hermione started flipping through some of the magazines, "I don't think I'd say these are untrue, maybe a little exaggerated here and there, but I do need to ask what Ron did to make that insect like him so much. Nothing in here says anything bad about him."  
  
"Wait a minute," Ginny said as she realized that the magazines all featured her brother were from different years, "You only have the ones of Ron. Do you have a crush?"  
  
"I don't know him at all," Mona said, staring at the floor.  
  
"That isn't what I asked. To have a crush you just have a crush," Ginny said.  
  
"Take her word for it," Hermione said with a laugh, "she would know."  
  
"Herm, you have been hanging around with George far too much," Ginny said.  
  
Mona smiled and swallowed, "I don't know what it is. There is just something about his picture. I don't know, the first time I looked at it, it felt like I knew him. My friend had to hit me to bring me out of this daze I was in when I was staring at it. It's weird, you know I never even put together the fact that he and Charlie were brothers until tonight."  
  
"Did Bethany mention anything about Ron to you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A little. She said I should forget all about magazines and pictures and all and just get to know him," Mona said.  
  
"Well, I hope someone has told him the same thing. He goes into this daze every time he sees your picture over at the tent. I think we may need to let Bethany know about this," Hermione said.  
  
"Not everything is a mystery, Hermione," Ginny said, "I don't think we need to run off and tell Bethany that Ron and Mona have similar crushes."  
  
Mona looked over at Hermione and Ginny and smiled, "No, I don't think it's a big deal or anything."  
  
The girls began helping Mona unpack. They admired her clothes and Ginny said she hoped that she got sorted to Gryffindor so they could share them. Mona knew nothing about Hogwarts or Sortings or Houses, so Hermione ran off and to retrieve her much read copy of Hogwarts a History and began telling her all about the school. Ginny would interject with 'more useful information' as she put it and explained whom the better teachers were and where the best places were to get away quickly and what foods to avoid at meal time. They also told her all about the new Advanced Care of Magical Creatures Course.  
  
"I got one of Charlie's books this morning," Mona said, "Bethany told me about their teaching positions but I didn't know what they were teaching."  
  
"I have to admit, I'm a little afraid about the test. I'm not in the best shape physically and I don't manage a broom that well," Hermione said.  
  
"You'll do fine. You know you will outscore even the seventh years on the academic parts. That has to count for something," Ginny said.  
  
"I don't know if I should even bother," Mona said.  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked concerned and Ginny said, "I think I have the flying down okay and the agility on the broomstick. My grades aren't bad but I figure that they will give the spots to the older students first anyway, but I want to try."  
  
"If it was charms or potions, I wouldn't have a problem, but my flying is the pits," Mona said, "My uncle used to tell me I got my flying ability from my mom. She never flew but was great at potions. Now, my dad was asked to play on the professional Quodpot team, so I guess it could be in me somewhere but I haven't found it yet."  
  
"Don't worry you have some of the best Quidditch players here at the Burrow. George has told me he'd work with me on flying. Harry really is good and they say Charlie could have played professionally too," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, Charlie is one of the best seekers and Harry is probably even better than him. Ron is really good too, so are the twins. Do you have a broom? We could start working tomorrow," Ginny said.  
  
"I didn't bring my broom but I suppose Bethany would have one I could borrow until I can buy a new one," Mona said.  
  
The girls continued their chat for several hours until Mrs. Weasley chased Ginny and Hermione back to their own room to give Mona some rest.  
  
**********  
  
It was late that evening when Bethany climbed the stairs and knocked lightly on the door to Mona's room.  
  
"Come in," said the quiet voice from behind the door.  
  
Mona was hanging up clothes when Bethany entered and sat on the bed. "Those are nice," Bethany said indicating the pale pink dress robes that Mona was placing on the rack.  
  
"Thanks, I got them for the cotillion. That certainly is one thing to be happy about, I don't have to go to that stuffy dance," Mona said making a face of disgust, "I always feel like meat on parade at those things."  
  
"They haven't changed much, have they? And, I only had to suffer through the Junior Cotillion. It would get worse as you approach the marriage age," Bethany agreed.  
  
"Yep, here we have the lovely Mona Delachesay. Mona is good student, enjoys animals and is worth a gazillion dollars. If you are interested in placing a bid on this fine specimen see her aunt," Mona said in a mocking tone with an oozing Southern accent.  
  
Bethany laughed, "So what do you think so far?"  
  
"The Weasleys really are great. I like Ginny and Hermione, too. They told me all about school and what classes to avoid. You didn't tell me about the dragons," Mona said.  
  
"I figured we'd get around to that sooner or later," Bethany answered.  
  
"I'm a little nervous, but it does sound like it will be fun. They told me about the sorting hat. Ginny said her brothers had told her that she'd have to answer a whole bunch of questions before she was sorted and that she was petrified. Hermione said they told Ron he'd have to wrestle a troll," Mona said blushing slightly as she mentioned Ron's name.  
  
"The Sorting Hat is very old, created by the founders of the school. They made it to see the true you and it will place you in the house you will do the best in. I'm sure you know that all the Weasleys,Harry and Hermione were in Gryffindor. I was in Ravenclaw. Remy was a Gryffindor too," Bethany explained.  
  
Mona nodded. Ginny and Hermione had already told her all of this. "Ginny says Remy is going to be at Hogwarts too, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's been a long time since I've seen him. You knew he came to visit a few years ago," Mona said as she plopped down on the bed beside her cousin.  
  
"Yes, I knew he went. I had told him to stay as long as he wished but Argent gave him such a hard time. My grandfather sent for him to teach that year to give him an excuse to come back to England," Bethany told her then continued, "I really am glad you seem to like it here. Even if it has only been a few hours. Hogwarts is the best school in the world. You'll learn a so much from some of the greatest witches and wizards of our time."  
  
"You being one of them has nothing to do with it either, huh?" Mona teased.  
  
"Actually," Bethany replied haughtily, "It has everything to do with it."  
  
Mona replied by smacking Bethany on the back of the head with a pillow. Bethany grabbed another pillow and hit her back. The fight continued for a few minutes until both girls collapsed in a fit of giggles on the floor.  
  
Breathlessly Bethany said, "Good thing this was Charlie's and Bill's room. They have a silencing charm and the pillows have been charmed not to burst."  
  
"Good thing," Mona agreed, "or you'd be cleaning up a big mess."  
  
"Me?" Bethany said as she made a face and placed her hand on her chest.  
  
"Well, we are in Europe now. And me being underage and all, I can't do the simplest cleaning spell," Mona said as though she had discovered a benefit to the law against underage magic.  
  
"No, actually it means it would just take you longer to clean it up the muggle way," Bethany said.  
  
Mona made a face of frustration and yawned.  
  
"Go to bed, Mona. Mrs. Weasley will have breakfast ready in the morning," Bethany said as she stood to leave, "Make sure you go down dressed appropriately."  
  
"As if I'd do otherwise," Mona said.  
  
Bethany raised her eyebrow and looked at Mona informing her that she new better about Mona's past antics. "Mona, the Weasleys are good people. They really care and they have been warned about you. Please, don't do anything stupid," Bethany said seriously.  
  
"I wasn't really thinking of doing anything other than waking up," Mona said, "but if you'd like…"  
  
"No thanks," Bethany said as she grinned and walked to the door.  
  
"Bethany," Mona called softly as Bethany reached for the door handle.  
  
Bethany turned and looked questioningly at her cousin, "What is it Mona?"  
  
"Thanks," the young girl said before quickly turning away as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Bethany walked back to the bed and sat on the bed beside Mona. Mona began to cry as she placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Just let it out," Bethany said as she pulled her cousin into a hug.  
  
Mona sobbed quietly for a few minutes before saying, "I just don't get it."  
  
"What don't you understand?" Bethany asked with her brow furrowed with concern.  
  
Mona took a deep breath as she pulled away from Bethany to turn and look her in the eye. She rubbed the tears from her face and said, "The Weasleys really are great. You know, Percy, I think he wanted to hug me or something when I first got to London. He looked so concerned for me. And, I heard him thank the guy at the Central Port and tell him that he owed him one. I mean, all my family was worried about my leaving was that the right papers be signed so they could run the businesses with out me there. And here are these people I don't even know and they are becoming indebted to others to help me out."  
  
Bethany just grinned as Mona continued, "They just take in this stranger they've been told who knows what about and they welcomed me with open arms like I was their own family or something." Mona wiped her eyes with one hand as she nervously played with the small silver crucifix she wore around her neck.  
  
"You just described the Weasleys in a nutshell. They don't know strangers. And, because I am now family, you are family," Bethany said, "I've had a difficult time trying to explain our family to Charlie and Bill. They just can't understand how someone could treat family the Delachesays do."  
  
Mona sighed, "Why are they like that? The Delachesays I mean."  
  
"They are a miserable lot. They have more money than they know what to do with and all the wizarding and muggle conveniences, but they are greedy and paranoid and worried about the family secrets that no one seems to know," Bethany said.  
  
"Ooh, the forbidden topic. I used to search all over the house to find out what no one would tell me about," Mona laughed half-heartedly, "I guess you are right about the greed. I never understood why they hated me so much."  
  
Bethany looked at her young cousin and said, "You and I are the only Delachesay females in our generation, and the family insists on following the old covenants where only the females inherit directly. I ended up as grandmother's heir and you were Great Aunt Lelia's and Lydia's. I don't know how many times I had wished those women had had children of their own. I was thrilled when you were born. You see, I was an interloper, the bastard child of Adam Delachesay and I didn't even have the decency to be an American. Did you know those old women actually had me baptized again? They claimed anything that I may have had here didn't count. When you came along the focus was taken off me."  
  
"Glad I could oblige," Mona said teasingly.  
  
"Well, I think it was more Aaron and Catherine who obliged but…" Bethany said with a grin.  
  
Mona hit Bethany with a pillow. Bethany held her hand up and the pillow flew across the room as she said, "Don't start that again. I have to get some sleep. I still run each morning."  
  
"Urgggghhh! You and Charlie and that healthy life style, kinda makes me sick," Mona said as she stuck out her tongue as though she would vomit.  
  
"Yes, well, I'll have you know that there is a certain young Weasley male, the youngest to be exact, that just started running with us," Bethany grinned at the change in Mona's expression, "Harry and Ginny run too. If you'd like you could join us."  
  
"I will have to give it some thought, but I don't think I will tomorrow," Mona said as she yawned again, "Night Bethany."  
  
"It's going to be okay Mona. I know it is scary right now but it will be okay," Bethany said as she stood in the doorway.  
  
Mona sighed and nodded. Bethany closed the door and thought, "It just has to work out, for Mona's sake, that girl has had the world on her shoulders far too long."  
  
**********  
  
Charlie was already in bed by the time Bethany returned to the tent. Without bothering to change she climbed into the bed beside him.  
  
"It's been a dreadfully long day," she said as Charlie rolled over to face her. Charlie pushed himself up on his elbows causing the bed sheet to fall away. Charlie was shirtless, wearing only boxers with pictures of dancing dragons moving around on them.  
  
Bethany smiled, "I have certainly come to appreciate this outfit much more than dragon hide."  
  
Charlie laughed, "I may have a more difficult time finding a profession that will allow me to dress like this all the time." He bent down and kissed her cheek.  
  
"It would be passe' after awhile if you wore it all the time. Besides, nightly in my bed is just fine," Bethany teased.  
  
Charlie chuckled, "That is definitely not a problem."  
  
Bethany's smile faded with a sigh as her thoughts returned to Mona. Charlie correctly read her thoughts and asked, "So how is Mona?"  
  
"She's scared and confused and bewildered by the Weasley family," Bethany answered.  
  
"Us? Why is that?" Charlie asked.  
  
Bethany sat up and shook her head, "You really don't know how lucky you are to have the family you do. All the times you and Bill complained about your overprotective mother or your eccentric father, neither of you realized what great parents you have."  
  
"We know we have good parents," Charlie defended.  
  
"Yes, but you always assume that everyone's parents are like yours. Strict but loving, with certain expectations but will be supportive if what you want will make you happy," Bethany paused as she shook her head again, "Sadly, those attributes are far to too rare."  
  
Charlie was quietly contemplating the information when Bethany added, "and I haven't even mentioned your siblings. You fight and argue, but it is so obvious how much that you each love one another."  
  
"It's just you didn't have any brothers or sisters," Charlie interrupted, "you just aren't familiar with the whole family thing."  
  
"No that is not it. Your family is unique and not just because you all freckled, red heads," she said as she tugged on a lock of hair at the base of his head, "you are unique in that you are each important to the other, more important than money, fame or success. Despite how much you tease you can tell that you love each other. So, no I'm not familiar with that. Mona and I did not grow up in that type of atmosphere."  
  
Charlie reached over and pulled his wife into his arms. He knew she had had a rough childhood, with experiences that made him shudder when imagined. "I know what you are thinking, Charlie, and Mona has had it worse," Bethany said, "that is why she is so surprised by your family. She's lived her short life sheltered from others with only the Delachesays as her examples. And as much as I'd love to deny it, the Delachesay family is just horrid. They spend way too much time worrying about purity and bloodlines and would kill one of their own as soon as they would an enemy. There has always been only one rule in that family, 'Do not disgrace the family name' and Mona and I have both pushed the limits trying to break that one. Mona grew up in a house where no one was angry that her twenty year old cousins thought they'd get pleasure from a fourteen year old girl."  
  
Charlie squeezed his wife tightly. He knew everything she told him. It hadn't been the first time she said this, but he had never thought of his family in comparison and somehow the Delachesays seemed far away enough to not seem real. He kissed Bethany and said, "Well, she'll never be in a situation like that again. Mum says that she's welcome here in the summers and on holidays if she'd like."  
  
Bethany smiled, "See Charlie, your mum has known her a few hours and has already said that she's welcome in this house. She did the same thing with Harry knowing that doing so could bring harm to her family. The Lupin's only took me in out of duty to my grandfather and the benefits that having me and my money around afforded them. Your parents really are special, and I think you sometimes take them for granted."  
  
Charlie smiled. He had taken them for granted. "I won't do that any longer," he said as mischievous glint came into his eyes, "Beth, are you planning on sleeping in your jeans?"  
  
"I might unless someone gives me a good reason not to," she said as she echoed the same light in her eyes.  
  
"I think I can come up with a reason or two," Charlie said.  
  
**********  
  
Mona awoke the next morning surprised by her surroundings, but when she saw the framed pictures of the Weasley family on the window sill beside the vase of flowers, she remembered exactly where she was. She stretched and picked up the picture. It looked like it was in Egypt and guessed it was taken when the family had taken a trip to visit Bill. The twins were teasing Percy who was wearing a fez and some shiny badge. Mrs. Weasley looked as though she was pleading with Bill to remove his earring. Charlie had a burn on his cheek. Mr. Weasley had his hand proudly on Ginny's shoulder. She was about to put down the photo when she decided to take a closer look at a much younger Ron holding and old rat on his shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat as his photographed head turned and his blue eyes seemed to look straight into her own. She shook her head. "Pull yourself together, Mona," she thought.  
  
She pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She was combing her hair when she said to her reflection, "Maybe I should wear a dress."  
  
"Do as you like, dear," the dresser mirror said, "but in this house you'd be more comfortable in those short trousers. Not much call for dresses in this house."  
  
Mona laughed. "Thanks for the information," she said to the mirror and then thought, "Geez, the furniture is even nice here."  
  
She straightened her shirt and shorts and headed out the door and was almost run over by Fred who was shouting back into his room across the hall at his brother, "Come on, George, you look just lovely."  
  
George exited his room telling his brother, "I think I need a haircut is all." George noticed Mona and said, "Oh, morning."  
  
Fred turned to her and said, "Mum has breakfast, ready are you coming down?"  
  
"I suppose I am," Mona said quietly.  
  
The boys nodded and went running down the stairs. Mona shrugged and followed after them thinking, "Nice and friendly but not chivalrous."  
  
Hermione was already sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. She looked up and smiled at Mona as George slid into the chair beside her, "Just take any seat. Breakfast is usually eaten in shifts here and there have never been any formal seating arrangements."  
  
"Good morning, Mona," Mrs. Weasley said, "I thought you might have a bit more of a lie in this morning. Did you sleep okay?"  
  
Mona nodded as she took a seat beside Hermione who passed her a plate and utensils and then the tray filled with food.  
  
"Just pretend you've always lived here and dig in," George said.  
  
"Yeah, if you don't see anything you need, just ask, and if there is no one around to ask, just dig until you find what you need," Fred added.  
  
Hermione laughed, "It takes some getting used to, I know, but they are serious. In a day or so what little manners they have shown will disappear. You may as well just jump in feet first."  
  
Mona smiled, "So where is everyone else?"  
  
"The crazy ones are still running. You know I wasn't too surprised when Ginny took up with the idea, but Ron is now up and out of here so early," Fred said shaking his head.  
  
George chuckled, "Yeah, I half expected him to stay around this morning to greet our guest for breakfast." Mona blushed.  
  
"I'm surprised he slept at all," Fred added. Hermione nudged George and looked at them both more sternly than Professor McGonnagal ever had.  
  
"Oh, urm, Mum, great breakfast," George said changing the topic of conversation, "What's for lunch?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley shook her head ignoring her son's question, "You boys need to check and make sure that you have everything for school. Bethany is planning on taking Mona shopping this weekend and if you are missing anything they can pick it up for you."  
  
A strange owl tapped at the window. Molly opened the window to allow it to enter. It flew to the twins, dropped a parchment in front of them and nicked a piece of bacon from the platter on the table before returning through the still open window.  
  
"How rude," Hermione said after the owl left. She attempted to read the letter but Fred held it too far for her to read.  
  
"Well?" Molly asked the boys waiting for them to explain the letter.  
  
"Mum, we'll need to go to Diagon Alley with Bethany," Fred said as he handed the note to his brother.  
  
"I'm sure whatever you'll need she can get for you," Molly said as she turned away from the boys.  
  
"Mum, the owner of the Quality Quidditch Supplies had written requesting we meet him and several investors this weekend," George explained.  
  
"Oh, George, what great news," Hermione said proudly. She had known that a deal was in the works that could set the twins into business with no problems.  
  
"I don't want this little wheezes business to interfere with your school work," Molly told her sons.  
  
"Mum, if this meeting works out well, Weasley Wizard Wheezes won't be a small business at all," Fred said.  
  
"You boys have a year to finish at school and your N.E.W.T.s to focus on, not some silly pranks," she replied.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, this could be a chance of a lifetime for them. And I'm sure George and Fred will tell them that they must complete school first. Frankly, it would be to their advantage for the twins to complete school. It's a more sound investment to have fully accredited wizards to invest in after all."  
  
"I hope you are right dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "And you boys should listen to Hermione. She has a good head on her shoulders."  
  
George mouthed a thank you as Hermione grinned smugly.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: First I want to apologize for the length of time it took to get this chapter out. Sometimes there just aren't enough hours in the day. The next chapter is already in the works and should be completed before the end of the month. Thanks to Carissa- as usual for the Beta- and I promise to keep the Beta Torture to a minimum. To Runechild who gave me one of the best reviews and as I understand it assisted Carissa with some of my Americanisms. And now a big thanks to everyone who reviewed: At GryffindorTower.net- (home of the Queens of H/G) Amy, gw4e, harmony, Lindsay (glad to see you're feeling better), Ari (my favorite Slytherin from Hogwarts2), GinnyWPotter, Brisk, SilverArrow, and all the GTCafe regulars who prompt me to update. At Schnoogle.com- Kali (3 reviews), Starligern, Lady Malfoy, Deity, Minstral, janmci, Ayla Pascal, Brandi Skeeter, poolhop18, me, felina, unregistered 1,2,&3 (it only takes a few moments to register than we will all know your name), and Opaleye (reviewed every chapter). In email- Dee, John, and Lilsicko109, and at the Library of Secrets- Szabina (ListMum) for one of the most thorough reviews. 


	12. Two Households

Chapter 12: Two Households, Both Alike in Dignity  
  
Charlie was leaving from the kitchen door of the tent. "Charlie, where are you heading off too?" Bethany asked as she was cleaning up after lunch. She smirked as she looked in the sink. It was filled with dirty dishes left from breakfast. "They're bloody wizards and they still can't manage to clean a plate after themselves," she thought as she sorted through the mess.  
  
"Ginny said that George was planning on tutoring Hermione on flying lessons and apparently Mona is joining them. I thought this was a great idea until I considered the fact that it was George teaching the flying lessons. Something about that was bothering me so I thought I'd go see if I could help out any," Charlie said.  
  
"I don't think George would try to hurt them," Bethany said as she shook her head and cast spell causing the plates to begin scrubbing themselves.  
  
"I don't think he would intentionally, but it is George and Fred was going to be there too, I'm sure," Charlie said, "besides it will be good practice for me. Ron says Hermione is dreadful on a broom."  
  
Bethany laughed, "Mona isn't that great either. She didn't even bring a broom. Why don't you take my old Nimbus out for her to use."  
  
Merrick walked in and left his plate on the counter near the sink. Bethany just stared at him.  
  
"What?" he asked, "did I forget my pants again?" He looked down at his attire to check to see if everything was properly in place.  
  
"Your just hilarious, Merrick. The dishes in the sink are washing themselves right now. You could at least put your dish into the sink," Bethany said testily.  
  
Charlie just raised his eyebrows and made a face behind his wife's back. "I'll be going now," he said, as he quickly left the room.  
  
"Hey, Charlie, you coward. You get her pregnant and all testy-like and then leave. I thought you were a Gryffindor," Merrick called to Charlie's back. Charlie was laughing as he left.  
  
"So Merrick, the house you were in at the Australian Institute of Magic, it didn't happen to have a Dodo as it's mascot did it?" Bethany said. She was glaring at his back.  
  
Carlo walked in, "Remember, Bethany, no unforgivables, we are in England and no dragons here to eat the evidence." Carlo placed the plate Merrick had left into the sink along with his own.  
  
Bethany turned to smirk at Carlo, but after seeing what he had done smiled, "Yes, well, Berta and Percy will take care of any refuse when we get to Hogwarts. And, Merrick, I don't have to be pregnant to get angry at your laziness."  
  
"Sorry, Annie," Merrick said as he walked over and kissed her sloppily on the cheek.  
  
"Ugh, I'll forgive you, just have a little consideration. The cleaning chore shouldn't include picking up after the others. I am not a servant," Bethany said.  
  
"Speaking of servants," Carlo said, "why don't we send for a few of your house elves when we go to Hogwarts. That way we won't have to worry about cooking or cleaning when we should be watching dragons or teaching," Carlo suggested.  
  
"You'll have to speak with Charlie. He is the reason we don't have any here now. It still bothers him to have someone wait on him like they do," Bethany said.  
  
"Well, growing up like he did, pureblood but bloody poor, can't have been fun," Carlo said.  
  
T.J. entered, "Not everyone was born with the silver-spoon in his mouth, you know."  
  
"Awww, T.J. The poor little cowboy from the States," Merrick teased.  
  
T.J. glared in his direction, "Is this the same Merrick that asked for my help on making a magic filter for the CD player? And, I am not a cowboy. I am from New York. Do you wrestle crocodiles?"  
  
"Actually, yes, but that's only because they are like little dragons. I had to train on something, didn't I?" Merrick said, "And yes I need your help still. I can't get the thing to work and your much better at mixing magic with muggle technology than I am."  
  
"I'll look at it. If the magic levels are as high as Charlie said we may just have to change our technique of Dragon wrangling," T.J. added.  
  
"The magic is so high that an automobile without enchantments won't work when it gets within five kilometers of the school. The older autos used to work fine but now the muggles put in so much electronic equipment that it just won't work. Why do you think the schools in the States are in the middle of deserts mostly? Those crazy yanks think it's little men from outer space in the desert," Bethany said laughing.  
  
"Area 51. The muggle government loves to help with the cover up, of course the AFW tends to lend a hand in some of the internal muggle affairs of the country, too. They covered up a presidential sex scandal in the sixties with a few well placed memory charms," T.J. said.  
  
"I have everything in the dining room," Merrick said, "I'd really like it if you could give it a look over."  
  
**********  
  
Charlie walked out to the yard carrying his and Bethany's brooms. He was glad he decided to trust his instincts. Mona and Hermione both looked a little green as they watched Fred and George perform swoops and dives high above their heads.  
  
"See girls, its no problem at all," George said, "there really isn't any need to be afraid."  
  
"Besides," Fred added, "If you fall, I'm sure Bethany or one of the others would be able to fix you up. They have to know a few medical spells with working around dragons and all."  
  
Charlie whistled loudly, "You two get down here, now. I think I'll take over the instruction. You just demonstrate what I say." He turned his attention to Hermione and Mona and smiled in their direction, "Okay, tell me what you know."  
  
"Well, I do know how to fly," Hermione said blushing, "I just don't like it much. I don't feel like I have much control when I'm up there." Charlie nodded at her description.  
  
Mona was smirking, "I've gotten up there but only on a broom with a training charm. I'm hopeless. I know." Charlie shook his head in reply.  
  
"Okay, Hermione, let's see your broom," Charlie said as he held out his hand to receive the broom. He looked it over and began trimming the bristles. He looked over at George, "Here. You finish with this. She is best friends with Harry and Ron and no one has taught her how to properly care for the broom."  
  
Her turned back to Hermione, "Go with George and let him show you how to trim the broom properly. That may be part of your control problem right there. You bought it used right?" Hermione nodded. "Well, they spotted you coming. You probably overpaid. It isn't a bad broom it just isn't in the best of shape. We'll get it straightened out for you though."  
  
Hermione sat down near George who began to explain what he was doing. Her face was red. She did not like the fact that they could tell she had been fooled. And, she felt equally worse that part of her problem may be that she wasn't doing the basic things she should have done. After second year Hermione had just avoided using a broom as much as she could.  
  
Charlie turned to Fred, "Go ask Ginny for her broom. Bethany sent out her old Nimbus but it may be too much broom for Mona to start on. Ginny's will be a good starter." Fred nodded and set off to the Burrow to find his sister.  
  
"Mona, how often have you been up?" Charlie asked suspecting that a fear of heights may have something to do with her flying problems.  
  
"Not much and not far. Like I said I always used a training broom and got teased. Then I just didn't fly if I didn't need too and I really haven't needed to since I was in middle school," Mona said.  
  
Charlie picked up his broom and set it to hover at mid thigh level. He began telling Mona the fundamentals. He had decided that she had probably never had proper instruction anyway so he may as well start from the beginning.  
  
Mona listened intently as Charlie described the theory behind the broom flying. She interrupted, "So you say it is supposed to obey my thoughts. No wonder I could never get them to fly. I always wanted to be firmly on the ground, thank you very much."  
  
"Look, Mona, you don't have to do this. I think it's a good idea to have the basic skill but you don't have to try out for the Advanced Care of Magical Creatures Course. Bethany and I will understand," Charlie said.  
  
"It isn't that. I like working with the magical creatures. I want to take the class. I don't have Bethany's skill with them even though they said my daddy had the same ability as Bethany, at least to some extent. I want to do this, it just makes me nervous," Mona said.  
  
"Okay, let's start off with you as a passenger. I can take you around," Charlie started then grinned, "or I can go get Ron…"  
  
"You'll do fine," Mona said quickly as she mounted the broom with Charlie and they began to fly low around the yard.  
  
Mona and Ron had both been avoiding one another since they originally met. Ginny had wasted no time in sharing the information about Ron's face appearing on the magazine covers of Teen Wizard. The twins loved the news and teased Ron unmercifully. It was not just this information that had kept them separated. The second time they had come face to face was just after breakfast her first morning at the Burrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mona was sitting reading the Daily Prophet, when Harry, Ginny and Ron entered flushed and sweaty from their run that morning.  
  
"First dibs on the shower," Harry yelled as he bolted up the stairs.  
  
Ginny shook her head fixed a glass of water and said, "Second to the shower," before running up the stairs as well.  
  
Ron was rooting around the cupboards to locate some food.  
  
"Your mother left something in that box thing," Mona said as she pointed to a copper breadbox that rested on the counter.  
  
Ron opened it and pulled out a breakfast sandwich. It was a Mrs. Weasley specialty. With a family as large as hers she often found they rarely sat at the breakfast table together. To avoid having to remain in the kitchen all day she created the sandwich made from toast, eggs, and sausages that she would store in the breadbox that kept them warm and fresh. She knew each of her children would get a good meal and she would be able to go about her day.  
  
He carried the sandwich to the table and sat across from Mona who had gone back to reading the paper.  
  
"Ernyfing interesting in there," Ron mumbled with a mouth full of food.  
  
"I find it really amazing that the reporters get away with what they do. They'd be sued left and right back home," Mona said.  
  
She looked up at Ron and their eyes met. They felt unusual warmth come over them both and the rest of the room seemed to fade away.  
  
Harry came down the stairs a few minutes later having finished his shower. His hair was still wet. "Ron, Ginny told me to tell you she'll only be a few…" Harry's words trailed off when he realized that neither his friend nor Mona were aware that he was there. He wasn't sure if they were aware of anything. They sat across from one another with their eyes locked. Harry could have sworn he smelled the ozone scent of electricity running between them. He called their names softly as he walked closer to the table. No response.  
  
"Ron! Mona!" Harry called more loudly with more than a little concern evident in his voice. They both took in deep gulping breaths as though they had been submerged beneath water the entire time. They looked at each and shook their heads.  
  
Harry noticed that Mona had looked ill as she ran for the stairs. He heard a door slam a few seconds later. "Ron," Harry said looking worriedly at his friend, "mind filling me in on what just happened?"  
  
Ron shuddered as he took in another deep breath. "I don't think I know. It was weird. I sat down to eat a sandwich and asked Mona about the paper. Then everything seemed to just disappear. The next thing I knew you were yelling our names."  
  
"This is really odd, Ron, I think we need to tell you mum or something," Harry said.  
  
"I don't want to upset, mum. I'll go talk to Bill or Charlie or something a little later and then if we need to I'll tell mum," Ron said, "Is Ginny almost out of the shower yet?"  
  
"That's what I came down to tell you. Ginny said she'd be about ten minutes or so. What about Mona though? Shouldn't you go talk to her?" Harry asked.  
  
"You can. I feel weird right now. Ever have one of those dreams where you go to class wearing nothing but your underclothes?" Ron asked.  
  
"I had this one dream where I was in Snape's class dressed only in a pair of red tartan boxers," Harry said then realizing that wasn't what Ron wanted and stopped his story.  
  
"Well, you know how you feel all exposed and open and everybody sees any faults you may have?" Harry nodded he guessed he understood what Ron was getting at, "well that is what I feel like. Like I've been standing naked here while she stared at me. It really feels weird."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mona ran up the stairs to her room. She had no idea what had happened but she kept making sure that her blouse was fastened properly. She looked in the mirror. Nothing looked out of place. Why did she feel like she had just exposed herself to Ron Weasley? She couldn't figure it out. "I'll go talk with Bethany," she thought as she turned toward the door. She stopped when she realized that Ron and Harry were probably down stairs right now and that she would have to cross them again to get to Bethany. She felt lonely and homesick and when she thought of what had just happened she had to take several shallow breaths to keep her breakfast down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny and Harry walked out to the yard. Ginny held her broom over her shoulder. She watched as her brother flew around with a very frightened Mona. "I don't know if I want to loan her my broom. We'll have Quidditch try outs soon and if she crashes," Ginny said as she wrinkled her brow.  
  
"Charlie won't let her wreck it. And besides, Mona can replace it if she breaks it. They said the family was wealthy," Harry said looking down as he finished his last statement. He knew money was a sore subject with Ron and suspected Ginny felt the same. She had used Ron's old books and her brother's old wands and broom.  
  
Charlie landed in front of them, "Ginny, Bethany said you can have her old Nimbus 2000 if you let Mona use the Clean Sweep. That Nimbus is too much broom for Mona right now and if you are going to be on the Quidditch team you could use a better broom."  
  
Ginny turned to Harry who was grinning at her. He had liked his old Nimbus and would still be riding one if the Whomping Willow hadn't destroyed it in his third year. That was when he received his Firebolt from Sirius. Ginny smiled back and quickly handed over her old broom.  
  
"Alright, Charlie said as he showed the broom to Mona. This was originally my broom and then Percy used it and then Ginny, so I know it has been well taken care of. It is a good broom but isn't as powerful as the Nimbus," Mona nodded but was looking green again, "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, do I have to go high?" Mona asked.  
  
"I'll go up with you and Ginny can join us too," Charlie said. He looked over at George and Hermione who had just finished with her broom and were walking in their direction.  
  
"That looks much better. George, why don't you have her ride around slowly and see if the broom has a better feel now," Charlie said. George nodded and instructed Hermione.  
  
Harry asked, "What was wrong with Hermione's broom?"  
  
"It was in deplorable shape. Did you or Ron never look at the thing? I was amazed it would hover level much less fly straight," Charlie said, "It's no wonder she said she felt out of control when she flew."  
  
"She never said anything to us. Ron and I just thought she didn't like to fly. It never occurred to me to look at her broom's condition," Harry said, "Actually I don't think I've seen her try to fly since second year."  
  
"That's what she said," Charlie said, "you'll have to make sure she knows that it isn't just Quidditch brooms that need servicing. All brooms perform better with a little attention."  
  
"Is that what you tell Bethany?" Fred asked as he joined the group.  
  
It took a moment but when Charlie realized what his brother just said, he blushed then composed himself enough to smirk in his direction. He made no other reply.  
  
"Now, Mona, hold your hand out over the broom and say, 'Up.' Remember the broom responds to your thoughts not just how you maneuver it, so think about flying and being up in the air. You did fine with me. You will be okay," Charlie said.  
  
Mona took a deep breath as she held out her hand and shouted, "Up." The broom sprung up rapidly but then hovered at a level where she could easily climb on it. She nervously looked toward Charlie who nodded his encouragement as she swung her leg over the handle of the broom.  
  
Harry looked around. He didn't want to stare at her. He looked up to the window to the room he shared with Ron. A brief glimpse of red hair could be seen before the curtains fell shut. Ginny turned and noted where Harry was looking.  
  
"Did he ever talk to Charlie or Bill about what happened?" she asked as she motioned with her head at Ron's window.  
  
"He said he would, but I don't think he has. Did you talk to her about it?" Harry asked as he motioned to Mona who was now circling the yard about five feet above the ground as Charlie followed closely behind her.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Not yet. I don't think she's quite forgiven me for telling the twins about the magazines," Harry raised his eyebrow at Ginny, "I told her I was sorry about it. I didn't think she would get so upset. Bethany said she liked a good joke and really it was hard not to tease Ron about it all." Harry winked at Ginny telling her he wasn't that upset.  
  
"Why don't you give the new broom a go, Ginny?" Harry suggested. Ginny nodded and took off rapidly.  
  
Harry looked over to Hermione who was now flying high above them. "Well, I think she has the knack for it now," Harry thought. George was flying beside Hermione and although Harry couldn't hear what he was saying he knew that George was offering encouragement to her. Harry laughed to himself when he realized that it was usually the other way round. Hermione usually encouraged he and Ron.  
  
He focused again on Ginny who was doing rapid moves with plenty of quick stops and turns. She slowed down and flew beside George and Hermione. The sun was hitting Ginny's hair causing it to light up like it was on fire. Harry smiled, "She really is beautiful." He grabbed his Firebolt and took off to join them.  
  
"That's it, Mona. Now try to go a little higher," Charlie called. Mona was flying about fifteen meters above the ground, but still looked very nervous. She looked to be chanting something to herself.  
  
Mona was getting accustomed to flying at the low level when Charlie asked her to go higher. She took a deep breath and began chanting quietly to herself, "I want to be flying. I want to go higher. I want to be flying," as she slowly ascended to her current height. Charlie had told her not to look down as she flew, to look toward the treetops or the roof of the house. Mona was trying her best not to look down. She was flying toward the Burrow when she noticed movement behind a window on the top floor. "Eww, it's that creepy Ron. I wish he'd stop staring like that," Mona thought as the broom went a little higher.  
  
Bethany came outside to see how the flying lessons were going. "How are they managing professor?" Bethany asked Charlie.  
  
He smiled. "Not bad. Hermione's troubles seemed to be caused by a substandard broom. I think she has the skills just lacked the right equipment. She isn't going to win any races but with more practice I think she'll do okay," Charlie said.  
  
"What about Mona?" Bethany asked as she watched her cousin slowly flying in circles over head.  
  
"Mona is afraid, but holding her own. I started from the beginning. She will need a lot of practice before I'd trust her without a training spell on the broom," Charlie added.  
  
"There's a training spell on that broom? Does she know?" Bethany asked.  
  
"Yes there is and no she doesn't know," Charlie said, "I didn't think she was quite ready for the broom to be responding to her thoughts, but I didn't want her to loose confidence. She seemed a little embarrassed that she only flew with a training broom before. I put the spell on while she wasn't looking."  
  
"What is she saying up there?" Bethany asked.  
  
"I think she's chanting about flying," Charlie said, "I told her that you have to be thinking about flying for you to fly so I think that's her way of keeping happy thoughts in mind."  
  
Bethany laughed, "Did you sprinkle her with fairy dust too?"  
  
Charlie grinned, "No, but I thought about it."  
  
"Do you think she's had enough? We need to go to Diagon Alley today," Bethany asked.  
  
Charlie nodded and called Mona down to get ready for her trip. Bethany was taking her and the twins to Diagon Alley. Mona needed Hogwarts robes and her schoolbooks and the twins had an appointment with the man at Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
Mona landed and smiled, "I did it. I flew."  
  
"Yes, you did. Now I think Bethany is ready to go shopping. We can practice again tomorrow," Charlie said as he ruffled her hair and took the broom from her. Mona nodded and headed into the Burrow to change.  
  
"George, Fred, you need to get ready too," Bethany called.  
  
George instructed Hermione as she landed her broom in front of Charlie. "You did great, Mio," George said as they landed.  
  
Hermione smiled, "I feel a bit foolish to learn that it was mostly a bad broom and I never knew better."  
  
"Well, the only flying you've been exposed to is Quidditch and I know you only ever watched the matches that the Gryffindors played in. Face it. You had no real need to know more about flying," George said trying to reassure her.  
  
Hermione blushed, "And how do you know I've never watched any of the other matches?"  
  
"I'm observant," George said as his blush matched Hermione's. He turned to his brother, "So Professor Weasley, what do you think?"  
  
"You did pretty well. I think you need to keep up the practice and learn to care for your broom properly. You have the skills. You just need to get used to using them," Charlie said.  
  
Harry and Ginny landed with Fred just as Charlie had finished telling Hermione this last instruction. "We'll go over proper broom care again," Harry said, "I really am sorry we didn't think to look after your broom before." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"How long before we leave?" Fred asked.  
  
"If you two are ready, we'll leave as soon as Mona is dressed," Bethany answered.  
  
"Just need to collect our things from our room," Fred said as he turned to walk in the house.  
  
"We shouldn't be too long," George said to Hermione, "and I promise not to let Bethany talk us into a slumber party at Donnalaith." Hermione giggled.  
  
Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes at each other. Harry grinned mischievously as he said, "Gin, I'm going to get my broom servicing kit. I won't be too long and I promise not to let Ron talk me into anything while I'm up there."  
  
Ginny laughed and answered, "Okay Harry. As your girlfriend, I am so glad you are telling me what you are going to do because if we were just friends you wouldn't need to tell me anything other than, 'see you later' or something."  
  
"Well Ginny, I am only following the proper boyfriend etiquette," Harry teased.  
  
George was laughing at first until Hermione smirked and said, "We are just friends."  
  
George's face saddened. Harry nudged Ginny to walk with him leaving Hermione and George alone. George looked at Hermione and said, "I'm a little nervous about the meeting. Do you have any last minute advice?"  
  
"You, George? You'll do great. You have wonderful wheezes. You and Fred have prepared an excellent presentation. Really you don't have anything to worry about," Hermione smiled as she put her hand on George's hand.  
  
George blushed and smiled back and squeezed Hermione's hand, "I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Mio."  
  
Hermione giggled and said, "Mio? That's a new one. I like it much better than Herm."  
  
She looked down and realized that she was holding hands with George and released his hand rapidly.  
  
George smiled and looked around. No one was outside near them. He said, "Mio is a special name for a special person." He leaned in and kissed her quickly on the cheek and walked inside leaving her flushed and mildly confused as she stared off in the direction he left.  
  
**********  
  
Harry had left Ginny in the kitchen as he ran upstairs to get his broom servicing kit. He stopped on the second landing when he saw Fred waving his hand in between Ron and Mona who were staring at each other like they had at breakfast a few days earlier. Fred looked over at Harry with a worried expression. Harry nudged Ron and shouted his name. Ron fluttered his eyes and he and Mona both inhaled deeply and shuttered. Mona blushed deeply and ran down the stairs past Ron, Fred and Harry.  
  
"Okay, you are not going away until you explain what just happened," Fred said as he cornered Ron who had attempted to return to his room.  
  
"I don't know Fred. Get out of my bloody way," Ron said as he pushed past his brother and ran up the stairs.  
  
Fred turned to Harry, "Okay, Potter, what do you know? What is going on between Ron and that girl? What just happened is not normal and you of all people should be worried."  
  
Harry shook his head. "It's the second time I've seen it happen. They go into some sort of trance when they look at each other. Ron had said he'd talk to Charlie or Bill about it but I don't think he has."  
  
"I think he should talk to them now," Fred said.  
  
"Look, Fred, I'll talk to him. You and George need to leave our you'll be late for your meeting," Harry said.  
  
"You better. Let me know what you find out when I return," Fred said the expression of concern still evident on his face as he walked down the stairs.  
  
Harry walked up to Ron's room. He entered slowly and found Ron on the bed staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Are they gone yet?" Ron asked.  
  
"If not they will be soon," Harry answered, "Are you okay?"  
  
"It is so weird when that happens. I don't know what it is so don't ask. And, no I haven't spoken with Charlie or Bill, but I need to now," Ron said still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"How many times has it happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"This was the second time. Well, third, the first time was not like the others. It happened the first night she arrived when we were introduced," Ron answered.  
  
"You do need to tell them. This definitely isn't normal. Charlie will be alone with Bethany going to Diagon Alley," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, that's it!" Ron said.  
  
"What's it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Charlie and Bethany. That connection thing they told us about," Ron said.  
  
"I think you may be right. There is only one way to find out," Harry said.  
  
"Where are the girls now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ginny is downstairs. She and I were going to help Hermione clean up her broom some more. Hermione was outside when I came in. Did you see her flying out there?" Harry asked knowing that Ron had watched them all.  
  
"I saw her," Ron said as he blushed. "She did really well. Why has she always said she can't fly?" Ron asked as he sat up.  
  
"It turns out she was nervous about flying her first few times and then had a lousy broom that wasn't working properly," Harry said as he began digging in his trunk for the broom servicing kit Hermione had purchased for him. Harry closed the lid on his trunk, looked at the servicing kit, and laughed at the irony of the situation. Hermione had given him the tools necessary for him to care for his broom but never considered the need to look after her own.  
  
"He kissed her," Ron said looking at his feet.  
  
"What? Who kissed who?" Harry asked.  
  
"George kissed Hermione on the cheek just a while ago. Right before I came down the stairs and ran into Mona," Ron said.  
  
"That is odd, since they are just friends," Harry said with a grin. He noticed Ron was a little down. "Are you okay with this?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron just nodded and said, "They must be gone now. Let's go down."  
  
**********  
  
Mona ran down the stairs to find George waiting in the kitchen with Ginny. She was still flushed from running into Ron. "What is going on with this family?" she thought to herself.  
  
"Hi, Mona. Did you see Fred on your way down?" George asked.  
  
"He should be just behind me. Where is Bethany?" Mona asked. George shrugged.  
  
"Fred, is Harry coming or do I have to go up there myself?" Ginny asked as her brother entered the room.  
  
Fred ignored his little sister and asked, "Mona, what was that between you and Ron?" George looked at his brother, confused. Ginny suspected they had gone into another trance again like they had a few days before.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mona asked trying to convey with facial expression that she would rather not discuss this now.  
  
"Did it happen again?" Ginny asked, "I really think you should talk to Bethany about this."  
  
"Talk to me about what, Ginny?" Bethany asked when she came into the kitchen.  
  
Ginny pointed to Mona, "I think she should tell you."  
  
"Mona, what's happening?" Bethany asked.  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" Mona said, "Like when we can be alone or something."  
  
"Mona, has something happened that I should know about?" Bethany asked again.  
  
"I should say it has," Fred said. He missed Ginny shaking her head to stop him. "I just ran into Ron and Mona in the hallway. They were in some type of trance or something. It was like they didn't know anyone was around."  
  
"Mona, is this true?" Bethany asked. Mona just nodded. "This isn't the first time is it? You and Ron have been noticeably apart from each other since you have arrived. I don't think I've seen you in the same room since your arrival," Bethany said.  
  
"Bethany can we talk about this later?" Mona asked again as she motioned with her head toward the others in the room.  
  
"If you two are going to chat Fred and I will be late," George said as he walked to the hearth and took the small jar of floo powder off the mantle.  
  
"Okay, Mona, we'll talk later. George you and Fred go first. Mona will go next and I will go after her," Bethany said.  
  
They all threw in the powder and as the fire turned green they stated their destination and stepped into the hearth to travel to Diagon Alley.  
  
**********  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny found Hermione outside with Charlie. He was telling her the magical mechanics of flying. "I think I have a book on this in the library if you'd like to learn more," Charlie said as he looked up and smiled at the others who just joined them.  
  
"Yes, give her a book," Ron said, "then she'll understand perfectly."  
  
Hermione smirked in Ron's direction, "Better watch out. Now that I've learned the problems, I may just out fly you, Ron."  
  
Ron snorted, "Not bloody likely."  
  
"Language," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, mother," Ron said. His face became more serious as he turned to his older brother, "Charlie I need to speak with you."  
  
Charlie looked at the fretful expression on his little brother's face and mirrored it on his own. "Sure, Ron, let's go inside," Charlie said.  
  
"Harry, will you come too? I think you might need to explain what you've seen," Ron asked as he started to walk to the tent with Charlie.  
  
Harry nodded and handed his broomstick servicing kit to Ginny. "Here. Help Hermione," he said as he followed Ron.  
  
Hermione just looked puzzled. Ginny pulled her aside to sit in the shade. Harry looked back and could tell from Hermione's expression that Ginny had begun explaining about the trances between Ron and Mona.  
  
Charlie led Ron and Harry to the study upstairs. He dragged a large wingback chair from one side of the room to a pair that matched so they could all sit together.  
  
They took their chairs and Charlie said, "Okay, you look really worried. What is going on?"  
  
"I don't know where to begin," Ron said.  
  
"Perhaps I should start," Harry said. He took a deep breath and began to explain the times he had found Ron and Mona in a trance. "It was really odd. Both times they came out of it like someone had been holding their heads in a rain barrel," Harry said.  
  
Charlie's face showed a greater concern, "Ron, why didn't you say anything? You know the first time you were introduced, Bethany and I both thought we saw something but we assumed that one of you would talk to one of us if there was anything."  
  
"I guess Mona hasn't said anything to Bethany then?" Ron said.  
  
"No I think Bethany would have told me about this even if Mona had asked her not to. You do know that I will talk to her about this as well?" Charlie said.  
  
"Do you think it's like what you and Bethany have?" Ron asked.  
  
"What do you feel when it happens?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I told Harry I felt, erm, exposed. Like she was seeing me naked or something. I don't like it. It's weird. I really thought I'd like her and now, well, I wish we'd never met," Ron said.  
  
"Well, that is certainly different than Bethany and I. It was always warm and comfortable and every connection we've had has strengthened our relationship," Charlie said.  
  
"Maybe that is part of it," Harry said. Ron and Charlie both looked at Harry with questioning faces. "Well, I mean, you said you and Bethany had a relationship. All Ron and Mona had done was stare at some pictures. You and Bethany were friends first, weren't you?"  
  
"We had a connection the first time we met but I don't remember it making me feel bad. And, it was almost a year later before we had our first real connection and we were very good friends at that point. You may have something there, Harry. But what I don't get is why it happened with Ron and Mona in the first place. Professor Dumbledore has always held that it was something that the Donnalaith's did with one of our ancestors, why would Mona be affected?" Charlie said as he wrung his hands.  
  
"Can I do anything to make it stop?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't make eye contact with her," Charlie said. Ron looked exasperated. "I know, Ron, easier said than done, but we'll have to look into this more. Bill has bugged Bethany and I to research the whole thing further. I'll put him to work on this one too. I knew there was a reason it would be good for him to be a curse breaker. Nothing like having a brother used to ancient curses and spells when you need to find something out about one."  
  
"Will you talk to her? She just runs every time it happens and we haven't spoken since the morning after she got here. I really wanted to get to know her and something still wants me to, but, I don't know, it's like she's been snooping in my private life," Ron said.  
  
Harry chuckled, "What private life?" Ron just turned and smirked at Harry before looking back expectantly at his older brother.  
  
"Maybe she'll talk with Bethany about this and when they get home we can figure something out. But, Ron, you need to let mum and dad know about this," Charlie said.  
  
"I don't want to worry mum. Let's wait until we find out more," Ron said.  
  
"If you'd like, you can wait until after I speak to Bethany, but tomorrow you will need to tell them. I am not keeping secrets from them. This isn't like not telling mum you got a detention or had been helping Hagrid smuggle a dragon out of school. She and dad have a right to know. You are still underage and they are capable of handling more than you think they can. Trust me. I know," Charlie said. Ron nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Come on, Ron, let's go find Ginny and Hermione and see what they're up to. Who knows, Hermione has probably read a book that will tell us all about this," Harry said.  
  
"You think there may be something in Hogwarts a History?" Ron said finally smiling.  
  
Charlie grinned and shook his head lightly, "We can talk in the morning okay?"  
  
"Thanks, Charlie," Ron said as he and Harry scrambled out of the room.  
  
Charlie stood and walked to the window to watch Harry and Ron join Ginny and Hermione outside. He could tell Hermione was already questioning him about the trances he fell into when with Mona. "I sure hope this turns out to be nothing, but this is so odd. I never thought anyone else could have the connection like Bethany and me," he thought as he watched them fall into a deep discussion.  
  
**********  
  
The Leaky Cauldron was filled with the lunch crowd that was heavier than usual since it was so close to the start of term at Hogwarts. The twins, Bethany and Mona all walked out to the alley to enter Diagon Alley properly through the entrance that was magically activated by tapping a wand to a specific brick on the wall. Mona had never been to Diagon Alley but was familiar enough with the wizard world that it didn't surprise her.  
  
"Okay," Bethany said as she turned to the very nervous Fred and George, "Mona and I will be at Madam Maulkin's, then Flourish and Blott's, and then Magical Menagerie. When you've finished your meeting you can come and find us."  
  
George took a deep breath and opened his mouth to answer but then stopped and nodded. Fred looked like he would be ill any second. Bethany smiled, "You'll do fine. The letter made it seem like everything was sold. I think they just wanted to meet with you to see who the comedic geniuses are. If you are worried, I can go with you."  
  
"Thanks, Bethany," Fred said, "I think it's just a little overwhelming. This is something we've always wanted but I know I didn't think it would happen so quickly." George nodded his agreement.  
  
The twins looked at one another and took another deep breath, "Come on, Fred, we don't want to be late."  
  
"Good luck guys," Mona called to their backs as the twins walked hurriedly to Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"This way, Mona," Bethany said as she started to walk toward Madam Maulkin's for new robes.  
  
"It's so old fashioned and quaint here," Mona said.  
  
"Diagon Alley has been around much longer than any wizarding district in the States. I would say old fashioned would describe it, but I'm not sure about quaint. This is the city after all," Bethany answered as she slowed to a stop.  
  
"What is the matter? Why are you stopping?" Mona asked.  
  
"Tell me about what's happened between you and Ron," Bethany said.  
  
"Here? In the middle of the street?" Mona asked as she looked up and down the busy area.  
  
Bethany looked up and down the street and back at Mona with a matter of fact expression, "Yes here, you wouldn't talk to me back at the Burrow and Fred and George will be finished their meeting before too long and even though it doesn't look it, it is more private on the street than in the shops."  
  
Mona took a deep breath and scrunched up her face. "Fred already told you. Every time Ron and I make eye contact, we end up in some trance. It's creepy," Mona told her.  
  
"Why didn't you say something before now?" Bethany motioned Mona to sit on an iron bench that stood along the outer wall of a small used cauldron shop.  
  
"At first I thought it was some trick of his. Like maybe he knew some way of reading minds," Bethany looked incredulously at Mona who smirked as she continued, "He's only been hanging out for the past four years with the one who defeated You-Know-Who when he was a baby. You've always told me what a great school Hogwarts was. I thought maybe he learned it there."  
  
"Hogwarts is good, but it isn't that good," Bethany answered, "You say it's creepy, in what way?"  
  
"The first time it happened I ran up the stairs and kept checking my clothes to make sure everything was closed the right way. I left with the feeling that I was exposed, completely. It was really weird and after that and the teasing about the magazines, I just didn't really want to be around him. Today we ran into each other on the landing and it happened all over again, but you know what's even weirder?" Bethany shook her head as Mona continued, "It wasn't as creepy. I mean I still felt like he was seeing things about me I'd rather he not see, but I also felt like I was seeing him. Not like he was naked or anything. I couldn't see him see him. It was like I knew things he did. Like his favorite candy is Bertie Bott's Ever Flavored Beans which means all the magazines are wrong because they say his favorite is Chocolate Frogs and..." Mona was speaking very rapidly when Bethany interrupted.  
  
"Wait," Bethany said, "So in this last trance you transferred information?"  
  
"I think so. I mean how else would I know that Harry has a map that can help them get around Hogwarts and that last year Ron had a crush on a Veela and actually asked her to the Yule Ball, what ever that was," Mona said.  
  
Bethany was amazed. What Mona had described was similar to the connection that she and Charlie shared, but the progress of theirs had been much slower. She and Charlie hadn't experienced the full transfer of information until their third year after the Winter Ball. Of course, she and Charlie had never felt uncomfortable or uneasy with the connection, at least not with each other. No wonder Mona felt so exposed. She had a fairly intense connection with someone who was essentially a stranger. "I wonder how Ron is handling this?" she thought.  
  
"Have you spoken to anyone else about this?" Bethany asked.  
  
"No, but I think everyone knows. Harry, Ginny, and Fred know for sure because they have been around when it happened. I'm sure George and Hermione know by now too. I haven't talked to anyone but you about it though. I think Ginny was supposed to talk to me but I wasn't exactly the most accommodating the past few days after she told everyone about the magazines," Mona answered.  
  
"When we get back to the Burrow we'll need to discuss this with Ron and Charlie. I'm sure Charlie will want to let his parents know about this and I want to do some research. Charlie and I never worried about why the connection was there. We always just listened to what my grandfather said about it being something done between the Donnalaiths and the Weasleys, but with you involved I'm not so sure," Bethany said.  
  
"Do you think it's anything Dark?" Mona asked worriedly.  
  
"No, my grandfather wouldn't have been so care free and cheerful about the whole thing if it were, and besides Na'nan knew about this too. She definitely would have said something if she thought it was bad. Now let's go get the shopping done," Bethany said as she stood and motioned for Mona to follow her toward Madam Maulkin's.  
  
**********  
  
"Let's go to the library at Charlie's. I'm sure they have a book or something that will have more information about this," Hermione said once Ron and Harry had finished their story. Hermione had taken the information matter-of-factly. And not surprising to Harry or Ron, had suggested a trip to the library.  
  
"Hermione, I know you feel that the answers to all life's mysteries reside in some dusty old book in a library, but don't you think if Charlie had a book that mentioned this that he would have said so?" Ron answered.  
  
"I'm afraid Ron has you there, Hermione. I think all the research will have to wait until we get to school. I'm sure with Bill's help and Professor Dumbledore's we'll get this all figured out," Harry said.  
  
"I don't think it's any type of Dark magic," Ginny said, "Surely Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed Bethany to go around with some Dark curse on her without letting her know." The others nodded in agreement. And Ron just sighed and laid back on the grass to look at the sky.  
  
After a few quiet moments when everyone seemed to be contemplating the problem, Ron said, "You know what?" Harry, Hermione and Ginny all turned to look at the still supine Ron. "That cloud up over there looks just like a strawberry tort." Ron pointed to the sky and sat up just as Ginny and Hermione threw handfuls of dirt and grass in his direction. Harry just laughed. Leave it to Ron to break the tension when the problem involved himself.  
  
"Oh Ron, really, I thought you had something important to say," Hermione said as she huffed but her grin gave away her true feelings. She wasn't mad just surprised and somewhat relieved that Ron felt that they didn't have to worry about this.  
  
"It is important. I'm hungry. Let's go see what mum has to eat," Ron said as he stood and offered a hand up to Hermione.  
  
"Ron, when are you not hungry," Hermione said as she accepted his hand to stand. She brushed the grass from her clothes and turned to wait for Harry and Ginny to join them.  
  
"We'll catch you up," Harry said as he smiled mischievously at Ginny.  
  
"No you won't," Ron said, "You'll join us or I could just send mum out here."  
  
"You wouldn't," Ginny said as she stood. She suspected that Ron would carry out that threat. As Harry stood she added, "Sometimes I wish I was an only child."  
  
Ron ran behind them and put an arm around Ginny. "Aww, Gin, I'm offended. I always thought you loved being the little sister," Ron said as he ruffled her hair.  
  
"Did you now? If you keep that up," she said as she moved from under his arm, "you will know first hand what being a girl is like." Ron paused in his tracks and paled slightly at the threat from his sister.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, "That's my girl. No damsel in distress here." Ginny blushed. Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
**********  
  
Bethany and Mona had completed their shopping earlier than they expected. They checked in at the Quidditch shop to find that the meeting was taking place at a solicitor's office near Gringotts. Bethany was worried at first and inquired about who it was. She was happy to find out that it was David Runechild. He was new at the job but had already established a solid reputation in the field of wizarding law. They had decided to wait at Flourean Fortescue's where they could watch the crowd and while enjoying ice cream. It wasn't long before they saw a familiar red head they hadn't expected to see.  
  
"Percy," Bethany called, "I didn't know you were in London today."  
  
Percy smiled and joined them at their table, "Yes, I had to go into the office to finish up a few things. I actually will have a few days off before I start my new position."  
  
"You looked relieved," Bethany said.  
  
"It's been a while since I've taken any time off. I do feel a little bad since I will be taking a week after the wedding. Thank you, by the way, for loaning us your villa. Penny loved the photos you sent," Percy said.  
  
"How are your wedding plans going? I'm sure Penelope is getting excited," Bethany added. Mona was barely listening as she busied herself watching the crowd go by.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has consented to letting us hold the wedding at Hogwarts and says not to worry that the house elves will have the place looking lovely. Penelope is getting excited. I just wish her family would be more accepting of everything. It's like she's all alone in this. If it weren't for some of her friends from school Penny would have no one on her side. Professor Flitwick has agreed to stand in as her father for the ceremony," Percy added.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that about her family. I always adored Professor Flitwick. Of course, he may argue that point with you, but he really is a dear. Hard to believe he is one of the top Duelers of his time. He is always so cheerful, even when his patience is being tried. And believe me I know," Bethany said as she laughed at herself.  
  
Percy smiled as well. They continued to chat about the wedding plans and brought Mona into the conversation by discussing her preparations to begin school.  
  
"There is no better school, Mona, just remember that you get out of it what you put into it," Percy told her. Mona just grinned and took a deep breath.  
  
Percy looked past them concerned, "Is that Fred and George? What are they doing leaving Runechild's office?"  
  
"They had a meeting with investors about their joke company today," Bethany said as she turned in that direction, "they look happy. I do hope they weren't taken advantage of."  
  
"David's a good man. He was in Hufflepuff, two years ahead of me and was Headboy in his seventh year. I'm sure that if he was involved, the twins were treated fairly. I just wish they would have asked for some input from some of us," Percy said.  
  
The twins arrived at the table grinning from ear to ear. "Well, don't just sit there," George said, "stand up and congratulate the new CEW's of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."  
  
"It's official," Fred added, "we have our company now. Zonko's had a representative there and they want to stock our line in their shops. We'll have to get busy straight away to meet our deadlines."  
  
Bethany stood and hugged the twins each in turn, "Congratulations, I hope everything went as well as you planned."  
  
As George hugged Bethany he whispered in her ear, "Better than that. Mr. Runechild was very helpful and even arranged it so that we had extra galleons to start off the productions right away."  
  
"You better not let your studies fall behind. You have the N.E.W.T.S. to pass, and the Weasleys have a reputation of doing well on them. You boys need to remember you need to set the appropriate example for Ron and Ginny," Percy said.  
  
"Don't worry about our studies," Fred said, "George here has a little inside help for that."  
  
George rolled his eyes at his twin. Fred had been teasing him about Hermione all afternoon. "And why do we need to set an example for Ronnikins and Ginnypoo?" George asked.  
  
Mona giggled at the names George had for the youngest Weasleys. She finished her ice cream and as she placed the glass dish back on the iron table it disappeared.  
  
"Our little brother and sister look up to you both," Percy said, "that is why you have the duty to set a good example."  
  
It was Fred's and George's turn to laugh this time. "They don't look up to us," Fred said, "why do you think that?"  
  
"It's just natural. In the same way that you look up to Bill and Charlie and myself," Percy explained.  
  
Bethany couldn't help but laugh along with Fred and George. She knew that deep down Percy was right. The twins did look up to Bill and Charlie, and even though they'd never admit it they were proud to be Percy's little brothers too. She laughed not because it made her happy to think of the close connections that ran through the Weasley brothers, although it did, but because she knew that the twins would never let Percy live down his last statement.  
  
There was a brief pause before both boys doubled over in laughter. Percy's expression was priceless. He wore a facial mix of embarrassment, frustration, and enjoyment as he watched his younger brothers making spectacles of themselves. He was shaking his head as he tried not to smile. He pulled himself together before saying, "They will follow your example if not by out right duplication of your mischief they will at least adopt your attitudes. I am glad you will be able to follow your dreams just don't turn it into a nightmare." Percy looked up at the sky and said, "It is getting late. I need to finish at the office so I can have my time off. Bethany, Mona, it was nice running into you both. Boys, tell mother not to hold dinner I'll be late this evening." He turned and disaparated.  
  
Still laughing George said, "Mona, did you get all your things?"  
  
"Yes," Mona said, "I even got a cat." She smiled as she reached down and pulled up a basket containing a small bluish-grey cat with silver spots down its back and ears much too large for it's head. "Her name is Olivia Twist. It would have been Oliver Twist but that would have been really weird for a girl."  
  
"Mona, that is the ugliest thing I have ever seen," Fred said, "The creature looks like someone tried to shrink its head but missed the ears."  
  
Mona smirked in Fred's direction then turned to the small kitten and said, "Don't you listen to him. You are just the sweetest thing, Olivia."  
  
"Bethany, is that a kneazle?" George asked as he moved the basket nearer to himself to see the cats tail. The tail was long and slender with short fur along its length until the very end, which had a tuft of longer hair creating a silvery bushy ball the same color as the spots along its back.  
  
"Yes, it is," Bethany said, "apparently the worker in Magical Menagerie is new because she had no idea and had it in a box marked 'stray cat'. Mona purchased Olivia here for much less than she should have. I'd feel guilty about not saying anything, but Harry over paid for all those owl's the last time I was here."  
  
Neither George nor Fred caught Bethany's slip, but Mona did. When Mona turned to question her about the owls, Bethany quickly changed the subject. "Let's say we bring home some ice cream for everyone," she suggested.  
  
**********  
  
As the floo system activated in the Weasley kitchen Harry said, "They're coming back Ron."  
  
"I'll be upstairs," Ron said as he headed up to the top floor.  
  
"I hope they can figure something out. Ron can't hide all the time like that," Hermione said.  
  
"Charlie said he and Bethany will discuss it," Harry said, "we'll just need to keep them apart until then."  
  
Bethany came through first and Mona followed soon after. Bethany and Mona spoke in hushed tones before Bethany left the Burrow to find Charlie.  
  
"Did you get everything?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I think so. Look I even got a new pet," Mona said holding up the basket.  
  
"Oh another cat," Hermione said, "Crookshanks will have a playmate."  
  
Mona looked around nervously, "Where is Ron?"  
  
"He went up to his room. He knew you were coming back," Harry said.  
  
Mona frowned and looked down, "I have to put all my things away. You can go tell him that I'll be in my room so he can come back out of his. Oh, and tell him Bethany wants us at the tent at five." Mona picked up a few of her packages and began to climb the stairs.  
  
"I'll help," Ginny said as she took some of the packages from Mona and followed her up the stairs. "You can tell me how your trip went today," Ginny added as she climbed behind Mona.  
  
"I'm going to go tell Ron," Harry said and ran up after the girls.  
  
"I'll just stay here by myself," Hermione said to the empty room as the fire turned green again.  
  
George and Fred exited the fire and were smiling brightly. They excitedly told Hermione about the success of their meeting.  
  
"That's marvelous news. You must be thrilled," Hermione said.  
  
"I need to owl Angelina. She'll be upset if she's the last to hear the news," Fred said as he headed for his room.  
  
George flopped onto the sofa beside Hermione and said, "I really am excited. I never thought it would all happen. I assumed something else would come up to prevent it."  
  
Hermione was smiling oddly at George as he rambled on recounting the meeting with the investors and telling her of his and Fred's plans. He stopped when he noticed her staring. "What, Mio?" he said.  
  
She smiled, "I was just thinking we should probably talk." George looked at her with a confused expression as she continued, "about this morning."  
  
"What about this morning?" he asked as he moved closer.  
  
"Well," she said blushing, "you kissed me."  
  
"It was a friendly kiss. Have you never kissed one of your friends on the cheek?" George asked. It had hurt him earlier when Hermione had said they were just friends. He was glad that they were friends, but he was sure after all the conversations they shared over this summer that he wanted more than just friendship with Hermione.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said disappointedly.  
  
George smiled, "You sound… upset. You aren't mad that I kissed you, are you?"  
  
"No," she said a little too quickly and realized so. She felt her face warm and knew her cheeks were red as she stared down at her trainers.  
  
George's heart skipped a beat as he moved closer still. He slowly moved his right hand to her face and lifted her chin until her brown eyes made contact with his and said, "Were you upset that it wasn't more?" He didn't give her a chance to answer but leaned toward her and kissed her again, on the lips this time. As she kissed him back, she moved one hand to his chest and the other found his left hand and twined her fingers with his.  
  
This kiss ended with a series of small pecks. Neither seemed to want to end the kiss. When they finally pulled apart they were both very flushed but grins were worn by them both. "I suppose I will need something new to say when someone asks about you and me," Hermione said.  
  
"And why is that?" George asked as he kissed her lightly on the lips once again.  
  
"Because I can say safely say that I have never kissed a friend quite like that. As a matter of fact, I've never kissed anyone like that," she said smiling coyly.  
  
George grinned, "So I guess we aren't just friends anymore. I think you'd have to tell them that George Weasley is your boyfriend."  
  
Hermione giggled, "Yes, George, I suppose I will have to say that."  
  
George leaned over and kissed Hermione again as quiet footsteps walked down the stairs. Harry cleared his throat to make his presence known and said, "Hmmm, just friends. Ron will be upset when I tell him. I know I am. You never did that with either of us."  
  
Hermione blushed and buried her face in the folds of George's robes. "And she never will, Potter," George said, "Now go away or my next wheeze will be designed with you and Ginny in mind."  
  
Harry just grinned and turned to go back upstairs. He had forgotten what he came down to ask them.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
"Your grandfather said it was something between the Donnalaiths and the Weasleys. Explain to me how Mona can be involved," Charlie said angrily. He and Bethany were in the library of the tent. They had shared Ron's and Mona's stories with one another and had spent the last three hours going through book after book in search of something that could explain this. They had decided that before they spoke to Charlie's parents they wanted to have a few answers, but as it was looking more and more like there were no answers to be found their tempers started to grow.  
  
"Look, Charlie, I'm no where closer to figuring this out than you are and right now Mona's involvement is as much a mystery to me as it is to you. You don't have to yell," Bethany yelled back at her husband as she slammed shut the book she was reading.  
  
Charlie just smirked and went to the shelves to search another book. There was a soft knock on the door and before Charlie or Bethany could grant entrance to the knocker, Bill entered, "What is going on between you two? I could hear you shouting outside."  
  
They quickly informed Bill about the apparent connection that had occurred between Ron and Mona. "It looks like history is repeating itself," Charlie said.  
  
"You are not going to find anything in the books you have here. I told you that before. This was a very old spell and although you have some very rare books here, Bethany, it won't be in them," Bill said. Charlie sighed and returned the book he was reading to the shelf.  
  
"I still think we need to tell mum and dad as soon as possible," Charlie said.  
  
"There's no time like the present," Bill said, "Where are Mona and Ron?"  
  
"They should be here any minute," Bethany said, "We told them to meet us here at five to see if we found anything."  
  
"I'll call mum and dad and have them come over here," Bill said just as Ron could be heard telling Merrick hello in the kitchen.  
  
"In here, Ron," Charlie called, "Is Mona with you?"  
  
Ron entered the library and said, "No, she's behind me. We decided it was best to avoid another trance."  
  
Just as Ron explained this they could hear Merrick directing Mona to the library. Mona entered with her head down. "Okay, did you find anything out? I told Ginny that if anyone could figure this out it was you, Bethany," she asked.  
  
Bethany sighed. She wanted to say yes, but she had no idea why this had happened with herself much less Ron and Mona. She wanted to have the answers for her cousin and for herself. Charlie came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her on the cheek. For her the connection had given her many of these special moments. Times when Charlie just sensed her needs. He had also benefited from reciprocal exchanges over the years. For them the connection was something good, but she knew that Ron and Mona didn't share that feeling. They had described something uncomfortable and scary, something they didn't enjoy. Their discomfort was more than evident in their faces as they painfully attempted to avoid eye contact with one another. Mona reluctantly agreed to be present when telling Arthur and Molly Weasley about their bond, but only if it was made clear that she had no part in causing the connection.  
  
"Believe me, Mona, if I thought you capable of causing this, we wouldn't have to explain to the Weasleys because you would just be undoing whatever was done," Bethany said.  
  
"Mum and dad know about our connection. They will be worried about the one between you and Ron but will accept it," Charlie said.  
  
From the kitchen Merrick was heard saying, "You didn't have to but we'll more than appreciate these sweets."  
  
"Well, I don't like to visit without bringing a little something," Molly answered.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Arthur asked, "It sounded urgent."  
  
"Dad, Mum, everyone is in here," Bill said as he and the others walked out of the library to the larger living room. Charlie lit a fire in the large fireplace.  
  
Ron sat near Mona's framed picture. He looked at it longingly, but shuddered as he realized what he was doing. He now knew the girl in the picture and didn't think he liked her as much as he originally thought he might. "Well," he thought, "I know who she is. I haven't really been able to get to know that girl."  
  
"So what is it that brings us here tonight?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Ron?" Molly said as she just noticed the presence of her youngest son, "what are you doing here? I think Harry and the twins were going to go flying."  
  
"Ron is the reason you are here," Charlie said.  
  
"Well, your son and Mona," Bethany corrected.  
  
Molly looked nervously from his son to their young visitor and back. She was searching for information in their faces and when she found none she asked, "What has happened between you two? Don't tell me…" Her hand went to her face as tears came to her eyes. Molly had jumped to conclusions. She had heard stories of Mona's reputation and apparently believed the worse.  
  
"Mum!" Ron said, "It's definitely not what you're thinking."  
  
"And you can read minds now?" Molly said her tears turning to anger.  
  
Her husband placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's hear them out, Molly," he said calmly.  
  
"It seems that Ron and Mona have something in common with Charlie and I," Bethany said.  
  
Molly calmed a little but was still obviously concerned. "I'm assuming it is more than a love of dangerous beasts," Arthur added.  
  
"Ron told me and Mona told Beth that they have been experiencing a similar connection. Harry described it as a trance. Apparently it is the same magic but it has affected them differently," Charlie explained.  
  
"Differently how?" Molly asked her son.  
  
"For Charlie and I the connection brought us closer, made us want to be together. It seems theirs is driving them apart," Bethany said, "that perhaps it is more intense than ours was at first."  
  
Molly turned to Ron, "Is this all true?"  
  
"Yes, mum, the first morning after Mona arrived was the first time it happened," Ron said.  
  
"And you are just telling us about this now? Charlie I would have expected…" Molly began.  
  
She was interrupted by Charlie, "Mum, we told you as soon as we found out. Or at least soon after. Ron just came to me today and Bethany overheard Fred and Ginny questioning Mona about it. When Bethany returned from shopping she and I talked. We started doing some research and even brought in Bill to help, but we didn't find anything out. We would have preferred to have told you about this along with some explanation of why."  
  
"My grandfather has always held to the premise that the original spell was made between the Donnalaiths and the Weasleys long ago, but Mona doesn't fit into that picture," Bethany said.  
  
"Well, that answer is obvious," Ron said gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "It wasn't the Weasleys and Donnalaiths it was the Delachesays. I mean I figured that was clear. Don't tell me I'm the only one who thought of that."  
  
Bethany started laughing, "Glad that it wasn't a snake. No, Ron, I think I just took my grandfather's word as law. He doesn't usually have a habit of being wrong."  
  
"I don't know many who would doubt the word of Albus Dumbledore," Bill said.  
  
"It's nice to know he isn't perfect, but I wish it would have been about something else," Bethany said.  
  
"Actually, I looked into our family history and can't seem to find anything that brings together the Donnalaiths or the Delachesays and the Weasleys. I hit a brick wall on all the leads," Charlie said.  
  
"Have you tried the Delachesays and the Glasfords?" Mona asked quietly.  
  
"I never thought of the Glasfords," Charlie said, "wait, how did you know that Glasford was mum's maiden name?"  
  
"Um, Charlie do you really need Mona to answer that?" Bethany asked.  
  
Charlie started laughing, "Okay, so that was my snake."  
  
"I don't understand," Molly said, "how would she know?"  
  
"It's part of the connection. You learn information that the other person knows. How else do you think I know the twins apart? I know because Charlie knows," Bethany said.  
  
Ron's face turned bright red. Charlie ruffled his hair and said, "Don't worry Ron. If you know something and you don't want the other person to know it isn't shared. Even Beth and I each have a few of our own secrets."  
  
"You know it actually makes more sense. The Glasfords are a much older family than the Weasleys and completely pureblooded. Where is your family genealogy, Beth?" Bill asked. Bethany pointed to a stack of books on a shelf in the corner of the room. Bill walked over and began going through the books.  
  
"I'll owl my grandfather this evening and have him start looking in the Hogwarts library," Bethany said as she went to gather parchment, quill and ink.  
  
"I think the other thing we need to discuss is the trance they go in each time. I think they need to start causing the link on purpose and attempt to gain more control," Charlie said.  
  
Bethany added, "This will be something you'll have to continue to work on once you get to school. We can arrange for you to use a class room and have someone with you to help bring you back."  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the twins would all help I'm sure. I'll talk to them and let them know what they need to do," Bill said.  
  
The discussion and plan continued with Ron and Mona remaining silent. Ron decided to risk a glance in Mona's direction. Just as he turned to look at her standing near the fire she turned in his direction and the second they made eye contact the connection was triggered.  
  
"Ron, Mona," Bill called. He had been the first to notice their connection.  
  
Ron and Mona shook their heads as if trying to shake off sleepiness, but neither had the sickening feeling they had experienced before. Mona looked in Ron's direction careful not to make eye contact again. She smiled and blushed when she realized he had smiled in return. She had the impression that Ron was just as nervous and upset about the connection as she was. She knew now that he didn't want it happening any more than she did.  
  
"Was that one? Ron, dear, are you okay?" Molly asked her son. With her concern she had missed the innocent exchange that occurred after the connection between Ron and Mona.  
  
Charlie raised his eyebrow as he looked at his wife. She shrugged in return to answer his unanswered question. They had both witnessed the simple smiles after the spell was broken. Neither had any answers, but looked as though it wouldn't be so dreadful for them each time.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Again I want to say thanks to Carissa, my beta. Rune, I hope you enjoyed the cameo. Thanks also to all who reviewed chapter 11: From Gryffindor Tower –Brisk18507, Carissa, Runechild, Bucky, Cynthia, Lindsay(MissTJ), Malaleen, Princess Tiger Lily 01, and Harry(justnotPotter). From Schnoogle –JaimeLesMaths(Julien), poolhop18, Kaelia, Lady Malfoy, felina, Thayet Amundsen, janmci, Eleana (thanks for the B-Day greeting) and Deity. And in email –XlargeFry 


	13. It's Off to School

****

Title: Connections

****

Author: Jewels

****

Feedback: juliew428@yahoo.com

****

Archive: Read it at Library of Secrets or Fiction Alley or Gryffindor Tower

****

Rating: PG-13 to R

****

Pairing(s): H/G, R/M, F/Ang, C/OC, B/many, Ge/He

****

Summary: This is a fifth year story that begins where GoF ends. Harry goes to the Burrow for the summer to be with old and new friends before traveling to his fifth year at Hogwarts. Flashbacks from Charlie's and Bill's Hogwarts days help the story along.

****

Author's Note_: I want to thanks Runechild for the excellent Beta (David- I do hope the torture wounds don't show at work). Thanks also to all those who reviewed my story. At Schnoogle.com: Lady Malfoy, TheBeth (twice), poolhop108, wuwu108, janmci, and marie. At FanFiction.net: Magicalmischiefmaker, Bucky, la2ur2a, Lil Fiery Dragon, and Satine. At GryffindorTower.net: Amy, Harry, and all those crazies in the #gtcafe. In Email: Kira and Andrew. Thanks so much for all the reviews and questions!_

****

Chapter 13: It's Off to School We Go!

The last week before the school term began passed quickly. The Advanced Care of Magical Creatures preparation courses ended over the weekend just three days before the first of September, because Charlie's and Bethany's roommates had gone early to Hogwarts to give some of the other dragon handlers a few days off before the start of term. Bethany and Charlie stayed behind with plans to travel on the Hogwarts Express with the students. The Quidditch and flying practices continued each day. Hermione had improved quite a bit, but Mona still had a ways to go. She no longer required a training spell but was still a far from confident flyer. What she lacked in skill she made up for in determination and Charlie was now working with her in two hour sessions two or three times a day. 

George and Fred had secluded themselves in their room working on a production timetables for their new company. Ron and Mona were still avoiding eye contact, but with Bethany's, Charlie's and Bill's assistance they could now sit in the same room without fear of falling into trances. Hermione had already read the first three chapters in all of her courses and was trying to encourage the others to do the same. 

Ginny and Harry were a different story. As the other students were enjoying their last week of summer holiday and trying to squeeze every last measure of fun out of their short time left, they had become quiet and sullen even when they spent time with the others. They had also begun to spend more time alone, Ginny in her room and Harry in Ron's or off running on a path in the woods. No one else seemed to notice and neither of them were complaining.

On 31, August the house was unusually quiet considering the number of people now living in it. Bethany and Charlie were in Charlie's old room, Bill reluctantly moved into Percy's room, and Ginny's room had to be magically expanded to accommodate the cot brought in for Mona.

On his last morning, Harry ran with the others as he had done each morning, but as the Burrow came into view he said, "I think I'll go a little further. I'll catch you up later." He didn't wait for any acknowledgment from the others as he increased his pace and continued back into the woods.

Ginny said nothing as she headed into the Burrow and up to her room. Ron was about to follow when Charlie held him back. "What's wrong with Harry?" Charlie asked.

Ron just shrugged and smirked, "Not sure. The last time I saw him like this was at the end of last term…" Ron's voice faded as he answered the question he thought he had no answers to.

"I'm going after him," Charlie said, but Bethany held him back.

"Let him be. We know what's upsetting him. You can talk to him when he returns," Bethany said, "Right now I need some help in our room," she said as she laughed, slapped Charlie on the bum and ran inside.

Charlie toggled his eyebrows in Ron's direction, grinned and followed his wife into the Burrow. Ron shook his head and laughed. He turned toward the direction Harry had run. He could just see his white shorts as he ran deeper into the woods. He sighed and went to look for Hermione. "_She'll know what to do,_" he thought.

**********

Harry finished his run and was stretching afterwards on the back steps of the Burrow. There was a window open and Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley cleaning in the kitchen. He also thought he heard a slight sob but couldn't be sure. He was about to enter when he heard her summon her husband through the floo using the burner of the cook top. He didn't want to eavesdrop but he didn't want to interrupt either, so he sat on the steps and waited for her to finish her conversation.

"She did the same thing last year, Molly, and the year before that," Arthur Weasley's head said from the front burner of the cooker in the kitchen.

"I know, but I thought with everyone here she wouldn't do the same. I'm worried about her," Molly told her husband as tears threatened her eyes.

"I'll stop by the Apothecary on my way home and purchase a sleeping draught for her. At least she'll have a quiet night tonight," Arthur said.

"Get a dreamless draught. The nightmares have been getting so bad. I suppose I should send and owl to Minerva McGonnagal and Madam Pomfrey so they know to keep an eye out for her," Molly said.

"_Nightmares?" _Harry thought_, "was Ginny having nightmares?" _He tried to remember if she had said anything to him. As he searched his mind for the information he realized that he and Ginny had not been spending as much time together. "_I'll have to remember her_," Harry thought, "_and stop thinking so much about myself." _Harry frowned at himself. He had started having dreams again, nightmares really, and he hadn't had much sleep himself in the last week. None of the dreams were new. It was the same few images over and over again every time he closed his eyes. Cedric, Wormtail, and Voldemort had visited him nightly over the last week.

"And Harry is getting worse. Ron's worried. Says he hasn't been sleeping either. I'm worried he may try something like he did before," Molly said. Harry had been brought out of his thoughts when he heard his own name. He hadn't realized that Ron knew about his insomnia. He assumed Ron was always asleep.

"I'll get enough of the draught for him as well and I'll contact Sirius before I leave work. He needs to know what is going on. When you owl Minerva and Poppy, tell them about Harry as well. Don't worry Molly, this year the kids will have family there. With Charlie and Bethany at the school they'll have someone looking after them. And, you know as well as I do that part of the reason Remus agreed to return to Hogwarts was to keep an eye on Harry," Arthur said, "Now then, I need to get back to work. I shouldn't be too late this evening. I love you, Molly." Molly didn't answer she just nodded and smiled at her husband before his head disappeared from the cook top and she placed the kettle where his head once rested.

Harry waited a few more minutes and attempted to put a cheerful expression on his face before entering the home. He avoided eye contact as he asked; "Do you know if the shower is open yet?"

Molly wiped her reddened eyes and said, "I believe so, dear. I have breakfast holding for you when you're done." 

Harry just nodded and gave her a half grin as he bounded up the stairs.

**********

Ron found Hermione sitting in the back garden. As he expected she was reading but as he plopped on the grass next to her he had to laugh out loud. Hermione was reading _Practical Jokes That Can Get you Expelled_ by Nash T. Imp, it was one of the books he had picked out for the twins the day they won everything in Diagon Alley. Ron read the title before Hermione was aware of his presence and immediately started to laugh.

"What are you on about?" Hermione asked as she moved the book in attempt to hide the title from Ron.

"Practical Jokes That Can Get You Expelled? Really Hermione, I would have thought better of a new prefect. I guess Harry and I will have to keep an eye on you," Ron said as he laughed again.

"I just thought it was interesting. George has read it five times already and he and Fred are actually developing a new sweet based on one of the jokes," Hermione said defensively, "And, George asked for some help on one part that they can't seem to figure out. I didn't understand what he was trying to explain so I just asked to read the book."

"Believe what you want, Hermione," Ron said smugly, "I think it's just my brother's become a good example for you."

"Oh really, Ron. You do have the oddest delusions. It's not like I'm going to do any of these practical jokes," Hermione answered.

"No," Ron answered, "but I will be more worried with the new tricks my brothers come up with if you are helping out." Hermione just grinned.

"Hermione, have you spoken to Harry lately?" Ron asked. His facial expression morphed to one of concern as he remembered why he had set out to talk with Hermione in the first place.

"No, not really," she answered as she closed the book and put it aside. Her face mirrored Ron's in expression as she said, "He has been quiet lately and hasn't been spending much time with Ginny either. Do you think they've had a fight?"

Ron shook his head, "Ginny did this the last two years. She starts having nightmares right before she goes back to school. Once she's there they get worse before they start getting better. A few months into term the schoolwork gets heavy enough that they just seem to stop and she gets back to her old self."

"I knew she was having nightmares, but did she push Harry away or something?" Hermione said.

"I think he's having nightmares too," Ron said, "he hasn't been sleeping much. I told Mum about it this morning, but I'm worried about him."

Hermione gave a half smile to Ron and said, "I think the best thing is to keep supporting him and keep him busy. I don't think we should let him run off on his own so much."

George came bounding out of the house. Ron smirked when he plopped beside Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. "So did you find anything out?" George asked pointing at the book Hermione had been reading.

"I think I might have. I need to look at it again," Hermione has said. She was still distracted by what she and Ron had been discussing.

"What's the matter, Mio?" George asked assessing her fretful expression.

"Mio?" Ron snickered, "You call her Mio? I think I might become ill."

George smirked at Ron, "Would you rather I called her Bobbeta?"

Hermione frowned, "No!" 

Ron rolled his eyes at George as he asked again, "What's wrong?"

"We're worried about Harry. Ron says he hasn't been sleeping much," Hermione said.

George nodded, "Ginny's at it again, too. Mum said she'd have dad purchase a dreamless draught from the apothecary today. At least she'll get some sleep before school."

"I was saying that we ought not let Harry isolate like he has been doing and I don't think Ginny needs to be alone either. They need to know that we are there for them," Hermione said.

"Angelina is coming for dinner. Fred's waiting for her to arrive right now. Let's play a game of Quidditch. I'm sure Charlie and Bill will join in. Nothing like a frenzied flying match to take away your troubles," George said.

Ron agreed excitedly, "That will be good. Harry always feels better after he flies. And Ginny needs the distraction too."

With plans made they set out to locate the others to plan a match.

**********

Just the mention of the game seemed to brighten Harry's mood. He did enjoy flying. There was a freedom and release in the act of flying and it never failed to improve his mood. 

They had two teams of five players each and even a few spectators for this match. Mr. Weasley had arrived home early and agreed to act as referee. Penelope, who had been staying in Diagon Alley, joined Mona, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley in the make shift stands Bill created for them. They decided to play without Seekers. The idea was to have the game last and everyone knew an early appearance of the Snitch would end the fun too soon if either Charlie or Harry were playing as Seeker. Ron and Bill were made captains of the two teams as each played Keeper. Bill's team called themselves the HeeBeeGeeBee's and consisted of George as Beater and Harry, Ginny, and Bethany as Chasers. Ron's team was dubbed the Flying C.A.R.P.s and was rounded out with Fred as Beater and Charlie, Angelina, and Percy as Chasers. 

The two teams huddled on opposite sides of the field to discuss strategy. Harry looked over at the opposing team and asked, "So how good is Percy? I never knew he played."

Bill answered, "He wouldn't have survived this family if he couldn't fly. He really isn't half-bad though. Quidditch just never seemed to interest him much. I didn't play at Hogwarts and that didn't mean I couldn't. If you were hoping to have him as a weak link, you are out of luck."

Harry looked over at Bethany, but was embarrassed to ask the question on his mind. She laughed, "Don't worry Harry. I'm sure a little has rubbed off from Charlie."

"Besides," Ginny said speaking for the first time that afternoon, "we don't have a chores bet today. Just playing for fun and bragging rights. I say we go give those Carps the Heebeegeebees."

Harry grinned in Ginny's direction. "_That Spirit is going to be a good addition to the Gryffindor team_," he thought as a whistle sounded and they all rose into the air.

The game started off slowly. The teams were adjusting to one another and although they were having fun it took almost and hour before any points were scored. The first ten points was awarded to the Carps when Charlie stole the quaffle from Bethany. When he shot Bill had been distracted by a well timed bludger knocked in his direction by Fred.

"Oh, so that's how we are going to play?" Bethany shouted as she motioned for Harry and Ginny to fly in her direction. Once huddled Harry offered several plays for them to try.

From that point on the game became more fast paced and rowdy. Mr. Weasley was calling fouls on both sides.

"Hmm," Penelope said, "If they keep this up they'll perform all seven hundred fouls before dinner."

"How long will they play?" Mona asked. 

Penelope and Hermione turned to look at her. "This is the Weasley's we are talking about here. If this keeps up we'll miss the first day of school."

"Now, Hermione, we wouldn't allow that," Mrs. Weasley said, "besides, have you ever known any of my boys to pass up a meal? We may eat late but the game won't go on too much longer."

Hermione laughed. "Well then I guess we shouldn't be too worried."

Back in the game Charlie was about to pass to Angelina, when Ginny swooped around and intercepted the Quaffle. Fred was close on hand as he batted the Bludger in his little sisters direction. Without even looking Ginny tossed the Quaffle behind her to Harry who caught it easily. Harry aimed for the goal post but was blocked by Ron. The Quaffle went back into play with Percy in possession. This time it was Harry who intercepted. He was hit with a well aimed Bludger just as he tossed the Quaffle in Bethany's direction. Harry recovered quickly but the ball was flying just short of its intended target. Charlie was rushing towards it as Bethany swung her self sideways off her broom holding on by just her left leg. She was hanging upside down when she caught the Quaffle spun around and threw the ball past Ron and through a goal hoop.

"Score is tied forty all," Mr. Weasley called.

"Bethany," Charlie yelled, "You'll get yourself killed and since it's more than just you on that broom I'd thank you not to risk the life of my child."

Bethany laughed mockingly and flew higher. "I'm not going to get hurt. As a matter of fact I'm being no more reckless than you've been in this game."

"It isn't the same," Charlie said as the Quaffle flew past him and into the hands of Harry. 

Harry flew hard to the left swooped below Angelina and tossed the ball behind him to Ginny. Ginny caught the ball and threw it hard and fast toward a goal at the same time that George aimed the Bludger at Ron. This time the distraction allowed the large red ball to get past Ron.

"Fifty-Forty Heebeegeebee's," Mr. Weasley shouted.

Molly Weasley motioned from the stands and her husband whistled and signaled the players to the ground.

"Time for dinner," Molly said, "You can take up the game after you've eaten and packed."

A collective grown sounded from the players. None of the younger players had packed their school things. As a matter of fact most of their things were strung from room to room throughout the Burrow.

As they all rushed inside racing for a shower, Fred said, "Next game I'm on Harry's team. I'm tired of losing." He motioned with his head toward Charlie, "Used to be a good thing to get on his team. You go and get married Charlie and lose all your luck."

Charlie shook his head but it was Bethany who answered, "I don't know I think he's pretty lucky."

"Bethany," Bill said in a way that made you think he didn't approve of her comment.

"Bill," she mocked him, "My mind isn't in the gutter. I was referring to my own good fortune, but since you brought that up…"

"Will you two quit bickering?" Charlie asked.

Bethany and Bill looked at each other, grinned and said in unison, "No."

Harry, Ginny and Ron were walking behind them. Charlie stopped and turned to them, "You did pretty good up there Harry. Usually Seekers have trouble switching over to Chaser. You know solo position and team position. It will help you as captain to know the other positions." Harry blushed and nodded.

"I think Harry just has his dad's Quidditch gene. You know your dad played professionally for a season?" Bethany said.

Harry stopped. He was stunned. No one had ever mentioned a profession of his father. He assumed he was probably an auror but no one had ever bothered to mention him as being a professional Quidditch player. "No one ever told me. I knew he was a Chaser but never knew he played beyond the Gryffindor team."

"He did. James was an Arrow. He only played the one season though. Said the life just wasn't for him. Too much travel and your mum didn't go with him. She had work of her own not to mention getting pregnant just out of school. I can't believe no one ever told you. Of course, I'm sure those journals of his talk about his trials. He had to petition to miss school to make them during his seventh year," Bethany said.

"I, urm, haven't read them yet," Harry said.

Bethany just nodded and grinned. "Ron I didn't think we'd get anything past you. If it wasn't for that Bludger we'd be tied." Bethany, Charlie and Bill went inside arguing about who would get to shower first.

Ron grinned broadly as the older Weasleys went inside. Then he turned to his sister and Harry and said, "What I don't understand is how the two of you connected with one another each time. I thought for sure we'd gain control of the Quaffle because you'd have the ball and no reasonable place to toss it. And then you'd throw it over head and the other would be right there to catch. Do you two have some sort of secret or something because if you do you need to share with the rest of the team."

Harry and Ginny looked at one another and shrugged. Neither had realized that they had done anything special until Ron had pointed it out.

"There's no secret. I just knew where he'd be," Ginny said. Harry agreed. He just knew where Ginny was or would be and threw the ball there. He hadn't even realized it was something he shouldn't be able to do.

Ron shrugged back not considering the full implication of what he just pointed out. "I'm going to see if can get in line for a shower. Bill said something about adding an extra one. Maybe he'll add an extra two or three."

Harry and Ginny both hesitated outside the door. They were alone and both looked nervous as they shuffled back and forth. It was Harry who finally spoke, "Ginny, I urm, overheard your mum and dad talking this morning." 

Ginny raised her eyebrow and looked at Harry, "It's not polite to eavesdrop, Harry."

"I really couldn't help it," Harry said as an apology, "but I, urm, heard you were having nightmares."

Ginny sighed as her expression saddened. She sat on the back step of the Burrow and moved to one side indicating to Harry to do the same. Harry sat beside her and took her hand. She smiled briefly when he did and sighed again before saying, "I've had the nightmares since my first year."

Harry understood immediately. He had had more than a few nightmares himself after his trip down to the Chamber of Secrets to rescue Ginny and destroy the Basilisk. He couldn't imagine the extent of Ginny's trauma. After all, it was she who while possessed by the memory of the young Tom Riddle released the dangerous creature that terrorized the staff and students of Hogwarts. Harry had come face to face with Voldemort more times than he'd liked to have and each time was worse than the one before. His own nightmares had become somewhat common place to him, but this past week they had occurred more frequently and with greater more vivid detail.

"I think it's the thought of going back to school," Harry said. Ginny nodded as she looked down watching a solitary ant travel across the path. "I've been having them too." She looked up at him with surprise. "What? You think none of this has affected me?" Harry asked.

"It isn't that. You just always seemed to deal with it all. I know last year was bad and you weren't doing well when you got here but you seemed to do well after that. I guess I just thought you had, well, adjusted," Ginny said.

"I guess I have just become used to it. It seems inevitable that I will face him again. I just wish I didn't have to think about it, or worry about what he might do to…," Harry paused and Ginny moved closer to him. 

"Do you have the nightmares often?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "This summer they were really bad for a while. The extra work at the Dursley's didn't even make them go away. The worst are the ones about Voldemort and what he is doing now. Those make my scar hurt," Harry said as he rubbed his scar before continuing, "I don't have those often. Usually I have dreams from when he killed my mum and dad. The only thing I really remember about then is what I see when Dementors are around," when Harry mentioned the Dementors Ginny shuddered and he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Each time I've been around them I see Tom," she blushed and looked away when she said his name, "as he rose from the diary. So you can remember his attack when you were a baby?"

Harry nodded, "I hear my parents being killed." Ginny moved closer to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We really are a sad pair aren't we?" Ginny said with a light laugh.

Harry released Ginny's hand and put his arm around her, "I don't know. It's hard to be too sad when I'm with you." Ginny snuggled next to Harry for a few moments.

"This is the first year since Hagrid told me I was a wizard that I don't want summer to end. I don't want to have to battle Voldemort again," Harry said.

"Harry, just because you are going back to Hogwarts doesn't mean you'll have to face him," Ginny said. Harry pulled back to look her in the eye. He raised his right eyebrow and tucked his head as he smirked at her. "Yeah right, well, **maybe** you won't have to."

Harry laughed as he pulled Ginny back towards him and rubbed his hand along her arm, "That's it. Just keep telling me and **maybe **I'll believe it."

"I've missed this," Ginny said after a few minutes of silence.

"Me too, I'm sorry, Gin," Harry said.

"What are you apologizing for?" she asked.

"For not being around as much lately. I've been focusing on myself a lot. I, urm, actually thought about telling you we should maybe break up," Harry said.

"You what? Harry, why? What did I do?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Harry pulled Ginny tighter and kissed her head, "Nothing Ginny. I was just worried about putting you in more danger. There's no way our relationship will remain secret even if we wanted it to and I just don't want anything to happen…"

"So am I to assume that you aren't planning on that because I really would hate to see you killed by my brothers," Ginny said.

Harry jokingly pushed Ginny away and sat up straight and pretending to be interviewed said, "Yes, well it is a different relationship, mine and Miss Weasleys. See she keeps me with her by threatening me… Oh yes, of course, many things are more threatening than You-Know-Who. To start off is her six overprotective older brothers and well worse even than that is the young Miss Weasley herself. Those Death Eaters are nothing in comparison. Frankly she just terrifies me." Ginny punched Harry in the shoulder. "See she's violent. Beats me with rubber hoses so it leaves no marks," Harry said laughing.

"Better watch what you say," Ginny said, "I may not follow through but you never know what the next headlines the Prophet will have. That Rita Skeeter woman always seems to have information she shouldn't."

Harry laughed, "I don't think we have to worry about her much. Hermione didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Ginny asked.

"Rita Skeeter is an illegal animagus. She becomes a type of beetle so she can blend in with her surroundings to get her stories. Hermione figured it out last year and left Hogwarts with her in a jar," Harry explained.

"You aren't serious," Ginny said incredulously, "She trapped her in her animagus form. What did she do with her?"

Harry laughed, "I forgot to ask."

**********

They had all gathered out doors in the garden for dinner. Charlie and Bethany had released Fairies in the shrubbery to provided a festive atmosphere. Everyone joked and teased during the meal. Molly Weasley just grinned enjoying having all the extra people. She spent a great deal of time talking to Angelina. She told Bethany in a whisper that it was so she could get to know the girl who may become her third daughter-in-law. The twins provided entertainment throughout the meal and after desert treated everyone to one of the largest displays of Filibusters Fireworks that any had ever seen.

"Are you all packed?" Mrs. Weasley asked everyone. She scanned the faces of her children and their friends and realized that Fred and Angelina were missing.

"Where is Fred?" she asked.

Bethany had watched Fred and Angelina sneak off during the fireworks and decided to give them a few moments of privacy. She knew Angelina was due to return home in a few minutes and suspected they had slipped off for a proper good night kiss. "Oh there around somewhere," she said as she put her arm around Molly and steered her inside, "Let's go look at that catalog of nursery items you have. It's never too early to pick out a few things." 

Charlie and Bill banished the dishes through the kitchen window and began holding a mock joust with the tables and chairs as they sent them back into the house as well.

"You'd think you two would know better by now," Arthur said, shaking his head at his oldest sons, "You just make sure to repair anything you break." He winked before ducking beneath a chair to beat it through the doorway into the Burrow.

"I guess I should go pack," George said as he reached for a biscuit and shoved it into his mouth.

"Oh, George, you haven't packed yet?" Hermione said.

"No, Miyo," he said with his mouth full then swallowed and added, "not everything."

"Milo?" Ron said, "Yesterday you were calling her Mio now you call her Milo. How many pet names do you two have?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I said Mio. My mouth was full, but I like Milo. Has a nice ring," George said as he nudged Hermione, "you like Milo, Milo?"

Hermione giggled, "Well I can safely say no one else has ever called me that before and I doubt they ever will." 

"I have most everything packed," Mona said as she looked to the ground.

"So do I," said Ron, "All that extra time I've spent in my room and all."

"I still need to add a few things to my trunk," Harry said as a strange barn owl flew straight to him. Harry removed the parchment from the owl and it quickly flew away.

He instantly recognized his godfather's handwriting on the short note.

Harry,

I received a message from Arthur. Use the pensieve.

Good luck on your first day tomorrow as a Gryffindor prefect and Quidditch captain. 

I am very proud of you and your dad and mum would be too.

Sirius

"_I can't believe I didn't think about that," _Harry thought as he folded the note and tucked it in to his trouser pocket.

"Who was it from?" Ron asked.

"Sirius," Harry said, "He was just wishing me good luck for the start of school."

"You better get busy," Hermione said, "We don't want your mum upset. I can help you finish, George, I'm all done."

Fred and Angelina appeared from around the side of the house. "Oh Hermione will you pack for me too?" Fred asked.

Angelina shoved Fred, "Don't even answer him Hermione. He'll be up to pack for himself after I leave. I'll see you all tomorrow on the train." She and Fred went inside to allow Angelina to access the floo home.

"I better go in and pack. I haven't even started," Ginny said.

"I can help," Mona said as she trailed Ginny through the door. The others followed them inside and up the stairs to pack or check their trunks.

**********

The Burrow was buzzing. Everyone was running from floor to floor and room to room in search of the odd item or two that had not been packed the night before. Mrs. Weasley was visiting each room carrying an armful of freshly laundered socks. She stopped in Ginny's room and placed a few pairs of socks on the top of each girls' trunk.

"Really, Mrs. Weasley, thanks," Mona said, "but I'm sure I have plenty of socks." Mona held out the three pairs of wool socks to give back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Nonsense, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she turned to leave the room, "you can never have too many socks. Besides it's damp in the dungeons. You'll be happy for these later." Mrs. Weasley pushed Mona's hand away and left to make more deliveries.

"She's not lying. It isn't bad everywhere, but in the potions class you'll be glad to have those," Hermione said.

"I like socks," Ginny said as she grinned mischievously.

"Yes," Hermione said, "just not your own. Come on, Mona, grab an end and we can carry your trunk down then come back for mine." Mona took up the side nearest to her and they headed out the door.

"You better hurry Ginny," Hermione said as they went down the stairs.

"Here let me help with that," Bill said as he waved his hand toward the trunk causing it to levitate about a half meter off the floor. "Hermione, is yours ready too?" Bill asked. She nodded and led him into Ginny's room for him to cast the same spell on her trunk.

Before long seven trunks were resting on the front lawn of the Burrow awaiting the ministry vehicles that would drive them and their owners to King's Cross Station. The living room held two cats in baskets and Hedwig in a new cage that Bethany purchased for Harry when he realized that he had left his at the Dursleys.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Mrs. Weasley asked for the twelfth time.

"Mum, if we've forgotten anything you can just send it on later with Amadeus," Fred said, "he's getting lazy now that you haven't been owling the tent three or four times a day." Fred laughed at his own joke as he ran back up to his room for another item he had failed to pack.

"Yeah, Neville always gets a package on the first day of classes filled with all the things he's forgotten," Ron said, then ran up the stairs to his room.

"How many cars is the ministry sending?" Charlie asked as he placed a small duffel bag of his and Bethany's things on the floor beside Olivia's basket. Charlie and Bethany had sent most of their things ahead with their tent mates.

"Two Charlie," Molly answered before yelling after her youngest sons, "I don't want to have to send you anything later and if I do it will be accompanied by a Howler the likes of which you've never heard."

"I have everything," George said as he added his Beater bat to his trunk and took off running up the stairs after something else he'd forgotten.

Bethany nearly tripped as she tried to avoid George's ascent. She laughed , "This place is chaos. Has it always been this way on traveling day?"

Charlie nodded, "Could be worse. Dad and Percy are at work, but it wouldn't be a proper Weasley send off without a little disorganization."

"A little?" Bethany said, "men can never judge size."

Ginny, Hermione, and Mona broke out in a fit of giggles. Ginny was the first to stop as she slapped her hand on her head and ran back up the stairs. 

Ron ran back down the stairs and followed Hermione and Mona outside. Harry was sitting on the lawn beside his trunk checking to make sure everything was where it should be. "What are you giggling about?" Harry asked as they all plopped down beside him.

Mona and Hermione looked at each other and started giggling again. "Oh nothing, Bethany just said something about Charlie not being a good judge of size," Mona answered when they had calmed a little.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked, but didn't need an answer as she joined them outside as well. She put her muggle poetry book into her trunk and closed it again.

"If you would have made a list like I suggested…"Hermione began.

Ron interrupted, "We can't all be as perfect as…" Ron stopped as he remembered yet another item he'd forgotten and ran inside after his satchel of books.

"Hey, Hermione," Mona said with a bored expression on her face as she rested her chin on her hand to watch the continued commotion.

"Hmm," Hermione answered. She had buried her face in a book again.

"Remind me never to go on a vacation with this bunch. This is insane," Mona said shaking her head.

"Oh, you get used to it," Hermione said as she closed her book, "They wouldn't be the Weasleys if it all ran smoothly. Besides, holidays with the Weasleys is always fun."

George sat beside Hermione. "Are you studying again, Milo?" He asked as he pointed to the book in her lap.

"I thought I should make good use of my time," George reached for the book but she moved it from his reach. "Besides, the O.W.L.s are later this year and it's never too early to start preparing." George continued to try to get Hermione's book from her.

"Hermione," Fred said as he joined the others, "You've studied for O.W.L.s since your first year."

George was finally successful in commandeering Hermione's book. He began to laugh. Hermione turned red and pleaded with her eyes for him not to say anything. He leaned toward her and whispered, "this has nothing to do with the O.W.L.s, Milo. Somehow I don't think Mr. Nash T. Imp's work will be on the O.W.L.s or the N.E.W.T.s this year." He handed her back the book and kissed her on the cheek.

Molly walked outside with nine more pairs of socks, "Fred if you and George had spent a little more time studying and less time goofing off, I'd imagine you two would have outscored Bill on his O.W.L.s. And I'm sure Hermione will do better than the two of your scores together."

Molly went back inside followed by several of her children. The Weasley's continued to run back and forth collecting other forgotten items. Mona moved her head to the volley of the action traveling in and out of the door.

"Do you have all your things?" Bethany asked as she placed Hedwig's cage on the ground beside her and sat on Ron's trunk.

"Yes," Mona answered as she continued to move her head as though she were watching several redheaded tennis balls bounce in and out the door.

"What's the score?" Bethany asked grinning.

A smile crept across Hermione's face as she realized what Bethany was talking about, "Thirty love."

Harry smirked, "It's official, Hermione, you've been hanging around George too much."

The two large black automobiles arrived just as all the Weasleys had returned to the front lawn.

George and Ron walked out each holding a basket. George handed Hermione Crookshanks and said, "you forgot someone."

Ron laughed, "Yeah, Herm, forget to write, 'bring cat to school' on your list?"

"I didn't forget him. I just didn't want to bring him out in the sun too early," Hermione said as she took the basket from George.

Ron reached inside Olivia's basket to pet the blue-grey and silver cat and was greeted with a hiss and the slash of sharp claws. Mona hurried to the basket as she attempted to avoid eye contact.

"Olivia," she scolded, "Sorry, Ron. If it helps any, I did forget about her in there." She bent down and cooed into the basket a quiet apology to her cat, "I'm sorry Miss Twist, I won't ever forget you again." She smiled slightly and tried to take the basket from Ron.

He held tight and said, "I'll carry her."

"I've got the trunks, mum," Charlie said as he pulled out his wand and levitated them toward the waiting Ministry vehicles. 

"Boys, you go into the first car with Charlie and the girls can take the second car with Bethany," Molly instructed as she hugged each of her children and their friends.

She stood in front of the twins, "You two behave. This is your last year. Try not to blow up the school."

"Aww, mum, you spoil all the fun," Fred said.

"Fred Weasley," Molly began to chastise her son.

"But mum," Fred said, "I'm George. That's Fred." He pointed toward his twin who was standing beside Hermione.

"Nice try, Fred," she said as she reached up on tiptoe to ruffle her sons hair. He was embarrassed at his mother's action, but didn't argue. Fred knew his mother would be missing the house filled with her children.

"Gee, mum," George said, "It only you took you seventeen years to tell us apart." He hugged his mother and went toward the first car.

Next Molly stopped in front of Harry and Ron. "I know you don't always have a choice in the matter, but try not to go looking for trouble. Remember as prefects you are role models." They both hugged her before entering the car with the twins.

She approached the girls and hugged Mona first, "You'll do fine, dear, don't worry."

"Thanks for letting me stay here. It's been great," Mona said.

"Now, Hermione, I know I don't need to remind you about your role as prefect, but do make sure that those two don't forget," she said as she pointed to Harry and Ron. 

Hermione shook her head, "I will, but I do think they'll be just fine. Just don't tell them that I said so."

Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione and added, "Don't let George talk you into too much mischief either." 

Hermione blushed and began walking toward the car. She stopped and pulled a jar out of her bag and said, "Mrs. Weasley will you please see that Mr. Weasley takes care of this properly. The note explains everything. Just don't open it, now." Mrs. Weasley took the jar and made a disgusted look as she examined the water beetle in the jar. Bill took the jar from her that she was holding with only two fingers as though the beetle may touch her.

She turned to Ginny and sighed, "I wanted to speak to you sooner, about you and Harry," Molly started.

"Mum," Ginny said exasperatedly, "we aren't going to do anything you wouldn't want us to."

"Well," she said, "I'm happy to hear that, but I was talking about your nightmares and sleeplessness. I want you to promise that you will go see Madam Pomfrey this evening and make sure Harry goes as well." 

Ginny blushed when she realized that she had misunderstood what her mother was saying, "I will, but I can't guarantee that Harry will do the same. He can be very stubborn sometimes."

Charlie laughed, "Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black." He ruffled Ginny's hair. She smirked and dove into the car.

Charlie hugged his mother and said, "Don't worry mum. We'll keep an eye on them and Remus said he'd talk to Harry. I really am glad we were able to stay the summer here." 

His mother kissed him on the cheek and smiled, "I am too."

Bill walked over and reached his hand out to shake Charlie's. The grasped hands then pulled each other into a hug. "I'll see you in November at Perce's wedding. But if you don't call me when the baby comes, I'll be forced to use some ancient curse on you," Bill told his brother.

"It's been a great summer big brother," Charlie said, "watch out for mummies." Charlie headed toward the first car. 

Bill watched him walk away and rubbed his hand across his eyes and thought, "_He tells me to worry about mummies and he's off to Hogwarts with dragons, a pregnant wife and our siblings_." Bill shook his head and turned to Bethany. "You," he said, "had better write and send me pictures of your belly. I still can't believe you're pregnant." 

Bethany hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Neither can I sometimes," she said, "take care of yourself and make sure you write back."

Molly stepped over to Bethany and said, "Don't work too hard. You're pregnant and you shouldn't be stressing yourself." Molly began to cry as she hugged Bethany.

"Don't worry, Molly, I'll let Charlie do all the really hard stuff," Bethany said as she entered the car.

"Mum," Bill said, "Bethany knows she's pregnant. I'm sure she will be well taken care of. She has more people looking after her than I think she even likes to think about."

As the cars drove away, Bill pulled his mother into his arms and hugged her. He held her in this manner for a few moments as she sobbed. Before pulling away she said, "You really should do something about your hair, Bill. I'm sure if you had a nice respectable cut you'd meet a nice girl like Charlie did." Bill laughed and led his mother back into the Burrow.

**********

They arrived at King's Cross Station in much less time than if it had been the Weasleys driving from Ottery St. Catchpole. Harry supposed the Ministry wasn't opposed to bending a few laws for their own convenience and enchanting a few vehicles was probably the least of the offenses. Fred and George bolted from the first car to secure enough carts for all the luggage. Charlie, Harry and Ron started unloading the trunks as the carts were delivered. As soon as they were out of the large black sedans the drivers left. The large cars seemed to just squeeze through the traffic.

Mona looked around and laughed, "So we catch a wizarding train here, at a Muggle train station? We do stand out a lot, don't you think?"

Bethany laughed and answered, "We do stand out don't we? I wouldn't worry about it though. Muggles don't notice even the most obvious things if it goes against their belief in reality."

"I'll hold Hedwig's cage," Ginny said as she took the snowy owl's cage from Harry. Harry put his and Ginny's trunks on a large cart and Ginny added the bird cage to the top.

George helped Hermione with her things. He even paused long enough to treat Crookshanks to a quick belly rub. The cat purred its appreciation loudly.

Ron had Olivia's basket on his trunk, but Charlie was pushing the cart with Mona's trunk.

"Mona, when we get to the wall between platforms nine and ten watch the others. You basically walk through it," Bethany instructed as they head toward their destination.

"It's best if you do it as a run the first time," Hermione suggested.

When they arrived at the entry to Platform 9 ¾ Fred leaned casually against the wall pulling his trunk laden cart with him as he disappeared into the wall. Hermione and George backed their carts up and took the wall at a rapid pace.

Mona was amazed that none of the Muggles seemed to notice this. Ron walked over and said, "Don't worry Mona. I can help you. Ginny can push my cart."

Ginny smirked but took Ron's cart and went through the wall followed closely by Harry who seemed to hesitate slightly before hurrying after her.

"Okay, let's go," Mona said as she and Ron started at a brisk pace toward the wall.

Right before the cart made contact Mona heard Ron say, "Open your eyes." Mona complied and witness the red brick wall change to a ghost like grey and was soon treated to the magnificent site of the brilliant crimson steam engine of the Hogwart's Express.

"It's beautiful," Mona said, "They really use a steam engine?"

"This is one of those things that looks Muggle but isn't," Bethany explained as she walked up behind her cousin. "It doesn't even use a track for most of the route. I've told you that the Muggle and wizard worlds do not mix much in Europe, this is about as close as some come to Muggles ever."

"Why don't they just use Port keys?" Mona asked as she looked around at all the other Hogwarts students arriving for the train ride. Fred and George had found Lee Jordan and were talking excitedly to him as Katie ran up and jumped on Lee's back.

"I wondered that myself the first time I rode the train. When I asked I was told that it would be faster and easier to use port keys but not nearly as much fun," Bethany said.

Harry laughed, "That had to be Dumbledore who said that." Bethany smiled and nodded. Harry looked around. His stomach felt like it had flipped around inside his abdomen. His recent laughter was ringing eerily in his ears. He thought that he shouldn't be happy as he watched a young Asian girl dressed in blue board near the front of the train.

"Professor McGonnagal said that the train ride allows us to get into and out of the school mode," Hermione answered as she craned her neck to see where George had gone.

Ginny bit her lip and asked, "I suppose you three are going to the prefects car?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at one another then at Ginny and Mona. Both of the younger girls looked like they were hoping the answer was no.

Harry was the first to answer, "I for one know I can use a little more Malfoy free time." Ginny's posture relaxed with relief and Harry grinned at her.

Ron smirked, "Me too. Let's see if we can find an empty compartment back here."

"We can always go see the prefects car later on the trip," Hermione added, "besides, George said he was sitting with his friends. Seems I should sit with mine."

They started walking toward the rear of the train, but Mona paused, "Bethany, where will you be sitting?"

"That is Professor Donnalaith from now until you pass back through that wall again. Professor Weasley and I will be joining Professor Lupin in the faculty car at the front of the train. Ron Weasley what are you laughing at?" Bethany said. 

Ron had began to giggle loudly and was attracting more than a little attention. He collected himself said, "Professor Weasley? That is going to be tough to get used to saying not to mention hearing."

"Well, little brother," Charlie said as he joined them, "start working on it." He lowered his voice and more seriously said, "And for the time being don't mention Professor Donnalaith's and my relationship or her present condition."

Everyone wore serious expressions as they nodded their understanding. Bethany said, "If you want you can all visit at the tent tomorrow after your first classes. We will be able to chat more freely there." She and Charlie waved and headed toward the front of the train.

As soon as the professors left a familiar drawl was heard from behind, "Oh no, there's another one. Weasley don't your parents know where babies come from." Loud, deep guffaws echoed through the train station from Malfoy's usual bulky shadows, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. "You would think they'd invest in a little prophylaxis potion, but I suppose they ran out of funds for that after the third child."

Ron's face reddened as he looked angrily at Draco Malfoy. The tall, thin blonde had irked Ron since before the first year. Harry and Hermione both automatically place a restraining arm on opposite shoulders of their angry friend. Harry's other hand grabbed Ginny's

"And another girl, well maybe your father can find her a rich husband that will take her off his hands looks like the older one hit the jackpot," Malfoy said as his long thin finger pointed at Harry.

Mona turned her fiery hair whipping around as she did. She greeted Malfoy with an aloof glance and made a face as though a pile of elephant droppings were resting on the platform before her.

Draco's eyes widened and his expression appeared confused momentarily. This girl had the hair color of the Weasleys but was definitely not one and not a first year like he had originally thought either. He raised his eyebrows and grinned with obvious approval as he took in her expensive clothes and attractive face. He offered his hand, "You must be new. I'm a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Mona said, "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" She turned to Hermione as she asked the last question. Hermione just glared.

Draco grinned, "You're American? How quaint. You're ignorance of my family can be overlooked but you really should find better company."

"Yes, well, I think I was perfectly fine until you joined my company," she said as she spun around so quickly that her hair struck Draco in the face. 

Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around, "I think you're confused. I don't know who you think you are…"

Harry still held Ron back, but Ginny's grasp on Harry altered to prevent him from attacking as well.

"I know exactly who I am. I am Mona Delachesay. And if the Brits had a decent standard of admission to their schools I wouldn't have to worry about having neuvo riche garbage such as yourself obstruct my path to the train," she said as she removed his hand from her arm.

"Delachesay?" Draco said impressed, "from New Orleans." Mona nodded as though she was annoyed. "I read about you in my father's _Mizer's Unlimited _the special fortune five hundred issue."

Mona laughed haughtily, "Don't believe everything you read in that rag. They have no real financial sense. They even under-quoted my actual worth by millions. Now if you and your goons can get out of the way…"

"Look, I'm only trying to help. Someone of your background and family shouldn't be with the likes of," Draco pointed his hand at the Gryffindors, "the Weasels, the mudblood and the orphan."

Mona dropped her jaw in surprise. She knew Ron was about to attack without looking at him. When she turned to stop him she was surprised again to see that Hermione was the one with the wand at ready.

"Tell me, have the curse marks healed from June?" Hermione asked maliciously.

Someone cleared his throat behind them. "And I think it's now time for you all to get on the train," Professor Lupin said as he rested his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

He paused for a moment daring Draco to comment again. When he felt the tension had passed he winked at Mona and headed toward the faculty car.

The Gryffindors and Mona took their things and headed toward the back of the train. Crabbe and Goyle boarded along the middle and Draco called back to Harry, Ron and Hermione, "Yes do run along to the back of the train. I'll be in the prefect's car. Nice to know I won't have to share it with the likes of you."

They let him walk off a distance before Harry shouted, "Hey Malfoy!"

Hermione giggled quietly as she, Ron and Harry waited for Draco to turn around. "What Potter?" he said angrily as he turned to face them.

The trio smiled and held up their matching prefect's badges. Draco Malfoy had not been notified of the protocol change and had no idea any of them were named prefects not to mention all three of them holding the position. He stared slack jawed as the three friends turned laughing to catch up with Mona and Ginny.

They found an empty compartment toward the rear of the train and entered laughing loudly.

"Did you see his face?" Ron said.

"That insensitive ass," Mona said.

"Language Mona," Hermione said, "but you do have him pegged correctly."

"Sorry, but I can't believe him. Did you know his dad had contacted my family for money, the nerve. Bethany says that Lucius Malfoy was with Voldemort when they killed Uncle Adam. Like we'd give him money," Mona said. Ron flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name. The others all looked sympathetically at her as she continued. "My own parents were killed when I was little. Daddy was an auror working for the American Federation of Wizards. Mom was just in the wrong place. I couldn't believe it when Aunt Lelia told me that that man had owled asking for her to invest in some scheme he had. It was only about four months ago." Mona turned and stared out the window as the train started down the track.

"Do you think he was asking money because he didn't have any?" Ginny asked.

Mona shook her head, "No, but I bet that little Malfoy has no idea about what his daddy was up to."

Harry grinned, "I say we put him in his place today."

Hermione nodded, "That was nice wasn't it?"

Ron smiled, "That was priceless."

**********

"Remy," Bethany said as she stood to hug her brother. Charlie followed suit.

"I was worried. You're late," Bethany said.

Remus looked around. The car was empty except for Charlie and Bethany. All the other professors were traveling alternate routes to school or had already arrived. Remus never cared for floo travel and although he could Apparate short distances the idea of traveling in that manner from his home in Southern England to Northern Scotland left much to be desired. "I was on time. I was delayed when I had to intervene in a discussion Mona was having with Draco Malfoy. Seems we might want to talk to Hermione later, too. Cursing a fellow prefect in the train station isn't the best way to start the year," he said as he casually took his seat. He smiled at Charlie's curious expression and explained, "Draco Malfoy was being his typical pleasant Slytherin self, but was in way over his head with that bunch. I don't think he even realized it."

"I was wondering how long it would take for Mona to butt heads with Malfoy," Bethany said.

"I'm surprised to hear it was Hermione who was about to curse him. That boy is Ron's least favorite person. I think Ron would rather spend the night with an acromantula than the day with Draco Malfoy," Charlie added.

"Ginny and Harry were holding Ron back or he would have attacked. When I walked up Mona was giving him a piece of her mind and I have no idea what Hermione was about to give him. It looked like the least of his worries was going to be Harry and Ron. The boys may have gone after his blood but those girls were going for his ego," Remus said.

"Poor Draco," Bethany said, "He's in for one hell of a year."

Remus smiled then touched Bethany's belly. "So how is the mother and…" He stopped mid-sentence and cocked his head to one side. Bethany saw his ears twitch as he moved his head closer to her abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked. The expression of concern wrinkled across his face.

"Have you been to see a midwife yet?" Remus asked as he attempted to stifle a grin.

"No, not yet. Poppy is going to follow the pregnancy when we are at Hogwarts," Bethany answered.

"Remus, is something the matter?" Charlie asked again. Remus' back was facing Charlie he could not see his brother-in-laws expression.

"It's just," Remus paused as he stood upright, turned to face them both, and grinned broadly, "I think you're having twins."

Charlie just stared. Bethany closed her eyes, sighed and sat down on the train seat behind her. "When it rains it pours," she said finally.

"You're not serious," Charlie said with a silly but excited grin.

"No, I'm not," Remus said, "he's taller and has darker hair and eyes." He chuckled at his own joke then said, "I can hear three distinct heart beats. Bethany's and two others going much more rapidly."

Charlie kissed Bethany on the cheek, "Hey two for one. What a bargain?"

"Let's just ask your mum if she feels the same about Fred and George," Bethany said.

"You can handle dragons, Beth, I'm sure two little babies won't be any problem," Charlie said.

"Plus you'll have plenty of hormone driven teenagers to wrangle for a few months before the babies come that will give you plenty of experience," Remus said.

"Well, I guess I'll go see Poppy this evening," Bethany turned and looked at Charlie and warned, "**before** you owl your mum." Charlie just grinned again his dimples showing largely in his freckled cheeks. "You are very happy about this aren't you?" Bethany said.

Charlie just brightened his smile in reply.

Bethany began to rummage through her satchel. "Remy, I have something for you if I can find it."

"Bethany, you know what I have told you about taking gifts…" he began to chuckle as he looked at what Bethany held up before him. "Are those leather faculty robes?"

"You like? We all have some," Bethany giggled, "I thought they'd look nice for the opening feast."

**********

Harry awoke with a start. He was disoriented at first but quickly realized that he must have fallen asleep on the train. The dream must have startled him awake. It wasn't as bad as they had been lately. He assumed it was the residual effect of the potion or he thought as he looked at the top of Ginny's head, "_Having Ginny near."_ He and Ginny had sat beside each other and as they had talked with the others Ginny had laid her head in Harry's lap. Harry smiled at how nice it was to run his fingers through her long red hair. He must have fallen asleep as well. Ginny was still asleep. She was not restless but he could see her eyes moving rapidly behind their lids. He looked around the car. They were alone except for Ron who was sleeping on the seat opposite them. His head leaning against the train window. Olivia, Mona's small pet, was curled in his lap purring loudly. Harry laughed to himself, "_Never thought of him as a cat person after how much he seemed to hate Crookshanks."_ Ron was never fond of Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. It had been after his pet rat, of course, when it turned out the rat wasn't a rat but Peter Pettigew, the man responsible for Sirius' incarceration and Harry's parents deaths, his feelings about the large ginger cat had changed a bit. It still surprised Harry to see the cat sleeping in his lap. Hermione and Mona were nowhere to be seen. Harry reckoned that Hermione had taken Mona around. "_Already acting as a prefect,"_ he thought. Harry realized that he could no longer feel his toes in his trainers. They had fallen asleep before he had. He needed to move around or he wouldn't be able to walk off the train when they arrived at the Hogsmeade Station. He bent down and kissed Ginny on the forehead. She stirred, stretched and sat up.

"I'm sorry I must have dozed off," Ginny said as she ran her hand over her hair and clothes in attempt to straighten them out.

Now that she was off of his lap, Harry stretched and moved his stiff muscles. He realized that he hadn't gone running that morning. "It's okay. I did too," he pointed to Ron and Olivia, "so did they. Hermione must be introducing Mona around."

Ron mumbled in his sleep and stretched upsetting Olivia who gave Ron an indignant look than stretched and curled up in her basket an promptly fell asleep again.

"I reckon we should have all gone to sleep when mum said to," Ron said as he looked around, "Where's Mona and Hermione?"

"They probably got bored watching us all sleep," Ginny said as she stood and walked over to the door of the small compartment. She was about to look out when George burst through the door.

"Where's Hermione?" George asked.

"Not sure," Harry said becoming concerned for his friends. Loud laughter could be heard and the two girls in question soon ran into the compartment.

"Mona, you are going to get me into trouble," Hermione said. She smiled and said, "Hi George and sleepy heads."

"Have a nice nap?" Mona asked as she plopped on the floor to check on her pet.

"So are you going to tell us how Mona was going to get you into trouble or not?" Ron asked.

"I took Mona around to meet everyone," Hermione said.

"And we were just having a little fun," Mona said, "and paying back a debt."

Ginny's eyes widened, "What did you do?"

"Did you know that Draco Malfoy looks pretty good green," Mona said.

"He's Slytherin. He almost always wears green," Harry said.

"I never said that he looked good **in** green," Mona said grinning mischievously. 

George looked over at Mona then began searching his pockets. "Hermione, did you take the Fantastics out of my pocket?"

She grinned and nodded, "Yes, when I bumped into you in the passageway."

"Brilliant," George said, "and you got him to eat one." Mona nodded. "And Hermione, you had a hand in this?" he asked proudly. Hermione grinned and he winked at her.

"I always knew you could be a bad influence George, but I never thought it would be that bad," Ron said.

"So who all did you get to meet?" Ginny asked.

"I think we found all the fourth and fifth year Gryffindors," Hermione said.

"And, I insisted that she introduce me to some people in other houses. I talked to a really nice sixth year Ravenclaw. She said she played on the Quidditch team. Oh, I can't remember her name," Mona said.

"Cho," Harry said quietly. Ginny turned to look at him. Harry had a crush on this girl for most of his fourth year and everyone in the car, except Mona, knew all about it. Harry had just begun to accept her liking another boy, Cedric Diggory, when Voldemort killed the boy during the final task of the Tri-wizard tournament. Harry noticed Ginny's concern, "Cho is the only female sixth year on the Ravenclaw team."

"She seemed down. Is she always like that?" Mona asked Hermione and Ginny quietly.

They both shushed her and Hermione said, "I'll explain later."

Ron and George had attempted to distract Harry but he had overheard. He frowned. He felt bad enough he didn't need his friends walking on eggshells around him. "I can hear you know," Harry said angrily. Mona was taken aback by the tone in Harry's voice. She didn't know anything about what had happened. "Cho's boyfriend died last year at school. It was my fault," Harry said as he looked at Mona, "I asked Cho to the Ball last year but she was already going with Cedric so some people think I arranged for his death on purpose."

"Harry Potter," Hermione said chastisingly, "no one here thinks you did anything to Cedric other than to share your victory."

Ginny reached over to place a comforting hand on his, but Harry brushed it away. "No, but plenty of people outside this room do. What do you think I'm too fragile to handle it that you can't tell her about it in front of me?" he said.

"Harry," Ron said, "I think they just wanted to save you from having to hear the explanation again. We all know about the nightmares and…"

"I'll thank you to just leave me and my sleeping patterns alone," Harry said.

George was at the door. He took Hermione's hand and motioned for Mona and Ron to follow him. "Come on we need to go tell Fred about Green Draco," George said. They followed him out of the room leaving Ginny and Harry alone.

"Why don't you go too? No sense you staying here trying to mop up my fragile ego," Harry said.

"No," Ginny said, "I'll stay here and I'll have you know I had no intentions of cleaning up your ego. I am here because I care about you and because I want to be here."

"Ginny, I don't know if this is going to work," Harry said, "I mean, I just don't want to go back to school and fight any more." Ginny sat down on the seat opposite him to listen to Harry. "I didn't mean to snap. I'm just tired. Tired of everything being so weird. This summer was great, almost normal." Ginny nodded as he spoke but never broke eye contact with him. "I spend the first decade of my life fighting to be liked by the only family I know then this giant shows up and tells me I'm a wizard and that there's this whole other life I can live. I couldn't believe it and I don't think I'd ever been happier. I think that was truly the first time I'd ever been happy. Then I come to school and everything goes okay until Voldemort comes back again. Then they send me back to the Dursley's. Then the next year, the basilisk and that diary," he paused when he noticed Ginny cringe at the thought of the damage she'd caused by writing in that journal. "Then in third year a murderer is after me who turns out to be okay and my godfather, but I still have to go back to the Dursley's. And then last year. It just keeps getting worse. I don't want anyone I care about to be hurt because they were with me. Ginny maybe it would be best if we did break up…"

Ginny simply and calmly said, "No."

"What do you mean, no?" Harry asked.

"It's a negative answer, the opposite of yes. I simply don't agree with you," Ginny answered. Harry was confused. "I realize that there are always going to be bad people after you. Probably long after you defeat Voldemort…"

"You say that with confidence," Harry said.

"Harry if you don't believe that we may as well pack up and go hide in a cave and wait for the end of the world. Yes, I am confident that he will be defeated and that you will have a hand in his defeat. I don't think it will be tomorrow, but it will happen. Harry, you are the one who wants the normal life but you insist on shutting everyone out," Ginny's voice rose as she continued, "You said yourself you spent your whole life fighting for love you never got, well, you have it now and what do you do about it? You shove it away. I thought you decided this earlier. You weren't going to live your life by Voldemort's rules. Has something changed?" 

Harry had said those words. Everything she said was true, but he just didn't know what to do. "I, I don't know," Harry stammered.

Ginny stood up and took her things out of the overhead compartment. "When you figure it out, let me know." She walked out of the door and down the hall leaving Harry alone in the compartment.

Harry looked up at the ceiling and blew forcefully out his mouth. He was trying not to cry. He would not cry. He was the one that suggested they break up and Ginny didn't say she was never going to talk to him. "_What do I want?" _Harry thought. He kicked his foot against the base of the chair and Olivia and Crookshanks both hissed in his direction. "_Great,"_ he thought, "_now you two are mad at me, too."_

He sat back on the seat and positioned his face away from the door. It didn't take long before he heard voices of Hermione and Ron arguing outside. The door opened. Harry didn't turn. He could hear the crackling noise of cellophane and the jostling of boxes. 

"I told you not to get so much," Ron said.

"Well, I couldn't make up my mind and it isn't as though the food goes bad. It's wizard sweets after all," Hermione said as she carried a variety of the sweets they purchased from the snack witch to the seat Harry was on.

"Here, Harry, have a snack," Hermione said. She held up a chocolate frog, "If it can drive away the sadness a Dementor leaves you with surely the chocolate will help after you've had a row with your girl friend."

Harry just stared at Hermione. "_Wonderful_," he thought, "_the whole bloody train probably knows we've had a row_."

"And no, Harry, the whole train doesn't know," Hermione said correctly reading Harry's expression, "we ran into Ginny crying in another compartment. Mona, Fred and Angelina or talking with her now."

"Did you talk to her?" Harry asked.

"She told us what was bothering her," Ron answered as he sat on the seat beside Harry. He opened the chocolate frog and let it hop toward Harry. He smirked when he read the card, "Merlin. I already have seven of those." He placed the card in his pocket anyway and continued, "She told us you suggested you break up and she didn't agree with your reasoning. She's upset but she's worried about you."

Harry's posture relaxed. He was relieved to hear that Ginny was just giving him some space but he was still confused, "She sounded angry."

Ron laughed, "You have never seen her really mad. This was nothing."

"Harry," Hermione asked, "What's the matter? You snapped at us earlier. This isn't like you. Has your scar been hurting?"

Harry shook his head as he shrugged his shoulders. "It isn't my scar. I haven't been sleeping and I don't know. I guess it's just going back to Hogwarts. This summer has been great. Even though all my other summers have been well, less than fun, I knew that the worse I had to deal with was the Dursleys. I love school and being with my friends but I guess I'm starting to dread what will happen next," Harry answered.

Ron smiled, "Keep those thoughts."

"Ron Weasley, what a horrible thing to say," Hermione scolded.

"No, not for that. I was thinking it would be good to use in Divination class. I'm running out of ways to be killed," Ron said. Harry laughed despite his previous mood.

"You two should have dropped that class long ago," Hermione suggested.

"Do you really want to break up with my sister? I mean this is what I tried…"Ron began but Harry held up a hand to interrupt.

"No, I don't. I just don't want her hurt and I don't know what to expect," Harry said.

"You should expect to attend the sorting ceremony, eat a good meal and have Dumbledore say a few words. Then you can expect to lead the new first years to the Gryffindor Tower. I'm sure you can also anticipate a party of some kind courtesy of George and Fred. Tomorrow you can look forward to schoolwork and lovely potion classes with our favorite professor and…" Hermione said this rapidly. 

"I get the point," Harry said. "I guess it's that so much happened and after that summer going back to Hogwarts just doesn't seem the same."

"Well that solves it," Ron said, "Next summer you stay at the Dursleys then you don't feel bad when you go back to school even if you know that You-Know-Who is waiting outside the gaits for you."

Hermione shook her head, "The logic is twisted but it does make sense. You'll see Harry it won't be so bad. You've got Quidditch and the Advanced Care of Magical Creatures course. And, you're a prefect now. You won't have time to worry about evil dark wizards."

"Oh, that makes me feel much better," Harry said but his smile betrayed his emotions. "Where's Ginny now?" Harry asked.

"She's fine. She is helping Angelina keep Fred in line. He's trying to scare Mona about the sorting hat. It isn't working but it's worth a good laugh," George said as he sat beside his brother. "Might be a good idea to let her blow off a little more steam. We're almost to Hogsmeade anyway. You'll see her at the feast."

**********

"You'll have to come up with something more original than that, Fred," Mona said, "Ginny and Hermione said you told Ron the same thing."

"Don't listen to anything this fool tells you," Angelina said.

"I'm crushed. If I can't depend on the support of my own girl who can I depend on," Fred teased.

"Somehow I believe you'll manage just fine in that department, Fred. Besides, when it counts you know I'm there," Angelina said.

Fred grinned then kissed Angelina. Ginny sighed loudly.

"Don't worry, Ginny," Mona said.

"Yes, Harry's had a rough year. He'll come around," Angelina said.

"And if he doesn't," Fred said, "Quidditch practice will start soon and George and I will knock him off his broom with a bludger." Fred smiled proudly at his idea.

All three of the girls said, "Fred!"

"I wouldn't hurt him permanently. We could never replace him as seeker," Fred said. 

Ginny frowned at her brother.

Angelina pushed Fred sideways knocking him off the seat they shared. "I don't have to tell you not to listen to him do I, Ginny?" Angelina said.

"No, I know he's being Fred. I just don't know what to do about Harry," Ginny said.

"Just let him see that it isn't as bad as he thinks it will be. I think he's spent the summer worrying about what might come. Once he gets there and sees it's just Hogwarts he'll settle down," Fred said, "he'll be so busy soon he won't have time to worry about any of that."

"I hate to admit it but Fred's right. What with being Quidditch Captain, Prefect and just being in the fifth year he'll have so much work he won't have time to think of much but getting school completed," Angelina said.

"Sounds like he'll be happy to have you as a diversion," Mona said.

"Oh that's comforting, Mona, I don't know if I want to be Harry's diversion," Ginny said.

"I **know** I don't want you being Harry's diversion. On second thought, Ginny, I think Harry's right. You two should break up," Fred said.

"That isn't what I meant," Mona said, "I just meant that he'll want you around as a friend someone who he can talk to and who will remind him why he has to do all those things. Harry just doesn't know how to feel about these things. He didn't actually grow up with anyone teaching him."

Ginny nodded in agreement then turned to Mona with a puzzled expression, "Don't get me wrong, I agree with you, but how do you know that. I don't think any magazine has ever talked about Harry's childhood."

Mona shook her head, "Ron knows." It took a few moments before Ginny and Fred realized what Mona was talking about. 

"I'm confused," Angelina said, "what's going on?"

"You remember I told you about the strange trance that Ron and Mona were slipping into," Fred said. Angelina nodded. "Apparently, each time it happens they exchange information. Mona here knows me as well as Ron does," he explained.

"Well that could be interesting," Angelina said.

"It's not exactly like he explained. The information isn't easily available. Sometimes I just know things that I couldn't without the connection," Mona explained.

"I don't know if I'd want to be inside your head Fred or have you inside mine," Angelina said. Fred whispered something in her ear and they both giggled.

"I really didn't like it at first," Mona explained, "It isn't as bad as it was, but it is a little odd. There were a few people that Hermione introduced me to and I knew who they were before she told me their names." 

"I wish I knew what Harry was thinking about right now," Ginny said.

"I can tell you that," Mona said. Ginny looked confused at her friend. "Yes, right about now he's thinking that he's been a royal jerk." 

Ginny laughed, "I hope you're right."

**********

The train pulled into the station. Ron had taken Olivia with him and was busy looking for Mona to bring her to her. 

"She may be with the first years," Hermione said.

"Do you think they'd make her ride over on the boats?" Fred asked.

"Who knows? Oh there they are," Hermione pointed to Ginny, Mona, Fred and Angelina. They were standing beside Lee Jordan and Katie Bell.

Harry looked over at Ginny. She looked worried. He wanted to run up and hug her and tell her he was sorry. He didn't. Because getting off the train near her was Cho Chang. The memory of Cedric's dead body and her face at the closing ceremony last year came flooding back. 

Ron noticed his hesitation and said, "Hermione, you and George can get us a coach. I'm going to bring Olivia to Mona and I'll catch you up." He motioned his head to Harry before he walked off.

Hermione nodded and said, "Come on, Harry. Let's get that coach over there."

**********

"First years over here and no lolly gagging," screamed Argus Filch. Argus Filch had always reminded Harry of a Halloween mask he had seen once when he was living with the Dursleys on Privet Drive. His face was gaunt and sunken and his hair hung in stringy bunches past his shoulders. Filch was a squib, a non-magical person born into a wizarding family. Argus Filch had held the caretakers job at Hogwarts for years. He had always had a reputation of strict discipline and it was rumored that the he requested to use the manacles that hung in his office, but was always denied permission. He had a nasty disposition and his only friend was his cat Mrs. Norris who had a way of communicating with her master to let him know of students who were out of line.

"You," he said as he pointed his long, bony finger at Mona, "over here."

"But sir," Ginny said, "She isn't really a first year. Couldn't she just ride over in the carriages with us then join the first years before the feast?"

Argus Filch had always been leery of the Weasley's and Ginny worried him the most. She was too quiet. The only Weasley he never had any problem with was Percy. Fred walked over to Mona and this seemed to make up Argus Filch's mind for good. "It's her first year," he said angrily, "she rides the boats."

Bethany hurried over smiling. "Argus, how have you been," she asked as she hugged him. Ginny noticed the rapid change in the caretakers expression. It frightened her until she realized that he must be smiling.

"As I live and breathe. If it isn't Bethany Donnalaith. The headmaster told me that you were coming but I expected your arrival to be a bit showier. Are you slipping in your old age?" the caretaker asked.

Bethany leaned over and whispered, "I haven't arrived quite yet. Wait until the opening feast." The care taker shook his head and Bethany asked, "Why don't you let Mona ride over on the carriages? I'm sure Miss Weasley will make sure to get her to the ante room before the feast." He looked over at the new girl. "Argus, it is her first year at Hogwarts but not her first year in school. She's new to the country. It would be awkward for her to arrive with the students so much younger than she is," Bethany pleaded.

"I will allow it, but Miss Weasley," he said as he turned to Ginny, "if she is not in place on time, I will hold you responsible."

Ginny nodded, "yes sir." Ginny grabbed Mona and they ran off to catch the carriage that Fred and Angelina had held for them.

Bethany thanked the caretaker and headed off toward Charlie. Since they could not Apparate onto Hogwarts grounds, they would be walking to their encampment near the back of the school grounds. It was closer to walk from Hogsmeade than to ride up to the school in a carriage and then walk.

Ginny and Mona sat facing the front of the carriage. Angelina and Fred faced the rear. As they rounded the curve in the road the castle of Hogwarts came into view.

Mona's mouth opened in awe. "Everyone described it but, it's beautiful," Mona said, "Much more than I ever imagined."

"Be it ever so humble," Fred said.

"That's for your home, silly," Angelina corrected.

"For the last six years that's what it has been. I've spent more time here than anywhere else," Fred said.

One carriage behind, the mood was more somber. Harry seemed to become more gloomy the closer they came to the castle. Ron, Hermione and George tried their best to lighten the mood, but Harry wasn't taking the bait. 

"Well at least we're arriving more peacefully than our second year," Ron said.

"I wonder if anyone has seen the old Ford Anglia lately," George asked.

"Bethany said that they'd be looking for it this year," Hermione said.

Harry just stared forward. The others eventually figured that they weren't making any difference. 

George reached over and touched the prefects badge on Hermione's chest. When she looked down to see what he was doing he flicked her nose playfully. When she looked up to scold him he disarmed her anger with a smile and a wink.

**********

Bethany and Charlie arrived at the camp. The dragon enclosure was alongside the Forbidden Forest, south of the Whomping Willow. Bethany's and Charlie's large tent was set up between the enclosure and the lake. Two other smaller tents flanked the large one. They housed the other five members of their team.

T.J. waved when he saw them and ran to greet his friends, "Why don't you take a little more time?"

Charlie winked at his wife and turned her toward the lake, "Sounds like a good idea. Come on Beth, let's skive off the opening feast. We can be introduced at breakfast." He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Bethany accepted the kiss but broke it saying, "down boy."

"Something about being back here brings back some rather, erm, happy memories," Charlie said kissing her on the neck.

"More like randy memories, Charles Logan Weasley, settle down," Bethany said, "We need to go to the feast. It's very difficult for us to be introduced if we aren't there."

"Spoil sport," Charlie teased.

"If you two are finished," T.J. called, "We have your robes waiting. The others have already left for the feast."

"I was hoping to see everyone first," Bethany said with a pout.

"Sorry love," Merrick said as he held the door open for them to enter, "We have the kids secured so we can all attend the feast."

"How are Perce and Berta?" Bethany asked as they entered the kitchen.

"They are great," Carlo said as he hugged Bethany and took the duffel from Charlie, "Now change quickly or we'll be late."

Charlie and Bethany ran up the stairs to their room and changed into leather trousers. Charlie added a Gryffindor red t-shirt. Bethany wore a peach silk blouse. Both added their new dragon hide leather robes to their attire. Bethany smiled mischievously.

As they returned to the kitchen, Bethany smiled at the others who were all similarly dressed. "We do make a nice siight, don't we, Annie," Merrick said.

"Where's a camera when we need one?" T.J. asked as he fixed the collar on his shirt.

Carlo fastened his robes over his black silk shirt and said, "I do believe the others will be jealous."

Charlie laughed, "We'd better hurry or we'll be late."

They all headed out the tent toward the castle at a rapid pace.

**********

Harry walked slowly behind Hermione and George. He kept looking around searching the rest of the crowd. Fred and Angelina bounded up and were quickly joined by Lee Jordan and Katie Bell. 

Harry frowned. He had hoped to speak to Ginny before going into the great hall. Angelina smiled at him and quietly said, "She's taking Mona to the sorting."

"We should go in and get a good seat," Katie said.

"As seventh years we can just tell the others to move," Lee said.

George reached for Hermione's hand, "Come on Milo let's go in."

"I'm going to see if I can find Ginny," Ron said, "Save us seats."

Fred laughed, "Translation. He's going to see if he can find Mona." Ron rolled his eyes at his brother then walked toward the ante room where all the first years would collect to wait for the sorting.

"Harry," Hermione said, "Come inside."

Harry paused then said, "I'll catch you up." He watched Professor McGonnagal walking quickly in the same direction Ron had went and he called her name as he followed her.

The deputy headmistress stopped and turned. "Potter, I'm glad to see you made your way here without a spectacle this year."

Harry nodded, "Professor I need to speak with you." Harry wasn't sure how to continue. He wasn't really sure what he'd like to discuss with his head of house but he felt compelled to speak with her.

"What is it?" she said impatiently. The sounds of the new students disembarking from their small boats drifted up the hall way.

"It's just that I, urm," Harry said. He still really wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

"I don't have the time now, Mr. Potter. I'll meet with you in my office after the feast. I'm sure Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will be more than capable of helping with the new Gryffindors," answered the stern transfiguration instructor.

Harry just sighed and returned to entrance hall. The doors were held open and the tables beneath the hundreds of suspended candles were becoming filled by the returning students. He watched Hermione at the far table directing the younger students reminding Harry of Percy in his second year. His eyes moved across the table next to the Gryffindor table. It was draped in yellow for the Hufflepuffs that occupied it. Harry's heart fell when he noticed that several of them still wore the black arm bands in memory of Cedric Diggory. He sighed and looked down at the crest on his robes. His prefect badge was beside it. He touched it absentmindedly as he let his eyes travel to the Ravenclaw table. Cho Chang sat near the front and although she talked to others at her table, her expression remained downcast. He hadn't realized he was tugging at his prefect badge until he looked at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was proudly displaying his and bossing the younger students around. Harry looked away and removed the badge from his robe and tucked it into his pocket. Ron had not returned, and since Hermione and the others had saved enough places for them all at the table he decided to wait for him in the Entrance Hall.

Ron found his sister and Mona just outside the ante room that lead to the Great Hall. Mona smiled and looked over at Ron. They made eye contact and slipped into the trance of the connection. It didn't take long for Ginny to bring them around. They had worked on this several hours in the week after their talk with his parents. Mona and Ron both blushed, but neither made the effort to run away.

Ron said, "I had just come to make sure you made it here okay."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Thank you, Ron. Is this a new prefect duty? I would hope I could find this room after three years at the school."

"Thanks, Ron," Mona said understanding full well why Ron and made his appearance.

"Hermione and the twins are saving everyone a seat," Ron said.

Ginny looked at her bother, sighed, and said, "I think I'll go to the hall."

"He's probably waiting outside," Ron said. Ginny stopped and looked at her brother questioningly. "He wanted to speak with Professor McGonnagal and he wouldn't have wanted to go in alone." Ginny grinned and headed toward the Entrance Hall.

They watched Ginny walk away. Mona sighed. "Don't worry," Ron said, "It isn't bad. My brothers told me I was going to have to wrestle a troll."

Mona nodded, "I can't believe that you actually trusted anything they'd tell you."

"I wonder that myself sometimes," Ron said. He was distracted by a noise coming down the hall. "Here come the first years," Ron said as several frightened students entered the room. I suppose I should go." Mona just nodded.

True to Ron's word, Ginny found Harry standing in the Entrance Hall looking in. She watched him remove his prefect badge and place it in his pocket before she spoke alerting him of her presence.

"Harry," Ginny said quietly.

Harry startled and turned. He smiled apprehensively at Ginny. She smiled back at him. "I'm sor.." he began.

Ginny held up her hand and stopped him, "Let's go inside. We can talk later."

Harry took her hand, brought it to his face and kissed it before leading her into the Great Hall.

Ron followed not far behind. They all took their seats at the table.

"Took you long enough," Fred said.

"I waited with her until the first years arrived," Ron said.

"You too, but I was talking about Harry," Fred said.

Although one of the last into the hall Ginny was the first to notice the curious absence of her brother, his wife and their friends from the head table. When she mentioned it they all began to speculate on the possible explanation for their late arrival.

"It could be a problem with the dragons," Ron said.

"Or maybe they just decided to leave and go back to Romania," George said.

"Or maybe they just found something else to do with the time. You know, Charlie and Bethany are newlyweds," Fred said.

"It's Professors Weasley and Donnalaith now, and they probably have just been delayed," Hermione said. Harry figured her explanation was probably the most plausible. He made eye contact with Professor Lupin and pointed to the empty seats at the High table. Remus Lupin looked at the open places and shrugged his shoulders.

The door to the ante room opened and Professor McGonnagal could be heard giving last minute instructions. The stern faced professor led the procession of nervous first years into the hall. They walked in two lines behind the billowing tails of her viridian robes. The quiet chatter in the Great Hall died as the students entered between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. The stool was already in it's place with ancient Sorting hat resting on it.

Professor McGonnagal removed a roll of parchment from her robes. She looked toward the Headmaster then at the empty seats and raised her eyebrow and smirked. The headmaster just smiled. He made a slight motion toward the main door mere seconds before it flew open.

"Beat you Annie," Merrick said as he burst through the doors. T.J. and Carlo entered behind him. They all blushed as they realized their intrusion. An excited whisper spread through the Great Hall. Bethany and Charlie entered last. Charlie walked around the to the front of the group and led them along the side of the Great Hall nearest the Slytherin table to the head table.

Professor Lupin was chuckling. He had chosen not to wear his new dragon hide robes that Bethany had given him. Minerva McGonnagal's eyes widened as she gazed at the attire of the new professors. Professor Snape smirked and shook his head as they walked to the table. Tiny Professor Flitwick jumped from his seat to greet his former student, Bethany, who had to bend over to give him a hug. Remus pulled out the chair beside his own and motioned for Bethany to sit.

Professor McGonnagal leaned across the table and mumbled to the headmaster, "Late and dressed improperly."

Bethany looked down at her robes that had come unfastened in their haste to arrive on time. She shrugged an apology and fastened her robes obscuring the view of her silk blouse and leather trousers. Charlie sat next to Bethany. His face was red, partially from trying to hold in his own laughter and partially from the embarrassment of causing the scene on their arrival. Carlo and T.J. sat next. Charlie envied their quiet calmness in the situation. Neither had been students at Hogwarts and did not have that odd feeling of intimidation that he had around his former professors. Merrick sat last beside a platinum blonde witch who he kissed on the cheek as he took his own seat.

The Headmaster cleared his throat to bring attention back to the ratty Sorting Hat sitting on the stool before him. "Professor," he said as he motioned for Professor McGonnagal to continue.

She picked up the parchment scroll bearing the names of the newest Hogwarts students. As she did this the hat began to jump and tremble. A large mouth-like tear opened just above the brim of the hat and it began to sing.

"I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat.

I am very clever and very old at that.

Sit down and place me on your head

And the name of your house will be said.

The student who is loyal

Hardworking and always true

In the house of Helga Hufflepuff

I will place you.

The student who is brave

With courage in their heart

Will reside in Godric Gryffindor's house

Right from the start.

The student who is ambitious

Sly, in thought, word and deed

Into the house of Salizar Slytherin 

Will be placed without heed.

The student who is wise 

And cunning beyond belief

Will in the house of Rowena Ravenclaw

Logically find comfort and relief.

The founders of this great school

A very long time ago

Placed a little of themselves in me

So their wishes I would know.

So sit right down upon the stool

And don me without delay

I'll look inside your heart and mind

And the name of your house I will say."

The hat finished its song to a round of applause from the staff and students in the Great Hall. The hat seemed to bow gratefully then straightened itself to await the first student.

"Anderson, Frances," Professor McGonnagal called. A timid looking girl with mousy brown hair stepped forward and took her place on the stool. The hat slipped over her eyes and a few seconds later screamed, "Hufflepuff!"

Mona fidgeted back and forth behind all the first years becoming more and more anxious as each name was called. She jumped each time the name of a house was called because the respective table would erupt in applause and cheers. A few students sat on the stool longer than others before the hat shouted out their names. Still others, mostly Slytherins, barely had the hat rest on their heads before it shouted out the name of their new house. Soon the last student standing before Mona was called forward to sit on the stool.

"Zonko, Zachary," Professor McGonnagal said and a small boy with dark black hair smiled and bounded up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head and immediately shouted, "Gryffindor!" The table at the far right of the room roared with cheers. Fred and George were standing on their seats as the young boy made his way to their table.

Professor Dumbledore raised his hands to quiet the hall, "The next student to be sorted is a transfer. She will be placed in the fourth year." He nodded toward the Deputy Headmistress to prompt her to continue.

"Delachesay, Mona," she called.

Mona took a deep breath and walked toward the stool. She glanced over to her new friends at the Gryffindor table. They were smiling and Ginny offered a thumbs up sign just as the hat slipped over her eyes.

"Hmmm, you are much older than the others," the hat seemed to speak in her head.

"I'm a transfer student," Mona said quietly, "a fourth year."

"Ah, yes a Delachesay. An old family. I've had one before," the hat said again.

"My cousin," Mona thought, "she's a professor here now."

"You are clever and loyal to those you love. Not very hardworking unless you are trying to get your way," Mona blushed as the hat said these things. "Bravery and courageousness also reside in your heart. But ambition, yes much ambition," the hat said.

"Not Slytherin," she thought, "anywhere but Slytherin."

"You're not giving them a chance. You are used to wealth and power. You would fit in well in Slytherin," the hat chided her.

"Not Slytherin," she concentrated.

"You are a difficult one. Are you sure you don't want Slytherin?" the hat asked one last time.

Mona shook her head with dread. "Well," the hat said, "then the only logical place for you is… Ravenclaw!"

That hat was slipped from her head and as Mona's eyes adjusted to the light, she realized that it was the table draped in blue and bronze that was cheering as she walked thoughtlessly in that direction.

Before taking her seat, Mona looked up at the high table. Bethany was smiling brightly in her direction. She sat at the table beside Cho Chang who began introducing her to other students in their year. She smiled and greeted her new house mates and chanced a glance at the Gryffindor table. Ginny, Harry and Hermione were smiling sympathetically at her. Ron looked upset. Fred ruffled his hair and his face reddened. Mona smiled back before turning her attentions back toward the brunette wearing the prefect badge beside her.

Dumbledore stood. The students quieted as he spoke, "I normally say a few words before the meal but since we had a bit of a delay." He paused and looked to his right. Bethany blushed and he continued, "So we will dispense with them this year. Please tuck in and enjoy your meal. The headmaster sat. The food appeared on golden trays and soon the hall was filled with noisy chatter once again.

Bethany leaned across her brother to speak to Professor McGonnagal, "I'm sorry about all the commotion earlier. We knew we were running late but didn't think we were quite as late as we were."

"Miss Donnalaith, you need to remember that as a member of the faculty you are a role model to the students. Your tardiness and drama do not demonstrate the role you should be modeling," Professor McGonnagal replied.

"Minerva, I'm sure that Professor Donnalaith meant no ill will and will be more conscientious about her duties as a role model in the future," Albus Dumbledore said then turning to his granddaughter added, "Bethany, I would like to see you and Professor Weasley in my office after the meal."

"Yes, sir, but if it's okay, I was planning on visiting Madam Pomfrey first," Bethany said as Charlie nudged her under the table. He was embarrassed by the chastisement delivered by his former Head of House and now they were ordered to the Headmaster's office and she was dictating the conditions of the meeting.

The headmaster nodded and smiled, "Remus mentioned your need to visit Poppy. I will see you both after that."

**********

"Cheer up Ron," Hermione said, "she's just in Ravenclaw."

"At least it isn't Slytherin," Harry added.

"You know little brother," George said, "It's not like three of our older brothers didn't manage to carry on relationships with girls from Ravenclaw."

"I don't see why you are down anyway," Fred said, "you've only known this girl for two weeks. Who's to say you'd want her in the same house in a month anyway. OW!"

Angelina grinned after swatting Fred on the back of his head, "Oh is that what you think?"

Fred blushed, turned to his girlfriend and said, "It's not what I think about you, Lina."

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" George said. 

Ron laughed with the others and added food to his plate. He looked over to Mona. She made a silly face and smiled. "_Maybe it will be okay,_" he thought.

The plates emptied and the students and faculty were talking quietly. Dumbledore stood and called for attention. "As those of you who have been here before have already noticed, we are missing a few faces and have gained many more. Madam Hooch has retired and Hagrid is on a leave of absence," Dumbledore said as the students whispered speculations of where he may be.

He raised his hands for silence, "I am pleased to announce the return of Professor Remus Lupin as our Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor." All but the Slytherins applauded his return to Hogwarts. The Headmaster smiled at Remus Lupin. Remus had doubted that the students would accept his return knowing that he was a werewolf. After a brief pause Albus Dumbledore continued his introductions, "Those of you in fourth year and above are aware that a new Advanced Care of Magical Creatures course will be offered this year. Since dragons are the featured area of study we now have two dragons housed on the grounds. These dragons require handlers." Dumbledore motioned to his far right, "Mr. and Mrs. Mahoney." A brown haired wizard in his late forties and a mocha skinned witch with dark coarse hair both smiled and nodded.

"Mr. Sampson Braun," Dumbledore said.

"Hey that's," Harry stopped and looked closely at the man. This was the wizard that Sirius polyjuiced himself as to attend his party earlier this summer. He had long black hair and a dark tan. "_It can't be Sirius,_" he thought.

"Miss Blythe Loftin," the Headmaster said, introducing a pleasant looking young witch with light brown hair. "Miss Simone Collier," the platinum blonde beside Merrick nodded.

"Associate Professors Merrick Edwards, T.J. Marsh, and Carlo Fazzio," he said as they each nodded and waved as their names were said. "They will be assisting in the Care of Magical Creatures lessons and will be regarded with the same respect you give all your professors." He looked warningly out at the student body before continuing, "I am also pleased to announce the return of two of Hogwart's alumni. Professor Charles Weasley will be the new flying instructor, Quidditch coach and co-instructor of the Advanced Care of Magical Creatures course. His wife," Bethany took in a shallow breath. She hadn't expected to be introduced as Charlie's wife. After a slight pause the Headmaster continued his introduction, "Professor Bethany Donnalaith will take on the role as the instructor for the Care of Magical Creatures courses as well as the co-instructor of the Advanced course." Everyone applauded. Even the Slytherins showed half appreciation for their presence.

"Now for a few announcements. Those students in their fourth year and above should be prepared to take the Advanced Care of Magical Creatures Exam at the end of this week. Those students in third year and above should have their Hogsmeade permission slips to their Heads of House by the end of next week. And as always, the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. Now go along to your dorms."

Hermione stood, "First year Gryffindors follow us." She looked over to Harry and Ron as a signal for them to join her.

"I have to go see Professor McGonnagal," Harry said, "Ginny, I'll see you up in the common room." Harry waved as he left out of the Great Hall to meet his Head of House.

"Ron," Hermione called. He had been watching Mona as she left the Great Hall with the other Ravenclaws.

"Oh, right, come on all you first years follow us," Ron said as he and Hermione began to lead the new Gryffindors to the common room.

George stayed behind with Ginny. He put his arm around his little sister's shoulder. "Kinda makes you proud," he said as he faked a tearful sniffle.

Ginny laughed, "You know, George, you never cease to amaze me. I would have never guessed. You and Hermione"

He shrugged, "We're just friends, Gin."

"Yes and Ron and Malfoy will be announcing their engagement next week," she replied sarcastically. They both shuddered at the thought.

**********

Bethany and Charlie were standing near the high table talking with the other handlers. They had not seen five of them in three months and had a great deal to catch up on. Charlie walked with them to the front hall as he was finding out about Berta's and Percival's conditions. 

Severus Snape glided over to where Bethany stood. They were alone on their side of the large room. Only a few other students remained in the Great Hall.

"Bethany," he said, "I see you haven't lost your love of mischief and drama."

"Severus," Bethany said matching his cold tone, "I see you haven't lost your hatred of shampoo."

He smirked at the insult, "I see you finally decided to become an honest woman. Really I would have thought you would have bored slumming with Weasley before now."

"Do you have anything important to say?" Bethany asked with her arms folded across her chest.

"So tell me, Bethany," he grinned, "how long before he has you barefoot and pregnant? You know those Weasleys tend to have the breeding habits of rabbits." Bethany's face was turning red. She could feel her heart beating in her ears. Snape continued, "Or is young Charles not man enough for you? You always lead he and his brother around."

"Snape," she said harshly, "this isn't the time."

He laughed, "Did I hit a mark? Will we be seeing the elder Weasley here anytime soon? Are you still servicing them both?" As he spoke Bethany's hands dropped to her side. Her fists were clenched so tightly that her fingers turned white. The potions professor hadn't noticed her change in stance as he continued, "I always knew you lead Charlie around on a chain but to marry the man and still keep his brother around, how convenient for you?"

He had no sooner finished his last word when Bethany's fist swung upward and struck him squarely in the jaw sending him reeling backwards just as Charlie returned to the room.

"Bethany, what happened?" he said as he ran to her side.

"Your wife," Snape spat, "and I were just having a chat." He rubbed his jaw gently as her stood and straightened his robes. "Apparently, she disagreed with me."

"Sod off, you slimy, greasy headed git," Bethany said angrily.

"Very classy language, Lady Donnalaith," Snape said as he spun around and left hurriedly.

"Beth, this has probably not been the best way to start out here," Charlie said grinning to show her his dimples, "but that was one hell of a left hook."

"Why does he do this? He has always had to push my buttons. When is he ever going to grow up? I know he's always had a problem with Remy but, bloody hell, that was over fifteen years ago," Bethany said.

"Come on you need to see Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore is expecting us as well," Charlie said as he took her hand. As they walked to the infirmary hand in hand he asked, "Did you know he was going to do that?"

"Snape? How could I have known?" she said.

"No, not him. I would have expected him to say something rude and obnoxious. He always had. I was talking about your grandfather introducing us as husband and wife," Charlie explained.

"That is probably what he wants to discuss with us," Bethany said as Charlie held open the infirmary door.

"You took your time getting here didn't you," Madam Pomfrey said as she handed Bethany a bag of ice.

"Nice to see you too, Poppy. What's this for?" Bethany asked holding the ice pack.

"Your hand. I assumed after having to reset Professor Snape's jaw that your hand would be bruised," she answered.

Remus burst into the room. "Did you really punch Snape?" Bethany nodded to him. He shook his head, "Oh, and I missed it. He should know by now not to get your ire up."

"Poppy, why not just give me a little nonhematomus potion?" Bethany asked noticing for the first time the purple color spreading across the knuckles of her left hand.

"Because maybe if you suffer some of the pain you'll not be so quick to repeat the action," the nurse told her. Then turning to the men said, "You two can wait outside while assess Bethany's condition."

"But I want to be here," Charlie said.

"I will call you inside before I inform Bethany of anything. Now scoot," she told them as Charlie and Remus moved to the hallway.

"So you really think that it's twins?" Charlie asked.

"Afraid so, Charlie, you and Bethany will hear multiple pitter patters come March," Remus said as he laughed at Charlie's expression, "The problem you're going to have is when your wife and kids team up against you."

"Quit, please, I know I'm in trouble," Charlie joked, "You do know I'm thrilled. I'm going to be someone's dad."

"You may come in," Madam Pomfrey said as she opened the door and went into her workroom at the rear of the infirmary.

"I'll wait out here," Remus said.

Charlie was holding Bethany's hand when the nurse returned holding a goblet containing a steaming potion. "You wife is doing well. I see no complications. I know there are twins in your family Charlie. What about yours Bethany?" she asked.

"Well, yes on both sides. No immediates though, just cousins," Bethany answered, "so I reckon that Remus was correct. It's twins?"

"No dear it isn't," Poppy said as she made a hand motion to Bethany that Charlie missed.

"Remus!" Bethany shouted, "get in here please."

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"Just thought you'd like to know that you were wrong. It isn't twins," Bethany said. Remus looked confused. He would have sworn that he heard more than one heart beat earlier.

"No, Remus, thank you very much but it isn't twins it's triplets," Bethany said. Charlie looked at his wife then at the nurse who nodded her validation.

"Excuse me, Beth dear, but I had nothing to do with the number of progeny you have gestating within your belly. So I suggest you turn that look to that red-headed brood stud over there," he said as he pointed to Charlie laughing. He walked over and hugged his sister and shook the pale-from-shock Charlie's hand, "Congrats. I better run off and write my shopping list, in triplicate." He chuckled as he left.

Madam Pomfrey handed the goblet of potion to Bethany who stared down at the rising steam and asked, "What is this?"

"Nonhematomus potion. With what you have coming you need all the breaks you can get," Madam Pomfrey said. As she walked away leaving them alone she continued to mumble, "And thought those Weasley twins were bad. Weasley triplets with her as the mother, Merlin prepare!"

"I guess we'll need to look for a larger tent," Bethany said.

"We aren't living in a tent with our children, Beth," Charlie answered.

"That sounds strange. I was just getting used to thinking child and now I have to use the plural," Bethany said.

Charlie kissed her, "We're together, B, we can handle it."

She smiled back at him, "I'm glad you feel that way. Keep reminding me."

He kissed her again, then once again more passionately. "Ahem," Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat from the doorway, "Normally, I'd let you continue, after all when will you have time soon, but the headmaster just sent word asking if there were any problems."

"Thanks, Poppy," Bethany said as she and Charlie hurried to her grandfather's office.

**********

"Come in, Potter," Professor McGonnagal said from behind the door after he knocked.

He entered slowly and took a seat as she motioned with her arm for him to do so, "What is it that you needed to discuss?"

Harry was fumbling with the prefect's badge he had in his pocket. "I wanted to give this to you," Harry said as he held the badge out to his head of house.

"Mr. Potter, that is your prefect's badge. You are supposed to wear it," She said as she looked down at the shiny badge resting in his hand.

"I don't think I can do it. Be a prefect I mean," Harry said.

"Have you thought about this?" she asked, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley contacted me and told me you haven't been sleeping well, perhaps it is just your lack of rest…" 

"No," Harry said quickly, "I just don't think I should. I was honored, but I just don't think I can make the proper commitment to the position."

She nodded slowly as she reached for the badge, "Should you reconsider, you may come to me and I'll see what can be done."

"I really think this will be for the best. What with being Quidditch captain and well you know," Harry said as he looked down at the floor.

"I understand, Mr. Potter, you do tend to be a magnet for trouble. About the not sleeping, Madam Pomfrey has been instructed to prepare a potion for you and Miss Weasley. I trust that prefect or no you will inform her that she is to retrieve a dose of the potion from the infirmary this evening," Professor McGonnagal said as she stood indicating the end of their discussion.

"Will you tell Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked as he walked toward the door.

"The headmaster will be informed as well as the other faculty. This will be handled discreetly," she told him. Harry left her office and she shook her head, "_What a brave boy,_" she thought to herself.

**********

When they reached the statue of the gargoyle, Bethany said, "Fizzing Whizbees."

"Is it always a sweet?" Charlie asked as the passage opened revealing the revolving spiral staircase.

Bethany shrugged, "It has been every time I've been here."

They entered the office and Albus Dumbledore stood and walked around the desk as he said, "I was beginning to become concerned."

Charlie smiled as he watched the headmaster hug his wife and was surprised when he did the same to him.

"Poppy told me that you were healthy but said that you would tell me the rest of the news," He said as he lead them to the sitting area near the hearth.

"Well," Bethany said, "I'm not having a baby."

"What? Poppy assured me that everything was fine," Dumbledore said the usual happy twinkling fading from his eyes.

Bethany laughed. "No, everything is just fine. I'm not having **a** baby I'm having three," she said as she held up three fingers.

Dumbledore snorted as he laughed, "I didn't think, of course, with twins on both sides of your family and Charlie's brothers. And, I suppose I should have warned you that every third generation in my family has had multiple births."

"I completely forgot about you," Bethany said, "How is the old goat?"

"My brother, Aberforth, is fine," he said with a grin, "now, I originally called you to my office to explain my introduction and to discuss a few of my concerns."

"We were wondering why you did that," Charlie said.

"With Bethany's pregnancy I felt it would be better to announce your relationship more casually so as not to bring further attention. There is no doubt in my mind that these children will bring some unwanted attention as it is," he said.

"I assumed that that may have been your intention, but I have to admit that it did surprise me. I had told the kids not to say anything about our relationship," Bethany told her grandfather.

"The other thing I wished to discuss with you was your tardiness and attire," Bethany started to interrupt but he held up his hand to silence her, "I realize that you and your friends are younger than most of the faculty, but you must set an example for the students and I expect that example to be a positive one. I like the robes and they do fit the job appropriately but I suggest that unless you are working with the beasts that you choose alternate robes and something other than leather trousers underneath them." Bethany nodded and Charlie blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Something I hadn't intended to discuss tonight," he said looking sternly at Bethany, "was brought to my attention by a visit from the potions master. You fractured the man's jaw, Bethany."

"He started it. He waited until I was alone and insulted me and the Weasleys and then proceeded to make further insinuations about my virtue," Bethany said in her defense.

"He had admitted as much to me, but you must learn to control your temper. What if it had been a student?" he asked.

"I know I don't have the best temper, but be assured that I would never strike a student. This was Snape. He needed it," Bethany said. Dumbledore raised his eyebrow in doubt. "Well just don't ask me to apologize. He started it," Bethany said knowing that she would be expected to apologize to the potions professor.

"Actually, I suggested that he apologize to you and I consider it a good sign that he readily informed me of his wrong doing in this matter," Dumbledore informed her.

"He was only trying to minimize his wrong doing and make me look like some out of control pregnant woman," Bethany said.

"Severus does not know about your pregnancy and only just found out about your and Charlie's marriage this evening," Albus Dumbledore told her. Bethany just frowned. She and Severus Snape never got along well and when he returned to Hogwarts as a professor before she had finished school matters were only made worse.

After a few moments he continued, "Also, Poppy expressed some concern about your ability to carry out your job in your current condition."

"We've already considered that sir," Charlie said, "Merrick, T.J., and Carlo all hold teaching credentials and will take on the practical instructions as the physical effects of her pregnancy begin to show."

Bethany rolled her eyes. She knew about this. They had already discussed this, but it still annoyed her. "Believe me. They won't let me do anything out of the ordinary. They barely let me do anything in the ordinary now," she said.

"I am also arranging quarters in the castle for you and Charlie. It will take a week or so before all the arrangements will be completed," he said.

"The tent will be fine," Bethany replied.

"Bethany, I don't need to tell you of the dangers. Voldemort is on the rise again and you are pregnant. Living in a tent on the edge of the forest is not a good idea. Poppy has already insisted that you relocate by the first snow anyway," her grandfather argued.

Bethany looked to Charlie for support but he only nodded his agreement with the headmaster. "Well," she said, "I can't fight the both of you."

"Very well," Albus said as he stood, signaling the end of their discussion, "Three, I can hardly believe."

**********

After a detour to the infirmary, Harry walked slowly to his common room. Madam Pomfrey had given him a weeks supply of a new potion for both himself and Ginny that would minimize the nightmares but not interfere with their normal dreams. She explained that the Dreamless Draught could only be taken for a short time before it began to cause psychotic side effects due to lack of dreaming. Harry smiled to himself as he thought of how surprised the nurse had seemed to see Harry in such good spirits when he arrived at the infirmary. 

When he had gone to Professor McGonnagal's office he still hadn't been sure if he would go through with it. Now that he had resigned his prefect's position he felt as though a large weight was lifted from his shoulders. It was one less responsibility he had to carry and it he was happy to be free of it. He knew his task was not over. He still needed to tell his friends and Ginny. He smirked. Ginny had been so proud of his appointment. He hoped she wouldn't be too upset with him. Hermione would see the logic in it, but Ron would be upset, if only because now they couldn't rub it into Malfoy's face any longer.

He reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and said, "Copernicus." 

"You're out late," the Fat Lady said as the portrait swung aside revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. He climbed through the portrait hole and looked around the common room for his friends. Ginny was waving from a table in the back of the room. Hermione, George, Ginny and Ron were studying.

"Okay, what did you do to the real George and Ron," Harry said to Hermione as he slipped into the empty seat beside Ginny. Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek as he put the potion bottles on the table.

"Very funny," Ron said, "Hermione said we need to set a good example now that we are prefects."

"Actually," George said, "We made a deal. Study a little now and she'll forget that she is a prefect when we have a welcome back party later."

"Harry," Hermione said as she looked up at him, "where is your badge? You know that you are required to wear it at all times?"

Harry swallowed. He wasn't sure how to tell them. Ginny squeezed his hand and shocked the older students when she said, "He isn't a prefect any longer."

"What?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "I resigned after dinner. Don't look so surprised. I think it's for the best and I really can't be happier about the decision."

"I for one am glad to see you back on the side of the good, Harry," George said. Hermione playfully swatted at him. "Well, Gin," he said, "as long as you are spilling the news around here you might as well tell them what we saw."

"You don't want to wait for Fred?" she asked.

"Nah, he and Angelina left to go snog somewhere. There's no telling how long it will take for them to get back. It will be his loss," George said.

Hermione closed her book, "So what is it that you two know? I could tell you've been bursting with something since you got here after the opening feast."

Ginny was about to tell them when they were interrupted by the first years running through the common room looking like a rainbow as each was now a new bright shade of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. Zachary Zonko who's great grandfather was the founder of the Zonko's Joke Shop, was actually teal. He had eaten both a blue and a green Fantastic.

"George," Hermione scolded.

"Don't look at me," George said, "Although they do look great don't they. Fred must have given them to them. Don't worry it will wear off before lights out."

"You were about to tell us something, Ginny," Ron said, bringing their attention back to the table and off of the multicolored new Gryffindors.

"After everyone left," Ginny began, "George wanted to stay behind and talk to the house elves about some party food."

"It's okay, Hermione," George said knowing that Hermione was more upset about him asking the House Elves to do unnecessary work than the fact that he was having a party, "They were paid in tea towels. Fred and I charmed them all the colors for them."

This seemed to satisfy Hermione. "If I can continue," Ginny said, "Charlie and the other handlers had walked out to the Entrance Hall and Bethany was still at the head table. Snape walked over and started saying all sorts of horrible things about her and our family."

"That slimy git," Ron said, "I ought to get him."

"Wait," George said.

Ginny grinned broadly, "She punched him. Right in the jaw."

"A brilliant left hook," George added. 

"She hit him and you two have kept quiet about this that long?" Ron asked incredulously.

"We wanted to wait and share the news with everyone," Ginny said.

"You should have seen it," George said, "he went flying backwards. I wouldn't be surprised if she broke his jaw."

"Will you keep it down," Hermione said, "That behavior is outrageous. Does Bethany realize what she did. That isn't setting an appropriate example and…"

"Shut it, Hermione," Ron said, "she punched Snape. It's not like he didn't deserve it. If you tell me you never wanted to punch that git I'll curse you so that your nose grows every time you lie." 

"But," she said, "she could get sacked for doing that."

"I see what you mean, Hermione," Harry said, "but I wish I had seen it."

"Yes, we need to go tell Neville," Ron said, "it will make his year." Hermione nodded and she, George and Ron went to go find Neville Longbottom. Severus Snape had made every potions class misery for the fifth year Gryffindor. Potions was never his best class but everyone knew that he would do better if his instructor was less abusive.

Harry smiled, "That was really a good idea. Neville will love to hear about that."

"I'm sure he will," Ginny said as she started to close up her books.

"Gin," Harry said, "how'd you know about what I did?"

Ginny shrugged, "I saw you remove your badge and figured that was what you were planning. When you said you had to go see McGonnagal after dinner and then came in here looking, I don't know, lighter. I assumed that you had done it."

"I do feel lighter," Harry said, "I think it was too much."

"I'm glad you made the decision. You know they said Charlie turned his down for a similar reason. He was also the Quidditch captain in his fifth year," Ginny said. They had collected everyone's books into a neat pile. 

"I suppose I should tell him in the morning during our run," Harry said.

"What's in the flasks, Harry?" Ginny asked as she held one up to the light of a nearby candle. It sparkled as the blue liquid swirled around inside the glass bottle.

"It's a new potion, the Sweet Dreams Potion. Madam Pomfrey had it made for us. It's supposed to help us have normal sleep without nightmares but still allowing us to have dreams. She said we'd get psychotic if we continued to take the Dreamless Draught," Harry explained.

"And, we wouldn't want that. I hope it tastes as good as it looks," Ginny said.

"It is pretty, but somehow I doubt that will be the case even with a name like it has," Harry said as he stood, "Come on let's go sit by the fire."

****

To Be Continued


	14. This is Only a Test

****

Chapter 14: This is Only a Test

Harry opened his eyes after stretching and reached for his glasses from the night table beside his bed. He touched a small glass bottle and he smiled as he realized that he hadn't slept that well in a long time. He put his glasses on and his room came into focus, allowing him to see the source of the snores and snorts made by his four roommates. He stretched his arms up over his head once more before running his fingers through his hair smiling again as he remembered his dreams from the night before. He knew if he needed a Patronus he'd have no problem focusing on the happy thoughts this morning. As he put on a tee-shirt, shorts, and his trainers he glanced at the flask of sparkling blue liquid on his night table. That small bottle seemed to do the trick and he hoped Ginny had slept as peacefully as he had. He put the bottle in the drawer for safe keeping and crossed the room to Ron's bed. 

"Ron," Harry called softly as he nudged Ron's shoulder, "Wake up. Let's go for a run."

Ron stretched and turned. His eyes were still shut tight as he sighed and snuggled back into the bedding. 

"Ro-on," Harry called a little more loudly. Ron pulled the covers over his head. Harry laughed and then turned his head as though speaking to someone behind him, "Sorry sir, I guess he doesn't want those box seat tickets for the Chuddley Cannons."

Ron sat up his eyes still shut as he rubbed his face and head with his hands in an attempt to wipe the sleep away. He finally opened his left eye; just a slit to look at Harry and to discover to whom his friend was talking. When he realized that Harry was alone. He allowed himself to fall back into his bed but this time opened both eyes. "Harry it's still dark outside," Ron said.

"Just barely," Harry answered, "Get dressed and let's go for a run."

Ron rolled his head around and sighed before getting out of his bed. "What's got into you?" 

Harry just shrugged his reply, "I'll meet you down in the common room." 

Harry was humming as he left the dormitory. Ron shook his head and muttered, "Sulks around for a week and now he's acting as though someone hit him with a cheering charm."

Harry heard someone singing softly in the common room and smiled as he recognized the voice. "Ginny, I take it that you slept as well as I did," Harry said as he crept up behind her.

She startled and blushed when she realized Harry had overheard her singing. "What took you so long? I almost left without you. Is Ron coming?"

"He's on his way down," Harry said as he pulled Ginny into a hug. He held her tightly for a moment.

Ginny pulled back and smiled at Harry, "I'm not sure what was in that potion but Madam Pomfrey better had made lots because if word gets out everyone will want some."

"I agree. We'll have to ask what was in it," Harry said before kissing Ginny.

"Ahem," Ron hurried down the stairs. "That will be quite enough of that. You've got me up, Harry, let's go running."

They left the Gryffindor common room and headed towards the front hall. They made their way quietly, but not as quietly as they would had they been sneaking out after hours, and were startled when their way was blocked by a very angry potions professor.

"And where do you think you are heading at this hour?" Professor Snape asked, his arms folded tightly across his chest as he scowled at them.

"We were just going out to meet Professors Weasley and Donnalaith," Ron offered.

He rolled his eyes slowly. "I do hope you don't feel that you will fool anyone with that excuse, Mr. Weasley. Just because you have family on the faculty you will not get away with this mischief."

"But, sir, we were just…" Ron attempted to explain but was silenced with a simple gesture of the professor's hand. Ron huffed in response to his dismissal.

"Follow me," Snape said, "We will see what Professor McGonagall has to say about your early morning wandering."

Harry, Ginny and Ron each exchanged glances and resigned themselves to follow the angry professor, just as a noise was heard from the Great Hall. Snape hurried towards the sound, anxious to catch another student. The Gryffindors hesitated, unsure of whether or not they should follow the professor. It was Harry who decided for them as he toggled his eyebrows, smiled and motioned his head and hurried after him. Ginny laughed quietly before following after Harry. Ron stood momentarily on his spot shaking his head. "_What has got into those two?" _he wondered to himself.

"And just what," Snape began angrily but was interrupted.

"Sorry about the noise," Charlie said as he struggled with something in his arms, "It was Peeves. He threw a Bludger at me."

Snape smirked and looked around. He was about to argue the point when Peeves swooped down upon them tossing a Quaffle in their direction. "I'll have you exorcised, Peeves," Snape bellowed after the poltergeist. Peeves swooped by once more and answered him with a volley of rude noises and choice words that made even Charlie blush. 

"What do you have there?" Ginny asked as she scooped the Quaffle into her arms.

"The Bludger," Charlie answered. "I'm glad it was me and not a first year. This Bludger could have killed someone."

"Perhaps if you secured the Quidditch equipment more efficiently," Snape said.

"This isn't one of mine or the school's," Charlie said as he continued to wrestle with the ball fighting to be released.

Ginny turned her attention to the Quaffle. "Sir," she said as she walked toward Professor Snape, "This Quaffle says, 'Property of D. Malfoy.'"

He snatched the Quaffle from her hands and said, "I will have a word with Mr. Malfoy, but this does not excuse you being out of your dormitory at this hour."

"They were on their way to meet Bethany and me for a run before breakfast," Charlie answered for them. "Is there a problem?"

Snape smirked again, but didn't answer.

"I'll secure the Bludger in the Quidditch supply room. Tell Malfoy that he may collect it from me after classes this afternoon. And I will make sure that these three do not get into any more trouble." Charlie walked toward the door and turned wearing a frustrated expression.

"Oh," Harry said as he smiled and hurried to open the heavy door, "I've got the door."

Ginny and Ron hurried out the door and followed Charlie toward the Quidditch pitch.

"I'm sure glad you came along when you did?" Ron said.

"Bethany thought you were on the way, but I wanted to make sure you woke up," Charlie answered, "You head toward the tent. I'll be along." Charlie left them outside of the equipment room.

"Come on Harry," Ron said, "Maybe we can see the dragons." 

Harry held back, "I'm going to wait for Charlie."

Ron started to protest but Ginny pulled him forward as she cast a smile in Harry's direction. Harry smiled back before they ran toward the camp. He could hear Ginny's laughter even as she disappeared toward the dragon enclosure.

"Oh Harry, sorry," Charlie said after running into him.

"I wanted to tell you," Harry hesitated. Charlie didn't press but waited quietly for Harry to have his say. "I turned in my prefect's badge."

Charlie nodded understandingly, "Is that what you wanted?" The two started walking slowly toward the encampment.

"Yes," Harry answered, "After I did, I felt so much better. I just didn't think I could do it."

Charlie stopped walking; "You would have made a fine prefect, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry said, "But it was just too much. I thought with Quidditch, O.W.L.s and well, everything else that I wouldn't do the job as well."

"I'm not trying to change your mind, Harry. I do understand. How did everyone else take it?" Charlie asked.

"Ron was a little upset. I guess he liked the idea of us all being together. Ginny knew before I even told anyone," Harry said, smiling as he talked about Ginny. Charlie smiled, knowing what it was like to have an understanding girlfriend, but smirked when he realized that Harry's understanding girl was his little sister, Ginny. Harry continued, "Hermione seemed to understand too, but I feel like she was disappointed as well. George was thrilled of course." 

Charlie laughed, "Figures he would be. You know if the twins would apply themselves to school work half as much as they do to their pranks one of them would be Head Boy this year. Is there something else worrying you?"

"I just wasn't sure if it was the right thing. Dumbledore once told me that sometimes we had to choose what is right over what is easy," Harry said.

"What do you think, Harry?" Charlie asked.

"I know that not being a prefect takes some burden away," Harry answered, "So it makes things easier."

"But," Charlie prompted.

"But, it wasn't an easy decision," Harry added.

"If you would have remained a prefect, what would have happened?" Charlie asked.

"I guess when Quidditch season started, I would let Hermione and Ron carry bigger loads," Harry shook his head at his own answer, "and I wouldn't do the job like it should be done."

"So what would have been easier, staying a prefect and not doing the work or turning in your badge?" Charlie said.

"Staying a prefect," Harry answered. "Charlie, you said that you turned it down when you were a fifth year. I wonder why they didn't they ask me first?"

"I received a letter just like yours, but I replied back asking that I be released from the position. It was an honor and the hardest thing I ever did was turn it down, but I knew that with everything else that year that I wouldn't do the job justice," Charlie explained.

"That's how I felt. I wish I had thought of it before though. I guess I feel bad that they went through all that trouble to change the protocol and all. I guess Snape will be happy," Harry said.

"Harry, it wasn't Snape who went against the idea. We told you that," Charlie said and took a deep breath, "It was Bethany and, erm, me."

"What? Why?" Harry asked. 

"Do you really need to ask? You and Ron came out as equals in the decision for the male Gryffindor prefect. Mum will kill me, but I didn't want either of you in that position. It draws unneeded attention, and you attract enough just being you. Hermione was a given and I'm sure she is destined to be Head Girl, but you, well, I was worried that it would just be another distraction," Charlie said.

"You don't think I could do it?" Harry asked his brow wrinkled from the troubled expression.

"No. I just told you that you would have made a good prefect. I still think you would, but I feel like you are already carrying too much. Harry you're only fifteen and have taken on the burden of safety for the entire wizarding world. And, you know as well as I do, that last year was only a beginning. I felt you didn't need to feel responsible for the study habits and curfew of a bunch of first years," Charlie explained. 

Harry just nodded in deep thought. "I'm really proud of you, Harry. That was a tough decision and you did it. Of course, that proves that I was probably wrong in thinking that it may be too much for you. Somehow I think you would have managed to pull off the whole thing and save the world to boot," Charlie said. He ruffled Harry's hair.

"Hey cut it out, you'll mess up my hair. It takes a long time to get it just so," Harry said.

"Okay, Lockhart," Charlie teased.

"Oh, that was cruel," Harry said laughing.

"I was beginning to wonder if you two had fallen in the lake," Bethany called as they approached. 

"No, just having a little chat," Charlie said, "What did you do with Ginny and Ron?"

"Fed them to the dragons," Bethany answered, "What do you think? They are warming up and trying not to wake the babies as we speak. We are probably going to have a lot of company this year. At least until the whole of Hogwarts has become used to Berta and Percival's presence on school grounds."

"You're probably right. We can arrange some visiting hours so that they can all get a look if they'd like," Charlie said, "Let's catch up or we'll be late for breakfast."

**********

They finished their run and circled back towards the dragon encampment. "You better hurry and get cleaned up if you want to eat before classes this morning," Charlie said as he and Bethany headed into the tent. The students waved as they ran back towards the school.

"Smells good, Carlo," Bethany said as they entered the kitchen.

"You know they serve breakfast at the school," Charlie said as he moved closer to inspect the meal, "You didn't need to cook anything."

"I know. I just thought that since this was your first day of school, we'd make sure you started off right," Carlo said as he started to dish up the plates.

"And dad will take a picture of you in your spiffy new uniform by the front door," T.J. added as he placed a large box on the floor. Carlo popped him with a towel and laughed.

Merrick entered with another box and placed it beside the other. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and brought it to his nose and pretended to sob, "They grow up so quickly."

"Charlie, remind me why I shouldn't curse them into next year," Bethany said, as she shook her head. A grin broke through her angry façade.

"Well, I guess since they are our friends," Charlie offered. Bethany shook her head. "And, because they will be helping us teach our classes?" 

Bethany pointed to her husband, "That's the reason." She looked questioningly at the boxes on the floor. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what are the boxes for?"

The men all exchanged nervous glances, but no one answered. Bethany looked up from her plate at them. "Is this some big secret or what?"

"We discussed this last night, Beth," Charlie said.

"We discussed boxes? All I remember discussing was the fact that we were having triplets," Bethany said.

"Hey, you didn't tell us that," T.J. said, "Triplets!"

"Oh, Charlie, what a stud you are," Merrick answered as he clapped him on the back.

Charlie blushed and rolled his eyes, "I suppose I'll hear that a lot. You do realize I had a little help in the matter."

"Yes, and your little helper is still waiting for an explanation," Bethany said with one eyebrow raised in expectation of an answer.

"Well," Carlo sat down beside her, "when two people love each other very much and…" He wasn't able to finish his explanation because Bethany shoved him to the floor. "Ow!"

"I'm still waiting," Bethany said as she tapped her foot. Charlie was about to answer when someone knocked on the door and a tall, burley, man they all knew entered.

"Hi Samson, what brings you here so early?" Bethany asked smiling brightly at him. She wasn't angry with him, just her roommates and Charlie.

"The girls said you were moving this morning and that I should help," Samson answered as he took a strip of bacon from the platter on the table.

"The girls said we were moving? That's very interesting, Charlie, I don't recall agreeing to move," Bethany said.

"I think this is our cue to go into the other room," T.J. said as he grabbed Merrick's collar to pull him out of the room. Merrick mouthed, "Good Luck," before being forcibly removed from the kitchen. Carlo and Samson followed.

"Beth, don't be angry. You know as well as I do that it's for the best and you know we would have moved into the castle soon anyway. I don't want you getting hurt and in your condition…" Charlie wore an expression of concern as he explained his reasons to his wife. He knew she wasn't happy but he also knew that she would agree in the long run.

"Charles Logan Weasley, if I had known you would react like this, I never would have stopped taking the potion. I want to stay here. We are on Hogwarts' grounds, what harm can come here?" Bethany challenged. 

"Beth, most of the time you win. I know that you are used to getting your way, but this time you won't. We are going to move up to the castle, today. I'm not going to argue with you about this," Charlie explained as he moved the dishes from the table to the sink.

Bethany cocked her head to the side and opened her mouth as she stared at her husband disbelievingly. Charlie cocked his eyebrow and simply stared back. It only took a matter of seconds for the connection to form between them. Bethany used it to search Charlie's mind and heart. They no longer used the bond frequently; they had come to realize they didn't often need it. Bethany knew that Charlie loved her and Charlie knew the same from her. It was Bethany who pulled out of the trance first.

"Okay," she said simply, "I'm going to shower." She turned and started for the door.

Charlie smiled and said, "I love you, Bethany Alice' Donnalaith… Weasley."

She stopped but didn't turn around. "I know," she answered as she left the room.

"Triplets?" Samson said as he re-entered the kitchen followed closely by the others.

Charlie grinned broadly and nodded his head. "We can bring these things this morning and after she goes to her class we can get the rest."

"Don't you have a class too?" Carlo asked.

"Not till after lunch. I have first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs," he answered.

**********

After cleaning up, Harry, Ginny and Ron grabbed their books and hurried to meet the others in the Great Hall for breakfast. They found Hermione sitting with George, Fred and the other seventh years. There were no empty seats near them so they took the last few seats available at the opposite end of the table. Hermione smirked at them as she looked at her wristwatch.

"I suppose we need to run earlier or figure a way to get to breakfast sooner," Ginny said.

"We could bring our books with us and clean up in the Quidditch changing rooms," Ron suggested.

"That would work for you and me, but…" Harry motioned to Ginny. Each house had separate changing rooms for males and females but only one set of showers. The Gryffindors had always allowed the girls to shower first after each match.

"I guess I'll just have to rush things and head back to the common room," Ginny said.

"Or maybe you can change in the tent," Ron suggested, "I'm sure Charlie and Bethany would let you."

"Speaking of the new professors, where are they?" Harry said as he looked up at the head table.

"Maybe they are still cleaning up. What do you think, Ron? Ron?" Ginny said as she nudged her brother.

Ron hadn't heard the question. He was straining his neck to try to see Mona. Ginny shook her head and nudged her brother harder. "What?" Ron said as his attention was brought back to the table.

"Charlie and Bethany aren't here. We were wondering where they could be," Ginny explained.

Ron didn't get a chance to answer as a flurry of fluttering wings interrupted. It was time for the morning post owls to make their deliveries. Harry smiled when he saw Hedwig fly through the upper window and land on the table in front of him. He gave her a piece of bacon from his plate before untying the letter attached to her leg.

**__**

Harry,

Just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day. I hear they made you, Ron, and Hermione prefects this year. I knew you would be. I had to leave Fang behind with Filch looking after him. I'm sure he's feeding him, but I don't think he'll rub his belly like I asked and Fang so loves a good belly rub. Maybe you could stop by and check on him from time to time. He'd love the company. 

Your Friend,

Hagrid

PS. Tell Bethany and Charlie I sent my greetings. I couldn't have picked a better replacement. I hear they're bringing Norbert back. Tell him his daddy says hi too.

Harry folded the letter as he nodded farewell to the other students who were sitting beside him. They stood and left emptying the area around Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry waved the letter and said, "After class this afternoon we need to go by Hagrid's hut."

"Whatever for? He isn't there," Ron asked as he shoved another piece of bread in his mouth.

He altered his voice so that he spoke like he was speaking to a baby. "Hagrid wants us to go rub Fang's belly," Harry said with a big grin. Ron raised his eyebrow and shook his head at his friend. "_I don't know if I like him better gloomy or goofy,"_ Ron thought.

"You have to go what?" Fred asked as he slid into the chair beside Harry. Hermione and George sat in the vacant seat beside Ron. Angelina stood behind Fred and Katie and Lee stood behind Ron.

"Hagrid wrote and would like us to look after Fang. He says he didn't think Filch has been rubbing Fang's belly like he asked. He also sends his congratulations Hermione and Ron," Harry explained.

Hermione blushed and was about to explain that they should get permission before visiting Hagrid's hut if he wasn't there, when another flock of owls came in to the Great Hall. Everyone in the hall stopped to watch a group of six owls carrying a long thin box between them. The owls dropped the box in front of Hermione. All but four of the owls flew off as soon as the package was delivered. Ginny and Hermione shrugged at one another.

"What do you suppose it could be?" Hermione asked.

"I reckon we could find out if you were to open it," George said as he nudged her.

Ginny giggled with excitement then looked at Harry as if to ask if he had anything to do with this. "I don't know what that package is, but you guys should probably feed your owls," Harry answered.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Well, I had a little extra this year since we **won** all of our school things. I bought these when Hermione and I purchased Amadeus for your mum and dad," Harry said. They all looked at Harry not quite believing him. Hermione had known and handed a piece of bacon to the owl closest to her. "There is one for Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and then the fourth is for you," Harry added as he motioned to George and Fred.

Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry. "You shouldn't have, but thanks."

"I think it is great that Harry was so generous and I don't know about the rest of you, but I sure would like to know what's in the box," Katie said.

Hermione tore into the package. She closed the box quickly and looked around for a letter attached, and her brow knitted into a puzzled expression. George, however, had seen what was inside and couldn't resist a closer look.

"Cor, Hermione it's one of the new Firebolts," George said as he pulled the broom from the package. 

Ginny pulled a letter off of her in of the box and read, "It says congratulations on winning the drawing sponsored by Quality Quidditch Supplies and Firebolt, International." 

Harry looked surprised he had forgotten about the raffle at the Quidditch store. "I entered that contest," Harry told the group, "I put in my name, Ron's, Ginny's, Fred's and George's, but I didn't enter yours Hermione."

"Oh, this must have been when I purchased your birthday present. I just put my name on all the slips. Here Ron," Hermione said as she slid the broom toward her shocked friend, "I certainly don't have a use for this."

"What?" Ron looked down at the box and opened it. His eyes actually teared up as he reached in to remove the broom from the box. It said, 'Keeper's Katch' along its side in the flame like striping.

"We are going to be unbeatable this year," Fred said.

Harry looked over at the twins; "And I have my Firebolt."

"And, we both have Nimbus 2001's. Those are good brooms," Fred said as George nodded his head in excited agreement.

"And Bethany just gave me her Nimbus 2000," Ginny added, "And Ron has one too. Right, Ron? Ron?" Ron was staring trance-like at the broom. Ginny laughed, "I guess we should have Charlie and Bethany research this amazing connection between Ron and his new broom."

"Professors Weasley and Donnalaith, Ginny," Hermione scolded in hushed tones. 

A crowd had gathered around them. Members from each house, including Slytherin, were all vying for a position to best view the new broom. Excited whispers echoed through the great hall. Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin team were the only ones avoiding the spectacle.

"Cor, Weasley, that is awesome. Any chance of letting any of us have a go?" asked Ernie Macmillan a fifth year Hufflepuff prefect.

"Oh, Ron, maybe you could take me for a ride?" Padma Patil asked. Padma was a Ravenclaw. Her twin sister, Parvati, rolled her eyes at her sister and whispered something to Lavender Brown that caused them both to giggle.

"Ahem," the Deputy Headmistress cleared her throat as she came upon the crowd, "you will all be late for your first class if you do not disperse." All the students with the exception of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, jumped and quickly scattered at the sound of Professor McGonnagall's voice.

"What is the spectacle here, Mr. Potter?" she asked sternly before she noticed the presence of the new broom.

It was Katie who answered for Harry, "Isn't it great, professor? Ron won a new broom, one of those specialized Firebolts. We'll be unbeatable." 

"Actually, Hermione won the broom," George corrected. Hermione blushed when George mentioned her name.

The stern Transfigurations professor fought to suppress the smile that threatened to spread across her face. "Well, it remains to be seen if the young Mr. Weasley will be a member of the team, but I do say that this development certainly looks favorable for the Gryffindors. Now then, Mr.'s Weasley and Weasley," she said as she turned to face the twins, "I trust that you will take care that this broom is safely put away in Gryffindor Tower. I will send a note with Miss Johnson to explain your tardiness to Professor Sprout. Do not dawdle." The twins nodded and took the broom from their brother and hurried off to Gryffindor Tower. Professor McGonnagal quickly scribbled a note on a piece of parchment and hurried toward her class muttering about first year Slytherins and the need for strength.

"I'd better hurry," Ginny said. "I have potions this morning, a double class. At least we aren't with the Slytherins like your year," Ginny told Harry as he handed her books to her from the floor. 

"We should head to class as well," Harry said, "Professor Lupin probably wouldn't take points if we explained, but I don't really want to miss any of his class."

"Tell Mona I said, 'Hi,'" Hermione said to Ginny, "Aren't you with Ravenclaws this morning?" Ginny nodded and hurried out of the Great Hall with a broad smile across her face.

Ron stopped to look around for Mona. He hadn't seen her at all this morning and was wondering if she had skipped breakfast or just eaten early. He considered trying to trigger the connection but thought better of it. He really wasn't sure how or if it would work and he really didn't have the time for experimenting right now. He would ask Ginny about her later if he didn't see Mona by lunchtime. 

"Come on, Ron," Harry called from the door. Ron shook his head to shake free of his thoughts and ran after Harry and Hermione.

**********

Professor Lupin was sitting casually on his desk talking to Neville when the others entered. He looked up, stood, and said, "Welcome to class. Please take your seats and we will begin by clarifying a few misconceptions that you were taught last year."

They all took their seats and the professor began to pace around as he spoke, "As you all know, your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was not who everyone was lead to believe he was." He paused momentarily as the fifth year Gryffindors all exchanged nervous glances in Harry's direction. There weren't many secrets at Hogwarts and one that big had spread more rapidly than others had in the past. He cleared his throat to regain the attention of the classand began again, "I understand that he spent a great deal of time discussing the Unforgivable curses; that is not the usual fourth year curriculum for this course here and we will not continue with that line of teaching."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and glanced over to Neville who seemed to relax more than he had upon hearing the news. Harry knew that it was really Bartimus Crouch, Jr. who had taught the class last year disguised as the former Auror Alastor Moody, but he couldn't help but think of him as Professor Moody. He noticed that Lupin never said his name as he continued talking about all the things that they would cover this year in attempt to prepare them properly for their O.W.L.s. Harry started to develop an uncomfortable feeling when he realized that some of what the fake Moody taught him was helpful. Harry hadn't even realized that he had tuned out most of the lecture until he heard Hermione.

"How long do you want the essay, Professor?" she asked as she took notes on the assignment to be sure to get everything correct.

"As long as it needs to be, Hermione. No shorter and no longer. That's it, and if there are no more questions, you may go early." The young professor went to the back of his desk and marked something on a parchment book.

Harry held back. He knew he could get the assignment from Hermione or Ron, but felt guilty about not paying attention during the class. "Urm, Professor Lupin, may I speak with you?" 

Ron shrugged at Hermione and called back to Harry, "We'll see you at lunch." Harry nodded.

After everyone had gone, Remus said, "What is it, Harry?"

"I'm sorry. I don't think I caught much of your lecture," Harry said looking down at his feet.

"I think you know most of what I discussed and what you don't, I'm sure Hermione can inform you. She took down everything I said," Remus finished with a smile.

Harry didn't answer and he made no attempt to leave. "Is there something else Harry? You do know that you can speak to me any time you like."

Harry looked up, this time taking in the offer. He bit his lip and said so hurriedly that all words seemed to become one, "I turned in my prefects badge."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall said as much at breakfast this morning. Do you feel you made the wrong decision?" Remus asked as he sat on the desk opposite Harry's.

Harry thought for a moment before answering, "No, I think I did what I needed to do, but I feel like I'm letting others down. Sirius sent me a letter saying how proud my mum and dad would have been of me and now..." Harry's voice trailed off.

Remus looked at Harry with a melancholy sort of smile. Then he said, "Harry, James and Lily would have been proud of you if you were a squib. Yes, they were both prefects and Head Boy and Girl, but it wasn't who they were it was something they did. You aren't your father, Harry. He was a good person and my best friend, but you and he are two different people. He wouldn't expect you to be just like he was and neither would your mother. All they would care about is that you were kind and thoughtful and that you did the best that you could do."

Harry was looking at his feet once more so Remus just continued, "Have you started reading James' journals?" Harry looked up and shook his head as he tried to come up with some excuse for not doing it, but his professor stopped him. "I tell you what, why don't you ignore the assignment I gave the rest of the class and start reading through some of the journals. Your new assignment will be due the end of next week. I want you to tell me something you learned about your father and in turn what that means for you."

Harry made a face, he wasn't sure he was up to all of that. There were seven journals to be read and he knew that they wouldn't all be easy to get through. Remus correctly read his expression and said, "You don't have to read them all, just pick one or skip around randomly through them all if you'd like. This isn't a punishment."

Harry nodded, "I reckon I should write to Sirius and let him know."

"He'd like that," Remus said then chuckled, "he is trying to be the father figure but I'm afraid he has less experience for that role than most. He was excited for you to be a prefect, but was also a little worried about that."

"Charlie, I mean Professor Weasley," Harry corrected himself, "said that it was him and Be- urm Professor Donnalaith that objected to the appointment."

Remus nodded, "They told me. Sirius knew too. I'm not sure if you've noticed but he and my sister don't always get along the best. It's a long story that either of them can pass on, but suffice it to say that when he found out she had objected he set his mind to convincing others that you should be a prefect." Harry's face creased with worry and his professor laughed again. "Don't worry, Harry, when you **were **named prefect he confided in me that Bethany may have been right and wondered whether or not he should speak with you about giving up the position. Don't ever let her know that though."

Harry laughed. "What did you tell him?" Harry asked.

"I told him to let you decide. That you would make the right decision no matter what it would be. And, by the looks of you at breakfast this morning I think you did just that," Remus answered as he walked Harry to the door, "You better hurry, Ron and Hermione will be concerned about you."

Harry nodded again and said his thanks and left to find his friends who should have been in the Great Hall waiting for lunch. His first class wasn't so bad. He felt elated actually, despite the concern he had earlier. "_Odd_," Harry thought, "_I reckon I've not been sleeping well for a long time if one good nights rest can make me feel this good_."

**********

Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table when Harry entered the Great Hall. The other fifth years were there but the room was otherwise empty. Professor Lupin had let them out of class much earlier than Harry had realized.

They waved him over and he joined them at the table. "Harry, what took you so long?" Hermione asked as she moved her satchel from the seat so that Harry could sit there.

"I was talking to Professor Lupin about his assignment," Harry answered.

"What for? There isn't much to understand about list five things you've learned in the class in the past four years and tell how you will use the information in the future," Ron said.

"There is when you don't hear the assignment," Harry said with a shrug.

"I know Lupin is nice and all, but I would have told you the assignment and you knew Hermione would have all the notes. She's like a Quick Quotes Quill," Ron said baiting Hermione.

Hermione just glared at Ron. Surprisingly she chose to go after Harry's inappropriate behavior instead of Ron's comment. "Oh, Harry, really. You need to pay more attention in class. It's only the first day and we have O.W.L.s this year," Hermione began.

"Yes, I know. I just got distracted. He gave me a different assignment anyway," Harry said as he looked around to see if Ginny was among the students now entering the Great Hall.

"What do you have to do?" Ron asked wondering if it was easier than his own assignment.

"Read my dad's journals and report back what I learned and what it means to me," Harry said.

"Humph," Ron said, "You would have been better off just leaving. Now you have to read and write a report."

"Ron!" Hermione said, "That is an interesting assignment." Hermione was about to ask more questions when the seventh year Gryffindors entered the Great Hall.

"I just can't believe it," Fred yelled angrily as he walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"I'm surprised too. I would never have expected it," Katie said, "She seemed so nice at Harry's party."

"Wish you could have seen your face though," Lee said laughing.

"Lee, he's upset enough, don't tease," Katie scolded.

"I know they said not to try to get anything past her," George said, "but I thought she'd be more understanding."

"Hey and it's a first," Angelina said, "George didn't get one, too."

Fred looked perturbed at his girl friend as he took a seat next to Ron. "I can't believe she gave me a detention. The first day and my bloody sister-in-law gives me a detention."

"What?" Ron said.

George winked at Hermione as he sat beside her. "What did you do, Fred? It's only the first day."

"Nothing," he answered, "I think maybe she was just mad."

"Fred," Angelina corrected, "it wasn't nothing. You set off fireworks when she was talking about us learning about the mating habits of the various creatures."

"And," Katie added, "the fireworks formed a rather lewd picture."

Harry and Ron both started laughing and were joined by the others with the exception of Hermione who was too shocked and Fred who was still too angry to laugh.

"This isn't funny," Hermione said, "Fred, what were you thinking?"

He smirked at Hermione, "I was thinking it would be funny. I thought Bethany would laugh. It didn't hurt anyone, and from some of the stories we've heard about her…"

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she joined the others.

"Bethany gave Fred a detention," Harry answered still chuckling at the story.

"Professor Donnalaith," Hermione corrected, "And he deserved it."

"Aww come on, Milo, it was pretty funny. I think Fred is right when he said he thought that it was just because she was mad."

"I could have seen her deducting a few points, but a Saturday detention?" Fred said. 

Harry had filled Ginny in on the reason for the detention and she, too, found it funny, "You can't say you weren't warned. Charlie and Bill both said that we wouldn't get away with much in her class."

"You're right," George added, "But I thought they meant that she'd know that it was us or that she'd know what we were up to. I didn't think she'd be that harsh."

"George!" Hermione gasped, "You weren't doing that too?" George looked away sheepishly.

"Boy, Hermione have you got a lot to learn about my brothers," Ginny answered.

"Oh George," Hermione said disappointedly.

"Milo, it wasn't that bad. I helped make the fireworks, but before you start to get too holier than thou, you should know that, urm, technically you were in on this one too," George answered.

Ron spit his pumpkin juice out across the table as he snorted with laughter, "That's rich, Hermione, tell me what was your part in this prank?"

"I didn't do anything," Hermione said then thought for a moment and brought her hand up to her mouth as she opened it in surprise and then embarrassment when she realized just what her part was.

"What?" Harry said laughing, "George, how did you possibly get Hermione involved in this?"

"I almost forgot about that. Miss Head Girl in waiting here, was the one who came up with the animating charm for the fireworks," Fred said.

George nudged Fred for the comment about Hermione, but smiled proudly in Hermione's direction. "But she didn't have anything to do with what the animation was or when the fireworks were set off," George added in Hermione's defense.

"Can you believe this, Ron?" Harry said, turning to Ron and laughing. Ron was not paying attention, he had finally seen Mona sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table.

"Gin, how was potions?" Harry asked knowing that she and Mona had double potions together that morning.

"Not so bad for potions. Snape is making everyone pair up with someone from a different house. He says it's to reduce cheating. Mona and I are lab partners. She's really good at potions," Ginny answered.

"Lucky you, if he's doing that in every class than we get to pair up with Slytherins," Harry said.

"Did she say why she missed breakfast?" Ron asked.

"Who are you talking about? Oh, Mona," Ginny answered her own question when she followed Ron's gaze to the red head at the Ravenclaw table. "She's not having the best time with the Ravenclaws."

"Are they being mean to her or something?" Ron asked. He was listening but hadn't altered his tract of vision.

"No, she said they weren't treating her badly, just that they weren't being the friendliest. She's just used to different things and they aren't used to her," Ginny said, "and her getting everything right in potions didn't help matters. Snape actually gave Ravenclaw points and they seemed upset about it. I suppose the academic hierarchy of the Ravenclaw house is in for a change."

"Maybe I should go talk to her?" Ron asked as he looked at his sister breaking his gaze from Mona for the first time since he had spied her.

"Whatever you decide, you had better hurry, it looks as though she's leaving," Harry said as he motioned in Mona's direction. She was standing to leave. 

"Go, Ron," Ginny said shaking her head. Ron didn't answer but hurried out of the Great Hall after Mona. "I don't think he knows if he's coming or going with that one," she added.

"Sometimes I think that I liked him better when they had to avoid each other," Harry said with a grin, "At least then he could hold a conversation." Ginny mumbled a reply. "What was that?" Harry asked, "I couldn't understand you."

Ginny blushed and leaned closer to Harry, "I said at least he isn't putting **his** elbow in the butter dish." 

Harry laughed so loudly that everyone around him turned to look. At first they looked with nervous surprise because they had never heard Harry laugh that way before. But then, as he continued in obvious good humor, their expressions changed to one that waited to be included in the joke. Harry's laughter died down and he noticed that many eyes were trained on him, "Oh." Ginny's face was scarlet and she pleaded with her eyes for him not to say anything. "I was just thinking about a joke I heard the other day." That didn't satisfy many but it did cause them to focus on new things.

He smiled at Ginny as though he struggled to hold back a comment. "What?" she asked sternly.

"I was just wondering if Ron wrote poetry too?" Harry said snickering and sputtering to hold back the maniacal laughter that threatened to escape.

Ginny scrunched up her face but the laughter soon erupted from her as well. This time the attention of those still at the staff table was raised. Madam Pomfrey excused herself and headed straight towards the Gryffindor table. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, you will both come with me," she said. Harry and Ginny, still giggling uncontrollably, looked at one another and burst into louder laughter. "Now!" she said again before turning away.

Harry and Ginny shrugged, stood and followed the school nurse from the Great Hall. "I don't know what's with the two of them today," Hermione said, "They've been so silly. George, you didn't…"

"Harry woke up this morning a little too happy," Ron added, "I've been wondering all day about him and Ginny too. I admit, it's nice not to see them so gloomy, but it has been unusual."

As Bethany entered the Great Hall and took a seat at the head table beside Professor Flitwick for lunch, the conversation at the Gryffindor table moved back to Fred's detention. Lee and George teased Fred, and Fred cursed Bethany in hushed whispers. Katie, Hermione and Angelina laughed as they attempted to scold the boys.

**********

Ron caught sight of Mona's dark red hair as she hurriedly turned the corner heading toward Ravenclaw Tower. 

"Mona," Ron called attracting the attention of the few other students in the hallway. Ron blushed and shrugged as the others turned to look his way. Mona did not turn toward his voice, but she did stop and wait as the other students passed her and Ron caught up.

"Erm, hi," Ron said bashfully, "How is school going?"

Mona took a deep breath sighed and turned. There were no tears but her eyes were red and Ron was sure the tears weren't far away. "That good, huh?" Ron offered her a smile.

She rolled her eyes and grinned back. "I hate it here," she said simply.

"Really, Mona, tell me what you really think of the school," Ron teased. She smirked in response and walked toward an empty corridor taking a seat on a bench that Ron had never seen before.

"Apparently, everything I do is wrong," Mona said. Ron offered a half smile but had no idea what to say so he just kept his mouth shut and waited for her to continue.

"I'm really rotten at transfigurations, a family thing I suppose. Not even Bethany had it easy in that course. Anyway, I lost points today for a 'less than perfect' transfiguration and the whole house seems to hold it against me," Mona said.

"McGonagall took points for not doing a proper transfiguration? She's strict and all but even Neville hasn't lost points for some of his transfigurations," Ron asked.

"Well, I think it had something to do with the result. I transfigured an inkwell into a crow and it flew around the room, like it was supposed to. Then it changed back all of a sudden right before it slammed into the wall and covered the professor with bright blue ink," Mona said.

Ron tried not to but the laugh escaped. At first Mona was offended but not for long. She soon laughed along with him. "It was funny I suppose," she said.

"I would have liked to have seen that. I suppose that is why she wasn't at lunch today," Ron said. 

Mona nodded. "Well, after Transfigurations, my day couldn't get any worse, right?"

Ron shrugged and nodded his head as Mona continued. "Next was potions. I figured I'd be okay. Ginny would be there and I'm not bad at potions." 

"Ginny said you and she are lab partners. She told me you earned points, too" Ron said, impressed. He had always thought Professor Snape only awarded points to members of his own house, Slytherin.

"I actually earned more points than I lost earlier, but you'd have thought I lost more with the way they reacted. They were all saying I was sucking up and that if I was earning points from Snape then I should have been in Slytherin and saved them the trouble of having me in Ravenclaw," by the time Mona finished the tears that had threatened earlier now fell freely from her eyes.

Ron shrugged and shook his head. He put one hand on her back a bit awkwardly in an attempt to comfort her as he rummaged through his pockets searching for a handkerchief to offer to Mona.

Mona took the cloth and wiped her face. "I've never met anyone under fifty who actually carried one of these." She smiled briefly and put the handkerchief in her own pocket.

Ron blushed and shrugged again, "Mum has always made us. They do come in handy every now and then."

Voices of Ravenclaws heading to their common room filtered down the narrow hallway. Nothing specifically could be heard but they did hear Mona's name along with the words pretentious, snobby, and Yank. All were accompanied by conspiratorial laughter.

"Maybe I should be in Slytherin," Mona said, frowning.

"Don't say that, Mona," Ron said, "Slytherin is no place for you. The hat put you in Ravenclaw because you are clever and think before you act. They're just jealous. Don't let it get to you. You've got loads of friends here at Hogwarts." Mona just sighed again.

"Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Fred and George are all your friends. And, erm, um, so am I," Ron said smiling. He almost reached for Mona's hand, but stopped. His skin turned from a normal pink hue to one of bright red, rivaling his hair.

Mona grinned back, "Thanks, Ron."

"I suppose we should head to our classes. I've got Divination this afternoon. Do you have any good ideas on how I could die?" Ron asked. They both laughed as he told Mona about Professor Trelawney.

**********

Harry and Ginny followed Madam Pomfrey to the infirmary. Their attempts to end their laughter only managed to cause greater outbursts. By the time they entered the infirmary through the door held open by the school's nurse, they were both red faced and still laughing loudly and uncontrollably, but their facial expressions no longer matched the sounds they emitted. Ginny and Harry both exchanged worried looks as Madam Pomfrey instructed them to have a seat.

Through laughter, Ginny asked, "Harry, what's wrong? I can't stop laughing."

"I know, I can't either," Harry laughed back at Ginny, "and I'm beginning to get a head ache." Ginny just nodded as she continued to giggle.

The door flew open and Professor Snape entered the room followed closely by Professors Lupin and McGonagall. Snape sneered in the direction of the giggling Gyrffindors as he muttered, "Can't even follow simple potion administration instructions." He shook his head and let himself into Madam Pomfrey's office.

"What have you got yourselves into now?" Professor McGonagall asked, but Harry and Ginny couldn't answer they just shrugged as the laughter seemed to intensify.

"Like I told Severus, I hardly think they did this on purpose," Remus told the angry head of Gryffindor house. Then turning to Harry and Ginny, "Do try to think of something depressing before you both pass out from laughing."

"Perhaps we should stun them," Minerva McGonagall suggested, "At least they would quiet down long enough for us to think."

Professor Snape returned followed by a chastised looking Madam Pomfrey who carried a tray with two goblets of steaming potions. The smell coming from the tray was horrendous. "I need to know how much of the Sweet Dreams potion you consumed," Snape asked. Ginny just doubled over with laughter and pointed toward Harry. 

Harry watched her fall to the floor and tried to prevent himself from doing the same. "Like told," he managed through the giggles and snorts, "one tablespoon."

"And how much water did you mix this with?" Snape asked with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Harry just shook his head.

"Well," the potions master said, drawing out his explanation slowly. "It seems that they have overdosed themselves. They were supposed to take five milliliters of the elixir and mix it with half a liter of water then take fifteen milliliters of that solution. With what they each took they will quit laughing on their own sometime shortly after the dawn of the new millennium."

Harry and Ginny both stopped laughing for a split second before bursting into more laughter. Snape just stared waiting for them to settle back to a soft giggle as they had before, "You are fortunate that you will not have to remain in this state for the next five years." 

The potions professor pulled three vials from his robe and added measured amounts of each into the two goblets causing the steaming smoke to change from white to orange to purple to a brilliant chartreuse. He thrust the goblets toward Harry and Ginny and Harry saw that the corner of one side of his mouth curved upward for a split second.

"You may want to change clothes and get into a bed before you drink this," Snape said as though it were an after thought, "since you will lose almost all muscular control instantly."

"And how long will my sister be in that state?" Charlie asked angrily, as he hurried into the room.

"It's okay, Charlie," Remus reassured him. Charlie raised his eyebrow in Snape's direction.

"Wasn't it his potion that got them into this condition?" Charlie said accusingly.

Severus turned and raised an eyebrow in Charlie's direction, "No it was Mr. Potter's inability to follow instructions. As could be expected he didn't pay proper attention to the instructions given. He and your sister are lucky to be merely giddy; the potion is derived from billywhigs, the main ingredient in Fizzing Whizbees, the next stage would be floating, and Merlin only knows when we'd have been able to get them down." He turned his attention to Harry and added, "Yes they are very lucky, indeed. There are many potions that if taken in the same dosage would have left them in their beds forever."

Professor McGonnagall nodded in Harry's and Ginny's direction telling them to follow Professor Snape's instructions. Madam Pomfrey took the goblets and showed Ginny and Harry to two screened areas for them to change.

Remus pulled Charlie, who was about to protest further, out the door and into the hallway, "Charlie, Ginny will be fine. It was a mistake. I don't think it was totally Harry's fault. The instructions should have been written or at least verified that they were understood, but they will be okay."

"They've only been back at school one day. Mum will send me a Howler over this. She expects me to be looking after the kids," Charlie explained. 

"I know this will sound strange, but trust him. Severus spent a few weeks researching and developing that potion for Harry and Ginny. He did this on his own, not because Dumbledore or anyone else asked," Remus said.

Charlie looked at him incredulously, "I didn't know." He sighed and ruffled his own hair then asked, "Have you spoken to Bethany yet today?"

"She was just coming into the Great Hall as I left to come here. Is something wrong?" Remus asked.

"She's a little upset. We are moving into the castle. As a matter of fact she hasn't even asked about where our new quarters will be," Charlie said.

It was Remus' turn to look disbelievingly, "How on Earth did you convince her to move?"

"That would be why she's so upset. I really didn't give her a choice. She's used to getting her way and she's always been stubborn, but I think she knows it's for the best," Charlie said.

Remus laughed, "And she's pregnant, and she's teaching a bunch of adolescents. I don't suppose you've spoken to your younger brothers since lunch today."

"No," Charlie said worriedly, "I heard about Ginny and Harry being brought here from McGonnagall. What happened?"

"Seems Fred, and I'm sure George was involved too, thought it would be funny to set off fireworks while Bethany discussed the mating habits of whatever beast she is discussing. And of course being the twins, you know that it wasn't just any fireworks," Remus said grinning.

"I'm afraid to ask," Charlie said.

"They were animated and weren't really appropriate for mixed company," Remus said, "Bethany apparently did not appreciate their ingenuity and creativity and gave Fred a Saturday detention."

"They told you about this?" Charlie asked.

"No, Fred was cursing and complaining so much I think most of the school now knows not to push things in her class," Remus said. "Let's go see if those two have stopped giggling yet."

They re-entered the infirmary to find Harry and Ginny both sleeping motionlessly. Madam Pomfrey adjusted their position as she checked on their condition.

"They should sleep a few hours and when they awaken, they should have full control but they will be drowsy. They should refrain from taking another dose of the Sweet Dreams potion for the next two nights, but if taken properly after that, it should cause no further problems. Now then, if you will excuse me I have a few things to do before my next class." Snape said before turning abruptly and retreating from the room.

**********

Bethany lingered over her barely touched lunch plate. If eyes could shoot out fire she knew that she would have been incinerated by the Gryffindors. "_Seems good news travels swiftly,"_ she thought, as she looked around the room and frowned. Many thoughts swam through her head causing the frown she now wore. Her brother had hurried out of the room as she entered, but she knew it had nothing to do with her. He had no reason to be angry with her. Charlie on the other hand had failed to show up for the meal. Either he was upset with her for assigning Fred's prank a detention, or he was reluctant to speak to her yet after their row that morning. Whichever it was, it only seemed to add fuel to her anger, and listening to Fred's less than silent curses spat in her direction didn't improve matters. She knew it would be best to avoid further confrontations with the younger Weasleys so she remained at the head table long after what little appetite she had when she entered the Great Hall had left her waiting for the students to filter out of the room. Her afternoon was free. There was nothing hurrying her out of the room.

She sighed after overhearing the nervous whispers of a few third year Hufflepuffs. "_Wonderful,"_ she thought, "_I have them in class tomorrow morning and they're so frightened they won't learn a thing."_ The last of the students filtered out of the Great Hall so she assumed it was safe to head out of the room.

She wasn't sure where she planned to go. Charlie and her friends had moved her belongings from the tent to somewhere in the castle. She shook her head as she realized that she had no idea where her rooms were located. "_I know who will know though," _she thought as she headed toward the Headmaster's office.

The statue even seemed to frown at her as she said, "Pepper Imps." She shook her head and the gloomy thoughts out of head before she stepped onto the revolving staircase to travel up to her grandfather's office. She entered the room and instead of being greeted by the headmaster as she expected, Fawkes chirped calling her attention toward him.

"Well, hello there," Bethany said to the bird. It had seen better days. Instead of its usual vibrant red plumage it wore tattered, darkened feathers. "Looks like burning day is coming soon," she said as she scratched the bird on the back of its head. "So Fawkes, where is my grandfather?"

"Your what?" said the voice behind her. Bethany's eyes widened as she turned to see Severus Snape glaring in her direction.

"What are you doing here?" Bethany asked nervously, realizing that she had just let her secret slip.

"I have an appointment. I don't have the advantage of having a family member in this office so when I wish to speak to the headmaster, I make an appointment," Severus said smirking and raising an eyebrow at Bethany.

"This day couldn't possibly get worse," Bethany said as she plopped down onto the sofa and put her head down in her hands. Snape didn't comment, but took a seat in a chair near the sofa Bethany occupied.

"You wouldn't know where I live would you?" Bethany asked without raising her head.

He tried not to laugh but couldn't help the snort that escaped in response. "You don't know?" Severus asked.

She raised her head and smirked, "I know you are loving the fact that I am having troubles but you are not helping."

"I don't recall ever offering to help," he answered.

"And, I wouldn't expect you to. I haven't had the best day and would like to go lay down but do not know where my bed is," Bethany said.

"The headmaster should be along shortly. I believe he went to check on your sister-in-law. She and Potter overdosed on a sleeping potion that left them a bit giddy." He paused when he noticed her look of concern; "They are fine. Sleeping off the remedy at the moment and should not have similar problems unless they are even denser than I thought."

"If you don't mind, I'll wait. It won't take long for him to tell me which wing our rooms are in," Bethany said ignoring the insults to her family and friend.

"I don't mind. Why are you no longer living the life of a gypsy in that tent of yours out back?" he asked.

"Seems I've been outvoted if you must know. Everyone feels that it is for the best in my condition and although, individually, I could fight Charlie, or Remus, or even my grandfather," she paused to allow him to acknowledge that she had verified the fact again, "but when they all agree, I don't have much of stand. So I begrudgingly allowed them to move us to the castle."

"Condition?" Severus asked.

"I must be tired. In only five minutes I've managed to reveal that Albus Dumbledore is my grandfather and that I'm pregnant," Bethany answered.

"No wonder the punch was so powerful. I hit pretty close to the mark last night," Severus answered, somewhat pleased with himself.

"And how is your nose?" Bethany asked sarcastically.

"Just fine, thank you. If you break it a few more times it just may straighten out," he answered.

"Don't tempt me. I could use a punching bag," Bethany said as she stood and began pacing around the office.

"I find that deducting points from Gryffindors and the issuance of an occasional detention works well for me, but you've discovered that thrill haven't you?" Severus said, one corner of his mouth teasing a smile.

"That one. I'm expecting a howler from my mother-in-law. Though I wouldn't take it back. That detention may have saved me months of troubles in my classroom. If the whispers and the frightened Hufflepuffs are any measure, I don't have much to worry about," Bethany answered.

"Don't be too sure of yourself. That cocky attitude of yours has always brought you trouble. Besides, the Hufflepuffs aren't much of a measure for the rest of the school," he told her. Then he added, "Do sit down all this pacing is very annoying."

Bethany smirked and continued pacing. She looked around the office at the odd collections of things Albus Dumbledore kept in his office. After five more minutes of silence, a noise at the entrance signaled the arrival of the headmaster to his office.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Severus. I hope you weren't too…" he stopped when he saw Bethany. His eyes twinkled with a mischievous glint as he greeted her, "Professor Donnalaith, I didn't know you were here."

"Like hell you didn't," Bethany mumbled.

"What was that, Bethany, I don't believe I heard you correctly," Dumbledore said raising his eyebrow to show his mild disapproval.

"I believe your granddaughter was just expressing her doubts," Severus.

Dumbledore looked from Severus to Bethany to determine how their time alone had gone. He had hoped for an apology or at least a truce between them. Apparently, they had come to some sort of agreement but he wasn't quite sure what.

"Professor Donnalaith had a question about where it is she'd be sleeping tonight," Severus added with a smirk.

Bethany rolled her eyes and added, "I'm tired. I'd like to lay down, but do not know where you and Charlie have moved me."

"Charlie thought you'd enjoy the south wing. You have a view of the lake and are nearest your class room. There is an exit that leads directly to the dragon enclosure as well. Just look for the tapestry with all the animals. The one you liked so much as a girl. I put it over the entrance. Charlie said you would know the password," Dumbledore said.

Bethany nodded at her grandfather, "Thank you." She turned to leave, stopped and gave a brief nod in the potion master's direction. He reciprocated the action and she left.

**********

"Hermione?" Ron said when he saw her standing beneath the trap door leading to the Divination Classroom. "What are you doing here? Don't you have Arithmancy?"

"I wanted to let you know about Harry and Ginny before you went to **her** class," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she said the word her. Hermione had never held back on her feelings about Divination or the Divination Professor. 

Ron was instantly concerned, "What happened? Are they all right? Did… did…"

"They're fine now, Ron. I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean too. You know how they were so giddy and giggling this morning?" She paused to allow Ron to acknowledge her with a nod. "Well it turns out that they were like that because of that potion to help them sleep."

"Snape! I knew it. He tried to poison my sister and Harry. I'll kill him," Ron said angrily as he reached for his wand.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Ro-on," she scolded, "He did no such thing. Harry apparently misunderstood the directions and he and Ginny took too much potion last night. They overdosed and that is why they were bouncing off the walls this morning." Ron's brow was still furrowed. "They're both fine, like I said. They are in the infirmary right now. Professor Snape gave them an antidote and they are sleeping it off right now. Professor McGonnagal wanted me to let you know before class so that you wouldn't be worried. She says that they should be fine by the time we are out of class. You are to give this note to Professor Trelawney to excuse Harry from class." She handed Ron a rumpled piece of parchment.

"But they're okay?" Ron asked.

"Fine," Hermione said and smiled, "and should be more normal the next time we see them. It was nice to hear them laughing but it was a bit queer."

"You're not kidding. I'm glad it's okay. I guess I should go and predict my eminent demise," Ron said as he motioned to the ladder leading up to the classroom.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "I don't see why you two waste your time in that class. You should have chosen more carefully."

"Hermione, don't you need to get to Arithmancy?" Ron said, as he shook his head at her and started climbing the ladder. He had had this argument with her many times before and wasn't going to take the bait this time.

**********

The halls were empty. Classes were in session. Bethany's footsteps echoed as she walked toward the South tower. She had already looked on the ground floor, assuming incorrectly, that their rooms would be there since they had an exit to the out of doors. She had thought she'd locate the rooms and rest, maybe even have a bath, but at this rate she wouldn't be able to do much but look around. "Look for a tapestry, he tells me," Bethany mumbled to herself, "but did he bother to tell me what floor? I'm sure this is his idea at humor."

She had just finished the search of the second floor, and was heading toward the stairs to the third floor when she heard footsteps coming down toward her. She smiled at Professor Sprout. The woman always made her smile. It was something about the Herbology professor's demeanor that was relaxing and disarming. Bethany wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was just always happy and smiling herself or if it was the fact that she dressed and acted like the opinions of others mattered not at all to her.

"Oh hello, Bethany. I was just on my way to your office to leave you a little note," Professor Sprout held up a dirty piece of parchment, "about the plants. You and Charlie chose a lovely place to live. I have to admit, I'm a bit envious. And that Charlie, he certainly does care about you. Wanted everything just so, wouldn't even wait until after classes were finished. I had planned to leave the note inside and walked out with it. The doors closed and I couldn't get back inside." She seemed to go on and on with out taking a break to inhale. 

Bethany took the parchment from her and barely had a chance to offer her thanks when Professor Sprout started up again, "I've got to run now. The second years will be waiting outside the green houses. Gryffindors and Slytherins, no telling what mischief they'll get themselves into." She hurried off. Bethany just smiled after her.

"So, at least I know it will be right up here," she said to herself as she climbed the stairs. Bethany wondered what Charlie had done. She had planned on being angry with him a little longer but apparently he wasn't going to cooperate by doing something so typically Charlie-like that she knew she never should have planned to stay angry. Charlie always had a way of doing little things that meant so much to her. It was frustrating at times, but she loved him all the more for it.

She turned down a corridor that seemed to be just a little cleaner than the others and saw what she had been searching for, The Animal Tapestry. It was enchanted, of course, as most decorations were at Hogwarts, but this one was always special to her. She had first found it right after her arrival to Hogwarts before she was a student. She would roam the unused hallways avoiding the students in the active portions of the castle. It was so dusty that she had almost missed it that first time, but the shiny horn of a unicorn prancing in the center of the cloth captured her attention. She brushed it gently with her hand and watched it well past darkness. Her grandfather had found her staring at the cloth. He had it cleaned for her, but had left it where it hung so that she could visit in the quiet of the room. As a student she would visit the room when she needed to be alone, but every time she tried to show Charlie or Bill she never could find the room. The castle was funny that way.

She looked at it now and inhaled deeply as she took it in again. It had been a long time since she had seen it last. The unicorn still pranced happily in the center of the fabric. The colors were just as bright and vibrant. She smiled as a Norwegian Ridgeback blew a puff of smoke in her direction, "I don't remember seeing you ever before," she said to it before she realized that she now needed to come up with the password to enter her new home.

She backed up and began thinking out loud. "It wouldn't be anything too obvious. So our names wouldn't be the password. And Charlie would have chosen something he would have thought I would choose. Ugh, I feel like I'm on that American Muggle game show where the couples have to guess what their spouses would say to the most inane questions."

She turned as she thought and noticed for the first time that a portrait hung behind her. This one she had seen before. It used to hang in the infirmary. As a matter of fact it had hung there just last night. "What is this doing here?" Bethany said out loud.

The nurse in the picture turned away from the patient in the bed and addressed Bethany; "Surely it isn't your time yet dear. Is there some other emergency?"

Bethany smiled. "No everything is fine thank you." Charlie or her grandfather had thought of everything. They were on the opposite side of the castle from the infirmary, but this portrait probably hid a passage directly to it.

Her smile broadened. She knew the password. "Family." 

The tapestry rolled upward and revealed the wall, which opened to her new quarters. She took a deep breath and entered. "So much for being angry," she thought. It was so simple that Bethany had doubted that anyone else would be able to discover it. It was the thing Charlie found most important in his life, and these rooms were his first step in protecting his new family.

The rooms were perfect. Charlie had chosen well. She went strait across the room to the glass doors that opened to a balcony. She could see the lake and the dragon enclosure. The balcony was large and equipped with enough seats for all of her friends. "I guess the mountain will come to Mohammed," she said as she turned to search through the rest of their quarters. It was much larger than any of the faculty quarters she had seen before, but she hadn't seen many. She had only been in those of unmarried teachers, so she wasn't sure it was that special. There was a small sitting room to one side with a small fireplace and cozy chairs. She found the bedroom next. It wasn't too large, but was certainly comfortable. The bathroom was a welcome surprise as well. There was a large tub, much like the one in the prefects bathroom only a little smaller, and also a shower. Plants filled in the nooks and crannies just like the spa at Donnalaith Castle. She went back to the main living area and smiled. He had chosen colors they both liked. Lots of earth tones with her signature peach and his blue mixed in just enough to brighten things up but not be tacky. "He had to have help with that," Bethany said as she walked over to the mantle. On either side of the main fireplace, which was large enough to floo through, was a panel representing each of their houses. She frowned at these. They had never used Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's crests as main features for decorating. Even when they lived alone, Charlie had shied away from emblazoning his rooms with the Gryffindor lion. She looked more closely and noticed that there was a raised area on each of the representing animals. She touched the wing of the Ravenclaw Eagle and jumped as the panel opened to reveal a passage. She repeated the action without the startled jump touching one of the paws of the Gryffindor lion and a similar passage was revealed. She began to laugh. "Wouldn't it had been a riot if Mona had been sorted to Slytherin," she said out loud as the passageways closed. She had correctly assumed that these passages lead near the common rooms of her cousin and Charlie's siblings. 

She yawned and headed back to the bedroom. She would skip the bath but would take a nap.

**********

Harry and Ginny hurried out of the infirmary as soon as Madam Pomfrey had finished making them repeat the instructions for taking the potion five times each. 

"You know, Ginny, I really didn't mean for any of this to happen," Harry said as they rushed to the common room.

"Really, Harry, I thought you planned the whole thing so we'd both behave like idiots for the day," Ginny teased.

Harry was concerned for a moment. He wasn't sure if Ginny really meant what she had said. Did she really think he was that cold? Then she smiled at him.

"Harry," she said as she shoved him just so that he missed a step, "I was teasing. I never thought you had anything to do with our condition today.'

"I'm not sure what happened though. I don't know if they told me but I didn't pay attention or if they never told me the proper instructions," Harry said.

Ginny stopped walking and turned to face Harry. "Don't feel guilty about this. It happened. We weren't hurt and I don't know about you but I had fun today. Probably for the first time in a long time," Ginny said.

Harry looked Ginny in the face for a while. He really was happy to have her as a friend. "_Well more than a friend,_" Harry said broadening his smile as he looked at her. He blushed when Ginny smiled back at him.

"What, Harry?" she asked.

"Thanks," Harry answered. "I reckon we should head back to the common room. The others should be expecting us."

They walked quietly to the common room and when they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry said the password that caused it to open and helped Ginny through following right after her. He had only lowered one foot when several hands grabbed him and pulled him onto one of the sofas. Harry's glasses were knocked off in the tussle and all he could see was a blur of red hair and freckles. Harry could hear Ginny and Hermione pleading for them to stop, but the Weasley boys continued to wrestle Harry to the sofa. 

"Try to poison my sister," Ron said.

"Not the way we expect her to be treated," George said as he plopped on top of Harry.

"Bad show, Harry," Fred said as he tousled his hair, "but I do have to admit it was pretty funny. Can you loan us some, I know a few people who could use it?"

Harry was shaking beneath them. "Get off of him. You're hurting him. Harry are you okay?" Ginny asked as she tugged at her brothers.

"Ron," Hermione scolded, "I told you it was nothing like that. And as for you." She stopped to pull George off of Harry; "You were with me when Professor Lupin and Professor McGonnagal told us about it. You know Harry had nothing to do with that."

"Of course I do, Milo," George said, "but I couldn't resist. It was the perfect opportunity to get him. I have to make sure he stays on his toes when dealing with my little sister."

Harry was still shaking. "Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry sat up, laughing. He looked around the room. There weren't many students in the common room but the few sets of eyes there were all trained on him. The world was still a blur so he couldn't make out who was watching him. He felt around for his glasses.

Ron handed Harry his glasses; "Here you go mate. Glad to see that your back to your normal self."

"Thanks for the concern," Harry said, "Good to know you will always look after Ginny so well."

"Well, just don't forget it," Fred added.

"Do you have the instructions right this time?" George asked.

Ginny and Hermione both slapped George. "Yes, we have the directions right," Ginny said.

"And we'd have a hard time getting them wrong. Madam Pomfrey mixed up a diluted batch for us. We go back weekly for more. She didn't want to take any chances and she also did want to risk any more undiluted potion getting into the wrong hands," Harry directed the last of his statement to Fred, who pulled a face in response.

Katie and Angelina came down from the girl's dorms. "If you lot are finished, we need to get to the Care of Magical Creatures class room. They are giving the schedule for the placement test for the advanced course in about fifteen minutes. And only those in attendance can take the test," Katie said.

That said, the group sobered and began to scramble toward the exit. Almost every Gryffindor in the fourth through seventh years was going. They all wanted their chance to learn about dragons and other dangerous creatures. On their way out, George had joked that they would get a chance to learn about class four creatures that were legally there and probably with less risk of death than when taking the regular course with Hagrid.

"Yes," George said, "this class ought to be a cake walk compared to Hagrid's classes."

**********

There was less than an hour until the students were scheduled to arrive for instructions for the placement test, and Charlie had not seen Bethany all day. He had missed lunch seeing about Ginny and Harry and had been in class all afternoon. Remus had told him all about his younger brother's detention earlier but he had heard about it repeatedly in each class he taught. He laughed to himself as he thought about all the convolutions the story had taken. According to the second year Gryffindors he had in his flying class, Bethany had given the detention for no reason what so ever. He reckoned that those students were either very gullible or they didn't know the twins well. The first year Ravenclaws, on the other hand had taken the house loyalty route and were stating that Fred and the other Gryffindors had physically attacked Bethany. Of course this story was being validated by the Slytherin first years, so he didn't put much stock in that either. He had tried to speak to his brother's earlier but he never could catch them alone and he hadn't wanted to make a big deal of the situation by calling them to his office. He knew they would be at the testing meeting this afternoon. He would ask them to stay afterwards.

Charlie had left Merrick and T.J. in the class room to begin signing up any early arrivals while he went in search of his wife. She couldn't still be upset about the move. He had taken every effort he could to make the rooms more than Bethany would expect. He even promised to help make repairs to Greenhouse Three for Professor Sprout's assistance with the plants in the room and the small garden on the balcony. Professor Flitwick had helped by magically enlarging the rooms and by completing the passageways to the infirmary and to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw areas. Blythe Loftin, one of the handlers from the other crew had helped with the decorating. She included things for both Charlie and Bethany and brought it all together in an appealing way. Samson had teased her, telling her that when the dragons got to be too much she could always go into interior design, but Merrick was quick to point out that dealing with a bunch of women decorating their homes could be more difficult than working with the dragons. This of course had earned him a well deserved slap from Blythe that she claimed was for all of woman kind.

The headmaster had told him she had asked about the location of the rooms. She didn't have any afternoon classes today so he assumed that was where he'd find her. He paused in front of the tapestry before saying the password.

When he entered he saw her satchel on the floor beside the table. She was here. He called her name softly. He didn't want to startle her if she was awake but he also didn't want to wake her abruptly if she was sleeping.

He found her sleeping in the bedroom, but not in the bed. She was curled on the small sofa near the fireplace. He smiled and knelt down beside her. "Hey, sleepyhead, are you planning on sleeping the entire day away or will you be joining me for our first class together?"

She sat upright, "Oh, Charlie, what time is it?" He told her. "Why didn't you wake me sooner? I must look a mess. I've been so tired and I have to admit today hasn't been the…" He stopped her with a kiss. "Well, I guess it is getting a little better."

"Only a little?" Charlie teased.

"I like our new home," Bethany said.

"If that is an apology, I didn't require one. I knew you'd be upset. I just had our children's safety in mind," Charlie said.

Bethany sighed, "It has been a rough day. Have you spoken to Fred yet today?"

"No, I haven't, but if you are wondering if I know that you gave him a detention, I do. I've heard quite a few stories today. I'm leaning toward the first one I heard from Remus because I really do not think you are 'more evil than You-know-who' and I hardly believe that Fred attacked you either," Charlie said as he offered Bethany a hand to help her stand.

"So, you know what happened?" Charlie just nodded. "Are you upset? I suppose I could have just taken points and let you talk to him, but my temper was not in the best control this morning. I will admit that I was probably harsher on him than I would have been on someone who didn't look so much like the husband I was so angry with at the time," Bethany said.

Charlie looked confused, "What? You were angry with someone this morning? How many husbands do you have, woman?"

Bethany arched her eyebrows and smirked at Charlie, "You know good and well who I am talking about."

"Beth, if it helps any, I would have given him a detention too. Although George would probably have served it along with him. I've always found that if one is in trouble the other should be too," Charlie said.

"Thanks," Bethany said as she went into the bathroom to straighten her hair and robes. "I'm just waiting for the Howler from your mum for giving one of her boys a detention."

"I thought you got to know her this summer," Charlie said, "for mum to find out about the detention, either Fred or one of the others would have had to have owled. And in owling, they would have had to admit to at least some wrong doing, in which case, she would have agreed whole-heartedly with the punishment. Although, I think she would have thought it a little lenient."

"Speaking of which, we do need to tell her and your father about the triplets," Bethany said.

"We could wait," Charlie said, "but probably shouldn't wait too long." Bethany nodded. "I'll owl her this evening."

"Owl her?" Bethany asked, "you're going to owl your mother to tell her that you are going to be the father of three? Don' t you think we should floo her?"

"You're probably correct," Charlie said, "We can catch her and dad after class." Bethany frowned at his mention of class. "Now what is it?"

"The Hufflepuffs are frightened of me," Bethany said. Charlie laughed.

"They'll behave better. At least Remus seems to think you've set a precedent that you will not tolerate misbehavior even from a family member. I tend to agree and have to thank you. I was able to reap the benefits by my marriage to the evil one," Charlie said.

"Gee thanks," Bethany said, "so, no mention of the Snape incident?"

"Surprisingly, no," Charlie answered as he grabbed her satchel and opened the door for her to leave. "I don't think any students witnessed it and if they did, they aren't talking about it."

"I should be thankful for small favors, I guess," Bethany said, "He knows, by the way, that I'm pregnant and that I'm related to the headmaster."

"How did he find that out? Did Dumbledore?" Charlie asked concerned.

"No, I let it slip in the headmaster's office. I went to find out where we lived so I could take a nap and he was there. Long story short, I was so tired I wasn't thinking," she explained. "He didn't even have many snide comments. And, he even offered his face as a punching bag."

Charlie looked at her in disbelief, "Are we discussing the same Severus Snape? Somehow I don't think he said, 'Bethany why don't you punch me in the face.'"

"In a round about way he did. Of course, he didn't say it just like you said. He's never called me by my first name, not while we were both students and especially not when he returned in our sixth year as the Potions professor," Bethany said.

Charlie shook his head. "Just promise me one thing," Charlie paused to get Bethany's attention, "don't go taking him up on the offer any time soon."

Bethany laughed and took off at a run to race Charlie to their classroom.

**********

Harry looked around the classroom. It was larger than it could be naturally. He assumed someone had magically expanded it for this class. There were four tables and instead of sorting the students according to house, they were sorted by year. He smiled at Ginny as she turned to go to the fourth year table with Colin Creavy and the rest of the Gryffindors from their year. 

He and Ron took a seat at the end of the table, saving a spot for Hermione. His gaze traveled from table to table as he made a mental list of who the rest of the would be Advanced Care of Magical Creatures students were. 

He smirked when he saw Draco Malfoy enter, flanked as usual by his two ape-like shadows, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. They took a seat next to Pansy Parkinson, the only other Slytherin present from their year.

Ron nudged Harry laughing under his breath, "They don't look too happy to be here. You think Malfoy's father will try and buy his way into the class." Harry just smiled and continued to look around. 

Hermione was talking to Justin Finch-Fletchy, a Hufflepuff in their year. He seemed to be asking her a question and was pointing to a copy of Charlie's book. She looked in her element as she explained something to him and the other Hufflepuffs around them. There was a good showing of Hufflepuffs, more than Harry had expected. When she finished her explanation, Hermione took a seat near Harry and Ron. 

He was about to comment on the complete absence of the Ravenclaws, when they entered en masse. Most of the Ravenclaws seemed standoffish to Harry. They tended to give the impression that they were better than others because they were smarter. Harry realized he was making generalizations. He hadn't had any classes with Ravenclaws and really didn't know any of them that well. In fact, after four years at Hogwarts, the Ravenclaw he knew best is the one he's only known for a few weeks. He was about to ask Ron if he had seen Mona yet when he noticed a goofy grin on his best friends face as he stared in Mona's direction. The Ravenclaw showing was impressive. There were as many of them as there were Gryffindors.

"Did you see that?" Hermione asked concerned. 

Harry wasn't sure what she meant, but reckoned it had something to do with Mona since Ron had stood and looked as though he wanted to go to her. Then Harry saw what Hermione was so concerned about. The fourth year Ravenclaws had closed ranks, excluding Mona from where they sat. He saw Ginny motion for her to sit with her and the other Gryffindors.

Hermione pulled Ron back down to his seat, "She's fine. See. Ginny made a place for her. And she really doesn't seem too upset."

Ron frowned a bit then smiled again as Mona and Ginny glanced toward them. "Have you spoken to her? She isn't having the best of time with them and now I can see why. When she told me about it earlier I thought she might be exaggerating a bit."

Harry was about to comment that he thought Mona would be okay when the room went silent. Charlie and Bethany had entered the classroom followed by the other dragon handlers.

Bethany turned to Charlie and smiled weakly. Charlie knew she was nervous and the fact that the entire room of more than one hundred going deadly silent when she entered didn't help matters. Charlie looked around the room. By having the students sort by year, they had thought that the students would mix houses, but with a few exceptions here and there, they had not done as expected. The students had segregated themselves so neatly it almost appeared to be by design.

"I'm pleased to see that we have so much interest in this course," Bethany began, "Professor Weasley has devised a series of tests to determine your ability to work with some of the large magical beasts." There was a general groan when the word test was mentioned, but the Ravenclaws and Hermione all set up straighter as if announcing their preparation and challenging the professors to produce a rigorous test of their intelligence. 

Charlie stepped forward and continued to complain, "As you know only twenty will be permitted into the course so a good number of you will not be here next week. There are five separate components to the test. First is general knowledge, you will be given both written and verbal tests on theory and practical knowledge of dragons and other dangerous beasts. Next is endurance and strength, for this you will be put to your paces physically. The third is logic and problem solving, you will be put into a variety of situations in which you will need to use your brains and those of your team to work out a solution. Flight ability is the fourth component, you will be tested on the basics and asked to demonstrate a few of the more complex flight maneuvers as well. And finally, team work, you will be placed on teams for the duration of the test period and will be given a score that relates to the rest of your team and how you all interacted. At the end of the week the twenty students with the highest composite scores will be the first Advanced Care of Magical Creature Students."

There was a hushed murmur traveling across each of the tables. The students were speculating on just who the final twenty would be. "Now if there is anyone who feels that they are not up to the test you may leave now. No on will think ill of you," Charlie paused a moment. Neville Longbottom moved to stand but Hermione stayed him and whispered a word of encouragement to him. Charlie nodded his head and smiled. "Remember that placement is based on your composite score. So if you do well in a few of the areas and not as good in others you still have a chance of making the list."

"We will also notify the next ten students after the top twenty of their status as alternates. This is a serious course that can lead to physical harm if you do not follow the rules of safety or if you do not work as a team. Any students who choose not to follow the rules will be dismissed from the class. There is no room for second chances," Bethany added. As she finished her statement all eyes turned to Fred Weasley who was scowling back at her.

"That said, we can begin. Professors Edwards, Fazzio, and Marsh are circulating among you now with your team assignments and instructions for your first task. The teams have been chosen based on your past school records and input from other Hogwarts Professors. If you have any questions you may speak to your assigned advisor who will be one of the five of us. Good luck to you all," Bethany ended her speech and walked to the large desk at the front of the room where Charlie was now sitting.

Charlie pushed a chair out and motioned for Bethany to sit beside him. "That went better than I thought. I thought we'd lose a few when we mentioned the physical trials," he said as she sat.

"We will lose them. Just tomorrow evening when you and Merrick get finished running them to death," Bethany said, "That will probably decrease the number in this room by half if not more."

"Don't be so optimistic, love," Charlie replied with a large grin.

"Speaking of optimism, which of your siblings do I have in my group," Bethany said, "My Trelawney senses are saying, 'Fred' but I could be mistaken."

"Your Divinatory senses are about as accurate as hers," Charlie teased, "Actually, you have Ron. You did have Fred, but Mona was in his group and Merrick thought it best that you not have Mona so you and he switched groups. Carlo gets George and T.J. will have Ginny in his group. I have Harry's group, safest way that no one can accuse me of personal favoritism for one of my siblings."

Hermione was waving her hand in the air. "Yes, Hermione," Bethany called when she noticed her.

"I was just concerned about the testing schedule. It is fairly intense and does not leave much time to complete assignments in other classes," Hermione said.

"She would worry about that," Ron retorted.

"That is a good question. With the exception of Potions and Transfigurations all of the other professors have agreed to lighten your load this week, but I would plan for double work next week," Bethany explained.

"Figures, Snape will probably lay on more work for us this week. Ginny said they have a three foot essay due at the end of the week," Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't doubt that," Harry added, "but even McGonnagal didn't give us a break."

"Did you expect otherwise, Harry, honestly, after four years with her as a professor you'd think you would learn to expect her not to lighten up on us. She never has shown any favoritism in the past," Hermione said.

"She does have a point there, Harry," Ron agreed.

Harry just looked at both of his friends and shook his head before smiling. "Do you two realize that you just agreed on something?"

Neither Ron nor Hermione had time to retort because at that moment T.J. had arrived to deliver their team assignments.

"None of you are on my team," Harry said first, "The only Weasley on my team is the advisor, Charlie."

"Professor Weasley," Hermione corrected.

"Bloody hell, I got Malfoy on my team," Ron said with disgust, "And Bethany is my advisor. I sure hope she doesn't take her anger with the twins out on me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Watch your language and it is Professor Donnalaith. And, don't be ridiculous. What Fred did really was inappropriate." 

Harry hadn't failed to notice the blush on Hermione's face and he leaned over to read her list. He smiled and said, "And why are you so happy? Care to share with the rest of us?"

Hermione pulled the list closer to her, but Ron wasn't going to let her get away that easily. He grabbed her list and began to scan the list. Hermione's blush rose.

"Could it be that she does have a Weasley on her list?" Ron teased.

Hermione made a useless attempt to recover the parchment from Ron who continued to tease using his best, which wasn't that good, Italian accent, "Or does it have to do with the fact that her advisor is Carlo?" 

Hermione was now bright red and Harry was laughing along with Ron. "Ron, give it back right now, or else."

"Or else what?" Ron said.

"Or else, I'll beat you into next week," George said as he took the parchment from Ron and handed it to Hermione.

Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil were both giggling and making cooing noises. "How sweet. Ron, you could learn a thing or two from your brother," Padma Patil said as she walked over to speak to her twin sister from where she had sat with the other fifth year Ravenclaws. Padma had obviously not forgotten how Ron had treated her at last years Yule Ball. Ron had spent most of the evening following around Hermione and Victor Krum.

Charlie whistled to get the attention of the class once more. "If each group will locate their advisor they will be given a few more instructions." 

Charlie walked to the center of the room. Bethany and the others had each positioned themselves in one of the four corners of the room. All the students milled about noisily for a bit before separating into five groups of about twenty to thirty students each.

Harry hurried to speak to Ginny. "Who do you have?" he asked.

"Professor Marsh," Ginny said then added, "T.J." when Harry looked at her confused.

"It will take some getting used to calling them by their real names," Harry added then he turned to Mona, "What about you?"

"Merrick, Professor Edwards," she corrected herself, "is my advisor. Fred and I are in the same group though. I was worried I'd be all by myself. At least I know someone." 

Mona tried to look happy but Harry could see the disappointment and assumed she had hoped to be in Ginny's or probably Ron's group.

"Ron got stuck with Malfoy in his group," Harry said as he motioned toward Ron who was walking to Bethany's corner with Katie Bell and Seamus Finnegan. "And Hermione and George ended up in the same group." George was carrying Hermione's satchel as she walked beside him, her face even brighter red.

"I didn't know she could blush that much," Ginny said. "I better get going, I'll talk to you later." She smiled brightly at Harry before turning to go to her group. Harry smiled after her and blushed brightly when Charlie called his name to join their group a short distance away.

**********

The next day went quickly for all the students. Everyone was anxious to get started. They had received notice the previous day to meet on the Quidditch Pitch and to wear comfortable clothing and shoes they could run in. A few of the students arrived in their Hogwarts robes and uniforms bearing parchment notes announcing their withdrawal from the selection process, but when Charlie blew a whistle to gain everyone's attention there were at least seventy-five students present.

"You all need to start doing some warm up exercises and stretches," Charlie began, "Those who know can begin explaining and we will be circling among you to make sure you are doing things correctly."

Bethany joined them on the pitch levitating five boxes to the field. She joined Charlie and the others and distributed the boxes to each of them. As they began to walk among the students who were stretching and warming up, they distributed the contents to the appropriate students. Each student was given a T-shirt and robe in a different color that represented their group. Bethany was greeted with questioning looks as she passed out orange robes to her group. Only Ron was appreciative and Draco Malfoy appeared scared to touch them. Charlie, T.J. and Carlo didn't receive any odd or questioning looks as they passed out their respective brown, white, and black robes, but Merrick was gifted with even more bizarre looks than Bethany as he passed out lilac robes to the students in his group.

"This portion of the test doesn't take much in the way of intelligence. You only need to complete the course. Professor Edwards and I will lead you to where you need to go. Professors Donnalaith, Fazzio, and Marsh will be stationed along the route. If at any time you feel you can no longer continue, report to one of them. They will record your distance and time to score you. If you choose to drop out please notify them at that time as well. As you are all aware, you now have a color to signify your team. It is from this point forward that you will be receiving scores for teamwork. You will arrive dressed in your teams colors for each segment of the test," Charlie paused for a moment a few hands among the crowd of students went up, "Are there any questions other than if you can have a different color if you don't like lilac or orange?" The hands went down. "Okay, put on your T-shirts and continue your warm ups. We will begin in five minutes."

There were a few comments here and there but the students were mostly quiet as they continued to prepare. Charlie and Merrick had been hopping around as they spoke. Harry reckoned they had already warmed up and he realized he was very happy to have been running as much as he had that summer.

A whistle blew again and without a word Charlie started at a slow jog. He completed four circuits of the Quidditch Pitch before heading out around the grounds of the school. They had set up a variety of obstacles for the students to traverse. They were easy at first, nothing more than things to avoid. There were no easier routes. The obstacles were charmed so that each student received the same no matter where they ran. After about a half hour, ten of the students reported in that they had done what they could and turned in their robes and shirts and slunked back slowly to their common rooms. At the end of an hour another fifteen students asked to remove their names from the list. Madam Pomfrey had to be called to help Vincent Crabbe, who panted as he turned in his name and then passed out at Carlo's feet.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was doing the best by far. They were used to hard workouts when Oliver Wood had been their captain. Ron, Ginny, and Mona were also keeping up, but Hermione had fallen behind. Her face set with determination to complete the course. Neville Longbottom brought up the rear of the pack traveling much slower than the others but he maintained a steady pace and had yet to become overly winded. 

At the end of two hours Charlie led the pack of fifty students back to the pitch. He and Merrick were sweaty but not breathing hard as he made a few announcements. "Don't collapse on the ground. You need to walk a bit to keep from having your muscles tighten up too quickly. Congratulations! You lot will go on to the next segment of testing. You have completed what we all consider to be the toughest section by far. Tomorrow you are to report to the Care of Magical Creatures classroom for the next portion. Now go get a hot shower and get some rest. We promise not to do this to you again," Charlie laughed a little as he watched the relieved expressions move across the faces of the students.

**********

Another day passed uneventfully except for the assignment of a four foot essay for the fifth years from Professor Snape. They were surprised that they were given until next week to complete it and that it really wasn't a difficult essay. They had to compare and contrast Monkshood, Spleenwort, and Shrivelfig all of which had plenty of information so that a long essay could easily be written even without having to increase the size of their handwritings, which Hermione pointed out, never worked on Professor Snape. Ron had reckoned that it was so that the Slytherins in the class would have adequate time for the essay since a few were still in the running for the Advanced Care of Magical Creatures Course.

Many of the students limped into the Care of Magical Creatures classroom that afternoon. A few had sought relief from Madam Pomfrey, but most were toughing out the muscle aches they were experiencing from the overuse the night before.

"Today we are testing your general knowledge. All satchels or bags can be placed in the rear of the classroom. You will sit with your group for testing please take your seats accordingly," Bethany said as the students filtered into the classroom.

They had not lost any more students after the previous evening. The five teams now each held between nine and eleven students. Bethany had remarked earlier that each group was fairly equally matched, but that she knew after this evening the top thirty would be fairly easily identifiable by their scores on the test they would be given in a few moments. She knew many had studied but she doubted as many were prepared for what was about to occur.

As the students took their seats she noticed Ron and Draco Malfoy arguing about something. She had started to go sort out the problem when Neville Longbottom stepped between them and said, "We are supposed to be working together as a team. If you two can't do something as simple as sit down without arguing, what are we going to do when we really have to solve a problem together?"

Ron and Draco both smirked in Neville's direction and Bethany laughed to herself as she thought, "_Neville has just accomplished the impossible. Both Ron and Draco agree that they wish they were on someone else's team even if they still had to be teammates_." But they did pay attention to Neville and took their seats more quietly.

"Now that wasn't too bad. You have just completed another portion of you test," Bethany smiled as she took in the shocked expression on many of the Ravenclaw's faces. She remembered all too well the test pressure that her fellow house-mates inflicted on each other and the thought of being tested when they didn't know they were tested was a Ravenclaw nightmare. She didn't fail to note that Hermione wore the same expression.

"If you look in your desks you will find a self inking quill and parchment. When I say begin, the test will appear on the parchment. You will have three hours to complete the test. You must not leave any blank so if you do not know an answer, guess. You will be given scores for creativity even if the answer is wrong," Bethany explained. 

There was a hushed murmur and the words, 'crazy,' 'insane,' and 'nuts,' could definitely be heard clearly among the whispers. Bethany laughed as she whispered to Carlo, "They are all taking this too seriously. Are they in for a shock." Carlo smiled and nodded his head.

Bethany removed a pocket watch and tapped it three times to set an alarm. She set it down on the table and looked up at the students. "You may begin," she said. The room was quiet except for the occasional shuffle of a paper.

After about fifteen minutes Merrick and T.J. entered the room carrying a few boxes and making a great deal of noise. Several of the students looked up at them annoyed and frustrated. "Don't mind us," Merrick said, "just keep working. You know this test is timed." He turned away from the students and smiled deviously.

Carlo went to help his friends set up the boxes they had brought in while Bethany and Charlie observed the class. "Are you sure those are going to work?" Charlie asked.

"T.J. says he checked them earlier today in this room. He and Merrick decided to move them out so they could move them back in again during the test," Bethany said.

When the dragon handlers had completed setting up the boxes all around the room they returned to the front of the room where Charlie and Bethany sat. "Anytime your ready, Bethany," T.J. said, "they aren't exactly like Muggle equipment but they are based on it. Bill helped with the recordings. These are magical recordings so you can't just use whatever you have, but I think in time we can get a wider variety. At least some that are better than you can get on WWN."

"Go ahead. Something calm at first," Bethany said.

T.J. bit his lip. "You didn't tell me you wanted something calm. Merrick, did she tell you she wanted something calm?" T.J. asked. Merrick just laughed and shook his head.

"I thought you wanted to test their ability to deal with stress," Merrick said, "I thought of asking Charlie's mum to send the class a howler, but well…" Charlie shoved Merrick out of his seat. Several of the students closer to front looked up and shushed the professors as Merrick stood.

"This is going to be fun," Merrick said. Let's get on with it," Merrick said.

Bethany rolled her eyes and waved them on to continue as planned. T.J. and Merrick were grinning like cats who'd just consumed the family canary as they set off to start the spells on the boxes around the room. About two minutes later the students all jumped as music began to blare from the boxes around the room. Bethany laughed, "I take it you picked this out, T.J." 

"How could you guess?" he answered grinning. The Beastie Boys had been a favorite of T.J's since the early eighties and he always loved _'Fight for the Right to Party_,' which was now playing loudly in the classroom. 

"Did you remember the silencing charm on the room? I don't want the other professors to come running from their offices," Charlie asked.

"Done. You should have heard the test run earlier," Merrick said.

"One question," Carlo said, "do you have any real music or are we just going to blast them with more of this noise?"

Bethany raised her voice, "Put your hands down unless you have a question about the test. The music will continue and you should continue as well. Your time is ticking away as you gape at me, so I suggest you get back to work."

The music continued at the same volume, occasionally it was lowered for a song or two lulling the students into a false sense of security before it would be raised again at the onset of a new song causing many of them to jump and look around frustratedly at the instructors. Charlie and the others each made note of the reaction of the students in their groups. A few continued on with little difficulty and without flinching when the music changed.

It was when Merrick grabbed Bethany and started dancing to '_The Stray Cat Strut_,' that some of the more steadfast students began to get distracted. George and Fred both looked up and laughed at their sister-in-law, but quickly returned to their work. Mona rolled her eyes and blushed, but also was able to return her focus to the test in front of her. Ron laughed and would pause to watch from time to time but continued on with his test. Ginny seemed to take it in stride as well. Hermione was restless but other than the frown she wore and an occasional expression of exasperation she continued to plod through the test.

Draco Malfoy was muttering to himself and Harry wondered if he was trying to do a silencing charm of some type. Then he got an idea. He had been practicing wandless magic, but hadn't tried a silencing charm. "It couldn't hurt," he thought to himself as he whispered the incantation. The noise of the room left him and he went back to the test. He would look up after each question to make sure he was not out of time, but he was no longer distracted by the noise. "I'll have to try that in the common room the next time I'm studying down there," Harry thought smugly to himself.

He reached the end of his test a while later and removed the silencing charm. He jumped as the noise rushed in after being so accustomed to the silence. Hermione was finished, as was George, and they were chatting quietly with one another. He looked around his group and noticed that Angelina Johnson had moved to sit beside Cho Chang, whom she was chatting with. Everyone else around him was still working. He raised his hand and waited as Charlie walked over.

"What is it Harry?" Charlie asked.

"Is it okay for me to move around and go sit with the others?" Harry asked as he motioned with his head to Angelina and Cho.

"Harry, weren't you listening?" Charlie asked, "You were just told ten minutes ago that once you were finished you could talk quietly with others in your group, but that you must remain with your group until the time was up."

"Oh," Harry said, "I guess I was concentrating on the test so hard I missed that."

"Could be," Charlie said with a grin, "that or the silencing charm you cast an hour ago."

Harry looked up at Charlie with wide eyes. "You didn't think it went unnoticed did you? You never jumped once even when everyone else did. We just did a magic search and found you were surrounded by a silencing charm. Nice work, by the way, I never saw you pull out your wand and good creativity, but remember in the future that easy solutions could lead to trouble."

"Thanks," Harry said as he handed his test to Charlie. He didn't want to explain about the wandless magic in front of the other students.

Harry moved to sit with Angelina and Cho Chang. He still didn't know how to talk to her. He was responsible for the death of her boyfriend and he had had a crush on her last year. It didn't take long for the talk to include that fact. Thankfully it had stayed out of the Daily Prophet, the wizarding newspaper that tended toward the scandalous. Harry half expected that was because one of the Prophets main reporters had spent the summer locked in a jar in her illegal animagus form of a beetle.

"Hi Harry," Angelina said cheerfully, "the test wasn't too bad, but that music." She just shook her head.

"I have cousins that love that Muggle stuff," Cho said, "In Asia, it is somewhat a novelty to listen to the Western Muggle music."

"I think I did okay. I was able to sneak and cast a silencing spell around my desk," Harry said.

"Oh, you," Angelina said, "I wish I had thought of that. I would have been done much sooner if I hadn't had to listen to '_Come on Eileen_' three times in a row."

Ernie Mcmillan, a fifth year Hufflepuff, joined them a few minutes later. They greeted him and went over their complaints about the music again. Harry saw that Ginny was finished and was talking to Tailor Moon, a sixth year Hufflepuff, and Terry Boot, a fifth year Ravenclaw. She and the two boys were the only ones finished in her group. Harry didn't like the way they were looking at her, but he smiled when she smiled back in his direction. The two boys followed her line of site and waved at Harry and moved a few inches away from Ginny.

"The intimidation power of Harry Potter," Angelina said, "Sure am glad we are on the same team. Erg, not this song again." _Come on Eileen _was playing again.

Harry blushed and rolled his eyes at Angelina. He pointed to Fred who was dancing with Merrick Edwards, Dean Thomas and Mona Delachesay. Merrick was trying to teach them the dance he and Bethany had done earlier. Justin Fitch-Fletchy, a fifth year Hufflepuff in Fred's group, laughed as he looked on. Conner Warrington, a seventh year Slytherin also wearing purple, scowled in disgust as they danced around. Harry saw him mouth the words, 'Filthy Mudblood music.' 

"They look like they're having a nice time," Geoffrey Summers, a seventh year Hufflepuff said as he took a seat beside Harry. 

"What else would you expect from Fred?" Angelina said. Angelina and Geoffrey knew each other well from having had years of classes together, but Harry had never met him. 

Katie Bell had convinced Ron to stand while she danced but she didn't get him to dance. She had better luck with Seamus Finnigan who, Harry noticed, was staring at Katie's chest and not her feet as she attempted to teach them the dance that Fred was doing. When she turned to Draco Malfoy, she was greeted with harshest look of contempt that Harry had ever seen.

Angelina turned to Harry, "Come on, I don't want to be the only one sitting like a slug."

"I don't dance," Harry said, "Not even a little bit."

"You danced at your birthday party," Angelina corrected.

"Well, that was different," Harry said as he began to blush, "it was a slow song and it was with Ginny."

"So if they play a slow song you'll dance with me?" Angelina teased. Harry's blush just deepened.

"Come on Harry, what can you lose," Cho said as she stood up with Angelina. Harry felt a wave of guilt as he stood to join the girls. He made a half attempt at moving to the song currently playing, _'She's a Beauty_.' 

"See that wasn't so bad," Angelina said. Her movements were twice as complicated and Harry looked like he was standing still next to her. He smiled weakly and gazed over in Ginny's direction. She was smiling brightly at him when Lee Jordan finished his test and was apparently asking her to dance. Ginny shrugged as she looked at Harry and was soon standing beside Lee who danced as though someone had dropped a hive of bees into his pants.

Harry noticed that Hermione was doubled over with laughter as she stood beside George who was trying to match Lee's wild moves to the song, '_What I Like About You.' _They were the only two in their group dancing. Roger Davies, a seventh year Ravenclaw, and Blaise Zabini, a fifth year Slytherin just stood and watched with their arms across their chests. The others in their group were still struggling to get through the test.

When the song ended laughter was ringing through the room from most of the students and all of the observing professors. Bethany looked down at the watch sitting on the desk. "Almost time," she said. The Professors sobered to make note of who was still working on their tests. They also noted who had joined in on the fun and who had not.

As _Everybody Have Fun Tonight_ ended, Bethany stood on a chair and called out, "Time!" The quills in the hands of the students furiously trying to complete the last few questions flew out and to the desk in front of her. Merrick cut off the music. Carlo and T.J. collected the papers from those who still had them and Charlie began sorting the pile of tests on the desks in front of him.

"That's it for this section. Tomorrow you meet on the Quidditch Pitch again. If you have your own broom, you should bring it. If you do not, the school brooms will be available for you to use. If you do not have any questions, you may leave," Bethany said.

**********

Bethany yawned as they walked out to the field. "Why don't you go back?" Charlie asked, "You stayed up late marking the papers. We can handle this. You aren't flying anyway."

"But you need me out here," Bethany said, "Remy is bringing me some Pepper-Up Potion. I can watch them fly with my ears smoking." Charlie rolled his eyes. He knew when to give up with Bethany. She could be stubborn and he knew this was one of those times.

Only one student, Gregory Goyle of Slytherin, had quit after last night's test. It wasn't a hard decision and Merrick hadn't tried to convince him otherwise when he turned in his lilac robes. The boy was as thick as a Bludger and likely not as intelligent. Charlie noted the students with their own brooms. Most were decent Quidditch brooms. He didn't fail to notice the absence of the Gryffindor team, but he didn't miss their arrival even when he turned his back to the crowd of students. There were comments of appreciation, disbelief and jealousy as Ron entered with his new specialized Quidditch broom. Angelina had Ron's old Nimbus and Katie carried the same. She had bought her broom used from Quidditch Quarters that summer. With the twins Nimbus 2001's, Ginny using Bethany's old broom, and Harry's original Firebolt, their Quidditch team would be well equipped this year. Charlie looked over at Mona who looked as though she would be sick. She had Ginny's old Clean Sweep, which had been Percy's before that and his before that. It was a good broom and he had removed the training charm last week. If she'd just keep up her confidence she'd do okay. He crossed his fingers in Bethany's direction when he noticed that she was probably thinking the same thing.

Because there were forty-nine students to be tested and the Quidditch Pitch's safety charms only extended ten feet outside of the actual pitch they would not have enough room to test them all at once. So they drew lots and took up one group at a time. First, for a preliminary flight, and after each had completed those, they went again for more advanced moves.

Bethany's group went up first. Ron, he knew could fly and his new broom had him soaring around like he'd been born up there. Morag McDougal, a sixth year Ravenclaw Chaser, Katie Bell and Draco Malfoy also easily completed the assigned tasks. Seamus Finnigan had surprised Charlie with his skill. He noticed that he was using a school broom but still managed to make them do things that Charlie knew from experience was very difficult to achieve. He'd have to make sure that Harry was watching too. Padma Patil had also surprised him. She didn't have exceptional skill but with a little training would definitely be an asset to the Ravenclaw squad. He had to shake his head to remember that he wasn't looking for Quidditch players and when Bethany's thoughts of the same thing buzzed briefly through his head he saluted in her direction. It took a bit longer for Hannah Abbot and Mandy Brocklehurst, both fifth years in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively, to complete the tasks. Charlie coached them through the maneuvers slowly and cautiously. He even brought them down closer to the ground should they fall. Neville Longbottom started off somewhat unsteadily but with a little encouragement he, too, completed the task with a decent score. Ron ran up to him and slapped him on the back as he landed.

His own group was up next. Harry, Angelina, and Cho Chang breezed through the trials and he actually felt as though he was wasting time even sending some of these flyers through the basics. Ernie McMillan also made an impressive showing. When Geoffrey Summers landed several of the Hufflepuff Quidditch players were asking why he'd never tried out for the team. He had just shrugged and said that he never much cared for the game. Millicent Bulstrode, a Slytherin who was currently repeating her fourth year, was another case completely. She could barely get the broom off the ground; much less complete any of the skills required to make it into the course.

T.J.'s white team went next. Ginny easily went through Charlie's paces. Colin Creevy made a good showing as well. He was another Harry should keep an eye on for the Quidditch team. Lee was able to complete the course, but Charlie knew at once why his brothers' friend had always announced Quidditch and never joined the team. Pansy Parkinson was a fiasco. The girl actually fell from her broom as she mounted it. Charlie shook his head and offered her another go, but she just threw down the broom and stormed away. Terry Boot was on the Ravenclaw team and Tailor Moon on the Hufflepuff team. Both completed the routine in good time. Lisa Turpin, the fifth year Ravenclaw, did fair. She didn't require a lot of instruction and was very confident, but was a bit sloppy. Eloise Midgen, a seventh year Hufflepuff asked Charlie to demonstrate four times before she flew through the course very slowly.

Merrick walked up with the lilac team and Charlie took a deep breath. He smiled as he noticed that they all seemed to be encouraging Mona. Even the Slytherin, Conner Warrington, was offering his suggestions. He supposed as the only girl left on their team, she had endeared herself to them. She did have that habit. Derek Dore, a sixth year Ravenclaw who was their Keeper this year, was making complicated hand gestures with Fred. Mona and Dean Thomas were the only two members not currently on their house teams. Dean flew first. He wasn't exactly horrible, but he wasn't really great either, but he did get through the tasks. Justin Fitch-Fletchy and Derek Dore went next followed by Conner Warrington. All performed as expected considering their positions on their house Quidditch teams. Fred motioned Mona on to go before him. All the boys stayed near to watch her. She was nervous.

"Just breath, Mona," Charlie said, "I know what you can do. You can get through this better than many of them. Shoot you made it into the air without falling off your broom."

Mona laughed as she remembered Pansy's pathetic attempt at her flight. She could definitely do better than that. As Mona relaxed, Charlie began putting her through the paces and before she realized it she had finished to the cheers of the boys wearing lilac.

Fred shouted his congratulations and whipped into the air and completed his flight in record time.

The final team took to the air and waited their turn to fly. Lavender and Parvati were giggling and mooning after Carlo. Charlie half expected Parvati to do a decent showing like her sister, but obviously they only looked alike. Lavender landed saying that Professor Trelawney had predicted her to have a poor trial today. Charlie snorted and suspected that the prediction had actually caused the poor showing. 

And he laughed when Hermione countered with, "And I'm sure she predicted Harry and Ron would plummet to their deaths but you don't see either of them dead." 

Lavender had just turned and said, "But the course is not over yet," to which Hermione just rolled her eyes and moved forward to complete the task. She had a very measured and steady flight with little or no extra flair but she had made it the distance and done better than quite a few. Susan Bones, a fifth year Hufflepuff, flew next. She did fair but Charlie heard her asking if they really would have to fly much in the class. When told yes she turned in her robes and left. Sally Ann Perks, a fourth year Ravenclaw, flew next. She was doing well until she looked down to smirk in Mona's direction and fell from her broom. Carlo caught her with a levitation charm and lowered her gently to the ground. Roger Davies and Blaise Zabini both easily completed the course. George whipped up and completed it with the fastest and most accurate time of all.

Charlie congratulated them and then demonstrated their next task. For this they would each need to partner with another flyer. He told them that unless they could not work it out, they could choose for themselves. He half expected the twins to fly together but George had chosen to fly with Hermione to help her if she needed it. He didn't have to guess Ginny's partner. She and Harry would do well in this task if they flew like they did in the pick up Quidditch game their family had played at the Burrow. Fred and Ron were both discussing with Mona who should partner with her. Fred was worried the connection they had would click in and leave them both heading for the ground, but in the end Ron's stubbornness won out and he and Mona stood together. Angelina and Katie were flying together so Fred flew with Lee. The rest all found partners easily enough. Some were with friends, others were vying for strong flyers as partners to help them through the tasks. Ten students had left between the initial flight and this one leaving twenty pairs waiting in turn to complete their task.

As expected, Harry and Ginny flew as if they shared a brain. They made the task look so easy that Charlie almost made them fly it again. The others all took their turns. The intricate moves required precision and team work. It did not require extreme skill but the maneuvers were complex enough that they were not easily completed. Charlie knew that even a marginal flyer could complete them if their partner worked with them and not against them. 

Neville flew with Parvati Patil. Neither were good flyers but Charlie noted that Neville had more than once made corrections to allow Parvati to succeed in the task. He was really flying more poorly than he could have as a result and Charlie was impressed that he never heard a discouraging word come from Neville during the entire flight. 

George's and Hermione's flight went well. He could see that George was straining to hold himself back to keep at Hermione's steady pace. He knew his brother would have loved to have completed the task at the break neck speeds that Harry and Ginny had used. 

Ron and Mona flew midway through the group. And Charlie was impressed with Mona's confidence. The buzz in his head was distracting so he looked down at his wife to get her to stop. She raised her eyebrows to point out that they were using the connection to make the flight. Charlie made a slight alteration in the flight maneuvers to allow them to break the connection before landing. "I'll talk to you two later," Charlie told them as they landed. 

The rest of the students completed the final flight task without incident. All who flew this task would more than likely be present for their final segment on Saturday.

"Good show," Charlie said, "I saw some very impressive team work out there tonight. I especially would like to commend the lilac team for their showing in the earlier task. It is that sort of thing we are looking for. I suggest that the rest of you remember that for Saturday."

There was a brief applause from all the students before Charlie continued, "Speaking of Saturday's task. You will report to the Great Hall at ten in the morning. Each team will be given a separate task to complete. I suggest you come prepared for anything. You may want to spend a little time discussing what each of you should bring. Get a good nights sleep on Friday. No celebrating the evening off."

**********

"Hermione, I don't think we'll need Hogwarts: A History," George said as they ate their breakfast, "Besides, you have it practically memorized."

"And you really think we'll need that pocketful of Fantastics?" Hermione questioned, "And I've shrunk the book. It takes up no more room that a single Filibuster Firework. I do not have it memorized and it has proven helpful in the past."

"And if worse come to worse, you could always bore someone to death with it," Ron interjected.

"Stay out of this," Hermione and George said together and both began laughing.

Ron just shook his head. "I hope you've thought about food."

"It's not surprising that you have," Ginny added, "that is all you ever think about."

"Did someone declare this pick on Ron Weasley day and fail to inform me?" Ron asked.

"You didn't read the Prophet this morning?" Harry asked, "It was all over the front page, 'Ministry Bored with Fight Against You-Know-Who Declares Pick on Ron Day.'" Ron smirked at Harry who was grinning at him.

"Oh no, and I've already missed eight hours of it," Fred said as he sat across from his brother, "I knew I should have renewed my subscription to that paper."

Fred and George began humming the Itsy Bitsy Spider. Ron started to turn red. "If you don't stop I will curse you all into next week."

Getting a rise out of him only succeeded in setting the twins further into the task of his torment. They each began to transfigure their utensils into shiny, silver spiders. 

"I'm leaving," Ron said as he shuddered as George's spoon spider knocked into Fred's fork spider, "I'm going to sit with the Slytherins. At least there I know I only need to watch for the knives aiming at my back."

"Aw, ikkle Ronnikens is upset with us," George said as he cast the counter spell and his spoon spider lost its legs and turned back into a spoon. But George was busy changing his napkin into a large floppy white spider.

"Quit teasing him," Angelina said, "or you may be sorry later."

"Oh," Fred said, "who's teasing?" He quickly transfigured his utensils and napkin back once again and brought them nearer to him.

All of the students who were still in the running for the Advanced Care of Magical Creatures course remained in the Great Hall after breakfast. Most had brought everything down with them to avoid the trip back to their common rooms. And as the time moved closer the students gradually regrouped from their house table into their assigned color teams. Occasionally, a student would run out after something the team had thought they may need.

The instructors entered and were very impressed with the results. Forty students sat in five small groups. The at first aloof Ravenclaws were hunched down and planning things as excitedly as the Gryffindors. The Slytherins were interacting and offering more than sarcasm to the conversations. The Hufflepuffs were making their voices and opinions heard where they once would have just gone along with the more assertive houses.

Charlie stood and the students silenced themselves to await their instructions. "Each team must first choose one player from their team," he told them.

Hermione's hand went up along with several Ravenclaws. "Yes, Hermione?" Charlie prompted knowing what the question would be.

"Choose them for what, Professor Weasley?" she asked and all of the other hands in the room went down. Hermione had asked the question they all wanted answered.

Charlie smiled. "You don't know, and I won't tell you. You must choose one player from your team."

"But," Hermione asked again, "how can we choose if we don't know what we are choosing them for?"

"You just have to," Charlie said, "now, get on with it. You are wasting precious time."

The teams all started to throw back and forth their ideas of who the player would be. Some were assuming that they had too many on each team and it was their way of eliminating one player. Others thought it was for a captain position and still other suspected something more ominous.

In the end Neville Longbottom was chosen for the orange team, Cho Chang for the brown, Lee Jordon for the white, Dean Thomas for the lilac, and Roger Davies for the black team.

Bethany nodded at each selection. Some teams had chosen their stronger members and others the weaker, but none had put their best or their worst in the chosen spot. That was good planning. She now had to decide what to do with the members they chose. The original intent was to put them in a position that would most cripple the teams. She decided quickly that the best course of action was to remove them from play but to allow them to have input and make comment on their team. They would have no contact with their team but would be tested based on their reaction to the decisions their teams made. She directed the five to the ante room and instructed them to await further instructions.

The other teams were then each given separate assignments that would take them in and around the Hogwarts grounds. And depending on their decisions may even take them off grounds and into Hogsmeade or even into the Forbidden Forest.

The students were unaware that several of the faculty members as well as others outside of the faculty had been recruited in assistance for this task. The answers would need to be provided by five that evening.

With their tasks in hand the teams set out in opposite directions. Hermione wanted to go to the library for their task but she was overruled and they set out to the green house to ask Professor Sprout a few questions about medicinal plants.

With Neville gone, Ron and Draco began to bicker more. Katie and Padma would just roll their eyes and ignore them. It was Seamus who suggested that they seek out the other dragon handlers to help answer their first question about animal development.

Although Cho Chang had been a good member of their team, the brown team did not feel the loss that the orange had. They received their task and Harry suggested the kitchens and asking the house elves for their input about the question of innate magic.

After a short discussion, Ginny's team went straight to the Charms corridor. They were to find a spell to control a dragon and prevent burns. They had all assumed the Professor Flitwick would be the best source for the information.

The final team debated for a short time before Mona suggested they go to the potions lab to ask Professor Snape about the various potions that contain dragon parts. The other doubted his cooperation, but Mona suggested that Conner be their spokesman.

As each of the teams left, Charlie joined the five students in the ante room. He informed them that they would be kept apprised of their teams advancements and would be asked to comment from time to time. Neville was worried about the bickering between his team mates. Cho seemed supportive and was encouraged by her teams decision, Lee wondered why his team hadn't gone to ask one of the handlers about the spell, but reckoned that Professor Flitwick wasn't a bad alternative. Dean Thomas was doubtful that they would be successful with Professor Snape, but admired the team work and decision making. 

Roger Davies sat down and shook his head. "This is going to be a long day. If they had listened to Hermione they would have come by the answer more quickly. Now they are going all the way to the green houses in hopes that Professor Sprout will be there and will give them an answer," Davies said.

"That is true," Neville agreed, "aren't some of these questions a little easy? If any of their sources cooperate they'll have the answers soon enough."

Bethany smiled, "Yes, if they cooperate. Neville, you and Roger here have a portion of the answer. To be honest, I'm surprised no one took the easy route."

"Which is?" Cho asked.

"Not a single student out there is carrying the dragon primer," Bethany said. The five students reached for their satchels and soon five copies of the book that held all the answers to the questions they needed rested on the table in front of them. The teams had all unknowingly eliminated the team member carrying the answers.

"But they all have them," Lee said.

"No, they don't," Bethany explained, "Once we entered the room all of the other copies were brought to us with a little help. The only copies that the teams had were in your satchels and no one in the room thought to keep your share of items before you left. So that is one portion of the test that everyone failed." 

****

To Be Continued

A/N: Just wanted to thank Carissa for the beta- as usual you do a great job at catching my typos and grammatical errors. I also want to thank everyone who is still reading this story after the long hiatus. It seems Murphy's Law was really on the side of it not getting written for a while.

Just a few acknowledgments… the concept of the specialized Quidditch brooms was borrowed from the mind of Paula in her stories, The Chaser and The Captain by Firebolt909. The song titles and artists mentioned in this chapter during the ACoMC Test are real and are not my property… they are from a compilation CD of 80's music- got to love the 80's!


End file.
